Code Shugo Geass Chara: Amulettia of the Revival
by ame haru
Summary: A rebel once stood before Britannia but he had to sacrifice himself for the world. But what if he got do it all over again, with different circumstances. Would the same outcome occur, or would the new chess piece change everything that was history.
1. Move 01: Amu's New Beginning

_**Code Shugo Geass Chara: Amulettia of the Revival  
**__**By: Ame Haru**_

* * *

**Summary:**A rebel once stood before the world to take down Britannia, but when saving the world from hatred, he had to sacrifice himself. But what if he got do it all over again, with different circumstances. Would the same outcome occur, or would the new chess piece change everything around.

**Rating:** T for Teens

**Disclaimer:** Names, characters, places, and incidents are the products of the author's, ame_haru, CLAMP and Peach-Pit, imagination or are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual events, locales, or persons, living or dead, is entirely coincidental.

* * *

_Chapter 1: Amu's New Beginning_

* * *

_It was the year 2010 on the imperial calendar. Japan was defeated by the superpower bound for world domination, the Holy Empire of Britannia, and was renamed to the colony, Area 11. Seven years later, on a day when the Japanese people had no hope to speak of, on rebel stood up. The masked man, Zero._

_Zero, also known as Lelouch Lamperouge, who advocated the liberation of Japan, led the Black Knights and challenged the Britannian army to a decisive battle. By using the power of absolute obedience, Geass, given to him by the mysterious lady, C.C., Zero has the ability to rebel._

_But with great power comes consequences. He had lost everything, Nunally, Rolo, Shirley, and even the Black Knights that he had created. He became the 99__th__ emperor of Britannia, as his birth right, Lelouch vi Britannia. He had given up his life so that the world and his sister, Nunally, could live in happiness._

_Would that be the end of his story? What if another person had rebelled at the same time as he and their fates collided, after they had been split apart before back in their home in Britannia._

_Amu Li Britannia appears, with the looks of her sister Euphemia, the fighting spirit of Cornelia, the intelligence of Lelouch but the loving heart of Nunally. Would anyone expect to have anyone like her appear in the battlefield? Would anyone stand a chance against her and her special power, Geass, which is unlike any other and is unthinkable among those with its power?_

_And while rewriting history, this is her story._

**~ コードしゅごギアスキャラ****: ****あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル ~**

"Hinamori-san!"

I turned around and noticed Tadase-kun across the street, yelling as he waved his hand in the air. My sakura colored hair was whipping my face like crazy as I looked at the blond haired boy and the tall, indigo haired man that stood beside him.

"Tadase-kun! Ikuto!" I answered, waving back and trying to tie my hair into a ponytail with the other, "Konnichi wa!"

"Took you long enough…" Ikuto replied, his hands in his pocket. My heart started beating as Ikuto got off the wall he was leaning on and walked over to me.

"I thought you were back to your old self." I said, trying not to let him notice that I was flustered by him. Ikuto laughed and wrapped his arm around my waist. I felt myself blush as Tadase-kun giggled and took my hand on the other side, pulling me along the cement path. I dramatically sighed in defeat as I wrapped my free hand around Ikuto and enjoyed the fact that Tadase and Ikuto had become friends again.

It has been a full month since we've defeated the company known as Easter, and had freed Ikuto from their control. I guess that when we've become actual "friends" instead of "supposed-to-be-enemies." Ikuto still teases me whenever were in public, especially in front of Tadase-kun, but I think Tadase-kun actually wants Ikuto and I to get together now. What's the world becoming? At least their not fighting everytime they see each other now and repairing their brother-like relationship from many years ago.

Tadase and I are still getting ready to graduate from elementary, along with our other friends, Rima, Nagihiko and Yaya. Ikuto has already graduated from high school and was currently looking for a college to enter plus some work to do on the side. For an adult, Ikuto sure didn't act like one, but that's one of his cutest features. Uh, not that I care or anything.

Suddenly, I felt a jolt within my body and turned around abruptly. I caught a glimpse of a woman in a blue yukata with sunflowers on the fabric run into the shadows before I realized what was happening. I stared at the spot for a few more moments, completely forgetting that I was holding up Ikuto and Tadase-kun.

"What's wrong, Amu-chan?" Tadase asked. I turned back to face the two boys trying to look sympathetic.

"Sorry, it's nothing. I thought I felt somebody watching us." Amu replied, "Must have been my imagination…"

"Amu-chan…" My pink heart shugo chara, Ran complained, "I'm hungry…"

"Amu-chan…" My blue spade chara, Miki, said, "I'm thirsty…"

"Amu-chan…" My green clover chara, Suu, said, "I'm tired…"

"Amu-chan! ~" My yellow diamond chara, Dia, exclaimed, "I'm hungry, thirst AND tired…"

"OI! BE QUIET!" I yelled at my complaining chara, "We'll eat in a moment!"

"Amu-chan…" all four charas complained at the same time. Tadase-kun and Ikuto both sighed as I got a feeling that something bad was going to happen. I knew this because my stomach was twisting into hard knots.

Everyone must of heard the bang. It wasn't really loud, but everything that came from the bang was suddenly flying towards us. Ikuto pulled me and Tadase into an alley to avoid the debris. I quickly snuck a peak at where the bang came from and saw multiple air crafts flying in the air. Not just seven or eight, I mean the whole sky was filled with them!

This is where the choas started, I suppose. People started screaming and grabbing hold of their children. About everyone else started running in the opposite direction as the aircrafts. Ikuto picked me up in his arms as he Chara Nari with his chara, Yoru. Tadase character changed with Kiseki, his guardian character, just in case of the worse possible case scenario. In all the comotion, I noticed on one of the spacecrafts a word that seems vaguely familiar.

"Britannia…" I muttered, as another bomb exploded. I cringed and held of to the fabric of Ikuto's shirt.

We ran all the way to Seiyo Elementary, where many people had evacuated as well. Tadase-kun ran up ahead of Ikuto, hoping to protect the people at the school. It was all in a wasted effort, though.

It seemed to pass in slow motion. The air crafts dropped many bombs over top of the school. I saw everyone running towards each other, huddling together. I noticed Tadase rushing Rima, Nagihiko and Yaya towards the building. I watched the spheres of destruction float to the ground, so slowly that I could have stopped them myself. But instead I started crying as Ikuto fell against a wall and tried to protect me from the explosion.

"MINNA!" I yelled at the top of my lungs as everything speed back up. The school exploded and pieces of debris flew all over the place. I felt Ikuto shake as I stared at the school, or what's left of it. A big gapping hole, the edge just about 10 meters away from us.

I felt Ikuto look up and I knew that he saw the same air crafts as before in the air. I reluntantly turned and I saw the air crafts dropping some type of robots onto the ground. I didn't realize it at first but somehow I had chara nari with Ran and stared flying through the air with Ikuto jumping from roof top to roof top, trying to escape the murdering robots.

"**The Britannian Empire is attacking! Please find refuge as quick as possible!**" The newscaster on the television announced before being cut off. My eye's started watering as I found a dark forest. I flew down into it, with Ikuto close behind and the robots not to far away. I discovered a cave turned to go into it, cutting the trail of the Britannian robots.

I landed on my feet, with the Chara Nari undone, and took many deep breathes as Ikuto wrapped his arms around my shaking body. I remembered the few moments ago that I stood beside my best friend, happily discussing our plans for the day. Certainly, running away for our lives had not been one of them.

"Tadase…" I choked out before breaking out into tears, hugging Ikuto with all my strength. "Rima, Nagihiko, Yaya…"

"Nikaidou-san, Sanjou-san and Utau…" Ikuto added on, his own tears building up.

"Why them…" I muttered, "They haven't done anything to harm anyone. Even if they did, they atoned for it… Why…"

"Hold it!" a man yelled. Ikuto immediately let go of me, putting himself in front of me to act as a shield. There was an army of about ten people, possible even more, holding out guns, ready to shoot us.

"Since you are able to run away, we have to kill you." the man said, smiling at the thought.

"No way…" I whispered, "We can't die this easily…"

"Don't worry, Amu…" Ikuto whispered back, turning around to look me in the eyes, "You have to live…"

"Ikuto!" I shouted as he finished up his sentance, instantly shot downby the army. He fell towards me and kissed me on the lips gently before falling on to the ground on his stomach. I trembled as I saw the pained expression on his face. I looked up at the men, who were laughing; ready to pull the trigger on me. I fell to the floor, unable to hold myself up anymore. I lifted up Ikuto's body and held him close to my body, whispering to him that I was sorry and that I was going to find a way to get revenge. As I was mumbling, I felt hot burning metal against my forehead. I looked up and saw the guy laughing at me.

"Such a pathetic girl." the soldier said, laughing, "To bad you aren't Britannia, at least then you'd have a proper funeral."

"What's the point of this war..." I heard myself say, even though it felt like they weren't my words.

"Sakuradite!" the man yelled, "In the world of politics, little girls like you won't sand a chance! So, sayonara, little eleven girl."

"E-Eleven..." I muttered, feeling angered that they thought they already won. I clenched my teeth waiting for my death, even though I felt like I knew it would never overcome me.

"Don't kill her!" a woman said. I opened my eyes and was shocked at what I was seeing.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" the man yelled as he shot his gun at whoever was there. I looked up and saw the woman whom I though I had imagined from before fall down to the ground, merely inches away from me. I broke into heavier tears and as I stared at the blood fall down the woman's face where she was shot, her honey pain filled eyes still opened. The man kicked the woman in the side, making her roll against my feet, holding the gun right to my forehead once more.

"Hmpf! What a nuscience you are." the man said. I cringed waiting for the blow.

"Ikuto, Tadase, Mama, Papa… Gomenasai…" I whispered to myself. Suddenly the woman that had been shot grabbed my arm. I gasped as many images filled my mind.

"_You don't want it to end here, do you?"_ The woman said as I felt my spirit leaving my body.

"What the…" I said as I felt my spirit going high and higher.

"_You appear to have a reason for living."_ the woman said again.

"That woman…" I said to myself, "There's not way!"

"_If you had power, could you live? I'll make a deal with you.  
__In exchange for power, you must make my one wish come true.  
__Accept this contract, and while you will live in the world of humans,  
__You will live unlike any other human.  
__A different providence, a different time, a different life.  
__The power of the king will isolate you.  
__If you are prepared for it…"_

An image of the emperor of Britannia appeared in my mind. Suddenly all my long forgotten memories of living in Britannia with the Royal Imperial Family resurfaced from the back of my mind. I saw the emperor's face and was instantly filled with unexplainable hatred.

"Very well! I accept your contract!"

The woman smiled and I felt myself being transported back into my body, back at the exact moment when the mysterious woman grabbed my hand.

"So, answer one question for me first." I said, setting Ikuto's body on the ground. I stood up, grabbing the gun by the barrel, not moving it from my head, "How should a Britannian who hates Britannia live?"

"Britannian?" the man said, shocked.

"What's wrong? Why not shoot? Your opponent is just a kid, after all." I said, as my charas came floating from behind me, unknowing to the man.

"Or have you realized that the only people who can kill are those prepared to die themselves." I confidently said as I character changed with Ran. "What the!?" the man said as the rest of the army stepped back in confusion.

"Amulettia Li Britannia orders you!" I yelled, "To kill your army as well as yourself."

A pink bird like symbol appeared on the man's hand, as he obeyed my command.

"Yes, your majesty!" he yelled as he pointed his gun to his army, shooting every single one of them, then finally, himself. When I had realized what I had done, they all laid on the ground, bleeding. I had felt myself shiver.

"_From now on, you're living a lie. The lie of living. Your name, too, a lie. Your personal history, a lie. Nothing but lies. Remember how mad you were at the world that wasn't able to be changed by mere kindness. But even in your lies, you could give up in despair. And yet, now you have it? Power?"_

"Let's have some fun then!" I said in a loud voice, enchanted by my new power.

* * *

_**A/N - **Hello everyone! Surprised? I created a new story! It's a crossover of Code Geass and Shugo Chara, as you can probably tell by the title. Anyways, comment and tell me what you think so far!  
Just in case your wondering,_ コードしゅごギアスキャラ: あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル _means Code Shugo Geass Chara: Amulettia of the Revival.  
Also Amulettia is pronouned, Ah-moo-leh-tah. or Amulet-ta._

**_COMMENT & SUBSCRIBE!~  
ONEGAISHIMASU!_**


	2. Move 02: A Sense of Likeness

_**Code Shugo Geass Chara: Amulettia of the Revival  
**__**By: Ame Haru**_

* * *

_Chapter 2: A Sense of Likeness_

* * *

**Seven years after the war in Japan. (2017 a.t.b.)**

"_I spotted them! They're moving from sector 13W to sector 11E! Speed, 100 kph!"_

"_Attention all mobile units! Code 2-8-8! I want the target destroyed!"_

"_Yes, my lord!"_

The television played a news broadcast as a noble man and an old man played chess. The old man had only four pawns left, the king, the queen, a knight and a bishop, while the noble man had most of his pieces still on the board. The timer beeped, ending the old man's turn. The old man panicked as the nobleman laughed.

"Ahh, seems like you're out of moves, old man." the nobleman laughed as the man fidgeted.

Suddenly the door to the room opened, showing two boys wearing black school uniforms with gold trim. One boy had long straight black hair with wine purple eyes and the other with blue spiky hair and chocolate brown eyes wearing goggles over his head.

"Thank goodness." the old man said as he stood up.

"Have you made the arrangements, sir." the boy with black hair said.

"Yes. I'll discuss the plans tomorrow with you sir."

"Thank you."

"So you're substitute arrived." the nobleman said, "And they're just students too."

"Ahh, noble men, eh?" the boy with black hair replied.

"I envy the youth, so much time on their hands…" the nobleman said, "So your name?"

"Lelouch Lamperouge." the boy said.

"Woah! You can't win this no matter what you do, right?" the other boy said, looking at the chess board.

"Rivalz, how much time do we have here before our next class?" Lelouch asked.

"Umm, twenty minutes if we hurry our asses." Rivalz answered.

"Then please take good care of us on the way back." Lelouch said, as he sat down on the chair. He picked up the king piece, already coming up with many ways on how to win.

"You're starting with the king?" the nobleman said and then burst out in a fit of laughter. All Lelouch did was smile and place the king back down on the chess board, smiling confidently as he watched the nobleman make the worst mistake of his life.

**コードしゅごギアスキャラ****: ****あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル **

"Dammit! After we finally steal this thing!" a man with long black hair stated as he drove down the highway with a heavy truck that was carrying a secret vessel that Britannia was working on secretly.

"Shut up on focus on your driving!" a woman with spiky red hair yelled, taking her place in the chair beside him.

"Only if Tamaki could only stick to the plan!" the man said angrily.

**コードしゅごギアスキャラ****: ****あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル **

"Man! I love playing against royalty!" Rivalz exclaimed as they walked out of the building. "Their pride ensures that you'd get paid what they owe! Not to mention 8 minutes and 32 seconds is a new record for you, Lelouch."

"He didn't have much time, either." Lelouch said tonelessly. "Besides, nobility makes such half-hearted opponents. Their privileged lives just make them parasites."

"How about an Eleven. They're not like us Britannians." Rivalz said, stopping abruptly at the sound of what people were saying.

"How cruel. Innocent people are getting caught up in this."

"Elevens sure do scare me."

"_Forgive the delay. It's now time for a message from our viceroy, His Royal Highness Prince Clovis, third prince of the Britannian Empire."_

"_To my imperial subjects!"_ Prince Clovis announced on the television monitor. Lelouch grunted at the sight of him, his blood boiling.

"_And of course, to the many elevens who cooperate with us!" _Clovis announced.

"We're not elevens! We're Japanese!" the red-head girl exclaimed at the video.

"_Do you not see? Right now, my heart is torn in half! Into a heart filled with sadness and a heart filled with rage!_

_However, as ruler of Area 11, I will not allow terrorism of any kind! The reason that the battle we fight is a righteous one! A righteous battle to protect the happiness of all! _

_Now, everyone, won't you join me in grieving for the eight who died in the line of duty for justice?"_

"_And now, a moment of silence."_

Lelouch continued walking and unlocked the parking device for Rivalz' motorbike.

"You're not joining?" Rivalz asked Lelouch.

"Are you?" Lelouch replied.

"No way. I'd be too embarrassed."

"Exactly." Lelouch said, "Besides, our crying for them won't bring the dead back to life."

"How dark." Rivalz said, smiling as he reattached his goggles to his eyes.

"In the end it's all just self-satisfaction." Lelouch said, "No matter how hard you try, there's no way you can ever change the world."

**コードしゅごギアスキャラ****: ****あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル **

"Excellent job, Your Highness!"

"One would never guess you were just enjoying yourself at a party!"

"The viceroy is the face of Area 11." Clovis stated to the members of the party. "You need to be able to switch roles quickly."

"My! Such self-confidence you have!"

A woman with brown hair and wearing a blue dress silently grunted as she looked at Prince Clovis. This event was invitation only, but she had managed her way in by "convincing" the guard that she was on the list. She looked towards the door and noticed the reporter, whose name she didn't bother with, muttering about how someone like Clovis could ever be viceroy if it hadn't been for his name, Clovis would never be able to become viceroy. The woman agreed with the man mentally as she tried to secure her image.

"Your Highness!" a large man said, entering the room and killing the atmosphere.

"A solider?" the woman muttered to herself as the man approached Clovis.

"How boorish of you!" Clovis exclaimed at the man.

"I beg your pardon, Your Highness, but!"

'_Geez, what is it now._' the woman thought to herself, '_Is Clovis late for his weekly hair treatment?_'

"Idiot!" Clovis yelled, breaking the woman out of her thoughts.

"The police have been told it's just medical equipment." the man whispered, "If we scramble our entire army, there'll be records…"

"Send out my personal forces! The Knightmares as well!" Clovis said, raising his voice.

'_Ehh…_' the woman thought, smiling willingly, '_Clovis-nii-san, looks like you're up for a little trouble._'

Without a second thought, the woman gracefully exited the room showing her fake personal guard pass. Once she passed the guard she broke out into a full sprint, tearing off her formal clothing, to reveal a black suit, almost like a one piece swimming suit, and her long black leather boots that went up to her knees. She tore off her brown wig; her sakura pink hair falling into place down her back and flew like ribbons in the air as she ran.

"Amu-chan! Hurry!" her small fairy like creature yelled as she flew beside her.

"I know!" the woman said turning to the alley where she left her personal Knightmare.

"Lelouch-nii-san, change is coming your way!" the woman said, as she opened up the door to her Knightmare.

**コードしゅごギアスキャラ****: ****あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル **

"You know your first move, why'd you start off with the king?" Rivalz asked as they drove along the highway. Lelouch was sitting in the passenger vehicle, reading on of his textbooks to pass the time.

"If the king doesn't lead, then how can expect his subordinates to follow?" Lelouch answered with a bored expression.

"About that…" Rivalz continued, "Do you want to run a corporation or something?"

"No way, holding dreams like that could ruin your life." Lelouch answered as a truck horn sounded from behind them. Rivalz cursed as he speed up.

"Dammit! Just cruising along without a care in the world!" the man driving the truck yelled. He spun the wheel around to take the next turn.

"Not that way!" the girl yelled, but it was already too late. The man lost control of the truck for and instant and the truck went skidding into a building under construction. Rivalz stopped his bike to gawk at what had just happened.

"Did we cause that?" Rivalz said in disbelief.

"Not at all." Lelouch said, getting out of the vehicle and taking off his helmet. He walked over to the side of the road to get a closer look at the truck. He noticed a green sparkles form into the shape of a woman on top of the truck before disappearing completely. Lelouch blinked and saw an actually woman with pink hair tied into a ponytail try to open the back of the truck before climbing on top and disappearing.

"Hey, Lelouch, looks like our energy line has been cut." Rivalz said, making Lelouch come back to reality.

"Right…" Lelouch replied, "What was that just now?"

Lelouch stopped when he heard other people besides him and Rivalz speaking. He turned to his left and saw people on the walk way taking pictures and gossiping about the accident on their phones. Lelouch grunted in disgust as he ran towards the scene, ignoring Rivalz's calls to him.

Lelouch tried pushing the debris that had falling on the car away as he shouted to the passengers of the truck to see if they were alright. He instantly switched plans as he turned to climb the ladder on the side of the truck, stilling asking if they were alright.

"_I found him. My…"_

Lelouch felt a jolt run through his body, making him clueless of what had been his priority in the first place. Suddenly the truck started moving again, flinging him into the hole on the top of the truck, where Lelouch concluded where the real woman from before disappeared to. Lelouch landed on his feet but was flung against the wall on the other side of the truck as they turned.

"There must be another way out somewhere…" Lelouch muttered as he looked around the truck.

"_Warning!"_ a man on a helicopter speaker said. Lelouch instantly froze in place as he listened intently.

"_Surrender now and you still have a change to defend yourself in court!"_

"_Surrender at once!"_ the pilot said before starting to shot at the truck. The truck managed to recklessly dodge the bullets shot as the pilot of the helicopter warned them again to surrender.

"They've called out the army! Now what?!" the black hair man asked the woman beside him.

"That's why I'm here, isn't it?" the woman said as she took off her hat, revealing more spiky hair underneath the hat she was wearing as well as her large turquoise eyes.

Lelouch was still trying to find a way out as the woman entered the back of the truck. Lelouch flattened himself against the tank that was back there and looked at the woman. The woman undid her coat and threw it off to the side, showing a brown outfit much like overalls, but the material went up her body with holes in her back and her front with a red sleeveless turtleneck sweater underneath that revealed her stomach. She wore crème colored arm-warmers and long red leg warmers with black shoes.

"Kallen! Let's use it here!" the man said over the intercom.

"That'd mean slaughter!" the woman, Kallen, protested as she climbed a ladder to a piece of red metal that Lelouch couldn't make out in the darkness.

"Yeah, you're right."

"_The target is moving from the settlement area to the ghetto."_

"_Right! Let's corner them!"_

The helicopters were about to shot again when a rope from the truck came flying out with a hook attached to the end. The hook grabbed onto the helicopter and pulled it downwards, hitting the two underneath it.

"_Knightmare!"_ The helicopter pilot yelled. The truck door opened up fully so that the robot could jump out of it. Lelouch ran towards the door but it closed before he could even reach it.

"Shit! These guys are actually terrorists!" Lelouch realized as he listened to the battle outside.

"Damn you Britannia!" Lelouch heard Kallen say as he heard her firing the hooked ropes again and destroying more the helicopters in her way.

"_The rest of you back off. I'll take this guy."_ A different man from before answered.

"_I don't know where you got that thing, but an old Glasgow will never be able to stop this Sutherland!_

_Much less a damned Eleven who can't appreciate our Emperor's affection!"_

The guy in the other Knightmare shot Kallen's, critically damaging one of the arms.

"Kallen! We can't both get killed! Run for it!" the man driving the truck yelled over the radio.

"But!" Kallen yelled.

Another Knightmare jumped up in front of the truck, ready to shoot. The man dropped the radio and turned the truck on the turning ramp, but was still showered by the Knightmare's bullets. Kallen continued fighting but ran into trouble when one of the ropes started malfunctioning. Kallen panicked as she somehow managed to get the rope to work again and make the arm of the Knightmare to explode, allowing her to escape unharmed.

"Outside my cell's range…" Lelouch muttered as he sat against the tank.

'_The darkness and the road's surface…_' Lelouch thought, '_We must be speeding along the old subway lines. They're heading for the ghetto somewhere. Exiting will be dangerous. Still… Yes, I got it._

_I may not like the army protection much, but if I give them a terrorist communicator…_'

Suddenly the terrain became very bumpy, and made the truck jump into a hole big enough to stop the wheels from turning. Before Lelouch could gather up his thoughts, the door on the side of the truck opened and a solider came inside, attacking him. The solider had pined Lelouch down as the mouth guard of his helmet came off so he would be able to speak.

"Enough with the killing!" the solider said.

"Wait a second!" Lelouch shouted, trying to break free.

"Don't play dumb!" the solider yelled.

"I'm telling you!" Lelouch said, attempting to kick the solider, but he was too fast and managed to dodge it. The solider quickly set himself into a battle stance ready to fight off Lelouch.

"If there's any poison gas here, it was Britannia that made it, right?!" Lelouch stated.

"You…" the solider said in shock.

"You don't want more deaths? Then obliterate Britannia!" Lelouch shouted.

"Lelouch." the solider said kindly. The shocked Lelouch froze as the solider removed his helmet revealing his messy chocolate hair and his moss green eyes.

"It's me, Suzaku." the soldier said.

"Suzaku?" Lelouch repeated, "You became a Britannian soldier?"

"And you?" Suzaku said, "Don't tell me you're-"

"No way, what are you saying?" Lelouch replied. Suddenly a blinding white light appeared from the tank aboard the truck. The tank started opening up as Lelouch started to panic. Suzaku jumped towards Lelouch and covered Lelouch's mouth with his mouth guard to stop the poison gas from getting to him. But instead of the gas, a green haired woman was inside, surrounded by the while light. The bubble broke as the woman looked towards Lelouch before fainting, her long leaf green hair covering her caramel eyes and heart shaped face.

Without thinking, Lelouch and Suzaku went towards the girl and carried her off the truck and onto solid ground.

"Answer me, Suzaku. Poison gas? This girl?" Lelouch asked, undoing the material that was tied around her mouth.

"But that's what we were told in the briefing." Suzaku said, opening the zipper at the bottom of the strain suit. Suzaku silenced himself as a light turned on behind him.

"Damn monkey." a Britannia commander said, "Even an honorary Britannian doesn't have the authority to do what you've done!"

"But I was told this was poison gas!" Suzaku said as he ran over to his commander.

"You have no right to protest!" his commander yelled.

'_We're in trouble. This is definitely poison._' Lelouch thought as he looked at his friend, 'A_ deadly poison that will endanger Suzaku's masters if it gets out._'

"However, in reward for your great achievements, I'll be merciful." the commander said, "Private Kururugi, use this to execute the terrorist." The sight of a gun shocked both Lelouch and Suzaku.

"He's not a terrorist! He's a civilian who got caught up in this!" Suzaku argued.

"That's an order! Didn't you swear your loyalty to Britannia?!"

"But…" Suzaku said, "But, I can't." Suzaku said, shocking Lelouch, stopping his trembling.

"What…" his commander said.

"I won't do it." Suzaku said, turning around to face Lelouch, "I won't shoot a civilian, not him."

"Then die." the commander said, holding the gun to Suzaku's back. Before Suzaku could do anything, the commander shot him without hesitation. Suzaku fell to the ground as Lelouch called out his name.

"You look like a Britannia student, but it's just not your day." the commander said. Lelouch stared at the commander in fear, trembling uncontrollably.

"After you've retaken the girl, kill the student!" the commander ordered.

"Yes, my lord!" the army behind him chanted.

"God damned… Britannians…" Lelouch heard the man faintly say, "Long live Japan!"

Before anyone could comprehend what was happening, the truck suddenly exploded, blinding the army.

**コードしゅごギアスキャラ****: ****あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル **

"Really Lelouch!" the pink haired yelled as she saw an explosion in the distance. She threw her binoculars to the ground as she re-entered her Knightmare, acquired from the Britannian army, of course.

"Can't that man do anything without almost getting killed in the process!" the woman yelled as she turned on the engine. She waited for the engine to be full operational before riding off at an incredible speed off the explosion.

"You're getting worked up over nothing." a blue fairy said, sitting off to the side, along with the pink, green and yellow fairies.

"C.C. has been released, so he'll be fine." the green fairy said.

"Be confident in Onee-chan." the yellow one said.

"This would be easier if we could chara change like before!" the pink one complained.

"Miki, Suu, Dia, Ran, shut up!" the woman yelled, "I'm trying to concentrate! Now, Dia, Chara change!"

**コードしゅごギアスキャラ****: ****あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル **

Lelouch heard the destruction coming from the upper ground as he ran through the old subway lines with the green haired woman by his side. As they were running, the woman tripped over a rock and fell to the ground.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Lelouch said, as she stopped running and leaded against the old subway wall. The green haired woman looked up at Lelouch as he held his forehead with one hand.

"This chaos is all your fault, isn't it?!" Lelouch accused, "But besides that, Britannia has… They even killed Suzaku!"

The woman stared at Lelouch as he had a mental argument with himself. Lelouch sighed a few minutes later before starting to walking again, picking the woman off her feet and dragged her behind him.

**コードしゅごギアスキャラ****: ****あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル **

"Amu-chan! It's too dangerous here!" Ran yelled as she peeked out of Amu's black leather pouch that was attached to the white belt on her waist.

"When has that ever stopped me before?" Amu said, looking around the corner for any Britannian guard.

"Geez, ever since you meet C.C., you've turned into a rebel." Miki said, peeking out as well.

"Amu-chan, look! Who's that?" Suu said, coming out of the pouch and pointed to a body. Amu sighed and walked out into the open, she had a back up plan anyways if she's shot.

Amu walked up to the body, feeling disgusted at the presence of the Britannian solider. She flipped the body over so the man could breathe properly, if he was breathing at all. Once Amu turned over his body though, Amu jumped back as if she'd been burned.

"S-Su-Suzaku?!" Amu whispered loudly. She leaned over Suzaku's unmoving face and brushed the hair away from his face.

"Amu-chan, you know him?" Suu said, looking concerned.

"Umm, yeah…" Amu said, "But first, Dia, could we chara cha-" Amu said, but was cut off by voices.

"_Hurry! There's still a chance that the Britannian solider is still able to live!"_

"Crap!" Amu muttered as she stood abruptly and ran to hide behind some rocks. She flattened herself against the cold rock as she listened carefully to the Britannian soldiers.

"I'd hate to rely on the Britannian Army, but Suzaku would be better in their hands at this particular moment." Amu barely spoke, but she knew her Chara could hear her perfectly fine.

"Amu, you could chara change with Dia or Ran and get out of here unharmed!" Miki suggested.

"But I have to find Lelouch…" Amu mouthed.

"Which would be better if you chara changed with one of us!" Ran shouted.

"Who's there?!" a Britannian said, loading his gun.

"Shit!" Amu mouthed. She nodded towards Ran and Ran did her magic. Amu felt the power of Geass enter her body. She almost laughed at the sensation that she received from the power. She stifled up the laugh and waited for the guard to come to her.

The guard had fallen right into her trap. She grabbed his hand, the pink bird Geass symbol appearing on his hand.

"Me too!" Miki stated, using her magic too, combining with Ran's.

'_Amulettia li Britannia commands you to take your army and Suzaku Kururugi outside this cave and make sure Suzaku is taken care of. Anyone who doesn't obey you must be killed_' Amu communicated through her thoughts to his. The man's eyes started to glow purple due to the combination of Miki and Ran's powers and a blue geass symbol appeared on his forehead, unnoticeable to his subordinates.

"Yes, your majesty!" the man shouted and turned around to face his army. "We have been given orders by our royal majesty to take Suzaku Kururugi to be treated immediately!"

"But, sir-" a solider started to protest, but was instantly shot by the commander.

"Anyone else want to argue?"

"No sir! We'll bring Kururugi to intensive care!"

"All of you, let's go!"

Amu looked over the rock she was hiding behind and looked at the soldiers marching out in a straight formation, two soldiers carrying Suzaku out.

"Geez, what weak hearted people." Amu muttered as she rushed to the other side of the cave, where she instantly saw a thin hole that only somebody as thin as Lelouch could possibly fit through. Amu took that route first, since she knew how much Lelouch loved to have unexpected escape routes.

**コードしゅごギアスキャラ****: ****あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル **

"You stay here, okay." Lelouch told the green haired woman. She nodded in response and Lelouch fell to his knees and crawled up the stairs where they were hiding. He noticed the same army with the commander who killed Suzaku killing the people who were hiding in this particular abandoned building. Lelouch cringed at when a baby started crying and was instantly killed and the baby's potential destroyed. Lelouch made sure he stayed hidden until the soldiers had left, but his effort was destroyed.

"Answer your phone for once, Lulu!" a feminine voice shouted on Lelouch's cell's voice mail. Lelouch instantly turned off his phone, but the soldiers were already in front oh him, their guns pointing at them.

"Well, well. If it isn't Mr. Sneaky-Student." the commander said with a sarcastic smile painted on his face. Two guards grabbed Lelouch and dragged him out of the stairwell as three pulled the green haired woman. The two guards holding Lelouch, threw him to the ground, making the woman jump towards him, but was held back but the guards holding her captive.

"I must say this is such a fitting end for a terrorist." the commander said. Lelouch slowly stood up, trembling in fear, but his voice and facial expression said differently.

"You…" Lelouch growled at the man.

"Well, you did well, for a student." the commander said, "As expected of a Britannian! Unfortunately your life ends here."

The commander drew his gun out from his pocket and pointed it out at Lelouch. Lelouch cringed as the woman broke free from the soldiers grasp on her.

"Don't kill him!" the woman shouted. She spread her arms in front of Lelouch as the bullet came flying towards her. Her bangs parted, revealing an odd red bird shaped symbol on her forehead. The bullet his right in the center of her forehead, making her die instantly and falling down to the ground.

Lelouch shook as he saw the blood form a scarlet puddle around her head, her hair spread like a fan around her face. Lelouch dropped to the ground beside the woman, his hands falling near her body.

"I would've liked to keep her alive." the commander said, "A report to our superiors. Group CA has found the terrorist group and eliminated them. However, the hostage was already dead by the time we got here."

"What do you think, student?" the commander asked.

"_What the hell is this?!_" Lelouch thought to himself, "_Suzaku… This girl… Is this how I'll meet my end? A guy who hasn't done anything in his life? Nunally!_"

Suddenly the woman that had been shot grabbed Lelouch's arm. Lelouch gasped as he felt himself leave his body as he saw many images of ancient people and their customs.

"_You don't want it to end here, do you?"_ The woman said.

"What the…" Lelouch responded, floating higher and higher.

"_You appear to have a reason for living."_ the woman said again.

"That woman…" Lelouch said to himself, "There's not way!"

"_If you had power, could you live? I'll make a deal with exchange for power, you must make my one wish come this contract, and while you will live in the world of humans,You will live unlike any other human.A different providence, a different time, a different power of the king will isolate you are prepared for it…"_

An image of the emperor of Britannia appeared in Lelouch's mind. Lelouch growled in anger at the sight of his father, a man who Lelouch has despised since he was a little child.

"Very well! I accept your contract!"

The woman smiled and Lelouch felt himself being transported back into his body, back at the exact moment when the mysterious woman grabbed his hand.

"So, answer one question for me first." Lelouch said as he stood up, "How should a Britannian who hates Britannia live?"

"What?" the commander said, becoming shocked.

"What's wrong? Why not shoot? Your opponent is just a student, after all." Lelouch said confidently,

"Or have you realized that the only people who can kill are those prepared to die themselves." Lelouch answered as a similar red symbol as the one on the woman's fore head appeared in Lelouch's left eye.

"What the!?" the man said as the rest of the army stepped back in confusion.

"Lelouch vi Britannia orders you!" Lelouch yelled, "For all of you to die!"

Instantly after Lelouch spoke the command, the red bird flew out of his eye and split into many different birds and flew into each of the army's soldier's eyes and their eyes glowed a bright red.

"Yes, your majesty!" The commander yelled as he held the gun to his head, as did his subordinates. Lelouch smiled victoriously as he watched the men shoot themselves. Once Lelouch regained the ability to think properly, he stared at the dead bodies, realizing that their deaths were all his fault.f

"_From now on, you're living a lie. The lie of living. Your name, too, a lie. Your personal history, a lie. Nothing but lies. Remember how mad you were at the world that wasn't able to be changed by mere kindness. But even in your lies, you could give up in despair. And yet, now you have it? Power?"_

"Very well then!" Lelouch yelled victoriously.

* * *

_A/N: Heyy Everyone! Another chapter is up! I know it's fairly similar to the first one, but that's why the chapter's called "A Sense of Likeness". Anyways, hope you enjoyed! I'll try to get the next chapter up by the end of the month as a gift to all you graduates out there, including myself! Grade 9, Class '09!_

**_COMMENT && SUBSCRIBE!  
ONEGAISHIMASU!~_**


	3. Move 03: Potency Vs Intelligence

_**Code Shugo Geass Chara: Amulettia of the Revival  
**__**By: Ame Haru**_

* * *

_Move 3: Potency Vs. Intelligence_

* * *

"So tell me what you wanted me to do." Lelouch spoke quietly, pretending that the green haired woman was actually still alive and was able to answer his questions.

"Why did you give me such a special power?" Lelouch asked again, turning to the woman and looked with her with worry. Suddenly a big explosion shook Lelouch out of his daze and made him look up. A Sutherland Knightmare appeared out of the newly formed hole, its gun pointed towards Lelouch. The Knightmare heisted, looking around the old warehouse, the pilot probably confused at the bloody scene.

"What happened?! Why is a Britannian student here?!" the female pilot asked, trying to grasp the situation.

"Answer me or else." the woman threatened. Lelouch stood emotionlessly still as the woman shot around him in an attempt to scare him. "Answer me!"

"Come out of there at once." Lelouch said, activating his new power.

"Who do you think you are?" the female pilot said, her voice getting impatient.

'_So, it doesn't work unless they see it directly._' Lelouch concluded, deactivating his power just by blinking. He turned around, holding his hands over his head and changed his personality instantly.

"I am Alan Space. My father is a duke." Lelouch lied, "My I.D. card is in my pocket. After you confirm my identity, I'll ask you for your protection."

A few moments later the woman of the Knightmare came out of the machine, armed with a standard gun.

"Don't move!" the woman said, loading the gun, "I'll be the one removing your I.D."

"Now, hand me your Knightmare." Lelouch whispered, activating his power the instant the woman started moving towards him. The red birdlike symbol flew from his eye and into the woman's.

"Yes. Understood." The woman said, flipping her gun so that she would hold the barrel. "My Knightmare's number is XG21-G2D4."

"Got it." Lelouch said as he walked past her and took the Knightmare's key from her hand. The woman stood in place as Lelouch boarded the Knightmare and took off without hesitation.

**コードしゅごギアスキャラ****: ****あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル **

"Aw! Did I really eat too much at that party?!" Amu yelled as she ran down the abandoned railway. She was able to fit through the tiny crack just now perfectly fine, but Amu felt like her running ability went down all the was to a professional athlete's ability. Amu grunted in frustration as she tried to speed up.

"Amu-chan! Let's chara change!" Ran suggested, trying hard to keep up with Amu's speed.

"No, it's okay. Plus, I'll unnecessarily lose energy." Amu huffed. She saw an old cement staircase and quickly ran up them. She saw a boy in a Britannian Student uniform walk towards a female Britannian soldier. Amu quickly looked in front of her and saw a pile of dead people just about ten feet away from her, but their blood about to spill over the staircase. Beyond that pile, she saw a motionless woman with spring green hair with a pool of her own blood circling her head.

'_C.C._' Amu thought as she glanced back over to the Britannian student. The boy entered the Sutherland Knightmare as the female soldier remained still.

"Ran, Chara Change." Amu hardly said above a whisper. She instantly felt the extraordinary power of her chara enter her. Amu waited until the Knightmare took off before she did anything.

"Now, before your Geass wears off, I order you to help me clean up these bodies before reinforcements come." Amu said, standing up from her place, "Once you are done wait until I exit the room before you regain consciousness."

"Understood." the female soldier said, as she started picking up the dead bodies. Amu smiled as the chara change between her and Ran was undone and Amu switched Suu.

"Our turn!" Suu said happily. Instead of geass filling her, Amu lost control over her body as she chara changed with Suu and a green clover appeared on the side of her head.

"_Honey, Chips and Crème!_" Amu said, as a green whisk appeared out of thin air, "_Let's wash away all this sadness!_"

As Amu said that, a sparkly honey like mixture appeared around the whisk. She spun around as the honey went all over the room, washing away all the blood and the scars on the dead people's bodies.

"At least now they can rest in piece." Amu muttered once the green clover vanished. The woman was effectively moving the bodies outside, lining them up side by side. Amu smiled in satisfaction as she turned her head over to the side.

"Will you ever change?" a feminine voice said.

"C.C., nice of you to come join the party." Amu said sarcastically. The woman in green hair stood up, wiping her face of the blood and dusting her clothes from dust.

"Sorry, I'm late." C.C. said with a mocking smile. Amu smiled genuinely as the female soldier finished up with the remainder of the bodies.

"Thank you so much for the help!" Amu said, bowing respectfully before saluting goodbye and taking off with C.C. right behind down to the old railway.

"Must you always get killed when I'm about to rescue you?" Amu pouted as she stopped jogging and folded her arms behind her head.

"Must you always wait until I get killed to come and rescue me?" C.C. fired back. "Amulettia."

"Okay, sorry." Amu said, but then mouthed something towards C.C.

"Okay, we're even." C.C. said, smiling happily. Amu giggled as she pulled out a pass card to a Knightmare.

"Looks like you're going to need this, Onee-chan." Amu said, holding out the pass card towards C.C.

"Arigato, imooto-san." C.C. said taking the pass card. Amu smirked and started to go out into a full speed dash, leaving C.C. in the dust. Without even asking, Miki chara changed with Amu so Amu could still communicate with C.C.

"On your next left, turn and head straight until you reach a Knightmare." Amu said to C.C., "_I have to go all the way back to the ghetto entrance._"

'_Okay._' C.C. communicated back, '_I'll meet up with you at X2, Y6._'

"_Okay._" Amu said back, already back to where her Knightmare was left. It was a similar model to the Sutherland but with a dash of Amu's personal touch. Instead of a gun, there was a bow in the left hand and arrows attached to the Knightmare's arm like a machine gun. As well, instead of the Knightmare being an eggplant colour, Amu's Knightmare was…

'_Pink._' C.C. finished, '_Our Knightmares are pink._'

"Yep!" Amu said happily, pulling out a golden key. The key was shaped like a four-leaf clover and had four diamond shaped hearts as leaves and the gold rod with the part that actually makes the clover a key, as the stem.

'_And you're using the Dumpty Key as your pass card to your Knightmare?_' C.C. said inside Amu's head.

"Yeah." Amu said sadly, "It's the only thing left of Ikuto that I have left."

'_I see._' C.C. said with concern, '_You know we're supposed to be __**in**__conspicuous, right?_'

"Aw, but life's more boring that way." Amu teased as she entered the Knightmare. She heard C.C. sigh as she entered the key to her Knightmare. Instead of sitting though, like most Knightmares, Amu was slightly standing, her stomach on a black piece of metal angled so Amu's body would be at a 112 degree angle. Amu reached over to the gun controls as she made sure she stood on the buttons that made the Knightmare's legs move. Once Amu positioned herself securely in place, Amu turned the key and off she went, off like a bullet.

"Before I meet you, I have to check up on someone." Amu said, speeding on the roads of Shinjuku Ghetto.

'_Your new love?_' C.C. teased.

"C.C. must you always assume that?" Amu pouted, "That's not part of my character anymore, anyways."

'_He would've liked you to move on._' C.C. said.

"Well, I would've liked him to stay alive." Amu said bitterly, but only to cover up the fact that she was about to cry.

'_You can't hide anything from me you know._' C.C. said monotonously.

"I like to try." Amu said, changing back to her regular character, "Anyways, you keep a tab on Lelouch without him noticing you. It'll be bad if he notices you before my vision comes true."

'_And yet you still call me Onee-san._' C.C. said sarcastically.

"You know I love you, C.C." Amu said happily.

'_Yeah, yeah._' C.C. said, trying to be unconcerned.

**コードしゅごギアスキャラ****: ****あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル **

"Having a bad day, are we?" a silver haired man exclaimed loudly waking up the poor Honorary Britannian soldier. The boy looked over to his side to look at the silver haired man and the sapphire haired woman behind him

"Ah, Private Kururugi, you missed a trip to heaven, I see." the man said.

"I did?" Suzaku said, trying to sit up, standing through the pain as he did. "Where am I?"

"You're still in the Shinjuku Ghetto." the man said.

"We're near Prince Clovis' army, so this really is the safest place right now." the woman informed.

"I see…" Suzaku replied.

"And Suzaku…" the woman said, holding out an old watch, "This thing saved you."

"It just barely kept the bullet that punctured your combat suit from killing you, though." the man said.

"Is it something precious to you?" the woman asked.

"Yes." Suzaku said, taking the watch from the woman's hands very gently and held it in front of him.

"I hear the Elevens believe there's a god for every object." the man explained, "This must be one of those objects."

"Uh, Lelo-" Suzaku started off saying, but cut himself off. "Uh, what's the situation?"

"They told us that the terrorists got control of the poison gas though they had many problems on the way." the man informed.

"It looks like the culprit hasn't been caught, though." the woman joined in.

"I see. Still?" Suzaku asked.

"Private Kururugi." the man said with an excited expression, "Do you have any experience piloting a Knightmare frame?"

"Eh! Of course not! A former Eleven cannot become a Knight." Suzaku said in shock.

"And if you could?" the man said, holding a gold key to a Knightmare. Suzaku stared in astonishment, while the silver haired man smiled in satisfaction.

"Congratulations!" the man said, holding his hands up in the air, "A completely unique Knightmare awaits you! If you get in, you and your life will be changed forever!"

"Whether you want it to or not." the woman added.

**コードしゅごギアスキャラ****: ****あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル **

Lelouch drove his Knightmare down the alleys of the Shinjuku ghetto, trying not to be noticed by the Britannian army. He managed to disable his tracking device so that no other Knightmare could locate him. Lelouch instantly pulled out his phone and dialled a number once he was for sure that no Britannian soldier could spot him.

"_Lulu? What are you calling for? Where are you?" _the person on the other line answered, _"If you keep skipping class, you're gonna get expelled!"_

"Do you have a TV there?" Lelouch asked, putting on a headset that was attached in the Knightmare. Lelouch pulled in his phone to it and talked freely.

"_TV?"_ the girl asked.

"Sorry, but it's important." Lelouch said, stopping his Knightmare at the corner of a building, looking over to see if any Britannian soldiers were in sight.

"_Man… Hold on a second." _the woman complained, but did as she was told, _"Sorry, can I borrow this?"_

"_What channel?" _a girl in the room said.

"The news." Lelouch said, "Tell me what's happening in Shinjuku."

"_The news? Umm…" _the girl said, _"They're saying there's a traffic jam…"_

"And why is that?" Lelouch asked, typing commands into his Knightmare.

"_They aren't saying. I guess there's no real reason…"_

'_I see…_' Lelouch thought, '_They're going to announce it in a way that benefit's the military after it's all over._'

Lelouch stopped his current thought as something caught his eye on the Knightmare's screen. Lelouch zoomed in on it and saw a chess board with all the pieces still together.

"_This is probably one of your weird bets again, right?" _The woman said, _"I'm telling you, you really shouldn't-"_

"Yeah, I know." Lelouch said, "Oh yes, can you tell my little sister that I'll be home late tonight? Bye."

Lelouch quickly hung up, knowing that it would piss off the person on the other line. He opened up a map of the area, locating the Knightmares in the surrounding area. Lelouch decided that according to his current situation, he wouldn't be able to call in for reinforcements and it would be almost close to impossible to get out unscathed on his own and more difficult if he were to just let them take him in.

Lelouch opened up the hatch to his Knightmare to get a better look at what was happening around him. He instantly saw a Knightmare's rocket anchors known as Slash Harkens, were shot at a Britannian helicopter, causing it to explode almost on impact.

"Should I repay them for putting me in this situation then?" Lelouch said to himself as multiple plans started forming in his mind. Lelouch re-entered his Knightmare and opened up his black jacket, pulling out a radio that he acquired when he was aboard the terrorists' truck. Unplugging his phone, he put the radio in its place and turned on his head set.

"Go west!" Lelouch ordered. "Use the last of you energy to get to the western exit!"

"_Who are you?!" _The woman piloting the Glasgow Knightmare yelled, _"How do you know this frequency?"_

"That doesn't matter." Lelouch answered, "If you wish to win, then trust me!"

"_Win?" _The woman said, vaguely agreeing to Lelouch's conditions. Lelouch saw the Glasgow jump up to the old subway rails and rode along them on the Knightmare's built in roller skates.

"_Hey! What should I do now?" _The woman asked uncertainly.

"In return for believing in me, I'll help you win." Lelouch said, "Jump onto the train."

"_Right!"_ The woman said, instantly jumping over the train in a hasty retreat. The Sutherland Knightmares were stopped by the moving train, both trying to stop it.

Lelouch shot his Slash Harkens at one of the Sutherlands, disabling it and caused the pilot to eject. The remaining Sutherland was tried to attack Lelouch's Knightmare, but the pilot of the Glasgow came back, ready to attack, forcing the pilot of the Britannian Sutherland to eject.

"_Thanks. But how did you get hold of a Sutherland?" _the woman asked, turning her Glasgow towards Lelouch, but he already changed location.

"Hey! Kallen!" a man called. The woman shook her head out of her haze. "We've got them out!"

"Really? Even Toshida's group?" Kallen replied.

"Yeah." the man said, "They'll be here soon."

"_Are you the leader?" _Lelouch suddenly spoke on the radio. The man automatically replied yes.

"_I'll reward you everything in that train as a present." _Lelouch said, _"A tool to win. If you wish to use it and stand victorious, listen to my commands."_

"Awesome!" Kallen shouted, opening the doors to the trains, which contained many Sutherland Knightmare Frames. The rest of the rebellion group entered the train carts and gawked at the Knightmares.

"_You in the Glasgow." _Lelouch asked, _"You stay in there. Those machines aren't suited for you."_

"_Understood!" _Kallen said into the radio.

"How much energy do you have left?" Lelouch asked.

"_15 minutes."_

"Put in a new one. I'll contact you in 10 minutes." Lelouch said before cutting the connection. Lelouch leaned back and sighed in exhaustion.

"This is really nerve-wracking." Lelouch said to himself, "But I need to gather all my strength to see this through. I'm betting my life on this game."

**コードしゅごギアスキャラ****: ****あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル **

'_C.C, can you hear me?_' Amu thought sneakily running towards Prince Clovis' army's base.

'_When can I not?_' C.C. remarked sarcastically.

'_I'm at Clovis' base. I've sent three of me to gather up disguises._' Amu thought, crouching down behind a rock.

'_Using Dia's geass again, eh?_' C.C. said, '_You really like that one, huh?_'

'_It's the only time I feel kind of immortal._' Amu stated as she spotted three soldiers run up to her. Amu was able to tell that they were her clones because of the golden bird-like symbol on their right hands. The cloned soldiers handed over a Britannian solder's suit to Amu before running of to gather more information.

'_You're already _kind of immortal_, you know._' C.C. replied.

'_That doesn't count._' Amu said, taking off her black boots and replaced them with combat boots. Not bothering with the rest of her clothing, Amu just but the rest of the military uniform over top. Amu carefully twisted her hair overtop of her head so that the helmet could fit over top of her head.

'_Be careful that Lelouch doesn't spot you._' C.C. said, '_He's could easily go over there since he's hacking into his military communications._'

'_I know._' Amu answered, walking around the base as though she was a regular Britannian solider. Amu spotted a white Knightmare, a model she's never seen before and was astonished by the radiance that it had. She quickly refocused, remembering that, that Knightmare belonged to Britannia, meaning that it was more advanced and could probably take on ten times the amount as the Sutherland Knightmares could take.

'_C.C._' Amu said in her mind, hoping that C.C. was listening, '_We're gonna be in shit if this thing is launched._'

**コードしゅごギアスキャラ****: ****あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル **

"P-1, can you move?" Lelouch asked, rearranging the chess board on the headboard in his Sutherland, "It should be similar to the one's you have piloted."

"_Who are you?" _the pilot currently known as P-1 asked, _"At least tell me your name."_

"I cannot." Lelouch said, "I can't be sure if this frequency is being monitored. Anyway, Q-1 is on her way. The enemy's Sutherlands will be there in 25 seconds. Two of them at least. Shoot them though the wall and you'll have the advantage."

"_Ready your weapons." _P-1 instructed over the radio.

"3, 2, 1." Lelouch counted down. He watched from a far the Eleven Sutherlands shoot down the Britannian Sutherlands.

'_If the terrorists obey my commands, the outcome is already clear._' Lelouch thought deviously.

"P-1, P-4, P-7." Lelouch ordered, "Move three hundred metres to the right and fire you Slash Harkens at 90 degrees clockwise!"

"_Geez! We have nothing to lose anyways!" _the pilot of one of the ally Sutherlands stated.

"P-5, hurry up." Lelouch commanded, "R-2, launch your Harkens. B-7, use an armour-piercing round. N-group, advance as you are."

"Well, there are several ways the enemy can move…" Lelouch said, stopping his commands for an instant, looking at his Sutherland's map.

On the map, the enemy Sutherlands broke their current formation and headed towards Q-1's position. Lelouch laughed at there stupidity before listening in on Q-1.

"Q-1, this map is accurate, right?"

"_Yes, as far as I can tell." _Kallen said, _"There are no landmarks though."_

"That's fine." Lelouch said, "Everyone, go underground to X54, Y76."

"_Understood."_

Lelouch watched as the enemy Sutherlands gathered around to where they thought the Glasgow was and laughed. "Ready?" Lelouch said to the entire rebellion group. The enemy stopped, finding out that they weren't there after all.

"And that's checkmate." Lelouch said, putting down his Kind piece down on the chess board. At this time, Q-1 would shoot her remaining Slash Harken at the ceiling, creating a hole in the ground. The rest of the rebellion group would be evacuating to upper ground to fight off any remaining Sutherlands. Q-1 would evacuate as well as the enemy Sutherlands fall to their death in an unexpected sequence of events.

"I CAN DO IT!" Lelouch laughed in victory as the Sutherlands lost connection, "I can crush Britannia!"

**コードしゅごギアスキャラ****: ****あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル **

Amu snuck past the soldiers with ease, them thinking that she was one of them and all. Amu snuck into the communications booth, where Clovis's army stays connected to Clovis. The twp people inside jumped in surprise, but Amu quickly grabbed their wrists.

"Amulettia li Britannia commands that you will listen to my commands for the next thirty minutes." Amu whispered. A pink bird appeared on the men's wrists as their eyes started glowing pink as well.

"Yes, your majesty." the men replied, saluting to her with their free hands.

"Firstly, make sure nobody can hear us without permission." Amu said letting go of them. The both sat back down in their chairs and did as she wished. "Now, put any conversation from Prince Clovis' position and put it on speaker. Thirdly, you will answer any question I may have. Lastly, go about your business as if I'm not here."

"Yes, your majesty." The men said. Amu smirked at her job and leaned against the wall, listening to the thoughts of her clones.

"_Wow! Such a shiny Knightmare!_" Clone 1 said.

"_These weapons may be useful!_" Clone 2 said, grabbing a bow and arrow set as well as a riffle gun.

"_Lancelot?_" Clone 3 questioned.

"Lancelot?" Amu repeated out loud.

"Lancelot is Lloyd-san's newest Knightmare model. There currently isn't anybody who could pilot it, though." one of the men answered.

"I see." Amu said, "It's the white Knightmare outside, right?"

"Yes, your majesty." the man said.

"Your majesty, there's a video conversation between Lloyd-san and Prince Clovis." the other man said, putting on the audio only conversation.

"Can your toy win this for us?" Clovis asked angrily. Amu glanced at the map and noticed all of Clovis' army's Knightmares lost connection within one blow. Amu became extremely shocked, but instantly understood the second she saw one lone Knightmare miles away from the battlefield.

"My Prince, please call it Lancelot." the man known as Lloyd said.

"Do you have any information on the Lancelot?" Amu asked in desperation.

"Nothing that I haven't already told you, Your Majesty." the man said.

"Shit." Amu cursed, automatically tapping into Miki's Geass.

'_Clone 1, go find a Sutherland and go to Lelouch's coordinates!_

_Clone 2, gather as many weapons as you can, especially guns and swords and save a bow for me._

_Clone 3, find information about the Lancelot. Use Miki or Ran if you need to!'_

"_Yes, your majesty!" _All three clones said, hurrying to do as they were told.

"**Activating the new weapon, Z-01: The Lancelot." **the intercom sounded.

"Shit!" Amu cursed, opening the door to the booth and started running towards the Sutherland she prepared just in an emergency like this one.

'_C.C.! Trouble!_' Amu shouted in her mind, _'Lelouch in in trouble! New weapon Lancelot! I have no info yet, but it's powerful if Clovis uses it as his last resort!'_

'_Understood. I have do go protect Lelouch, right?' _C.C. asked.

'_YES!' _Amu shouted in her mind.

"_Lancelot is piloted by an Eleven!" _Clone 3 shouted.

'_Eleven?!' _Amu thought as she came to an abrupt stop. _'Impossible!'_

"_It's true! I even used Miki to read the silver haired man with glasses, Lloyd!" _Clone 3 said.

'_No way…' _Amu thought as she started running again, faster than before.

'_It must be one strong Eleven then.' _C.C. suddenly said.

'_You're in position?'_ Amu asked, shaking herself out of her daze.

'_Always.'_

'_Look out for a white Knightmare with gold trim. That's the Lancelot.'_

'_Got it. Out.' _C.C. said before disappearing from Amu's mind temporarily.

As Amu ran, the Lancelot zoomed past her, blowing her away at its speed, literally. Amu flew in the direction that the Lancelot was heading and landed a meter shy of a Sutherland Knightmare, scraping her body against the concrete road. Luckily, Amu was wearing a helmet or else her head would've come of instead of the helmet. Amu stood up and took off the military clothing from her and pressed a button to open the hatch of the Knightmare and send a rope for her to climb up.

"Lelouch, could you hold out the Lancelot while you wait for me?" Amu asked Lelouch, even though she knew it wasn't humanly possible for him to hear her. But she and Lelouch we're technically humans anymore.

**コードしゅごギアスキャラ****: ****あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル **

"Just a little longer and we've penetrated their defences." Lelouch said.

"_This is B-group. We're under attack!" _

"Reinforcements?" Lelouch questioned, "I guess real combat's totally different…"

"What's the situation." Lelouch said, suddenly more interested than before.

"_They all ejected safely, but four units got in a flash!"_

"How many enemy reinforcements are there?"

"_Just one!"_ the commander of B-group said. At that Lelouch jerked in surprise.

"_It must be a new model. I've never seen it befo-" _the commander of the B-group said, but was cut off by his sudden cries.

"Oi, what happened?" Lelouch asked, trying to keep his composure.

"_It's deflecting our bullets!_" one of the Sutherland pilots stated.

"What?" Lelouch said.

"_Yeah, What should we do?" _

Before Lelouch could speak, the entire group cried as they ejected from their Knightmares.

"Damn useless terrorists…" Lelouch muttered as he clutched his teeth together, "How many will fall to a single enemy?"

"N-4, N-5, slow it down." Lelouch commanded, "Hold it down until reinforcements come."

"_Got it!" _they yelled and started shooting the enemy. Before Lelouch could order another command, the enemy took down the two Knightmares.

"Oi! What's happening?" Lelouch asked, but the radio connection was cut.

'_What is going on?!_' Lelouch screamed inside his head.

"_AHHH!" _P-1 yelled as Lelouch tried to connect to his signal.

"P-1, what happened?!" Lelouch yelled, becoming frustrated "Is there really one enemy?"

Lelouch was about to find anyone who was remaining when he felt the building he was in vibrate. He looked forwards and saw a Slash Harken rope pulling a Knightmare. At the end of the rope, there a large white and gold Knightmare. The Knightmare jumped through the hole in the building and went into a straight attack for Lelouch's Knightmare.

"So this is the one who ruined my plan!" Lelouch shouted, as he blocked the attack from the new type of Knightmare.

"_So you're their leader!" _the pilot of the Knightmare yelled.

"How dare you, pilot!" Lelouch yelled. Suddenly the ground from underneath them collapsed at the immense weight of both Knightmares. Both of them fell to the ground level, Lelouch slower to react that the pilot of the white Knightmare. The white Knightmare was about to attack Lelouch when the Glasgow appeared, stopping the attack with one hand.

"_This makes us even!"_ Kallen yelled into the radio. The white Knightmare shot its Slash Harken at the Glasgow, forcing Kallen to eject. Meanwhile, Lelouch was able to escape a certain death.

'_I have to learn from this…_' Lelouch decided, '_The most vital trick in real combat is that everyone is human._'

Lelouch looked behind him and saw that the white Knightmare was not far behind him. Lelouch typed in a control and he hurriedly shot to the Knightmare. With all the bullets dodged by him, Lelouch started to shot to the buildings, hoping that they would collapse on the Knightmare, but the Knightmare dodged every piece that was going to hit him.

"What the hell is that monster?!" Lelouch shouted. Suddenly the Knightmare stopped in its pursuit and went back to one of the falling buildings. The Knightmare opened its palm and caught a woman and her baby in mid air.

"He saved a citizen in the middle of battle?" Lelouch questioned, "You win this time, pilot."

Lelouch ejected from his Sutherland as the white Knightmare pilot placed the civilian safely on the ground.

"Lelouch!" Amu yelled as she saw his ejected vessel soar through the air. "Man! Can't you at least make sure that somebody isn't trying to find you!"

Amu stopped at where Lelouch's abandoned Sutherland was and ejected herself, hoping to land in the same place as Lelouch.

**コードしゅごギアスキャラ****: ****あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル **

Lelouch quickly exited his Sutherland compartment and with his luck, found an abandoned military suit, neatly folded on the ground a few metres away from him as well as a beaten up military helmet down the road. Not caring about the details, Lelouch quickly changed into the suit and helmet and ran as far as he could into the camp. He stopped for air the moment he was in the perimeter and glance around the camp. There was a big blue army tank with the Britannian flag on it. Lelouch concluded that that was where Clovis was. Lelouch walked over without hesitance to the vehicle ready to enter, unarmed.

"Halt!" a guard at the door of the vehicle yelled, "Show me your I.D.! This is Prince Clovis' command HQ!"

"Finally some resistance." Lelouch said, taking off his helmet, "This better than I had planned."

"Planned?" the guard said in confusion.

"Yes, I'd like you to let me pass." Lelouch commanded, using his power on the man.

"Oh, I see." the guard said, controlled by Lelouch's power.

**コードしゅごギアスキャラ****: ****あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル **

"Kallen!" the leader of the rebellion group yelled towards the frantic Kallen. Kallen stopped running and followed the rebellion leader.

As Kallen and the leader entered the building that held all the Japanese safely, there was constant bickering amongst the Rebellion group members as well as scared Japanese civilians.

"What happened to the man with the voice?" Kallen asked her face painted with worry.

"I don't know." the leader said, "He's not answering our called. He may be dead."

There was a sudden explosion at the entrance as the doors as well as a good portion of the wall blew off. As the smoke from the explosion cleared, everyone saw a Britannian tank as well as many soldiers ready to shoot all of them dead.

Suddenly a Sutherland fell in through the roof as started to shoot down the Britannian tank down as well as kill many of the land soldiers. Britannia was about to counter attack, but everyone stopped when Price Clovis came onto the radio.

"_All units pull back immediately! I order you in the name of Clovis de Britannia, Viceroy of Area 11! All units pull back! Stop destroying our nation's resources, and tend to the wounded, whether they are Britannian or Eleven! I order you in the name of Clovis de Britannia! Pull back immediately! There shall be no further combat!"_

The Britannian army that had just entered the building immediately retreated, taking all their injured soldiers and left the one Sutherland at the entrance.

"Who are you?!" Kallen cried out, "Are you the man that helped us before?!"

"No, but I do want to join your Rebellion group." the pilot said as he exited his Knightmare. Instead of using a rope to get down, the man jumped down and landed on his feet like a cat.

"Japanese?" the leader said.

"Half, but don't hold my Britannian heritage against me." the man said, "Just like one of you are, I'm sure."

"Half…" Kallen said, her voice shaking.

"What's your name?!" one of the rebellion members shouted at him.

"Well, my undercover name is Stadtfeld, from my old friend Naoto Stadtfeld." the man said, "But I like to be called Tsukiyomi. Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

* * *

_A/N:_ Teh heh, talk about cliff hanger, eh? Anyways, how'd you like this chapter? I spent all day writing it! Anyways, please feel free to leave comment or concern! I'll try my best to answer it!  
I don't know about you guys, but I feel like moving away from the original plot, don't you? Leave a comment or concern in the comments!  
And also just write a comment about just about anything! Please!

**_COMMENT && SUBSCRIBE!  
ONEGAISHIMASU!~_**

Am I in your face about commenting yet?


	4. Move 04: Rest in Pieces, Clovis

**_Code Shugo Geass Chara: Amulettia of the Revival  
By: Ame Haru_**

* * *

_Move 4: Rest in Pieces, Clovis_

* * *

"Is that all?" Clovis said as he sat down on his throne.

"Yes, well done." Lelouch said, hiding his face in the shadows.

"What's next? Want me to sing a song?" Clovis said, sarcastically, "Play a game of chess with you?"

"That brings back memories." Lelouch said, taking off his helmet and tossing it to the ground.

"Don't you remember when we used to play chess?" Lelouch said, pointing a gun towards Clovis, "I always won though."

"What?" Clovis said in confusion.

"Remember? At the imperial villa?"

"Who are you?!" Clovis asked, anger filling his voice.

"It's been awhile, " Lelouch said, stepping out into the light, "my brother." Clovis jumped out of his seat at the sight of Lelouch, horror stained on his face.

"I'm the son of the late Princess Marianne and in sixteenth place as the successor to the Throne." Lelouch said, kneeling down on his knees with his arm over his chest as he spoke. "Lelouch vi Britannia."

"Lelouch?! But, they said that you were-" Clovis yelled but was cut off by Lelouch.

"Dead, right?" Lelouch said, "I have returned, My Prince," Lelouch said, pointing the gun towards Clovis again from were he was kneeling,

"To change everything." Lelouch said, standing up again and walked over so close to Clovis that the gun that Lelouch was holding was exactly a half metre away from his face.

"I'm so glad, Lelouch! I heard you died when we invaded Japan." Clovis said, his voice indicating that he wants his life to be spared.

"I'm really happy you're alive." Clovis pathetically continued, "Will you come back home with me?"

"You plan on using me as a political tool yet again?" Lelouch said bitterly, "Don't you know that you yourself have been used as such a tool."

Clovis gasped, pushing back against his throne in horror. Lelouch kept his face without emotion, speaking with no tone in his voice.

"Yes, from the very day my mother died." Lelouch said, remembering the unsightly memory as if it was yesterday, "Mother was technically a princess, but she was of common birth, so the other princesses were no doubt annoyed with her. But, making it look like a terrorist attack was just cruel.

You killed my mother, didn't you?!" Lelouch yelled.

"It wasn't me!" Clovis screamed, "I swear it wasn't!"

"Then tell me everything you know." Lelouch said, activating his power, "Who was it that had killed her?"

"The second prince, Schneizel el Britannia, and the second princess, Cornelia li Britannia. They know." Clovis said.

"They did it?" Lelouch questioned. Clovis' expression fell, indicating his lack of knowledge of the subject. Lelouch sighed as he blinked, deactivating the effect he had on Clovis. Clovis' expression changed instantly, from mellow to melodramatic.

"IT WASN'T ME! I WOULD NEVER KILL YOU'RE MOTHER!" Clovis cried pathetically.

"I believe you." Lelouch said, dropping his gun to his side and put on a satisfied facial expression. Clovis breathed a sigh of relief, but a moment too soon.

"Still…" Lelouch said, pointing the gun directly towards Clovis's forehead. Clovis' cried for help were ignored by Lelouch.

"You see, the world will not change through naïve talk." Lelouch said in a husky voice, and pulled the trigger.

**_コードしゅごギアスキャラ: あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル_**

"Hey, Lelouch!" a woman yelled as she hit Lelouch with a roll of paper, "Did you fall aslfeep?! I saw your hands stop moving!"

"Please don't hit me, Madam President…" Lelouch said irritated. The woman who was hitting him has a tall blonde who wore the girls standard cream blazer, black skirt and green tie with Ashford Academy's symbol uniform.

"That's for ditching me yesterday!" Rivalz teased.

"Yeah! What happened yesterday anyways?" another girl, Shirley, said. She had long orange hair, had moss green eyes and wore the girl uniform as well.

"Hey, hey! Let's not get off the point." the blonde, Milly, said, "We have to figure out the budget for this year's club activities. We can't miscalculate this!"

"If we do…" the third girl, Nina, said. Nina, had frizzy forest green hair that was always in braids and had big round glasses over her brown eyes.

"The equestrian club will bust right in here again!" Rivalz said with a relaxed attitude.

"Oi, Rivalz! You're a member of the student council too." Milly said.

"You should've thought of that yesterday!" Shirley argued.

"We'll just wait them out. They'll give up sooner or later." Rivalz suggested.

"You know what, that's not such a bad idea." Lelouch agreed.

"GUTS!" Milly yelled angrily.

"What's with this 'guts' thing again…" Rivalz pouted.

"Yeah! It's a spell to make you guys work harder!" Milly said.

"It's a lame spell that won't make us do anything." Lelouch said back.

"It worked on me, Madam President!" Shirley said, raising her hand obediently.

"You're so nice, Shirley." Milly said, stepping back and crossed her arms.

"You trained me well, Madam!" Shirley shouted.

"That's not what I'm talking about." Milly said, lowering her eyes. "Nice rack. I checked you out yesterday in the girls washroom. You've got a really nice balance."

Rivalz looked at Shirley too and pretended to gawk. Shirley became embarrassed and hugged her self.

"What are you saying, you pervert, Madam President!"

_**コードしゅごギアスキャラ: あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル**_

Lelouch, Rivalz and Shirley talked about what had happened a few minutes ago as they walked into their classroom. As they walked inside, a few students were crowding around a laptop, watching the news.

"Poison gas?" one of their classmates said. said, "Scary!"

"We're not even thirty minutes away from Shinjuku!"

"I saw it! There was smoke rising from Shinjuku yesterday!"

"Anything else about Shinjuku?" Lelouch asked.

"Ehh, why?" Shirley asked.

"That's why I called you yesterday." Lelouch lied, "A friend of mine was telling me about it while it happened."

"That's all that they're showing, Lelouch." another classmate said.

'_That's odd._' Lelouch thought, '_Why are they hiding it?_'

Lelouch sudden pictured him back at Clovis' military vehicle. Once her pulled the bullet, the rest was obvious. The bullet came rushing into Clovis' head, blood spurting out of the hole, and just going everywhere. The scarlet liquid that wasn't flying everywhere, was falling down Clovis' pale white face, like a red river parting through snow.

Just the thought of Clovis' face yesterday made Lelouch feel sick. Lelouch dashed to the washroom, leaving his friends with feelings of confusion and worry.

**_コードしゅごギアスキャラ: あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル_**

"Sorry for worrying you yesterday, C.C." Amu said as she changed behind a wooden screen.

"You can handle yourself, now. I wasn't worried." C.C. said, laying down on a mattress without any sheet, reading a magazine.

"Maa, do I really have to go to school…" Amu complained, coming out from behind the screen. She wore black blazer, that was for the boys' uniform, with gold trim and had the buttons undone. Instead of wearing the regular black skirt that was for the girl's uniform, Amu wore a black pleated skirt with similar gold trim as the boy's jacket and had chains hanging off the side. She also wore knee black high boots with heels about three inches high. Her hair was down, curling at the ends, with a green cross clipping some hair back behind her face.

"I never said anything about it." C.C. said.

"But, I want to get tabs on Onii-san…" Amu pouted, playing with her hair, "Damn it, I still look like Euphie no matter what I do with my hair."

"So what happened exactly?" C.C. said, not bothering to look up from her magazine.

"Um…" Amu said as she thought about yesterday.

"_Lelouch!" Amu yelled as she ran inside the command room. There she saw Lelouch pointing a gun to Clovis' head._

"_IT WASN'T ME! I WOULD NEVER KILL YOU'RE MOTHER!" Clovis cried pathetically, covering the voice of Amu. Amu quietly closed the door behind her and hid behind the couch closest to the door._

"_I believe you." Lelouch said and Clovis breathed a sigh of relief._

"_Still…" Lelouch said. Amu tried to block out the sound of Clovis' pathetic cries for help. _

"_You see, the world will not change through naïve talk." Lelouch said, and pulled the trigger._

_Amu had to muffle out her scream as she heard the sound of the bullet entering Clovis' head. Though she hadn't seen his face, she could imagine his face been drenched in his own blood, the floor around accumulating the blood into a nice red puddle._

"_Lelouch!" Amu yelled as she stood up and looked directly at Lelouch. At that exact moment, two other guards came rushing into the room, fully armed. Lelouch abruptly turned around to face all of them, quickly activating his geass._

"_Die." Lelouch commanded, the red geass symbol flying out of his eye. Amu jumped back, realizing that she was still wearing Clovis' personal military uniform and that Lelouch couldn't hear her anyways to begin with. Amu felt her own thoughts being cut off the moment Lelouch's geass entered her._

"_Yes, your majesty…" Amu muttered quietly, pulling a gun from her pocket and held it up to her head. She felt herself pull the trigger but even before the bullet broke through her head, she felt her spirit float from her body and into another._

_Amu quickly opened her eyes and noticed that she was about to start up a Sutherland Knightmare. Amu sighed as she dropped the key and pressed the exit button on the Knightmare._

'_Thank you, Clone 1, for keeping this body safe…' Amu thought to herself, before jumping off from the Knightmare and walked away confidently, still trying to blend in with the army of unknowing military members._

"So? Tell me." C.C. said, breaking Amu out of her haze.

"Sorry. I guess I died for the third time this week." Amu said, summarizing everything in one sentence.

"I see…" C.C. said, without a tone of shock in her voice, "Be more careful. Can't have you going over that limit now."

"Hai." Amu muttered, "Umm, excuse me. I have an appointment with Mr. Ashford. I'll bring pizza later."

"Make sure it has sausages this time!" C.C. yelled at her as Amu closed the door to their temporary hideout.

"Guess it's time to pay a visit to the Lamperouge household." C.C. said, tossing the magazine aside.

**_コードしゅごギアスキャラ: あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル_**

'_They must be covering up Clovis' death to hide the truth about yesterday._' Lelouch thought, as he turned off the tap. '_But, how will they announce it when it comes time?_'

"Hmpf. I guess I really did some damage there." Lelouch said, walking out of the restroom.

"Kallen! It's been such a long time!"

"Are you alright?"

"We've been really worried!"

"Yes, though I can't do too much physically." the girl, Kallen, said with a soft-spoken voice.

Lelouch flinched at the sight of her. It was the same girl that was piloting the Glasgow yesterday for the terrorist group. Lelouch took his seat in the row behind Kallen and opened up his books.

"What are you looking at, Lelouch?" Rivalz whispered, sitting behind Lelouch, "Falling for her?"

"It's just odd. She hasn't come to school since the first day, right?" Lelouch said.

"Kallen Stadtfeld." Rivalz explained, "Seems like she's sick or something, so she only comes every once in a while. But her grades are the highest in the class, after Lelouch, of course. Since she's the child of the Stadtfeld family, so she's got tons of money, and she's nice to look at too!

"You have high standards, Lelouch." Rivalz finished off.

"It's nothing like that." Lelouch said.

The lunch bell rang and the group around Kallen dragged her outside, with their bento boxes in hand,. Lelouch stood up after them, ignoring whatever Rivalz was saying and went in the opposite direction as those girls, thinking about confronting Kallen without staring some useless rumour in the process.

Lelouch became lost in his own thoughts regarding what happened to him yesterday that he barely even realized that he had bumped into someone.

"Sorry." the both of them said. Lelouch looked down and saw a pink haired girl rubbing her head. She just barely reached Lelouch's nose, even though she was wearing high heeled boots. She was also wearing the school uniform in a different fashion than the other girls in the school. She wore the boys' blazer instead of the cream blazer for girls, and she wore a skirt that matched the boys' blazer, even to the gold trim.

The girl looked up and her eyes widened in surprise for an instant. But as quickly as Lelouch blinked his eye, the aura around her changed almost immediately.

"Excuse me." the girl said, walking around Lelouch before continuing walking. As she walked, the curls in her pink hair bounce up and down like springs. Lelouch felt like he had seen her once before, but shook the thought out of his mind and went straight to dealing with his other more important affairs,

Once Lelouch walked around the school once, he started to walk outside and looked around for the suspected Glasgow Knightmare pilot.

"Kyah! Kallen! A bee!"

"Kyah! Run Kallen!"

Lelouch looked to his left and saw a group of girls screaming at one tiny bee. Three of the girls bolted for the safety of the indoors as the fragile and meek Kallen jumped back skilfully and ran behind a bush, one that was only a few steps away from Lelouch.

"Bees in a place like this?" Kallen whispered to herself, "Is there a hive near by?" Kallen said, looking like she swatted the bee away, but as the bee fell, it split in half like nothing.

"This pisses me off!" Kallen muttered angrily to herself, "I shouldn't have said I was sick all this time!"

Lelouch walked up to her at that moment, and even though her facial expression didn't show it, her eyes were filled with fear.

'_So she _is _the girl from earlier…_' Lelouch concluded.

"C-can I help you?" Kallen asked, in her meek voice.

"Please answer my questions." Lelouch said, once again activating his power.

"Yes." Kallen said, her true-self showing through the power.

"You were piloting the Glasgow in Shinjuku yesterday, weren't you?"

"Yes."

"Why are you a terrorist?"

"Because I am Japanese, though I am half-Britannian by blood."

"Half?" Lelouch said, with a bit of surprise, but went back to his cool demeanour, "Then why do you go so far?" Lelouch quickly turned around and broke the effect on Kallen before she could answer his question.

"Um, do you have something to ask of me?" Kallen asked softly.

"No, I have nothing else to ask you." Lelouch said, trying to activate his geass again on use if on Kallen, "But, just in case… Don't tell anybody about Shinjuku."

"What do you mean by Shinjuku?" Kallen said, still her student self, "Why are you talking about that?"

"Go back to class." Lelouch tried to command.

"I will, if you answer my question." Kallen said, her temper starting to show a bit.

'_Why isn't it working?_' Lelouch thought to himself. Lelouch tried to back away, but somebody suddenly called him.

"Lulu!" Shirley yelled, "Kallen-san! We have chemistry next, hurry up!"

"Ah, I have to write that lab report!" Lelouch pretended and quickly ran back to class, leaving Kallen behind him.

'_It failed! Why?_' Lelouch thought over and over again in his mind.

**_コードしゅごギアスキャラ: あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル_**

"What should we do? He may be late again, tonight." a woman said, as she skilfully folded a piece of paper into a crane. She was dressed in a modest black and white maid outfit and was sitting across her master, a small frail girl who sits in a wheel chair and was blind.

"I can wait. He said we'd eat dinner together." the frail girl said, carefully folding a piece of paper herself. The frail girl had long honey colored hair with soft waves. Her green jumper stood out on her pale skin color, only a tint of pink of where her cheeks were.

"There, it's done." the maid said, holding out the crane to the frail girl. The girl took the crane gently as she felt the edges of the paper bird, trying to see what it would look like.

"A bird?" the frail girl asked.

"Yes, it's a crane." the maid said.

"Amazing." the girl said, still carefully tracing the outline of the bird. "Japanese people are so skillful!" The maid smiled in appreciation as Nunally turned towards the door, listening intently.

"Nunally-sama?" the maid said, turning towards the door as well. The door automatically slid sideways as Lelouch walked through, still carrying his book bag.

"Sorry I'm late." Lelouch said.

"Welcome home, Onii-sama." the frail girl replied.

"Welcome home, sir." the maid greeted.

"I'm home, Nunally. Sayoko-san." Lelouch said greeting the frail girl then the maid, respectfully.

"Sir, you can go change into more comfortable clothes, if you like." Sayoko offered, "I'll take Nunally to the dinner room and set up dinner."

"Thank you Sayoko." Lelouch said, "I appreciate it."

Sayoko smiled kindly at him before pushing Nunally out of the room. Lelouch smiled at them before heading to his own room, his expression hardening as he did so. Lelouch tossed his bag on his bed and rushed to start up his laptop.

"Still nothing on Clovis." Lelouch muttered, as he unbuttoned his blazer. "How long to they want to keep this a secret?" Lelouch grunted and closed his computer as he undressed himself and changed into more casual clothing, black jeans, a black muscle shirt and a red jacket over top.

'_What is Britannia planning?_' Lelouch thought as he entered the room.

"Onii-sama!" Nunally replied happily. Lelouch was startled and looked up and saw Nunally and Sayoko. Sayoko was helping Nunally to know where all her utensils and her food was.

"I can take it from here, Sayoko-san." Lelouch said. Sayoko bowed respectfully and exited the room silently. Lelouch took his place beside Nunally and started cutting his steak into pieces as Nunally drank her soup.

"What happened today for you, Nunally?" Lelouch asked casually.

"Sayoko-san was teaching me origami." Nunally said, excitedly. "You fold the paper over and over and you can make birds and boats and about everything else!" Nunally finished, taking a sip of her soup. She missed her mouth accidentally and some of the soup fell onto the side of her mouth.

"You don't have to rush to tell me everything." Lelouch said, quickly taking his napkin and wiped Nunally's mouth with it. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Arigato, onii-sama." Nunally said, speaking in Japanese.

"Do itashimashite." Lelouch replied.

"I'm so glad." Nunally said, smiling happily, "You sort of scared me last night."

"Really? Sorry, I had something urgent to finish." Lelouch replied, his facial expression falling as he tried to keep his voice even.

"Hey." Nunally said, before Lelouch could get into deep thought, "Sayoko-san said that if you fold a thousand cranes, your wish comes true. So, if you have anything to wish for…"

"Oh, no. Not me." Lelouch said, "And you, Nunally? Do you wish for anything?"

"Um…" Nunally said, putting her finger on her chin. "Oh, for the world to be a gentler place."

"When you can see again, I'm sure it will be." Lelouch reassured.

"Really!" Nunally said, happily.

"I promise." Lelouch said.

"That's right. There are few futures open to us." Lelouch thought, thinking of all the paths that are open to him and Nunally. "While they may be sheltering us here, will the Ashford family always be there to back us up? If our identity was ever revealed, even Shirley and Rivalz and the others would surely abandon us. Our fate is to used as political tools or the prey of other people's conspiracies.

"I have to make it." Lelouch thought, placing his hand over top of Nunally's and felt her putting her other hand on top of his, "I have to make a world where Nunally can live happily." When Lelouch looked up again, Nunally and his pinkies were crossed together.

"Sayoko-san taught me about this before." Nunally explained, "It's how the Japanese make a promise.

"Yubikiri genman, uso tsuitara hari senbon nomasu.*" Nunally chanted, "Yubi kitta!**"

"Now I'm scared! I may have to eat a thousand needles one day!" Lelouch said, his voice filled with false fear, though Nunally couldn't pick it up.

"So, You'd better not be lying!" Nunally said, wagging her pinkie at him.

"It's okay! I'm not lying." Lelouch reassured, then thought, '_Not to you at least._'

**_コードしゅごギアスキャラ: あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル_**

"Geez, it would've been easier if I could stay at home." Amu said as she stomped towards the entrance of the school, "But, I have to get a better understanding of Lelouch's thoughts." She stuffed a piece of toast in her mouth as she looked in front of her curiously. She gasped at her irony as she instantly froze in place. Miki came flying beside her and chara changed with her and focused their power on Lelouch's mind.

'_This is the only weapon I have and I don't even know how to use it.' _Lelouch thought, thinking about his power of geass. Amu tried listening deeper into his thoughts, but they were cut off instantly when one of his teachers approached him.

"Lelouch!" the teacher said. Amu instantly hid behind a tree, hoping that the teacher didn't see her.

"Class will be starting soon." the teacher said to Lelouch.

"Oh, yes, sir!" Lelouch said, putting on a façade. Amu listened in on Lelouch's mind again and was astonished about all the plans he made about the possibilities of his geass.

"Sir, could you please tell me what topics will be on our exam?" Lelouch asked, activating his geass.

"The Humiliation of Edinburg, The Transfer of Capital to the New World and the North-South War." the teacher replied automatically.

"_So, I haven't lose this power after all.' _Lelouch thought as he deactivated his geass.

"Sir!" Lelouch asked again, reactivating his geass as he did, "What topics will be on our exam?"

"Quit joking around and study more seriously." the teacher answered, as he walked away, "You, of all people, can handle them if you make the effort."

"Yes, sir!" Lelouch answered obediently.

'_So his geass can only work once on the same person._' Amu concluded as she heard Lelouch come to the same conclusion. Lelouch walked off, already looking at his other options about geass. Amu sighed as she deactivated her chara change and came out from behind the tree. Amu looked at the back of Lelouch's walking figure as she turned around.

'_Sorry, school president. Looks like _I_ have to take a sick day today._' Amu thought as she ran off in the opposite direction as the school entrance.

"Eh, Amu-chan, what are you doing?" Ran asked, flying beside her.

"I need to find out some things too." Amu answered, automatically taking out the Dumpty Key and spun it around her finger as she ran.

**_コードしゅごギアスキャラ: あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル_**

During class, Lelouch noticed Kallen glancing at him, glaring at him whenever he caught her. He also noticed her trying to figure out if she had heard his voice once before. At the end of class, Lelouch was already figuring out multiple plans to take her off of his trail.

'_All I gave her was knowledge that I knew about Shinjuku._' Lelouch thought, '_However, if she knows who I really am, then as soon as possible I'll have to deal with her._' Lelouch quickly packed his books and walked over to Kallen.

"I understand. Kallen has to get home right after school." one of her friends said.

"Eh? Why?" another one of her friends asked, but didn't push it any farther since Lelouch was standing in between them.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to speak to you before you. leave." Lelouch said, ignoring the goofy looks the girls around him.

"Good." Kallen said, standing up, "I've been expecting you to ask me." With that the girls around Kallen burst into snorts and squeaks as Kallen followed Lelouch outside. Kallen kept quiet as she followed him outside the building and into another one.

"What is this place? I never knew there was anyplace like this in the school." Kallen said suddenly as Lelouch held the door open for her.

"It's the student council club house." Lelouch explained, being patient with Kallen's obvious gawking, "It was built to be large enough to host formal dances."

"And we won't be disturbed her?" Kallen asked, turning around abruptly to face Lelouch. Lelouch looked at her and saw the hardness in the way her eyes shone.

"Right." Lelouch answered. Kallen was about to speak, but was interrupted by a high pitched voice.

"FOUND IT!" the voice said. Both Lelouch and Kallen turned and saw Shirley picking something up on the top of the staircase.

"Ah! The experiment data!" Nina said, rushing over to Shirley.

"Ahh, my back hurts now…" Rivalz complained, walking over to the two girls.

"You found it?" Milly said, entering the room with a cart full of food, "I'm finished on my end, so let's start!"

"Woah! Amazing!" Rivalz said, leaning over the stair railing.

"Way to go, Milly!" Shirley praised.

"Please, you can compliment me more!" Milly said as she set the food on the multiple tables around the room.

"Um, what is all this?" Lelouch asked.

"Didn't you bring her here because you knew?" Milly replied, "It's because we're letting Kallen into the student council. My grandfather asked us to, since Kallen can't participate in regular school activities become of her health condition. Oh yeah!" Milly said, stopping what she was doing and turned towards Kallen, "I'm Milly, the council president. Nice to meet you!"

"Oh, it's a pleasure to meet you." Kallen said politely, slightly bowing towards Milly.

"I'm Rivalz, the secretary." Rivalz said as he, Shirley and Nina came running down the stairs, "Nice to meet you. If there's something you don't understand, just ask me."

"I'm Shirley, but I'm also on the swim team. Nice to meet you!" Shirley said.

"I'm Nina…" Nina said quietly as she played with the hem of her skirt.

"Nice to meet you all." Kallen replied.

"Um, Shirley-san…" Nunally said as she rolled into the room, "Could you put these on the table for me?"

"Okay, Nuna-chan." Shirley said, rushing over to Nunally.

"Nunally, you too?" Lelouch asked. Kallen felt pity for the girl once she saw her.

"This is Lelouch's little sister." Milly explained.

"I'm in the middle school group so I'm not in the student council." Nunally said humbly.

"That's okay. You're an associate member, okay." Rivalz said as he walked over to Nunally.

"Kallen-san, Yoroshiku." Nunally said, forgetting that Japanese was not allowed in school, "Oh, I mean…"

"Yoroshiku, Nunally." Kallen replied, smiling happily at the girl. She looked as Nunally's face brightened up and turned around to be pushed by Milly.

"Okay! First, shall I propose a toast?" Rivalz said, taking out a bottle from underneath the table.

"Champagne!?" Shirley said.

"Student council members can't drink!" Nina protested.

"Oh, loosen up, you guys!" Rivalz said, trying to uncork the bottle.

"We're not allowed to drink that!" Shirley said, trying to grab the bottle out of Rivalz hands.

"What's happening?" Nunally asked.

"You have this, Nunally." Milly said as she took Nunally's hand and placed a glass of orange pop in it.

"Lelouch, catch!' Rivalz said, tossing the bottle over to Lelouch. Lelouch jerked backwards, but was able to catch the flying bottle.

"Maa, Lulu!" Shirley said as she ran over to Lelouch. Lelouch tried to shake the bottle away from Shirley, but both of them ended up falling on top of each other. The cork of the bottle popped off and was heading towards Kallen. Kallen flicked the cork away, but was sprayed with the liquid that came after it. Kallen dropped to the ground soaking wet and sighed heavily as everyone crowded around her trying to help in anyway possible.

**_コードしゅごギアスキャラ: あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル_**

'_So, this can happen one of two ways._' Lelouch thought as he walked down the hallway of the student council club house with a bundle of his clothes in hand, '_Either way, after this, she shouldn't suspect me for anything._'

Lelouch knocked on the bathroom door that Kallen was in to wash herself off. He heard Kallen open the shower curtain in surprise. "It's Lelouch." Lelouch said, "I brought a change of clothes."

"It's alright, you can come in." Kallen answered, "The shower curtain is closed."

Lelouch pressed a button to enter the door and tried not to look at the silhouette emitted from Kallen's body behind the shower curtain.

"Um, sorry about this." Lelouch said, unsure of how shaky his voice was, "They can be a little too lively sometimes."

"It's not a bad thing to just have a little fun once in a while." Kallen said in her fragile-self voice.

"Do you mind if you change into some of my clothes for now?" Lelouch asked as he dropped the clothes he was holding into a basket.

"Don't worry about it." Kallen said, "But that was fast. You went all the way to the boys' dorm and back?"

"I live here." Lelouch explained as he leaned on the sink counter, regaining control of his voice, "I'd be hard for my sister to live in the dorms. The school principal lets us live her as a favour."

"I see." Kallen said, her voice traced with sympathy.

"See you." Lelouch said, as he started to walk away.

"Wait!" Kallen said. Lelouch instantly stopped and looked back at Kallen.

"Can you hand me that pink pouch over there?" Kallen said, her hand reaching out from behind the curtain.

"Sure." Lelouch said, grabbing the pouch as she said that. Lelouch walked over, but turned around so that he couldn't look inside the shower. He reached his hand with the pouch inside the shower, but dropped it instantly when Kallen grabbed his hand as squeezed it roughly.

"You're livelier than I expected." Lelouch said.

"Were you in Shinjuku on that day?" Kallen asked, dropping her act as a frail student and slowly became the girl she was on the battlefield.

"What do you mean?" Lelouch said, acting confused.

"Don't play dumb!" Kallen said harshly, "Why did you mention Shinjuku?"

"Is there something wrong with Shinjuku?" Lelouch asked.

"Don't answer my question with a question!" Kallen yelled at him, "Is the answer yes or no? I don't want to hear anything else." Lelouch glanced his eyes over and saw that inside the pink pouch, there was a hidden knife.

'_So, she was better prepared than I thought._' Lelouch thought, '_But…_' As Lelouch thought this, the school phone inside the bathroom started to ring. Lelouch tried to hide a smirk off his face as he tried to grab the phone.

"If I don't answer, someone will come." Lelouch said, playing along to his own plan. He grabbed the phone, "Hello, Ashford Academy student council."

No one answered on the other line, but Lelouch continued on with his charade, "No, I'm-- oh. It's for you." Lelouch said, holding the phone's receiver towards Kallen, "He says you'll know him, if you talk to him."

He felt Kallen strengthen her grip on Lelouch's wrist as she took the phone out of his hands. Lelouch smiled at his own plan, already knowing how the phone call would occur.

"_I'm Glad you're alive and well, Q-1." _the person on the other line would say. Kallen would jump at the sound of the voice and question if she had gotten the wrong guy.

"_The day after tomorrow, at 16:00." _The voice would continue to say, whether or not she replied, _"The observation deck of the old Tokyo Tower. Come alone."_

"Who are you?! How did you arrange that cease-fire order?!" Kallen yelled at the phone. If a question about Shinjuku was asked, the voice was supposed to hang up right away, without another word.

"OI! Don't hang up on me!" Kallen said, accidentally pulling the shower curtain open.

"What did you mean, cease-fire order?" Lelouch asked, once he was sure that the voice hung up, "Sounds like you have some pretty dangerous friends."

"This was just…" Kallen said, her voice back into her façade.

"Shall I guess?" Lelouch said, "It's about a game. On the Net, right?"

"Yeah! That's it." Kallen said, letting go of Lelouch's hand, "Because I'm stuck at home all the time.

"That's why I told you." Lelouch said, rubbing his arm, "That bit about how you shouldn't talk about Shinjuku. There are guys who'd intentionally show a person like you footage of that stuff.

"And, by the way…" Lelouch said looking away, "I can see you." Kallen looked behind her and saw that the curtain exposed her entire body. She shrieked and close the curtain as she crouched down to cover herself.

"I won't tell anyone. Well, see you." Lelouch said, trying to get out of there as fast as he could. Once the door behind him closed, Lelouch regained his composure and walked back to the spare room in the club house. There he found Sayoko holding a tape recorder. Lelouch took the tape recorder and deleted all the voice recordings on it.

"Arigato, Sayoko-san." Lelouch said, as he exited the room, knowing that the condition to his power over Sayoko would ware away the moment he did. Lelouch walked back towards the bathroom and saw Kallen dressed in his clothes, pacing in front of the bathroom door.

"Would you like a briefing on our club activities." Lelouch asked, making Kallen stop.

"Yes, thank you." Kallen said. Lelouch kept walking forwards as Kallen followed him.

"The student council don't require much physical work." Lelouch explained, "Beyond the occasional paperwork, we also plan school events."

"Like a cultural festival?" Kallen asked.

"And the Cross-dressing festival, the Absolute Silence Party and Wear Your Swimsuit to Class Day." Lelouch pointed out.

"What are those?" Kallen asked confused.

"Our president's weird tastes." Lelouch said, trying to make it sound like a joke, but failed to do so, "She'll get you involved in this stuff, so be prepared."

"Onii-sama, trouble!" Nunally cried out once Lelouch and Kallen entered the main room.

"Prince Clovis died." Milly said, turning away from the big screen TV.

"They say he was killed." Rivalz said. Lelouch and Kallen both jumped in shock as they watched the TV.

"_Prince Clovis has passed away!"_ The man, Margrave Jeremiah, announced from the state broadcast room, _"While fighting for peace and justice against the Elevens, he died a sacrificial victim! We all must push down our sorrow and carry on his will!"_

"_We have just received new information!" _The news lady announced, the screen changing scenes for the recording to a live presentation. _"The man suspected of the murder has been captured._

"_According to the report, the man arrested is an honorary Britannian."_

"No way." Lelouch muttered as his best friend appeared on the screen.

"_Private Kururugi Suzaku." _The lady kept reporting, _"The suspect is a former Eleven. Honorary Britannian Suzaku Kururugi!"_

* * *

_A/N: HEYY! Ame back! How'd you like this chapter? Not very actiony, but, next chapter will be filled with way more, plus Amu will make more appearances! Yay!_

*Pinkie promise, if you lie, I will make you swallow one thousand needles.  
**I swear!

**_COMMENT && SUBSCRIBE!  
ONEGAISHIMASU!~_**


	5. Move 05: Their Name is Fortune Zero

_**Code Shugo Geass Chara: Amulettia of the Revival  
By: Ame Haru

* * *

**_

_  
Move 5: Their name Is Fortune Zero  


* * *

_

"That was Suzaku-kun on the news, right?" Nunally asked as Lelouch carried her out of her wheel chair and placed her on her bed.

"Yeah. Looks like he's still alive." Lelouch said, tucking her into her covers.

"Yeah, we've been apart since the end of the war." Nunally stated, her voice cracking, "Onii-sama?"

"Yeah." Lelouch asked, stroking Nunally's hair back.

"They news wasn't true, right?" Nunally asked.

"It wasn't." Lelouch confirmed, knowing exactly who was supposed to be at fault, "Suzaku would never do anything like that. It's some kind of mistake."

"It must be…" Nunally said, gripping Lelouch's hand, firmly but gently.

"Right." Lelouch said, noting that Nunally had already fallen asleep, "Oyasumi, Nunally."

**コードしゅごギアスキャラ****: ****あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル**

'_A little flirting here, a geass or two there and…_' Amu said as tiptoed closer and closer to the door. She had just successfully penetrated the defence of the Britannian army and was a step away from her current goal.

"Do you know anything about this weapon, Kururugi Suzaku?" a booming voice said from the other side of the door.

'_Bingo._' Amu said as she pressed her ear against the door. She felt the security camera look up on her, but she had already dealt with the guys in security, commanding them to ignore any suspicious activity where Kururugi Suzaku was being questioned. If anybody caught her, they are to be persecuted and the video reference completely erased.

"You're the son of Japan's last prime minister, aren't you?" the voice asked, "You had plenty of motive!"

"You've made some sort of mistake." another voice, Suzaku, replied, "I've never seen that gun in my life."

Amu cringed at the sudden loud thump on the other side. She heard wood against cement and instantly assumed they pushed down the chair Suzaku was sitting on. Even though every cell in her body told her to rush in their and kill the lot of them, she stayed in her spot and listened on.

"Your fingerprints appeared on here." the loud voice said, continuing the questioning, "You're also suspected of murdering members of the royal guard."

Amu unconsciously felt her hand reach up to the handle of the door and gripped it firmly, reaching for her gun in her other pocket, completely ready for a full out assault.

"Admit it." the voice said, making Amu grip the door harder, "Do it now and you'll be judged as an honorary Britannian instead of as an Eleven."

"I didn't do it!" Suzaku yelled. Amu stood up and twisted the handle as she heard Suzaku grunting in pain.

"Oi! Who are you!?" someone yelled. Amu froze in place and turned around herself around and saw a Britannian guard pointing a gun at her.

"Sorry." Amu said, letting go of the door knob and detached her fingers from her pistol. She rose her hands up and walked closer to the guard.

"Stay where you are!" the guard said, and Amu did exactly what he had said. The guard came up closer to her, and she was already plotting out a plan and calling for reinforcements.

"Die, Britannia!" her clone yelled, kicking the guy in the back of the head. Amu started running away as her clone took care of the guard. If the clone had gotten herself killed, she would just vanish into thin air, confusing the hell out of her killer. Amu shook the thought away as she took out the Dumpty key from her pocket and headed straight for her Knightmare.

"Just one more thing." Amu said out loud to herself, as she reached her Knightmare. Amu tied her hair up in a ponytail and took out her chara, who were constantly sleeping in their eggs. Amu smiled at them and attached them to the belt of her school uniform. Amu jumped up to the Knightmare's carrier and positioned herself for take off.

What Britannia didn't know was that she had placed a bomb somewhere on the premises. The second Amu left her underground hiding spot, she clicked the detonator in her hand and the entire computer room blew up in smoke, along with any possible evidence.

Suzaku was probably gonna get blamed for it at the trial, but Amu was planning to protect him from that rigged trial no matter what, even if it meant killing everyone involved in the process.

**コードしゅごギアスキャラ****: ****あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル**

"Lelouch!" Rivalz said as they were released from school after a long farewell tribute about Price Clovis, "Since we don't have anymore school, let's go give a rematch to that nobleman."

"You can't go gambling!" Shirley yelled, surprising Rivalz, but didn't affect Lelouch at all.

"Don't be such a goody-goody." Rivals said.

"That's true. I think I'll stop." Lelouch stated, flabbergasting Rivalz, "I've found something a bit more entertaining."

"What do you mean?" Shirley shouted.

"Hey, hey! Let me in!" Rivalz said.

"It's nothing, you probably wouldn't enjoy it anyways." Lelouch said as his phone vibrated.

"That's may calling." Lelouch said pointing to his phone and flipped it open. He rushed away from the pouting Rivalz and the suspicious Shirley and answered the phone.

"_Everything is just as you ordered." _the person on the other line said, _"It's the best in the world and the Slide system is, of course, in perfect working order._

"_Once you pick it up, I only need to erase the rest of the evidence so I wouldn't remember this, correct?"_

"Yes. Thank you." Lelouch said, hanging up. Lelouch glanced sideways, and noticed Kallen walking across the courtyard, not even glancing his way. She held a look of disinterest, but he knew she was thinking about what was happening at Tokyo Tower today.

Lelouch mentally smirked, as he headed off school campus too, going the opposite direction as Kallen, even though she didn't suspect him any more.

**コードしゅごギアスキャラ****: ****あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル**

It was pretty easy following Lelouch to Tokyo Tower. Though Amu had no clue what his motives were for going there, he was carrying a brief case which she watched him exit out of the old man's store, the same place where she had gotten her disguise. A uniform where she could easily grab hold of somebody for Ran's geass, sun glasses to cover her eyes so she didn't read just anyone's mind with Miki, and the material so it could easily be duplicated for Dia. Plus, the outfit was super stylish and didn't feel uncomfortable.

Amu hurriedly stalked Lelouch as one of her clones disguised as a regular tourist, entered Tokyo tower before Lelouch and tried looking around for anyone that Lelouch might be looking for. Lelouch entered the tower without spotting her. She quickly hid herself in a bush so no body eyed her suspicious attitude and think she was a terrorist or something. Which she was, but didn't feeling like confirming that fact with every Britannian in Japan.

"_Kallen Stadtfeld of Ashford Academy?" _Amu heard her clone recite after hearing it on the intercom, _"Your cell phone has turned up at the information desk."_ Amu closed her eyes tightly and saw what was going through her clone's eyes. She quickly made it to the information desk and noticed a tall girl with short straight crimson hair dressed in Ashford academy's regular girl's uniform. The girl, Kallen, picked up the phone and eyed it carefully, instantly showing through her big cerulean eyes that it wasn't hers. The clone quickly turned to the door and noticed Lelouch walking out, holding a similar phone in his hand, while putting away his regular cell.

Amu instantly opened her eyes and caught sight of Lelouch. Even for a second, her eyes glanced upon his and that was enough for her to get into his mind. She read that he had given Kallen Stadtfeld a communication device so that he could contact her at anytime and she can do the same to him. Kallen was a Britannian-Eleven, meaning she was half Britannian and half-Japanese by blood, but she was part of a resistance group who was fighting for Japan's freedom. Kallen also appeared to be Lelouch's classmate, but held a façade of a fragile ill girl because of her many absences. As a terrorist, she held no mercy, especially with Britannian Royalty.

Amu noticed that Lelouch was talking to Kallen on the device, telling her to meet her on the monorail and to bring her friends. She suspected this meant the members of her resistance group but didn't think more of it. Amu also read in Lelouch's mind that his alias was Zero.

"Guess I should name myself something like that then." Amu whispered to herself, instantly thinking that it'd be bad if she were found out to be a terrorist. Amu also noticed Kallen walk past her along with three other men, all them looking completely normal. Amu looked down at her watch and literally yelled at herself.

"I'm gonna miss that train!" Amu yelled, running at a pace a normal person would run. She went past Kallen and then Lelouch. Since her geass on Lelouch was still in affect, she was still able to hear his thoughts. She heard Lelouch say that he'd seen her before, if not closely related too. Even though Lelouch couldn't place the name on her, she knew who he was thinking about. Euphemia. Amu sighed loudly and began walking slowly as she reached the front counter, and with the power of geass, why pay?

Amu used geass on the woman who was in charge of selling tickets and quickly rushed to the bathroom. She turned her ponytail into a bun and fitted on a blond wig with the strands of hair reaching her shoulders. She also put on contacts that were to change her eye color from a purple wine color to dirt brown. She also changed her school uniform to a plain white shirt and jeans. She smiled at her reflection in the mirror, just another Britannian on the train.

Amu exited the train and saw Lelouch waiting near the front of the station and Kallen and her friends at the other end. She didn't quite care about Kallen's friends, even though one looked oddly familiar. Amu shook her head and tried focusing on waiting for the train. Amu also noticed that three of her clones were also their, each differently disguised, one as a blonde business woman, one as a blue haired middle school student and the other as a jet black haired girlfriend, her boyfriend under the control of geass.

The train arrived and Amu decided to sit near Kallen. Amu caught a glance of Kallen's eye as she passed her, instantly using Miki's geass. Kallen ignored Amu, oblivious of her eyes were glowing a brighter shade of blue, but nobody but Amu knew anyways.

Amu didn't care much for what was currently lurking in Kallen's memories, but waited further for more information from "Zero". Amu wasn't quite sure what was going through Lelouch' mind at the moment, because her geass jumped from Lelouch to Kallen.

Amu took out her cell phone and Kallen's device started ringing. Amu almost dropped her own phone in response, but took control of her hands as she pretended to do something with her phone as she listened to Kallen's conversation with Zero.

"Hello." Kallen said.

"_Face the front of the train and look to your right." _Amu heard Kallen repeat through her mind as Kallen did as she was ordered. _"What do you see?"_

"The Britannian's city." Kallen replied, "A stolen city, built on our sacrifices."

"_Now look left."_

"I see our city, the city Britannia made by squeezing us dry."

"_Good answer." _Zero said, _"All right, come to the first car."_

There conversation was cut off by Zero hanging up on Kallen. Amu made no move to get up and Kallen started moving to the train car specified by Zero. Kallen balled her hands into fists as she signalled her colleagues to follow her by making eye contact with them. As they followed, Amu closed her eyes, slouching in her seat to make herself more comfortable.

Amu was now able to see everything Kallen saw and heard, the people sleeping on the training, the man who accidentally bumped into her and muttered a sorry, and the many people on the second car, many of them with glowing red eyes. Even though Kallen wasn't able to see this, Amu was able to recognize the red of their eyes, indicating Zero's geass was controlling them.

Kallen stopped in her tracks the moment she entered the first car. A man was standing in front of the empty car, wearing black clothing and a black cape wrapped tightly around his body, with the edges of the threaded in gold. The man had his face turned away from them, making it hard for Amu to figure out if this man was really Zero.

"It's you?" Kallen said, doubtful that this man really saved them back in Shinjuku, "What was that in Shinjuku?"

"Oi, say something." the blue haired man beside Kallen said. The man turned around and instantly, the lights in the train car turned off. Even in the darkness, Amu was able to make out a black mask on the man's face, making it even harder to tell what the person really looked like.

"Well, how does it feel to meet the one running this operation?" Zero said, his over-confident voice leaking through his words.

"Running it?" the taller, more heavily built man, Ohgi, said.

"I wanted to introduce myself properly." Zero said, "I wanted to see if you understood the difference between Britannia and the ghetto."

"Yes, there is a difference us and Britannia." Ohgi said, stepping forward in front of his known allies, "That's why we resist them!"

"That's wrong." Zero said bluntly, "Britannia will not be destroyed due to terrorism."

"Destroyed?" the blue haired man said, his voice unable to hide his excitement.

"Terrorism is nothing more than a childish nuisance." Zero stated.

"So now he's calling us children?!" the other member of the resistance group said loudly.

"Do not mistake you enemy." Zero said, trying to calm their hurt egos, "You are not fighting the Britannians, but Britannia itself! We sill start a war if you follow what I say. There is no need to involve the civilians! Fight for the rightful justice!"

"Don't mess with us!" Kallen shouted, "Why should we trust you?! How can we trust a man how won't even show us his face?!"

"Yeah! Show us your face!" Ohgi yelled.

"Yes, show us your face." the blue haired man said, his voice still levelled at a reasonable tone.

"Very well, I'll show you." Zero said, "But I won't show you my face, but my power. So, if I show you what I can do, surely you will come to trust me."

Amu opened her eyes and released the geass over Kallen. She already had an idea of what Lelouch was planning, so she didn't feel it was necessary to continue listening on to their conversation. If all goes according to Lelouch's plan, Amu would be able to reveal herself soon too, but not as Amulettia li Britannia, but as Fortune.

**コードしゅごギアスキャラ****: ****あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル**

"Any minute now." Amulettia said. She was standing behind the crowd, moving with Suzaku's escort as the travelled down one of the Britannian city's main roads, hiding amongst the shadows cast by either the shadows of the pillars of the bridge they were crossing or just by the shadow of the crowd themselves.

It was essential that Amu stayed in the shadows for more than one reason. Though she was still wearing her white shirt and jeans but removed her brown contacts and wig, she wore her Fortune disguise underneath her clothing. When the time came, she would have to tear of them and put on her mask without a single soul knowing. Secondly, when it did come time, when Zero would confront the man in charge of Suzaku's persecution, if he did not comply with Zero's wishes, she would shoot him down with her handy bow and arrows, safely hidden on her legs, the quiver for arrows on one, the bow on the other. Thirdly if all did not go as planned, Clone 1 would be waiting for a signal from her to go into full attack mode on the escort.

"As I suspected, all Britannians…" Amu whispered to herself and she walked by the throng of people. All of them were screaming things like "Dirty eleven" or "Bring Prince Clovis back." All were meaningless accusations, since she knew for a fact that Suzaku wasn't the killer.

"_Lord Jeremiah!" _A voice spoke on Amu's stolen hearing device. It intercepted any transmissions from the escort, Jeremiah, from anyone trying to contact him.

"_What?"_ Jeremiah answered.

"_There's a car coming from 3rd street." _The voice explained, _"I let it go unchecked, just like you said, but…"_

"_Do you think it might be the terrorists?" _Jeremiah cut in.

"_Well… it was Prince Clovis' personal transportation, sir."_

"_Our highness?!" _Jeremiah answered, but then laughed, _"So this guy's a joker huh? No matter, let them through!"_

Jeremiah turned off his headset and from where Amu was standing looked like he was ordering the other's with him to stop. They did as he ordered, causing unrest with the Britannian crowd. Amu held in a laugh, already knowing what was going to happen next.

Amu looked to her right, like many others did as well. Many gasped as they saw Prince Clovis' vehicle drive down the same road that Suzaku and his escort were one. Though at a distance it looked exactly like Prince Clovis' vehicle, what Amu knew was far from it. Zero had ordered Kallen and Ohgi to build the car from a bunch of junk yard scraps. Thankfully they had succeed and made the car not only functioning but made it look exactly like Clovis' car from the outside. Amu had to admit, she'd give them points for determination, but took away points from how nervous Kallen looked, and didn't even try to hide it.

"Come out!" Jeremiah yelled as speaker projected his voice within visual range of him. "How dare you tarnish His Highness' image!" At that moment, the Britannian flag that was on the fake vehicle burst into flames, revealing Zero.

"I am Zero." Zero said bluntly. A round of gasps was heard from the crowd as they tried to comprehend the person on top of the vehicle.

"Well, well, enough of that, Zero!" Jeremiah announced once everyone had their fill of the new figure. "This is the end of your little show!" With that, Jeremiah shot the gun in his hand into the air. It was then multiple Knightmare frames fell from a containment ship and surrounded Zero, guns ready to shot them down.

Luckily, Clone 2 had done some of her own thinking and was in one of the three Knightmares, to one that was slightly facing Jeremiah. Amu mentally laughed at Clone 2's quick thinking, but was still on the edge of signalling Clone 1.

"Now then, I order you to take off that mask of your's!" Jeremiah said.

'_Not likely, Jeremiah._' Amu thought as she watched Zero reach up to touch his mask. Once touched, Zero shot up the same hand, and snapped his fingers. The box on top of Clovis' vehicle fell off, revealing the storage tank that once held C.C. But the funny part was, everyone in the center of the road, except for Zero, though that there was poison gas in that tank; the crowd knew nothing of the mysterious tank, just to add on the funny part.

"Fine, what do you want?" Jeremiah tried to negotiate.

"A trade." Zero replied, "This for Kururugi Suzaku."

"No." Jeremiah said firmly, "This man killed Prince Clovis!"

"No, you're wrong, Jeremiah." Zero said, "He didn't do it."

"The one who really killed Clovis…" Zero continued, "Was me!"

'_As straightforward as usual, eh, Lelouch?_' Amu laughed in her mind.

"In return for a single Eleven," Zero stated, speaking over the scared voices of the crowd around him, "You can save the lives of hundreds of Britannians. Not a bad deal, I think."

"You're insane!" Jeremiah shouted, "I challenge your confession, you who used our Highness' personal vehicle for your own evil desire!"

"Are you sure?" Zero asked, "You really want to ruin your reputation, Orange?"

"Orange?" Amu said out loud, wondering weather to be in shock or approval, though Amu knew this was regular behaviour of Lelouch.

In the mist of her inner conflict, the vehicle that Zero was standing on slowly moved forwards Jeremiah.

"If I die, you will dearly regret it." Zero said, as if speaking of an unknown secret between him and Jeremiah, though Jeremiah had no clue what his was talking about and Zero was just making up on the spot.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jeremiah said, a look of confusion on his face that could easily be misread as a way to hide his guilt.

"Let us go free, with all your might!" Zero ordered as part of his mask opened up, revealing his left eye, the one with the power of Geass on it.

"Hmpf. Understood." Jeremiah said, "Hand over that man!"

Amu smiled at Lelouch's use of geass to control Jeremiah as she bent down to the ground. Since everyone was focused on Zero, now was the perfect time to change into Fortune.

'_Atashi no kokoro, unlock._' Amu joked as she tore off her jeans and shirt revealing her hidden weapons and her disguise as Fortune. Though still wearing white sneakers that went with her previous outfit, her jet black quiver was bound tightly to her right leg as she grabbed her short wooden bow before it his the ground.

Fortune looked, like what Amu would call, a female version of Zero. Wearing something like a black over coat with the sleeves torn off, the bottom material was cut to reveal her right leg for easy retrieval of arrows. Along her breasts was something shaped like a geass symbol in gold and the ends just ended before her shoulders. With a gold and black belt around her waist, she was able to easily carry her black leather pouch where her shugo chara lay sleeping and quick access to a hand knife, safely transformed into a pink money pouch, one much like what Kallen has. She let her pink hair flow freely down her back as she put on a mask much like Zero's but cover only the eyes and nose of her face.

Once Amu stood up straight again, Suzaku was walking over to Zero and all the Knightmares around them disabled their guard. Though she could not hear what Zero and Suzaku were saying to each other, she saw Kallen get out of the car and walk up to Zero. Zero pulled out a trigger device and pushed the button. The capsule that supposedly contained poison gas leaked out and everyone from the crowd started running for their lives.

Zero ran past her and jumped off the side of the bridge. After Kallen jumped, Amu loaded her quiver and shot the two guards that were supposed to take care of Suzaku in one swift motion. As Jeremiah was going to stop one Knightmare pilot from interfering with Zero's escape, Amu shot the power source of the Knightmare that was going to disobey orders as well, instantly making it crumble to pieces as the pilot ejected from the suit. Before the other Knightmares could attack her, the Knightmare piloted by Clone 2 took Amu in its hand and jumped off the side of the bridge, the same side from which Zero jumped off and quickly tried to follow his trail.

"Looks like I wasn't really needed…" Amulettia muttered, "Lelouch really thought things through. My efforts were use-"

"If you say useless Amu-chan, we're going on strike!" Ran commented from her spot inside Amu's pouch. Amu laughed half-heartedly as she threw back her head and looked at the sky.

"_You know, who else could've pulled that off besides Lelouch?" _Clone 1 said, initiating the use of Miki's geass.

"I know…" Amu said out loud, _"But I wanted to help, too."_

**コードしゅごギアスキャラ****: ****あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル**

Clone 2 dropped Amu off just feet away from where they saw Zero, Suzaku and Kallen run into for refuge. Amu quickly ran to the building, instantly glad she wasn't wearing her loud white heeled boots that would usually go with her Fortune outfit.

"I didn't think he'd really save him." Amu heard someone, Ohgi, say. Amu flattened herself along side of the wall to listen to their conversation.

"Who is this guy?" the blue haired guy from before said.

"BULL!" a new voice said, "How many times can a marvel like that work?!"

'_As many times as you want…_' Amu mentally added.

"But there's something you have got to admit…" the blue haired guy said in an uninterested tone.

"Who else could've pulled that off?" Ohgi said in blue haired guy's place, "Even the Japan Liberation Front would' be able to do this. Or at least, I can't do it."

"We thought that war with the Britannians was impossible." a different voice stated.

"But maybe, with him, it is possible." blue haired guy said. Amu let his words sink in, feeling reassured by the sound of his voice. Even though he didn't voice it, there was that same doubt hidden within his words. For whatever reason, Amu felt like proving him wrong, that he should be able to put all his faith to Zero, at least, that's what she was doing.

Where was Zero anyways?

Amu sighed heavily before scaling the wall to find an entry point somewhere hidden from wondering eyes but exposed enough to make a break for it. Amu walk across the support beams of the old building, over top of the members of the Resistance group. She jumped down from the beams the moment she caught a glimpse of Suzaku's white restraining suit. She hid behind a large rock that was supporting the wall behind her from falling. In the wall was a tiny crack so that you wouldn't be able to see from one side but you could see from the other. Luckily she was one the side that you could see from.

"It looks like they've been treating you poorly." Zero said, "You know how they do things now, don't you Private Kururugi? Britannia is rotten to the core! If you wish to change the world, join me!"

"You…" Suzaku said, "Did you really kill Prince Clovis?"

"This is a war." Lelouch explained, his voice trying not to break into his usual tone towards Suzaku, Amu figured out, "It's only natural that I kill my enemy."

"What about that poison gas?!" Suzaku pressed on, "You took all those civilians hostage!"

"A bluff." Zero said, "No body died and we got our end result."

"End result?" Suzaku repeated. "I see, so that's how you think…"

"Come with me." Zero said as he extended his hand towards Suzaku, "Britannia is unworthy of you service!"

"That's why I want to change it, to make it worthy, from within Britannia." Suzaku said, his eyes hold a deep determination in them.

"Change?" Amu repeated along with Zero.

"I do not believe there is any worth in a victory won by dishonest me illegal ways." Suzaku said as he turned his back to Zero and started walking out of the room. Amu reached for her hand gun just in case.

"Oi, where are you going?!" Zero shouted.

"My hearing will begin in less than an hour." Suzaku stated.

"Idiot!" Zero shouted, "That hearing is set up to declare you a criminal!"

"Even so, that's the rules." Suzaku stated, "If I don't go, Elevens will further more suffer under Britannia."

"But you will die!" Zero shouted.

"So?" Suzaku said.

"Are you and idiot?!" Zero said, clutching his fist until it went numb.

"A friend of mine used to call me that." Suzaku muttered, but loud enough for both Amu and Zero to hear. Suzaku stopped and turned back to face Zero.

"If I die, I want to die for the people." Suzaku said, "Thank you for saving me though."

And with that, Suzaku started walking again. Amu, pressed herself against the wall hoping not to be seen by Suzaku. Once he passed, silent tears ran down her face as she curled into a small ball, her chara comforting her as she wept.

"_Amu-chan, emergency!" _Clone 3 communicated to Amu. Amu made no move to stop crying at that moment, but replied anyways.

'_What is it?'_ Luckily, she only had to think of a reply instead of speaking.

"_C.C. is missing!" _Clone 3 yelled in Amu's mind. Amu gave a large mental sigh. C.C. usually did this and it wasn't unusual for her to cut communications with her either.

"_C.C.-nee-san isn't missing!" _Clone 1 shouted back. _"I just saw her enter Lelouch-nii's house."_

'Well shit.' Amu replied, immediately standing up from her spot, not caring if the members of Lelouch's resistance group saw her. She viscously wiped away the tears from her eyes as she crouched down ready to jump back up the way she came.

"But, Amu-chan." Suu said, her voice filled with worry.

"It's okay, Suu." Amu said, stroking Suu's hair with just one finger, "Lelouch was always the one who forced me to go to school anyways. Why would that change after 9 years?"

"But, Amu-chan!" Ran said, her voice also just as worried.

"Just ignore the vision I had before." Amu said, "They never come true anyways."

"Except that one…" Suu said. Amu chose to ignore her and jumped up, landing right on top of the pillar that was 20 feet off the ground. Amu really hated when Suu's geass was right. And these were one of those moments when she was.

* * *

_**A/N: **Heyy everyone! How's summer so far? Well, it's been over two months since I published the first chapter._  
_And I'm only on Chapter 5. =P  
Anyways, I plan on writing at least two more chapters before school starts. Because unlike you people who don't live in Calgary, AB, school starts in 19 days. DXX_

_Please comment too!  
What's your ideas on Suu's geass?  
What do you think will happen next?  
Who's the blue haired guy?  
What's so bad about C.C. going to Lelouch's house?  
Next time on Code Shugo Geass Chara: Amulettia of the Revival  
Move 6: The Princess, the Witch and the One in Between_

**_Subscribe && Comment!  
Onegaishimasu!_**


	6. Move 06: Princess, Witch & In between

_**Code Shugo Geass Chara: Amulettia of the Revival**_

_**By: Ame Haru

* * *

**_

_Move 6: The Princess, the Witch and the One in Between

* * *

_

"I'm home…" Lelouch said as he entered the dining room, where Sayoko told him where Nunally was. It had been more than an hour since he had spoken with Suzaku. If he wanted to fall to Britannia's ruling, so be it. He wasn't going to stop his ludicrous decision.

"Welcome home, Lelouch." a female said once the door opened. Lelouch stopped frozen in his tracks, taking a good look at the green haired woman. For an instant, a picture of the same woman appeared in his head, but with her laying on a dirt floor with blood spilling out of her head.

"Welcome home, Onii-sama." Nunally replied.

"From the way you're dressed, I can assume that you have eaten out, right?" the woman stated. Lelouch just realized that they were folding origami together, and by the amount of cranes on the table it had been for a while too.

"I was worried." Nunally said, "I thought you had gotten caught up in that commotion that Zero caused. I tried phoning you, but you weren't answering."

Nunally tried to continue on folding origami like C.C. was currently doing but stopped when Lelouch couldn't respond to her.

"Onii-sama? After C.C.-san came here…" Nunally said, letting her sentence trailing.

"C.C.?" Lelouch repeated, clearly in shock.

"Onii-sama has such an odd friend." Nunally laughed, "Imagine, only going by her initials."

"Yeah…" Was all that Lelouch could respond with.

"She isn't your girlfriend, is she?" Nunally asked suddenly.

"Our relationship involves a promise he made for the future, right?" C.C. said. Lelouch automatically thought of the contract that he made with her only a few days before. But the way C.C. spoke made Lelouch jump back. Just what was her side of the contract?

"The future? As in marriage?" Nunally said, her voice suddenly filling with worry, happiness, sadness and anger all at the same time.

"No! No, it's not like that." Lelouch said, his voice a little to panicked for Nunally's liking, "It's like, um… C.C. was just kidding!"

"I really hate that." C.C. commented.

"I see… Onii-sama your doing this sooner than most." Nunally said as she turned back to her origami. As Nunally continued to mumble on about marriage as Lelouch walked over to the table. Lelouch grabbed what he assumed was C.C.'s tea cup and dropped it on the floor.

"Geez, C.C. Look at what you've done." Lelouch said, as she grabbed C.C.'s forearm. "Let's go. We have to get you to the bathroom and get you a change of clothes!"

Lelouch dragged her out of her chair and started pulling her out of the room. "Nunally, just stay here and I'll get that cleaned up in a minute. And she was kidding before. Just a joke!" And with that he left Nunally all by herself in that room as Lelouch dragged C.C. to his room.

Once in Lelouch shoved her into the room and glared at her like he was hoping that daggers would come out of his eyes and kill her. Even if they did, though, Lelouch already assumed that this woman was immortal, some how.

"Who are you?" Lelouch said as the woman regained her balance.

"Didn't you hear?" C.C. said in a sarcastic voice, "She said my name was C.C."

"Not that! You're…" Lelouch said, but was cut off by C.C.

"Supposed to be dead?" C.C. said with a carefree tone, "So, do you like the power that I gave you?"

"Yes, I'm grateful for it." Lelouch said. "It helped me drastically speed up my plans."

"Plans?" C.C. said as she collapsed onto Lelouch's bed.

"My plans for obliterating Britannia." Lelouch said, "I assumed I'd have to wait a bit longer before I could make my move."

"And you think you can just destroy it with just that power?" C.C. asked.

"I intended to do it without this power." Lelouch replied.

'_Just as we suspected. This guy's fascinating…_' C.C. thought, establishing connecting with Amulettia.

"_Told you."_

"What will you do now?" Lelouch asked when C.C. stopped speaking, "The military must be after you."

"Only a small portion of the army." C.C. replied automatically, "But just hiding normally should be enough. I'll just have to make do here."

"Oi! You expect to stay here?!" Lelouch yelled as C.C. flung her clothes off of her and on to the floor.

"A real man would sleep on the floor." C.C. said as she hid her body under the bed covers.

"That's not what I meant!" Lelouch growled at her.

"Me being caught would cause trouble for you as well, right?" C.C. said as though she knew it would happen.

"It's dangerous for us to stay together." Lelouch said as he leaned over to stare her straight in the eye.

"If I camp out in the open, I'll get arrested."

"This is what's convenient for me, not YOU."

"I hate stubbornness!" C.C. said as she turned around to fall asleep.

"You obviously aren't bothered by much, are you?" Lelouch said, getting up only to sit right on the floor of his bed. "Anyways, how did you survive? What happened to you before? Also, what about that contract-"

"Oyasumi, Lelouch." C.C. said to cut him off.

**コードしゅごギアスキャラ****: ****あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル**

Amu listened as Lelouch made his way out of the room before she started talking to C.C. again, even though it was obvious Lelouch couldn't hear what was going on inside of C.C.'s head.

"Fukushima, Kochi, Hiroshima…" Amu read out loud as she read news about Zero, "Resistance groups are already making their move since Zero made his debut."

"_You're making him sound like a pop idol or something…"_C.C. joked.

"It seems as though even more terrorist groups are following behind Zero and putting up a fight as we speak." Amu said, ignoring C.C.'s comment, "Also, Jeremiah lost his leadership due to the suspicions about Orange."

"_He wasn't suited for the job anyways._" C.C. said.

"Thanks to him, the links between the police and administration are messed up." Amu explained, "It seems as though it messed up things for within the army as well."

"_Shouldn't you be sleeping by now." _C.C. stated, _"It's a school night."_

"Yes, mom." Amu joked as she continued researching, "But Onee-san should know that I haven't slept properly in years."

"_Or should you say, you only sleep when you're having a vision?" _C.C. said. Amu mentally smiled as she unconsciously looked over to her chara, who were sleeping on the other side of the room.

"But, they haven't been showing up as frequently." Amu said, "And the ones that do appear take long periods of time. The last one was about 12 hours."

"_Seems like I missed that one. Was it after I got captured by the military?"_

"I woke up only a few hours before I came to rescue you the other day." Amu stated, "The troubling thing is that most of it came true this time."

When C.C. didn't speak, Amu continued, "First it was you escaping, which I knew was part of the plan anyways, but also I saw someone killing Clovis and Kururugi Suzaku was kidnapped and was going to be accused for his death. Suzaku was saved by the man who killed Clovis by a miracle. All of this has come true."

"_What else did you see?" _C.C. said, trying not to sound interested or concerned, but failed.

Amu, to scared to speak thought about what she saw, knowing C.C. would hear it anyways.

'_The same man that was accompanying Kallen when they first saw Lelouch was fighting by my side later on in the vision.' _Amu thought as she ran her fingers though her hair.

"_Of course. Part of your contract is to follow Lelouch." _C.C. stated.

'_But it was the same man who carried the Dumpty key before me.' _Amu said, unable to speak his name, '_but he died, so it must only be a coincidence._'

C.C. silence made Amu uneasy. The man did die, right?

"_Oyasumi, Amulettia…" _C.C. said, before cutting off the connection between her and Amu. Amu aggressively closed the lid on her portable computer and stomped around her room. She tore of her disguise and striped down to her underwear. It was above room temperature in her room and it was boiling just wearing her Fortune uniform. She leaped underneath her bedcovers and hoped that the memories of seven years ago would keep her occupied for another few hours before she had to get ready for school.

**コードしゅごギアスキャラ****: ****あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル**

"So, in the end, what was Orange, anyways?" C.C. asked once she had woken up and the pizza had been delivered. Lelouch turned away from his computer and glared at her, making C.C. tilt her head in confusion.

"For someone who won't answer you sure as a lot of them." Lelouch pointed out.

"If you don't wish you answer them, you don't have to. Just as I don't." C.C. said as she took another bite of her pizza.

"Orange was just something I made up." Lelouch sighed, "However, the more they may claim to be like-minded comrades, the easier it is to divide them by the thorns of suspicion."

C.C. smiled as she looked at the magazines and newspaper Lelouch had collected, all showing feature articles of Zero.

"The whole world's looking for you." C.C. stated, "because of you, the world is moving. Is this what you wanted to see, Lelouch?"

"No this uproar is simple a means to an end." Lelouch said, "The world is destined for an even greater chaos."

**コードしゅごギアスキャラ****: ****あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル**

"**Private Kururugi Suzaku, case number 107 of the Area 11 military forces. In the matter of your involvement in the murder of His Highness, Prince Clovis, you are hereby set free due to lack of evidence.**" Were the words that kept replaying over and over in Suzaku's mind.

"What had brought this out in the blue?" Suzaku asked himself, trying not to factor in whatever the mysterious masked man, Zero, had done the night before.

"Out of the way, please!" a female yelled. Suzaku looked up and noticed a girl falling down above him. He threw aside his bag and held out his arms, successfully catching the woman without causing harm to either of them.

"Ano, you're not hurt, are you?" Suzaku asked as an automatic response.

"I'm really sorry!" the lady said, "I didn't think there was anyone below me!"

"It's okay…" Suzaku said, shocked by the lady's response, "I wasn't expecting a girl to come falling down on me, either."

"Um…" the lady said, looking as Suzaku in confusion.

"Is something wrong?" Suzaku nervously asked.

"Yes! Something is wrong!" the lady said, but her words were the complete opposite of what she really sounded like.

"The truth is, I'm being chased by these bad men." the lady said, "So could you help me out, please?"

'_Amu-chan, there's a bit of a problem.'_ Clone 1 said as she hid around the corner from where she couldn't be noticed by Suzaku.

"_What is it?"_ Miki, instead of Amu, replied.

'_Tell Amu-chan that her mirror image just entered the story…'_

"_WHAT!?" _Amu yelled, taking over the conversation, _"I just arrived at school so I can't just sneak off since my teacher saw me!"_

'_It's okay, I'll follow them.'_ Clone 1 said as she looked at Suzaku and Amu's look-alike running from the building.

"_Okay, I'm trusting you, Clone 1." _Amu said, temporarily blocking off the connection of both of them. Clone 1 ran after the two of them, making sure she was disguised like an ordinary citizen; boring brown hair and a boring navy blue business suit. Clone 1 already locked on to Suzaku's mind and could hear their conversation without even being in hearing range.

"We haven't introduced ourselves yet, have we?" the lady said, "My name is, um… Euphie!"

"Euphie?" Suzaku repeated, letting Euphie nod to confirm.

"I am-" Suzaku said, but was cut off by Euphie.

"Please, don't." Euphie said, "Because you're a celebrity. The son of Prime Minister Kururugi Genbu, Private Kururugi Suzaku."

"You we're lying before, right?" Suzaku said, trying to brush off an annoyed feeling, "About being chased by bad guys?"

"Nyah!" Euphie said. Suzaku turned around and noticed that Euphie didn't hear a word he just said, nor was following him anymore; she was instead playing with an injured black cat. Euphie kept repeating whatever the cat was saying until it trusted her enough to be picked up.

Suzaku smiled at the cat as Euphie held him out to him. Suzaku made a move to pet him, but ended up being bitten by him.

"Oh my…" Euphie said and Suzaku cringed in pain.

**コードしゅごギアスキャラ****: ****あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル**

"How troublesome!" Amu yelled as she walked down the hallways, "I couldn't even start classes today because C.C. didn't fill out my application properly!"

Luckily, it was currently lunch time and none of the students wouldn't want to be caught dead in the hallways and be labelled a teacher's pet or most studious or whatever. Amu glanced out the window and noticed Lelouch typing away on his computer about 20 feet away from her. She had a sudden urge to jump down to the ground and yell that his plan last night was completely reckless, but stopped herself as Kallen walked over to him.

It was difficult to hear what they were saying, or establish a geass connection with either of them was impossible since Miki or any of her chara weren't within arms reach, but judging by their body language, Kallen must still be trying to figure out who Zero is and Lelouch is trying to hide it from her as long as possible.

It was a sudden change in Lelouch's expression that made Amu worry. She turned in the direction that Lelouch was facing, and noticed C.C. twirling around out in the open.

'_Dammit, C.C.!' _Amu thought as she ran down the stairs as quickly as she possibly could. Luckily when she reached the bottom, C.C. was heading her way, being glared at Lelouch the whole way. Once C.C. was out of his sight, Amu dragged her up the stairs, gripping her wrists like a person holding a rope in tug-of-war.

"Are you stupid, C.C.?!" Amu yelled once they reached the school's roof, "Just going out into the open like this!?"

"You're lecturing me like an old man…" C.C. said, "I'm you 'Onee-san', am I not?"

"Oi! Listen, C.C.!" Amu yelled, but silenced herself as she heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"You're cat-like hearing is good in some cases." C.C. muttered.

"Shut up." Amu said as she tried figuring out an escape route.

"Hold it." Lelouch yelled, before even reaching the top of the stairs. C.C. quickly dragged Amu to the railing closest to them. But, by then, she had hardly enough time to process what was going on until she had landed face first into a bush. It took several more minutes to realize that C.C. had pushed her off from a three-story rooftop to protect her identity for the time being.

"_You know you don't belong here." _Lelouch stated, his voice so loud it sounded as if he were standing right beside her. Amu jumped up in the air before she realized that Lelouch wasn't speaking to her, but she was able to hear what was being said through the blue geass.

"_Quite frankly, I don't belong anywhere." _C.C. said, leaning against the "safety" railing, the railing completely across from which Amu was pushed down from, to divert Lelouch's attention.

"_What's with her?" _C.C. said.

"Are you alright?" a shy voice asked. Amu nearly jumped out of her skin hearing another voice other than C.C. and Lelouch.

"A-a-ano…" Amu stuttered, hoping not to turn around to face the girl that had just spoken.

"_I used my geass to have her mark the wall everyday." _Lelouch said, the connection between her and C.C. clearly still intact.

"Maybe I should go get help…" the shy girl stated after Amu hadn't spoken a word afterwards.

"_You're testing how long it lasts?" _C.C. said.

"_I need to know how exactly this weapon works, don't I?" _Lelouch stated, _"Next time you act up, I'll…"_

"Wait!" Amu suddenly yelled, not towards Kallen, but towards Lelouch. If he used his geass while she was still connected to C.C….

"Umm…" the quiet girl said. Amu found herself grabbing on to the girl's arm and leaning towards her for help.

"Ahhh, I'm sorry!" Amu said frantically, then suddenly, her long lost character coming out after so many years after being locked away.

"Huh? K-Kozuki-san…?"

**コードしゅごギアスキャラ****: ****あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル**

"You have trouble with cats?" Euphie asked as she bandaged up the cat she found earlier.

"I like them, but…" Suzaku said as he tried reaching out to the cat; how instantly hissed dangerously at him.

"The feeling isn't mutual…" Suzaku concluded.

"Unrequited love is the mark of a kind person." Euphie stated happily. At that moment, the cat jumped away from Euphie's grasp and scurried away.

"He ran away." Euphie declared.

"Euphie…" Suzaku said, "Why did you lie to me before?"

"Are you concerned about me?" Euphie replied, avoid his question yet again.

"Huh? Um, yeah…" Suzaku said.

"Then accompany me some more!" Euphie said as she grabbed Suzaku's arm and dragged him along the sideway.

"Being here is just like being in Britannia." Euphie stated as they walked along the pathway.

"You're from the homeland?" Suzaku asked.

"Yes! I was a student up until last week!"

"Until last week? So, what are you doing now? By student, you mean high school? Can't you go sightseeing anytime?"

"So many questions!"

"Ah, sorry…"

"Oh no! I didn't mean it like that! You see… Today is the last day of my holiday. That's why I wanted to see Area 11; I wanted to see what type of place it was like."

"Well, you didn't need me for that…"

"No, I'm glad that I could see it with you."

"You don't say."

"There's one place I really want to see though, Suzaku-san." Euphie said, stopping in her tracks, where no regular human could possibly hear.

"Your wish is my command, milady." Suzaku said, tossing his bag aside and bowed formally like he would to a real Britannian queen or princess.

"Then take me to Shinjuku." Euphie said, all the excitement in her voice vanished and replaced by a serious tone. Suzaku looked up at her for a brief second to see it she was serious.

"Please take me to Shinjuku," Euphie repeated, "Private Kururugi Suzaku."

**コードしゅごギアスキャラ****: ****あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル**

"Huh?" Kallen said, "Hinamori Amu-san?"

"KYAA!" Amu yelled, jumping up into the air and hugging Kallen around her neck. "Kozuki Karen! It really is you!"

"Shhhh!" Kallen said, taking one of her arms from Amu's grasp and clasped it over Amu's mouth, "Are you and idiot or something!? If they find out I'm part Japanese…"

"AH! GOMEN NE!" Amu shouted, though clearly through Kallen's hold on her mouth. "It's just that I was so excited to see someone from before the war that I completely forgot about the dangers of using anything related to the old Japan."

"Umm, same goes here." Kallen stated, hanging her head low, letting go of Amu completely, "I lost so many of my friends and family during the war that it's refreshing to see a trusting face."

"Yeah." Amu said, suddenly thinking about Ikuto and the rest of her friends, "No matter how much you want to go back, you're just not allowed to."

"Kallen Stadtfeld." Kallen said, "That's my Britannian name."

"Oh, ano…" Amu said, muttering to herself, figuring what she goes by within the Britannian Empire other than Amulettia li Britannia.

"_Lamperouge… Not the best last name in the world, but it makes sense since you two are technically brother and sister." _C.C. muttered, Lelouch obviously gone from where she was if C.C. could speak freely,.

"I go by Amulettia Lamb-peh-rou-gee…" Amu said, struggling with the English accent towards the name.

"Lamperouge?" Kallen said, her voice filled with curiosity.

"Huh? Is there someone in your class with that last name?" Amu asked, though it was obvious that there was to her.

"Yeah…" Kallen said meekly.

"Ahh, that's so cool!" Amu said, forcing her happy attitude at this point, "Maybe he's like my long lost brother or something!"

At that moment, the school bell rang again, indicating class was starting again. Kallen started walking towards her classes, expecting Amu to follow her, but stopped when she didn't.

"Aren't you coming?" Kallen asked.

"Ahh, iie." Amu said, waving her hand for added affect, "I start classes tomorrow."

"I see." Kallen said, "Ja mata ne, Hinamori-san."

"Yeah! Ja na, Karen-chan!" Amu said waving her hand towards the departing Kallen. Once Kallen was out of sight, Amu noticed someone's voice playing inside her head.

"_Amu-chan, find somewhere to hide and close your eyes. This may take awhile._" Suu said. The fact that Suu was able to feel when a vision coming, not only meant that their geass was becoming stronger, but this was gonna be a bad one.

"Well, dammit Suu!" Amu yelled, pulling her Knightmare key from underneath her skirt and began running off school grounds, towards her Knightmare, hidden in the last safe place in Tokyo for the Japanese.

Shinjuku Ghetto.

Though many Japanese would like to argue differently.

**コードしゅごギアスキャラ****: ****あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル**

"The Shinjuku Ghetto is finished." Suzaku said, once he and Euphie arrived there, "People were just starting to return to it."

Euphie looked around the graveyard they now stood in. Compared to the grave yards in the Britannian's city, this one seemed far more depressing than the once even present in the main city.

"Man… I figured they wouldn't use R-G on the Elevens!" a man yelled out. Both Suzaku and Euphie turned around to see what was happening.

"Hey, look! There are marks from hummer rounds. Get a shot of it!" another man yelled. They both appeared to be just high school students, according to the uniforms they still wore, even after school hours. Both seemed harmless enough, even defenceless, posing and taking photos of each other.

"OI! Get out of here, you Britannian Pigs!" a different man yelled, slapping the camera out of the Britannian student's hands.

Euphie turned completely around in shock, just staring at the situation unfold. "Stay here," Suzaku said towards Euphie, tossing his bag to the side and running up towards the dispute.

"H-how dare a mere Eleven…" the Britannian student tried saying, but was cut off.

"I'm Japanese! Don't call me an Eleven!" the Japanese man yelled at the student.

"What are you talking about? You people lost! You're just a beaten dog!" the other student argued back.

"Why you damn Brit brats…" the Japanese man yelled.

"Stop it! Please no violence!" Suzaku yelled.

"Oi! Stay outta this!" the Japanese man yelled, tossing his hand behind him, accidentally knocking off the sunglasses Suzaku was wearing.

"That's…" the Britannian student gasped.

"Are you Kururugi Suzaku?" the Japanese man asked, as if in shock.

"The guy who killed Clovis?" the other Britannian Student asked, not in a revenge or miserable type of what though.

"STUPID! It was Zero who did it!" the Britannian Student said, as if in admiration.

"Keh!" the Japanese man said, "He's nothing but a slave. Who cares about being an honorary Britannian? You happily sold your pride, your people, your own soul! YOU CALL YOURSELF JAPANESE!?"

"Chigao! Boku wa-!" Suzaku yelled back using his native tongue.

"Chigao yen daiyo!" The Japanese man yelled back, ready to throw a fist at Suzaku, "You Britannian lap dog…" But before the man could even throw a punch towards Suzaku, he was about to grab hold of his hang, grab hold of his shirt and flipped the man over, slamming him to the ground.

"Yame no kudasai." Suzaku said, wishing for the man to stop. "I am a train solider. Please do not make me fight my own people!"

"Like hell we're your people!" the man yelled.

"Oi! Let's go!" a man with dark blue hair yelled at the man, most likely a comrade of his. The Japanese man grunted in response, walking away with the man, not before glaring down Suzaku.

"Traitor." the man mutter under his breath, though clearly audible to Suzaku.

"Suzaku!" Euphie shouted. Suzaku looked up and say Euphie running towards him, carrying his bag.

"Are you alright?" Euphie asked, handing him his bag. Suzaku nodded his head and grabbed his bag, feeling defeated, though he had obviously stopped the fighting.

"Well, I'm not okay!" the Britannian student yelled, holding up his camera, "Look at my camera!"

"Why'd you wait so long, huh?!" the other student yelled, "Dammit, some honorary Britannian you are!"

"Why'd you let 'em go?! Ya should've killed them!" the student yelled, "They killed lots of Elevens too, right? Who do you think had taken care of you-" The student continued to badmouth, but was cut short as Euphie slapped him across the face.

"I will not allow you to insult this man any longer!" Euphie said sternly.

**コードしゅごギアスキャラ****: ****あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル**

"Suu…" Amu growled as she lay in her Knightmare. "There was no vision coming was there."

"Gomen nasai!" Suu cried, gluing herself to the wall of the Knightmare as Amu's temper grew worse as the seconds grew on.

"_Oi, baka, listen to this." _C.C. said to Amu, though the geass connection they established this afternoon. Amu shot Suu one last glare before she focused in on C.C. and Lelouch's conversation.

"_To use my Geass, I have to have direct eye contact with the subject." _Lelouch spoke, totally unaware of an eavesdropper. _"Transparent objects like eyeglasses present no problem. Effective range: approximately 270 meters. It also appears that the subject has no memory of events before, during or after the power is used."_

"That's because the geass messes up the human brain." Amu said, afraid that Lelouch's big word would unnecessarily confuse her.

"_The geass can also reflect off surfaces, though the subject must look at the reflection."_

"He's gained a lot of information in this short time." Amu said.

"_You've investigated it a lot in the short time you've had it._" C.C. said, restating Amu's words, unaware that Amu had grown slightly pissed.

"_My opponent is an empire which controls one third of the entire world." _Lelouch stated, _"There is no such thing as being too careful."_

"_I'd understand if you were an Eleven, but you're Britannian, are you not?_" C.C. said, "_This opponent may be too large and strong to fight with just a Geass._"

"_Is it good to be strong?" _Lelouch said.

"Is it bad to be weak?" Amu said, after Lelouch had spoken, though unintentionally.

"_Back then, when I was 10, the world seemed like such a sad place." _Lelouch said.

"Starvation…"

"_Diseases…"_

"Filth…"

"_Corruption…"_

"Discrimination…"

"_War and terrorism…"_

"The unending cycle of hatred."

"_Repeating the same stupidity, again and again."_

"Someone has to break the cycle."

"_How Idealistic._" C.C. said, referring to the both of them.

"Of course, I doubt anyone will be able to make all the bad things go away."

"_I am not that arrogant." _Lelouch said, _"That's why…"_

"I don't want to lose any more loved ones." Amu said, "To at least have a world without war."

"_And to gain such a favourable world…_" C.C. said, "_How would you do it?_"

"Simple." both Lelouch and Amu said.

"_When someone wins…"_

"The fighting will end."

"_Somebody?_" C.C. said, doubting both of them for an instant. Instead of answering in words though, both Lelouch and Amu replied with a smirk on their faces.

**コードしゅごギアスキャラ****: ****あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル**

"I don't know how it should be done, to create such a favourable world, a world without war." Suzaku said after the Britannian students had left the Shinjuku ghetto.

"But, if I stop trying, then my father's death will have been in vain." Suzaku continued, pulling out his father's watch, the same one that had saved his life only days before.

"Prime Minister Kururugi's?" Euphie asked.

"My father had to die in the war!" Suzaku yelled. Suddenly, there was a big explosion just east of where Suzaku and Euphie were standing.

"_Clone 1! Can you copy!" _Amu yelled, using her blue geass to communicate with her.

"Hai!" Clone 1 said, "There was an explosion in the old stadium in Shinjuku ghetto."

"_If my suspicions are correct, that's be the higher up trying to kill Jeremiah." _Amu yelled.

"Understood!" Clone 1 said, taking her eyes off of Suzaku and Euphie and started dashing off to the old stadium.

"_Remember, you're job is to observe, not to take action." _C.C. said calmly.

"I know." Clone 1 said as she jumped up to the very top of the stadium in one swift motion, hiding behind some rubble so she's be undetected. Since she was a clone through the yellow geass, ordinary heat sensors wouldn't be able to spot her anyways.

"Cowards!" Clone one heard Jeremiah yell.

"Don't worry, Jeremiah! We'll say you died in battle." Lord Kewell said, "Your family's name won't be disgraced!"

"Seriously?" Jeremiah said, "You're serious about killing me?! KEWELL!"

"Shut up, Orange! Why do you think we're here?!" Lord Kewell shouted, "To serve the imperial family!"

"ALL HAIL BRITANNIA!" the four pure-bloods yelled as there Knightmare charged towards Jeremiah. Luckily for Jeremiah though, the Lancelot broke through their formation and was able to stop them.

"Please stop! You're all Britannian soldiers!" the Lancelot's pilot shouted.

"What do the Special Corps want here?! Anyone who interferes will die!" Lord Kewell shouted.

"No!" the Lancelot Pilot shouted, "I cannot ignore this meaningless battle!" The pilot then goes and draws out his swords, which instantly turn bright crimson red.

"The MVSs! They've perfected them?!" Clone 1 shouted in amazement.

"I won't withdraw now!" Lord Kewell said stubbornly. He then proceeded to try and shoot the Lancelot down, though the Lancelot jumped and managed to dodge the shot.

"We're on the same side…" the pilot muttered as he battled through the attack waves.

"I can at least kill Orange!" Kewell shouted, aiming his attack at Jeremiah instead. At that instant a third Knightmare appeared, repelling Lord Kewell's attack from him.

"Lord Jeremiah!" the pilot yelled.

"Villetta! Thanks." Jeremiah said.

The Lancelot pilot managed to fight off the pure-breeds, asking, "Do you still want to fight?"

"Everyone, fall back." Lord Kewell said.

"Then you understand then." the Lancelot pilot said.

"I'm using a chaos mine." Lord Kewell yelled, throwing it out as he said it.

"Stop!" Euphie yelled, suddenly appearing on the battlefield. But then the chaos mine was about to fire. The Lancelot pilot luckily saw her and put up his shields, protecting both her and the Knightmares behind him. Though the Lancelot obtained minimal damage, everyone was sae and sound by the time the chaos mine lost all of its ammunition.

"That honorary Britannian…" Villetta said "He risked his life for…"

"Honorary Britannian?" Clone 1 repeated as she watched Euphie step out from the protection of the Lancelot and walked towards the center of the stadium.

"Everyone, lower your weapons!" Euphie commanded, "In my name, I command you! I am Euphemia li Britannia, third princess of Britannia!"

"I'm now assuming command here!" Euphie shouted, "Now move back!"

"We… Truly…" Lord Kewell said, as he lower his Knightmare to one knee, as did all the other pilots.

"We're truly sorry, Your Highness!" All the Britannians shouted.

"Princess!" the Lancelot pilot said, stepping out of his Knightmare and ran towards Euphie.

"What the…" Clone 1 said. "Suzaku-kun?"

"I had no idea who you were! Forgive me!" Suzaku said, straightening his back towards her, instead of being laid back like he was just a few moments ago.

"Suzaku…" Euphie said, "Just as you lost your father, I have lost my brother, Clovis. Please, will you help me to ensure that no one ever has to lose a loved one again?"

"Yes! I don't deserve your kind words!" Suzaku said, kneeling down on one knee, his arm bend across his chest.

**コードしゅごギアスキャラ****: ****あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル**

"Huh?" Lelouch said, looking up from his normal daydreaming. As he looked up he saw a girl with long flowing hair, almost down to her knees, wearing the male jacket and the female skirt. Her eyes were the same color as his, which only meant one thing.

"I'll be joining you all here at Ashford Academy starting today." the girl said.

Beside this girl was a man, whom Lelouch knew very well. He wore the standard boy's uniform and his chocolate brown hair as unruly as always and his moss green eyes looked as though they belonged in a forest.

"I too, will be joining you all at Ashford Academy starting today." the boy said. "I am Suzaku Kururugi. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Though seeing Suzaku was a surprise within itself, what the girl said next blew Lelouch's mind.

"I am Amulettia Lamperouge. It's a pleasure to meet you."

* * *

_**A/N: WAHHH! It's been a while everyone! I'm SOOO sorry that it took like 5 months, or something like that, to put up this chapter! As you see, my computer had broken down 2 months ago and during these total 5 or so months, I have been jam-packed with homework. I soo much wanted this to be out on Christmas Day, New Years at the lastest, but my teachers hate me and gave me projects through out that entire Christmas break.  
But luckily for you guys, I'm the type who studies for exams, I end up failing instead. So here's to exam week, and the New Year/ Decade!**_

_**&& Thank you all soo much for being loyal to me and my stories! I really appreciate it! ^^**_

_**So please, continue Commenting & Subscribing!  
Because that's the only reason why I remember to write this story in the first place!  
**_


	7. Move 07: Exposed

_**Code Shugo Geass Chara: Amulettia of the Revival**_

_**By: Ame Haru

* * *

**_

_Move 7: Exposed

* * *

_

"Why is an eleven here?"

"Wasn't he a suspect in Prince Clovis' murder?"

"But the teacher said it was a false arrest…"

"You don't think he's a terrorist, do you?"

'_Impossible…' _Amu thought, _'Even if he was, wouldn't this school be able to track that sort of thing?'_

Amu sighed heavily as she listened on to the gossip surrounding Suzaku. Not only must it be tough on him being a new student, but he must be truly brave to endure all the comments about him and being hated just by the fact that he is a honorary Britannian.

"How about that girl? Amulettia Lamperouge. Right?" one of the female students said, "She has the same last name as Lelouch, right?"

"Are they related somehow?"

"They even act the same too!"

"But, her way of dressing is weird…"

"Yeah! Why would she wear the male's blazer instead of the female's?"

"But it looks good on her! If she wore the female's, then her hair wouldn't look as good and right now she looks… um…"

"Cool and Spicy…" Kallen said, her fragile girl façade in full mode.

"YEAH! Cool and Spicy!" the female student said, "Kallen, thank goodness you're so smart!"

"No, it's just that…" Kallen muttered, trying to divert attention from herself.

Amu sighed heavily again at the girls' conversation. Old habits die hard when it came to school. Though her goal was to talk to Lelouch from the start, she hadn't had the courage to do so in front of everyone. There was also the fact that Suzaku transferred in without her knowledge. It must've happened overnight for the sudden transfer.

Amu heard a sudden chair being pushed back. Though remaining focused on the conversation Kallen was in, she quickly glanced over towards where Lelouch had been sitting. It was obvious to her that Lelouch was making his way to the back of the classroom instead of taking the short cut through the front door, just so that Suzaku could get a hint. She watched him as he made his way towards the door, intentionally stopping in front of the doorway. Lelouch then pulled up one part of his collar towards the ceiling and processed out the door.

Amu switched her viewpoint towards Suzaku, who was showing a more than evident sigh of relief. To make it less obvious, towards the other students of course, Suzaku continued to unpack his school bag, getting ready for the next class before processing to head outside the door. Before he stood up though, he glanced over towards Amu's position and ran his fingers through his hair and exited the room.

'_Huh? Suzaku wants me to come up there too?' _Amu thought to herself. That was their old signal too, running his fingers through his hair, meaning to meet him on top. If anything, Amu wondered if the pressure of being in a Britannian school was getting to him.

"Man, why did an eleven have to transfer to our school!" the female student complained loudly, "He seriously ruined the atmosphere in here!"

"You can't really blame him though…" Kallen said out loud, "I mean it's not his fault Orange wanted to blame him for the Prince Clovis' murder."

"Kallen, I think you're illness is making you not understand the situation at hand…" the female student said.

"Yeah, please get better soon, Kallen." the other female student said.

It was Amu's turn to make her exit known. She made the same gesture that Lelouch had done: abruptly pushing back her chair and leaving the room without talking to anyone else. Though, unlike Suzaku when he left, everyone was whispering how cool and spicy she was, when truly she was just really shy.

"If only I was still able find my would-be self…" Amu muttered to herself before leaving the room.

**コードしゅごギアスキャラ****: ****あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル**

Once Suzaku reached the rooftop, it was truly a breath of fresh air to only see Lelouch up there.

"It's been seven years since we've used that signal, huh?" Lelouch said, his easygoing attitude seeming so familiar to Suzaku.

"Let's talk in the attic, right?" Suzaku said, slowly approaching Lelouch. Lelouch nodded in agreement and turned outwards towards the garden in the school courtyard.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Suzaku said, leaning against the railing, facing the same direction as Lelouch.

"Only thanks to you." Lelouch said, "if you hadn't protected me then…"

"I was only returning the favour." Suzaku said, "From seven years ago." Lelouch felt troubled by this fact and broke eye contact with Suzaku.

"How about that girl? The one in the capsule?" Suzaku said, in a hasty attempt to change the subject.

"We were separated during the fighting." Lelouch replied, "I thought you would know more about her than I do."

"No. It seems as though only the royal guard knew anything about her."

"I see." Lelouch said.

"Ohh, a girl. Are both of you love struck or something?" Amu said suddenly, but clamped her mouth shut. Both Lelouch and Suzaku swirled around and noticed her standing by the doorway.

"Amu-chan." Suzaku and Lelouch said. Both boys looked at each other in disbelief.

"So, you both remember me then!" Amu exclaimed excitedly, "Thank goodness, since neither of you spoke to me in class."

"How do you two know each other?" Lelouch and Suzaku said in unison. Amu laughed as she spaced herself in between the both of them. She folded her arms over each other and placed them on the railing, so she'd be able to catch it if C.C. were to suddenly appear and push her off again.

"Hmm…" Amu said as she felt the warm spring breeze hitting her face, pushing her hair behind her like a cape.

"Firstly, like you, Lelouch, I was taking refuge in Japan after my mother was killed. Though, I was taking it with the Kururugi household, instead of with the Ashford's like you."

"Huh? You're under the Ashford's protection?" Suzaku asked. Amu clamped her mouth closed once again as she looked towards Lelouch for help. She hoped that Lelouch didn't think more of her slip of the tongue, since it was supposed to be a secret between himself and the Ashford family taking care of him.

"Yeah, it was the least I could do so that Britannia wouldn't discover Nunally and I." Lelouch said. Amu quietly exhaled the air that she was holding in, relieved that Lelouch skipped a detail. For once.

"So do I still call you Lelouch, then?" Suzaku asked.

"Since the records list my former identity among the dead," Lelouch said, "I go by the name Lelouch Lamperouge, now."

"I see…" Suzaku said.

"Which reminds me…" Lelouch said, looking at Amu, who was already bored by their conversation and was currently playing rock-paper-scissors with herself.

"A tie again…" Amu said as her cheeks inflated.

"Amu-chan is more easily distracted than usual, huh?" Suzaku commented.

"I guess age hasn't helped her with that, either." Lelouch added.

"And playing rock paper scissors by herself…"

"She still hasn't comprehended that she's the one choosing the ties, too."

"Oi, I'm right here." Amu pouted. Both boys laughed as Amu stood up straight and put her hands on her hips.

"Maa, who would have thought you two would team up against me one day." Amu said, pursing her lips together.

"Ahh, gomen, gomen." Suzaku said. "Oh yeah. How do you and Lelouch know each other?"

"That's quite easy really!" Amu said, "Lelouch and I are-"

"Half-brother and sister." Lelouch finished off, "She's also part of the royal family."

"No way!" Suzaku said in disbelief.

"Yeah!" Amu said cheerfully, "Amulettia li Britannia, fourth princess of the Holy Britannian Empire, at your service." She even curtsied to add the dramatic effect.

"I-I'm sor-" Suzaku said, coming off from his position on the railing, ready to bow down towards Amu.

"Baka." Amu said, flicking Suzaku in the head before his knee had a chance to touch the ground. "You should know fully well that I don't go by that name anymore, Suzaku-kun."

"Then what do you go by?" Lelouch said.

"Well… After I left Suzaku's family's care, I was taken in by another family and went under the name of Hinamori Amu." Amu explained. "But they died during the war along with all of my friends."

Suzaku nor Lelouch said anything to comfort her, which relieved her. Anything additional would have surely made her burst into tears and she'd feel like a hopeless idiot who couldn't get over the past.

"But, now you go under Lamperouge now, right?" Suzaku said.

"Hai!" Amu said, "I only chose Lamperouge because it was the same last name as Lelouch."

"Oi! Then how did you discover me, then?" Lelouch said, his anger taking over his voice. Amu silently cursed herself for yet another slip up. She wasn't the type to strategize anything, let alone go up against the master, her own half-brother, that she had ever known. At this point, it was best to tell the truth, part of it anyways.

"Ahh, gomen ne, Lelouch." Amu said, "But when I saw you're name under the dead list seven years ago, I had this nagging feeling that you and Nunally weren't truly dead. Therefore, for the past seven years, I've been looking all over Japan looking for you two."

"Just you?" Lelouch asked.

'_Now he over analyzes…'_ Amu thought.

"Daijobu, Lulu-nii-san!" Amu said, leaning up against the railing again, "Britannia has stopped looking for all three of us years ago. We'd have to screw up real badly for them to even look our way again."

"Well, that explains why Amu-chan is here." Suzaku said.

"How about you Suzaku?" Lelouch asked, "What brings you to this school?"

"It sure didn't seem like you knew Lelouch was attending or that I would be enrolling." Amu said, trying to make her statement sound like a joke.

"I'm just as surprised actually." Suzaku said, "Someone arranged for me to have a proper investigation. They said that a 17-year-old should be in school."

"EH! Who was it?! Some really cute girl or something?" Amu said, nudging Suzaku in the ribs. Suzaku laughed awkwardly as Lelouch leaned over the railing, looking at something important.

"Ehh… Nani ka, Lulu-nii…" Amu asked, looking at Lelouch now.

"Nee," Lelouch said, his mind in another place, "Can I ask you two for a favour?"

**コードしゅごギアスキャラ****: ****あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル**

"Tadaima, Onii-sama!" Nunally said, entering the dining room with Sayoko-san pushing her wheelchair.

"Okairi, Nunally, Sayoko-san." Lelouch said, standing up from his place at the dinning table, dinner already made, courtesy of Amu.

"Today I have I present for you, Nunally. Two gifts in fact." Lelouch said.

"Oh? What can it be?" Nunally said. Lelouch held a finger up to his mouth, signally Sayoko to not make a sound. Lelouch then motioned for the both of the "presents" to come out of hiding. Suzaku made his way out first, relieved that Nunally was alive and well.

Amu on the other hand, was completely shocked at what she saw.

"_Ehh, you mean you want us to go see Nunally?" Amu said earlier that day._

"_Yeah, it'd be a nice surprise for her." Lelouch said._

"_Yeah, I want to see how Nunally has been doing as well." Suzaku said._

"_I bet Nunally is still running around making all sorts of fuss," Amu giggled, "Ne?"_

_Both Suzaku and Lelouch looked at each other, appearing as though they had no idea of how to tell her of something._

"_Did… did something happening to Nunally?" Amu asked._

"_Yeah…" Lelouch said, his expression turning into sorrow, confusing Amu._

'_Nana-chan…' _Amu thought as she stared at Nunally. Now she understood why Lelouch was sad when she thought of Nunally as someone who was free to do whatever she wanted. Not only what she immobile and had to move in a wheel chair, but she was also blind, unable to see her own brother or the surprise he had brought for her.

It wasn't until Suzaku held a handkerchief towards her eyes that she realized that she was crying. She looked back and forth between Suzaku and Lelouch's reassuring faces that she finally built up the courage to go in front of Nunally.

Luckily, Suzaku introduced himself first. Amu watched carefully as Suzaku carefully took Nunally's hand and placed it between is own.

"This hand!" Nunally exclaimed, taking her other hand and rubbed her fingertips in between his hands. Lelouch, Suzaku and Amu watched as Nunally's face grew with indescribable joy as tears fell from her eyes.

"Thank heaven." Nunally said, "I knew it. You're alright!"

"It's been a long time, Nunally." Suzaku said, "But, there's someone else you have to meet too."

"Someone else?" Nunally said, suddenly turning to her other side. Amu held her breath as she looked at Nunally's too pale face, unlike when Nunally was a small child, when her face would always be tanned from spending too much time in the sun.

Amu looked once more towards Lelouch before reaching out towards Nunally, gently taking hold of her hand, the same way Suzaku had done only moments ago. Nunally gasped as her fingertips familiarized themselves to Amu's hand.

"It must be a miracle…" Nunally said, as her fingers went through every groove and bent in Amu's fingers.

"Amulettia… I thought that…" Nunally stuttered, before crying freely.

"Nana-chan…" Amu said, as kindly as she could as she wiped some of her own tears away.

"Nana-chan, you have no idea how much it means to me that all of you still remember me…" Amu said, now hold Nunally's hand with both of hers and held it against her face.

**コードしゅごギアスキャラ****: ****あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル**

"You two will stay the night, won't you, Suzaku-san, Amu-chan?" Nunally said, as though they already agreed to do so.

"Suzaku and Amu are students at the school now." Lelouch said, "So you can visit them all the time now, whenever you want."

"Honto?" Nunally said with excitement.

"I do have work to do for the military though, so it can't be everyday." Suzaku said.

"You're still in the military?" Nunally said with worry. Even Amu's happy attitude dimmed as she glance over to Suzaku.

'_Even after all they've done too you too…' _Amu thought, as she sipped her tea, hoping to calm herself down.

"Daijobu!" Suzaku said, "I've been assigned to an engineering unit, so it's not that dangerous."

"I see. An engineering unit, huh?" Lelouch said. Lelouch glanced over towards the kitchen, but Amu didn't need to look over to see what was going on.

"But Amu should be available everyday." Suzaku suggested.

"Suzu-kun just assumes that I have free time all the time." Amu said, pouting her lips together.

"Well, you're last name was _**HIMA**_mori." Nunally joked.

"It's HINAMORI! Hi-na-mo-ri!" Amu emphasized, but the table erupted with laughter nevertheless. Lelouch took this time to stand up from the table to "replace the tea."

"Ah, wait, I'll help you." Suzaku said, lifting himself from his seat.

"You just sit down." Lelouch said, "Unlike seven years ago, we're your hosts now."

This statement made Suzaku relax just a little bit more. "You've really mellowed since then." Lelouch added.

"And you've gotten a lot rougher." Suzaku said, sitting himself back down.

"And Nunally's gotten a lot cuter!" Amu said, giggling like crazy.

"And Amu-chan's head has become more like an old man's." Nunally said, without missing a beat.

"OI! I take back what I said!" Amu said and the three of them burst out laughing as Lelouch headed out towards the kitchen.

"Didn't I tell you to stay in my room?" Lelouch said to the nuisance once he entered the kitchen.

"That guy's the Britannian soldier from Shinjuku, right? Is this wise?" C.C. stated.

"He's all right." Lelouch said, "He's…"

"Huh?" C.C. said, confused by how Lelouch was acting out of character.

"Suzaku… he's my friend." Lelouch said.

"Still… I don't like it…" C.C. stated. There was an immediate silence, both from the kitchen and the dining area. Lelouch suddenly worried if they heard him, or worse, were wondering who was in the kitchen with them.

"Wahhh! It's this late already!" Amu yelled suddenly, loud enough for Lelouch to hear. Lelouch let out a loud sigh of relief as he peered back in the dining room.

"Amu-chan, please don't scare me like that…" Nunally said, "I thought their was something wrong since you suddenly got quiet."

"Ah, gomen, Nunally…" Amu said, rubbing the back of her head.

"I guess we should be heading home then." Suzaku said.

"Daijobu, you two can stay over tonight." Nunally said.

"Honto!" Amu said, "I really want to share a bed with Nunally, again!"

"I wouldn't want to impose…" Suzaku said.

"It's okay Suzaku-san! We don't mind really." Nunally said.

"Iie, Nunally… It's because unlike us girls, if two boys share the same bed..." Amu told Nunally.

"Amu, please don't tell Nunally such crude things." Lelouch said, cutting off Amu before either Nunally or Suzaku could figure out was what going on.

"Maa, you're just ruining my fun, Lulu-nii." Amu pouted.

"Here, I'll escort you to the door then, Suzaku." Lelouch said, looking at Suzaku, who looked as though he wanted to get out of there as fast as he could.

"Ja ne, Suzaku-san! Please come over tomorrow if you can!" Nunally said.

"Bye, Suzu-kun! See you in class tomorrow!" Amu said, waving her hand towards Suzaku.

"Yeah, see you both tomorrow, then." Suzaku said, waving both of them off before exiting the dining room behind Lelouch.

"You should really stop by more often." Lelouch said, once they got to the entrance of the house.

"Sure, but…" Suzaku said, "We shouldn't be seen together at school."

"Huh, why?" Lelouch shouted.

"How should I explain this…" Suzaku said, "Being friends with an honorary Britannian…"

"If we aren't careful, your secret will get out. About you being royalty." Suzaku said, "Same goes for Nunally and Amulettia, right? I don't want to cause any trouble…"

"Putting others before yourself again, huh?!" Lelouch yelled.

"Again?" Suzaku asked. Lelouch caught himself, remembering that his position as Zero can't be told to anyone.

"Ah, nothing…" Lelouch said.

"Thank you for everything today, though. It was fun." Suzaku finished, "Well, I'll see you later."

"Right…" Lelouch muttered.

"I'm glad though." Suzaku said, after his back was turned towards Lelouch, "I never thought we'd get another chance to talk like this."

"It's sad isn't it?" C.C. said, after she entered Lelouch's. Amu stayed at her spot at the dining table as Sayoko took Nunally for her bath.

"Yeah." Amu said, fiddling with a few peas on her plate, "Kedo, only time will tell what will become of their friendship."

"Meaning, you can only wait for another vision, huh?" C.C. said.

**コードしゅごギアスキャラ****: ****あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル**

"Nee, Karen-chan…" Amu whispered to Kallen once she took her seat in front of Amu. It was early in the morning and class wouldn't start of another hour or so. Luckily, the classroom only contained Lelouch and themselves at the moment.

"Nani, Hinamori-san?" Kallen said, especially quite, since they were using Japanese.

"Why did you come to a Britannian school? Aren't you Japanese?" Amu asked, not meaning anything by the question.

"How about you? Aren't you Japanese?" Kallen asked back, her gentle, meek character and her rough, tomboy character taking over.

"I'm actually full Britannian, even though my parents immigrated to Japan years before I was born." Amu said. Kallen was shocked, her fear overtaking her true character in her eyes.

"Daijobu, Karen-chan!" Amu said, smiling, "I won't tell that you're full Japanese."

"Half, actually…" Kallen muttered. Amu was taken back by this information.

"It might seem weird to say this at a time like this…" Kallen said, "But, my father is Britannian and my mother was Japanese. But during the war, my father divorced my mother, but my mother stayed and is currently a maid at our house."

"EH! How horrible!" Amu said.

"Yeah! My mother is so weak… It's sad how she clings onto us like a lifeline." Kallen said, gritting her teeth through out the entire sentence.

"Karen-chan…" Amu said.

How was it that Kallen hated her own mother, who was Japanese to boot. If she even hated her Japanese mother, then, why? Why was she fighting for Japan? Because she felt it as something her had to do?

"Then you have no right to fight for Japan then!" Amu yelled, standing up from her chair.

"What are you talking about?" Kallen said, slamming her hands on the Amu's desk. Amu cursed in herself for having her feelings blowing her cover once again.

"I mean, you're the one fighting in that online game, right!" Amu yelled. This sudden statement made Kallen step back a little.

"HUH?!" Kallen yelled back.

"I mean…" Amu said, pretending to be embarrasses all of a sudden, "Lulu-nii mentioned that you play this online fighting game when you're not at school, which is a lot, right?

"And I play this game where someone who logs in almost every other day is protecting Area 11, which is what I'm trying to get… But if it's not you, then sorry for getting angry…"

Amu looked carefully at Kallen and tried to decipher what she was thinking. Suddenly, Kallen burst out laughing, so hard that she collapsed on to her stool, holding her stomach from how hard she was laughing.

"That's all, Hinamori-san!" Kallen said, after the hardest of the laughing was over. Amu's cheeks inflated with air as she nodded her head, making Kallen laugh even harder.

"Ehh, looks like Amulettia is able to reveal your true self." Lelouch said, making Kallen immediately stop. Even Amu was surprised by Lelouch suddenly talk. Even though she was able to divert Kallen's attention on the subject, it would be nearly impossible to convince Lelouch that there was nothing behind her outburst.

"I-it's not that…" Kallen said, her fragile façade back and fully functional. Lelouch smirked as he stood up and walked out of the classroom. Amu noticed that he was clutching his cell phone, almost as if he were trying to break it.

A few moments after Lelouch left the room though, a group of girls, a number of which were talking to Kallen yesterday, had burst into the room and circled around where Amu was sitting.

"Hey, hey, Amulettia!" one of the females yelled, "You're Lelouch's sister, right?"

"Um…" Amu said, feeling fairly awkward in this situation.

"Do you think you can set me and Lelouch up for a date?!" the female said, not even waiting for an answer.

"Ehh! No way! Me and Lelouch would be so much better suited for each other!" Another girl shouted.

"Umm, I don't think Lelouch is interested in dating…" Amu said, carefully trying to break herself off from the group of girls hovering around her.

"HUH?! Why?!" All the girls shouted.

"He's a healthy, living boy, right!"

"A good man is always interested in dating!"

"If you like him, just ask him out." Amu said in her Cool N Spicy character.

"EH! AS IF I would ask him…"

Amu was confused by the sudden lack of enthusiasm and looked to see the cause of it, but automatically wished she hadn't. Suzaku walked in, looking glummer than yesterday. As all the eyes focused onto Suzaku, Amu had felt like she should just stand up and talk to him as if nothing changed from their conversations with Lelouch and Nunally.

"_We shouldn't be seen together at school." _

"_If we aren't careful, your secret will get out. About you being royalty. Same goes for Nunally and Amulettia, right? I don't want to cause any trouble…"_

"Stupid…" Amu muttered under her breath.

"Huh? What did you say, Amulettia?" one of the females asked.

"Huh? Oh… nothing." Amu said, "I'm just gonna go buy some juice."

"Can I accompany you then, A-Amu-let-ia?" Kallen said, stuttering on her name since it was hard for Japanese speakers to pronounce.

"Hmpf. I can go by myself." Amu said, walking up the aisle to the back of the classroom with her hands in her pockets. Amu felt like dragging Suzaku along with her too, but after what she accidentally heard last night, she decided against it.

Once out of the classroom, Amu darted along the hallway, looking for Lelouch. He'd probably help her convince Suzaku to talk to them. Or maybe he could convince her to build up some courage to be the one to start talking to him.

"Ahhh, moshi, moshi." Amu heard Lelouch say. Amu skid to a stop; it was very rare that Lelouch would start a conversation like that. Unless he was…

"Need our help, Amu-chan?" a voice said. Amu lashed back her head only to find her four chara hovering right behind her.

"Shh, I still don't know if I should tell Lelouch that I have geass or not." Amu said, "What would I say if he is able to see you guys."

"Hai, hai." her chara replied. Amu sighed heavily and tip toed closer towards Lelouch's position in the stairwell. It was close enough to hear, but it would be better if she could activate her geass.

"Then one chara change, coming up!" Miki said, reading her mind. Amu felt the geass symbol hover in her right eye. Though Amu was quite used to the procedure of activation geass, it was still a relief to have it still working after all these years.

"Let's go then…" Amu whispered as the symbol left her eye. Luckily Lelouch looked her way, but was far enough be out of sight from him. At that exact moment, the blue geass symbol successfully entered his system and he was unknowingly, yet again, under her surveillance.

"_It hasn't made the news yet," _The person Lelouch was talking to on the phone said. Amu blew out the little doubt she had in her mind. As she listened on to the rest of the conversation, she slid down the wall that was keeping her hidden, trying to figure out who was speaking.

"_But the blood Samurai group was defeated by Cornelia." _the person said.

"Ehh, they were the biggest resistant group we had in central Japan! If only Lelouch had become Zero sooner…" Ran yelled, "ARG! And who the heck is Cornelia anyways?!"

"Ran-chan, please clam down…" Dia said in her usual humble voice.

"NO! I WANT ANSWERS! I WANT ANSWERS AND I WANT THEM NOW!" Ran yelled. Amu felt like a vein burst somewhere on her forehead as she grabbed Ran and flung her down the hallway. Suu and Dia hurriedly floated over to where Ran had gone as Miki stayed with Amu, resting in her lap.

"_Look Zero, it won't be long until she comes after us, too." _The man said.

"Calm down. We'll wait for our chance…" Lelouch said, "I'll contact you later."

After that he hung up the phone, but Amu still kept the link up between them. It was more convenient to understand what was going inside Lelouch's head at times like these.

'_They're starting to get overly-familiar with me…' _Amu heard Lelouch think to himself, _'Maybe it's time I broke off with…'_

Amu felt the thought being cut off in Lelouch's head before he even knew it. Unwillingly though, for some reason, she was able to see through Lelouch's eyes, as if she were there instead of Lelouch.

But what she saw almost brought her to tears.

Suzaku was alone by the washing fountains, usually used after gym class was over. Suzaku was washing something, his face hidden by his shaggy caramel hair. He lifted up what he was washing, which apparently used to be his gym shirt, though it was covered in red graffiti.

"GO BACK TO YOUR GHETTO, 'Honorary Britannian'!" Was what the shirt read. Though a pitiful way of bullying, it still should've hurt Suzaku, nonetheless. And him blocking off his connections with Lelouch and Amu made it no better either.

"Suzaku, you really are an idiot." Amu muttered to herself as she picked herself up off the floor and started walking back to class, hoping that the tears that were streaming down her face would stop falling and she'd look normal before facing the class. Her chara had returned at the moment, cling on to parts of her body, trying to comfort her.

"Amu-chan, there has to be a way to help Suzaku-san…" Suu said, clinging onto her hair.

"A way to make everyone happy!" Ran said cheerfully, as though unaffected by Amu's temper.

"Yeah…" Amu said, the last of her tears finally gone, "Hopefully before school ends today too."

"Nya!~" A cat meowed, making Amu scream herself. Amu turned around and saw a beaten up looking black cat. It was sitting down looking so innocent, even though it had some how snuck onto school grounds and entered the school building. Amu's heart leapt towards the cat, who was currently licking a newly acquired wound. It reminded her of…

"Huh?" Miki said suddenly, floating down to the cat's leg, "Isn't this the cat that was with Euphie-chan and Suzaku-kun the other day?"

"Ahh! Oh yeah!" Suu said, "We had lots of fun, didn't we?"

"Oi… You guys we're supposed to be investigating…" Amu said as she glared at her chara, who were purposely ignoring her.

"Ehhh, now that I think about it…" Ran said, "But doesn't this cat remind you of…"

"Ne, ne, Neko-kun…" Suu said, cutting off Ran before any bad memories were brought up that would upset Amu.

"Neko-kun…" Amu repeated, even though none of them were sure of the cat's true gender.

"You-know-who always used to get into fights too!" Ran said, remembering not to say his name out loud in front of Amu.

"Yeah, and he would always steal stuff from us, too." Miki said.

'_Steal?' _Amu repeated in her mind as a plan was formulating in her head.

"But, it was really fun, chasing him around all the time." Dia added.

"Everyone used to get involved too!" Suu said.

'_Everyone, huh?' _Amu said, the plan finally set in her mind. She leapt up in joy, holding the cat in her arms, gently petting him in-between his ears.

"Ne! Neko-kun!" Amu said cheerfully in-between strokes, "Can you help me out for a bit during lunch today?"

**コードしゅごギアスキャラ****: ****あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル**

"You understand what to do, Neko-kun." Amu whispered as she hid in some bushes, along with her chara. Neko-kun "nyaa-ed" in response, scratching behind it's ear afterwards.

"I'm serious!" Amu said, "If you screw this up, Suzaku will forever be ignored and bullied at school!"

"Nyaa!~" Neko-kun meowed before bursting into a full fledged sprint towards Lelouch's front door.

Luckily C.C. was such a steady pizza customer, since their was a pizza delivery guy right at the front door. Neko-kun stopped at the first step as C.C. opened the door.

"KYA!" Ran yelled, "I'm getting a 'doki doki' feeling just watching!"

"SHUT UP!" Amu yelled at Ran who ran for cover.

"Thank you for being such a steady customer!" the delivery guy said once C.C. opened the door. Amu ducked down even more than before, hoping that C.C. wouldn't see her.

"There he goes…" Miki whispered. Amu looked through the leave of the bush, as sure enough, Neko-kun had disappeared into the house, unnoticed by either C.C. of the deliver man.

"Maa, Maybe I should've tried to see if I could use the blue geass on Neko-kun…" Amu muttered.

"I hope he's gonna be okay by himself…" Dia said.

**コードしゅごギアスキャラ****: ****あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル**

As C.C. entered Lelouch's bedroom, holding her pizzas, Lelouch was busy working on a metal briefcase. Neko-kun just strode right in, not needing to be sneaky at all.

"Is that were you hide your mask?" C.C. asked, placing her pizza on the table on the opposite side of the room from Lelouch.

"Unlike my Geass, this is physical evidence." Lelouch replied without looking up from his work. Once he was satisfied with his work, he took his Zero mask and tried placing it in the brief case.

"Onii-sama." Nunally said as his door suddenly opened, which caused both C.C. as Lelouch to look up.

"Lunch is ready." Nunally said. Lelouch sighed in relief, glad that Nunally was the only one in the hallway.

"Hai, hai." Lelouch said, putting down the briefcase as he stood from where he was standing.

"Oh, that smell…" Nunally said, "You ordered pizza again?"

"I'm collecting points." Lelouch said as he exited the room, without another glance at C.C.

"Onii-sama… Aren't you getting a little flabby lately?" Nunally said, "Like on your upper arms?"

"Oh, Leave them alone." Lelouch commented.

"Kyah, scary…" Nunally said, just as the door closed on the both of them. Neko-kun took this as his chance and jumped up to the table to where the suitcase was. Once again, it was lucky that the mask wasn't lodged into it's place and Neko-kun just slipped it one his head and scampered out the door before C.C. could see him.

"Onii-sama… The students at school…" Nunally said, "They're being mean to Suzaku, right?"

"Yeah…" Lelouch said as he tucked Nunally into the table, "But we have to let this be for now."

"Can't you do something?" Nunally asked, "He's our friend, after all."

Lelouch was about to reply but saw Neko-kun enter the room, wearing his mask. Lelouch jumped up from his chair and screamed in horror.

"OI! GIVE THAT BACK!" Lelouch yelled as Neko-kun ran out of the room. Lelouch ran after it, leaving Nunally alone in the dining room.

"Neko-kun's back!" Suu yelled. Amu jumped out from the bush as she saw the cat jump out from the open window on the other side of the door from her. Moment later, Amu saw Lelouch climbing onto the window's ledge and carefully lowering himself down.

"By a cat… by a stupid little CAT!" Lelouch shouted as he began to run again. Amu became confused by this strange statement, but it became clear once she saw Neko-kun.

"NEKO-KUN!" Amu yelled as the cat ran towards the school's main building. "STUPID CAT! I told you to grab anything, but why the helmet!"

After Lelouch passed her, Amu started running herself too. If Lelouch was exposed in such a stupid way, then his plans of obliterating will never be achieved and she would never make sense of what her last vision was about.

"Only if I could chara change normally without using geass…" Amu muttered as she climbed over the brick wall that surrounded the school. As she jumped down from the wall she noticed three students running from Lelouch's house, but Amu thought nothing of them and continued her chase.

Meanwhile, Lelouch had spotted the cat running inside the school building, which, was only filled with a few students, most of which ignored the cat entirely.

"Huh? A cat?" Lelouch heard a student say.

"Isn't that Zero's mask?" another said. Before Lelouch could reach them, the cat already turned the corner and was out of sight.

"No way." the other student replied, "Why would it be here?"

"Lelouch? Why are you chasing that cat?" the student asked.

"You saw it then, huh?" Lelouch said, skidding to a stop and activated his geass.

"Forget what you just saw." Lelouch said. He waited until he saw their eyes change to a glowing red before assuming the geass that taken effect.

"Yeah, no problem." the two students answered.

"Go." Lelouch said to himself as he started sprinting down the hallways again. The cat had taken a break himself, just waiting for Lelouch to catch up to him before running off again. At this point, Lelouch wanted to collapse when the school's intercom came on.

"**Hello everyone!" **a voice on the intercom spoke, **"This is Milly Ashford, your student council president. Find the cat!"**

"CRAP!" Amu screamed as she dashed inside the school building, "Neko-kun! Why do you do this to me?!"

"**Capture the cat which is running loose on campus!" **Milly announced, **"Classes and club activities are suspended until someone catches that cat! Participating clubs will get priority on their budgets!**

"**And the individual who catches the cat gets a super special prize! A kiss from any member of the student council! This can also include relatives, too!"**

"Ehh, then that means… Me too!" Amu said, skidding to a stop. Unknowingly she had reached the front of her classroom and all the boys just happened to start piling out.

"Exactly!" the boys yelled.

"Even though Amulettia is new here and has had the chance to join the council yet…" one of the boys said.

"Because she's related to Lelouch…"

"The kiss can be anywhere too…"

"You mean we get to pick!?"

'_Crap…' _Amu thought as she glanced at every single guy that was currently surrounding her, not only the ones from her class, but some from other classes too.

She didn't need geass to figure out what they were thinking of planting that kiss either…

"ALL RIGHT!" the guys yelled before scattering all over the place.

"NO, STOP!" Amu yelled as she started running again, "I'd be my first one!"

"Oi, Amu!" Suzaku said as he ran beside her, "You were chasing that cat before right?"

"Yeah… I only wanted to play a trick on Lelouch, but it's kind of gotten outta hand…" Amu confessed.

"Kind of…" Suzaku emphasized, sighing right after. "Let's catch that cat then…"

And with that, Suzaku went in a full speed sprint, faster than Amu could have ever dreamed of doing; faster than what she ever wanted her would-be self to do.

"Amu-chan!" Ran yelled, floating along side Amu, "This sensation! We can finally-!"

"IKU ZE!" Amu yelled. She dashed into the closest classroom, unable to wait to go outside. Her other chara had already beaten her to the window, which they had opened for her.

"HOP!" Ran recited happily, Amu in a full dash towards the window. She had already noticed the familiar pink anime Lolita type wings appearing out of thin air and attaching themselves on to both of her wrists.

"STEP!" Amu had grabbed onto the ledge, ready to fling herself outside. She already knew that the pink wings had attached themselves to her ankles, since she had felt them tingling around them.

"JUUMMP!!"

And with that, Amu flung herself out of the window. Instead of falling straight to the ground though, like she sort of thought, she was hovering in a straight line. Amu realized she had closed her eyes from a feeling that she would never be able to fly again.

But the feeling she felt as her body was feeling lighter than it ever had in years and the fact that she was able to chara change with her chara had made her down right giggly.

"_Amu-chan! We haven't got much time before this becomes undone!" _Ran yelled from beside her. Amu nodded in agreement as she changed her flight direction and head towards the next building, which she felt that Lelouch was heading towards next.

"**Let's see…" **the intercom sounded again, **"I think its leg is hurt since it's footsteps sounded a little off to me." **

"**Anything else, Nunally?" **Milly asked.

"**And… Oh! It meowed like this!" **The person on the intercom, Nunally said, **"NYAHHHH!~"**

"They got Nana-chan in this too!" Amu yelled as she grew closer and closer to the ground.

"Amu-chan! Kore!" Miki yelled pointing to the roof top. Amu nodded as she touched the ground. At that instant, the chara change had become undone, but Amu continued running none the less.

"SUZAKU?!" She heard someone say. Amu saw to boys up ahead, one who appeared to be Suzaku and the other appearing to be Lelouch.

"Lelouch?" Suzaku said, "You're looking for the cat, too?"

"Nyaaaa!~" the three of them heard the cat say.

"NEKO-KUN! BAD CAT! BAD!" Amu yelled as she passed Suzaku and Lelouch, not even stopping to discuss a plan with Suzaku or Lelouch.

"It's up there then." Suzaku said, as he started running up behind Amu.

"Oi! Amu, Suzaku, Wait!" Lelouch yelled in a pity attempt to stop them.

"But the student president said to catch it!" Suzaku yelled back.

"And I don't want a kiss from some stranger just because I'm your sister, Lelouch!" Amu yelled.

"No, forget it! I'll get the cat!" Lelouch yelled.

"I was always more athletic than you!"

"Me too!"

"I was even more athletic than you, Amulettia!"

"SHUT UP! I've gotten better these past few years!"

"For Pete's sake!" Lelouch said, as he started to walk up the stairs while Amu and Suzaku still held a steady pace sprint.

"You two have gone crazy about exercise!" Lelouch said.

"Try it out sometime, Onii-sama!" Amu said as she reached the top.

"I'll go, Amu." Suzaku said, "You're wearing a skirt."

"GAH! I forgot!" Amu yelled, suddenly pulling down her skirt. Before she realized what she had just let Suzaku do, he had already gone out the window, which lead to the very top of the roof.

"OI! Suzaku, wait a second!" Lelouch yelled. Amu moved out of the way as Lelouch climbed out of the window himself.

"Ahh, Lelouch! Be careful!" Amu yelled as he climbed up behind Suzaku.

"Suzaku! NO!" Lelouch shouted as he climbed.

"It's okay. Omakase de." Suzaku replied as he crept high and higher on top of the roof.

'_He never used to follow the crowd like this.' _Lelouch thought.

"That's why you have to do something to snap him out of it." Amu said. Lelouch looked back towards Amu and she felt as though she had learned her secret.

"What are you talking ab-" Lelouch asked, but was cut off as he lost his footing.

"Lelouch!" Amu yelled as she tried grabbing onto his arm, but failed in grabbing it.

As lucky as they were today, Suzaku grabbed Lelouch's arm at the last moment, before he fell to the ground. Amulettia grabbed Suzaku's arm and wrapped her own arms around his in an effort to kept them all from falling down. Even her four chara were pulling her blazer to try and help out.

"You okay, Lelouch?" Suzaku asked. Amu barely noticed Lelouch nodding his head in agreement.

"Hold on, okay, Lelouch!" Amu yelled, even though Suzaku had a pretty secure grip on him.

"Don't… need… to… tell me… that…" Lelouch breathed out, probably still tried from his physical activity just a few moments ago. At that point though, Suzaku had already almost pulled Lelouch up from the ledge as she heard the school bell ringing from above them. Lelouch sighed in relief as Suzaku and Amu pulled him up from the edge of the roof.

"Amu-chan, we'll go retrieve the mask now." Miki whispered to Amu. Amu nodded inconspicuously, focusing her attention on Lelouch and Suzaku now.

"You seem overly-relaxed now." Suzaku said once he pulled Lelouch up to his feet and Lelouch started breathing heavily.

"I'm just a bit tired is all." Lelouch replied.

"Gezz…" Amu said, putting her hands on her hips, "You scared me half to death, Lelouch."

"Ahh.. Gomen…" Lelouch muttered, only moments later realizing that he was speaking in Japanese.

"Daijobu, Lelouch!" Both Amu and Suzaku chimed in unison. They all exchanged glances at each other and burst out laughing.

"They all can't be…" a student muttered in a low voice.

"What happened?" Nunally asked as she moved in on the crowd that had gathered around the outside of the school building.

"The two transfer students just saved Lelouch from a close call." Milly said. Nunally smiled as she looked up to where she believed where her real older brother, half-sister and someone whom she already considers her brother were standing up on the roof. Even though she had lost her sight, she could just picture the expressions on their faces as their laughter filled up the courtyard.

"Well, I'll be the first to leave!" Amu said after her laughter subsided. Without another word from Lelouch or Suzaku, she raced back down the stairs, practically floating down them, hoping to obtain Lelouch's mask so he wouldn't have to do anymore physical work.

**コードしゅごギアスキャラ****: ****あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル**

"Ran, Miki, Suu! Careful with that will you!" Amu yelled as she waited for her chara to bring down Zero's mask. Dia was outside with Clone 2, guarding the perimeter, looking out for anyone suspicious looking or even Lelouch himself.

"HAI!~" the three chara sang out, obviously trying to take the mask down as sloppily as possible.

"OI! LISTEN YOU STUPID CHARA!" Amu shouted, "AND HURRY UP! If Lelouch comes, I need Ran within arm's reach!"

"And what happens then?" Lelouch said coolly.. Amu, as well as her chara froze in place. In the midst of it though, she tried searching for a sign that indicated that Lelouch was able to get past Clone 2's defences. But then again, he probably didn't even encounter her, since she was patrolling the front entrance, instead of the secret passage way, which Lelouch had come from.

"GAH!" the three chara yelled. Amu suddenly looked up and saw the mask fall from their grasp. Without a second thought, Amu, jumped up from her spot and caught the mask in one swift motion.

"Maa…" Amu sighed, getting ready to yell at her chara once again. The mask was lightweight, with air holes for air to enter and exit as well as used to keep humidity from being trapped inside. The longer Amu examined the mask, the more she realized how much more complex it was compared to what it looked like.

"_Geass."_

"What are you talking about, Lelouch?" Amu said, turning around ready to face him. The smirk on Lelouch's face made Amu realize what she had just done.

"Crap…" Amu muttered to herself, already reading Lelouch's thoughts as he began to formulate a plan. Several were based on using his geass to generate answers from her, others without geass at all, using it as a strategy for later.

"_Well, before I make my decision, should I consider you a friend or foe at this point, Amulettia li Britannia." _Lelouch thought, putting an abrupt stop to his planning, speaking directly to Amu.

* * *

_**A/N: YAY! Another Chapter uploaded! Sorry that it's like 8,000+ words... That's like two of the regular chapters.  
But that's what I want to ask. Do you guys prefer shorter chapters, or the longer ones?  
Please tell me in your comment/review that you leave me!  
Also tell me what you guys think of this chapter!**_

_**THANKS FOR READING THIS CHAPTER!  
PLEASE SUBSCRIBE AND REVIEW!  
**_**It's the only encouragement I get from writing this story. =)**_**  
**_


	8. Move 08: Amu's Geass

_**C**_ode _**S**_hugo _**G**_eass _**C**_hara: _**A**_mulettia of the Revival

_**B**_y: _**A**_me _**H**_aru

* * *

_**Move**__** 8: Amu's Geass

* * *

**_

"As I thought, it was the same cat from before." Suzaku muttered to himself as he held the cat in his arms, walking out into the court yard. He abruptly stopped before the gathered crowd, wondering what to do next.

"Thank you for saving Lulu!" the orange haired girl from his class, Shirley, stated.

"Wait to go, New guy!" another classmate of his, Rivalz, added.

"The cat was wearing something, wasn't it?" the student president, Milly said.

Suzaku felt himself stiffen as these three members of the student council surrounded him. Even though they appeared friendly enough, Suzaku just couldn't put his guard down around them.

"The cat did have something on his head." Suzaku said, just like he was reporting to his reporting officer, "But I didn't get a good look at it and it must have dropped it somewhere."

"Ah! Where's Amulettia?" Rivalz said, holding his arms behind his head, looking around as he did so.

"And Lulu?" Shirley asked.

"Amulettia said she had she was going down first…" Suzaku stated. "And Lelouch said he forgot something and that I should go one without him."

"That's it!" Milly shouted, "His embarrassing secret!"

"Is this what this has been about, Madam President?" Lelouch said as he walked out from behind Suzaku. Everyone turned to look at him as he made his way beside Suzaku, which still greatly shocked all the assembled students.

"Aww, and just when I though I got some dirt on him." Milly sighed.

"Lulu's always has to keep up appearances." Shirley added.

"Geez… So annoying…" Amu said, appearing as though she materialized out of thin air. She took the spot in-between Lelouch and Suzaku, taking Neko-kun from out of Suzaku's arm, acting as though she didn't enjoy the feel of the cat's fur as she pet it.

"Then, all three of you know each other?" Kallen spoke suddenly, catching all of them off guard.

"But, he's an Eleven…" the green haired girl with glasses, Nina, stated. Amu lost her cool and spicy character for a moment and just stared at Nina as though she had just confessed that there had been another swine flu outbreak.

"No, I'm just…" Suzaku started to speak but was cut off by Lelouch.

"He's my friend." Lelouch said, "And Madam President, I haven't told you yet, but Amulettia, she too is my sister."

Both Suzaku and Amu looked up at Lelouch as though he was a complete stranger. Neither have them have seen this brave man before, even though they have somehow experienced it before.

"Therefore, Madam President, please allow these two to join the student council." Lelouch said, not so much as a question, but as an actual demand. Only Amu knew that this was only a small bit of the actual negotiations Lelouch really does.

"This school requires you to join a club." Lelouch added, "Still…"

'It would be hard for the two of them to fit in.' Amu mentally added, even though Lelouch had refused to voice it.

Amu felt as though Lelouch wanted to turn around and glare at her. It was fortunate that he didn't, since she was convinced that he was a little bit more than suspicious that she could read minds now.

"Should I consider you a friend of a foe, Amulettia li Britannia?" Lelouch had asked her.

The same question kept popping into Amu's head. And from the glare she received from Lelouch at that time meant she had only a little bit of time to formulate a plan of her own to divert Lelouch's attention from herself.

"How can I refuse one of the only requests from the vice-president?" Milly said as she shrugged her shoulders. The rest of the student council celebrated within themselves as Amu and Suzaku shared looks of understanding, knowing how much it meant to both of them to be so easily accepted.

"Now that that's settled…" Nunally said, rolling up to the three of them, "Lend me your ears, you guys."

Both Suzaku and Lelouch looked at each other before bending down to Nunally's level. Unexpectedly, Nunally touched both of their cheeks, giving both of them a small kiss before they pulled back.

"Nunally!" both boys said in shock, looking at her with the same emotion as their voices.

"The reward the Miss Milly promised." Nunally explained, "Since both of you did it, you'll just have to be content with me as a half-member of the council."

"I helped too, Nana…" Amu muttered, hoping not to be heard.

"Oh yeah, Amulettia, too." Suzaku said as he stood straight up and turned around to face Amu, Lelouch doing the same thing.

"It doesn't even matter to me…" Amu said, embarrassed that Suzaku had heard her and stated the fact to everyone in the courtyard. It embarrassed her even more that everyone was expecting her to kiss someone.

"You don't want to lose, right, Amu." Nunally said, giggling as she said that. Amu felt her cheeks flame up as she looked at Nunally.

"Geez…" Amu said stubbornly before kissing Suzaku and Lelouch's other cheeks. Before they could say anything about it Amu muttered a "Only because I won't lose to Nana" before turning her back to them and went over Nunally. Gently though, she brushed Nunally's bangs away from her face before lightly kissing her forehead as well.

"All right! Let's celebrate our catching of the cat!" Rivalz cheered, "It's only natural the new guy treats us!"

"Don't sponge off him!" Shirley shouted back, but then went back to her normal chara, "I'm Shirley, by the way."

"Oh, and I'm Rivalz!"

"And I'm Milly Ashford, the council president."

With the sudden introductions of the student council, Amu suddenly felt an overwhelming sense of déjà vu, unsure of whether or not to be happy or sad about it.

"It's a pleasure to be working with you!" Amu and Suzaku had said in unison.

**~コードしゅごギアスキャラ: あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル~**

"Slow down, Lulu-nii-san!" Amu yelled as Lelouch pulled her by her arm, dashing up the stairs to his bedroom. Lelouch had not spoken a word to her since she was caught trying to retrieve his mask.

"The cat did have something on his head." Suzaku said, just like he was reporting to his reporting officer, "But I didn't get a good look at it and it must have dropped it somewhere."

"Well, before I make my decision, should I consider you a friend or a foe at this point, Amulettia li Britannia?" Lelouch had thought. Amu had no idea what to say at this point. She couldn't just spill out everything that she has done in the past five years in the school court yard.

"The cat was wearing something, wasn't it?" Milly's voice had boomed out. Lelouch quickly turned his head towards where Suzaku was, praying that Suzaku didn't see anything. Amu clutched the helmet closer to her chest as she pressed herself against the cool, brick wall.

"The cat did have something on his head." Suzaku said, "But I didn't get a good look at it and it must have dropped it somewhere."

Lelouch let out a loud sigh of relief, afterwards glaring daggers at Amu that make the hair on the back of her neck rise up.

"Ah! Where's Amulettia?" Rivalz said.

"And Lulu?" Shirley asked.

"Amulettia said she had she was going down first…" Suzaku stated. "And Lelouch said he forgot something and that I should go one without him."

"That's it!" Milly shouted, "His embarrassing secret!"

"Is this what this has been about, Madam President?" Lelouch shouted as he walked though the front entrance of the tower.

"Aww, and just when I though I got some dirt on him." Milly sighed loudly. Amu let out a sigh of relief herself, thanking god that she didn't have to face Lelouch when he looked most dangerous.

"Amu-chan!" Dia yelled as she entered the room through the secret passage with Clone 2 following close behind.

"Gomen ne…" Clone 2 said, her voice sounding exactly like Amu's.

"It's alright. Just take this to C.C." Amu said, stuffing the helmet into Clone 2's arms. Clone 2 nodded in agreement before running off again.

"Lulu's always has to keep up appearances." Shirley pouted. Amu started walking out of the tower, acting "Cool N Spicy" as she did so.

"Geez… So annoying…" Amu said as she took the spot in-between Lelouch and Suzaku, taking Neko-kun from out of Suzaku's arm, acting as though she didn't enjoy the feel of the cat's fur as she pet it. She caught Lelouch glaring at her momentarily before going into his own well-poised chara.

'Now comes the inevitable.' Amu thought as Lelouch dragged her up the main staircases. Apparently, Nunally nor Sayoko-san were home, and nobody would be entering the building anytime soon.

"Now is that anyway to treat your sister, Lelouch?" C.C. asked, coming around the corner before they reached the top of the stairs which lead to the floor Lelouch's bedroom was on.

"What are you doing out of the room?" Lelouch asked angrily, stopping so abruptly, he made Amu crash into his back. Amu had to look to the side of Lelouch to get a clear view of C.C.

"I just came out to accept a delivery." C.C. said, revealing Zero's mask and started tossing his up and down in the air.

"How?" Lelouch said, turning around, glaring at Amu. Amu held her breath as she did so.

"She had her Shugo Chara deliver it to me." C.C. said, still tossing the helmet in the air.

"Her what?" Lelouch said, changing his gaze from Amu to C.C.

"Shugo Chara, they're like my guardian angels." Amu muttered, "They're the one's that enable me to have geass."

"How so?" Lelouch said, turning around again.

"By Chara Changing, like…" Amu tried explaining, "Changing my Character to theirs and allowing me to use their powers."

"And how is that so?" Lelouch asked, trying to understand the concept of Chara Changing.

"The same way your Geass works Lelouch. Magically." C.C. said in an uninterested voice.

"And you have … four, Shugo Chara? Or are there more?" Lelouch said, glancing behind Amu without moving the rest of his head.

"Told you he can see us." Miki said, appearing first from behind Amu.

"Ahhh, gomen…" Ran said, appearing beside her, rubbing the back of her head with one head.

"You should be more careful, Ran-chan…" Dia said, the next to appear.

"At least we don't have to hide anymore!" Suu added.

"Yeah… only four…" Amu whispered.

'The Pink one… Ran…some sort of physical control… The blue one… Mind reading?' Lelouch thought as Amu just realized that she still had Miki's geass control on him.

"It's you're call weather or not to tell him, you know, Amu." C.C. spoke, obviously creating her own connection in the link between her mind and Lelouch's. C.C. also made an effort to temporarily block all incoming feed coming from Lelouch's mind, which she knew that Amu couldn't take all at once.

"But I don't think it's the right timing at all… I hardly think he knows what Ran and Miki's powers are, and I doubt he caught anything about Suu and Dia…"

"I'm Ran!" Ran yelled, breaking Amu out of her trance, "The Power of Absolute O-"

Amu quickly swiped Ran away from Lelouch's sight, holding her tightly in her grasp. Amu noticed Lelouch glare at her as she did so.

"YOU STUPID CHARA! ARE YOU TRYING TO GET US KILLED!?!" Amu shouted loudly in her mind, noticing that C.C. and the rest of her Chara winced.

"Gomen ne, Amu-chan…" Ran said, "I just thought it be better to get it over and done with…"

"IDIOT!" Amu yelled as she crushed Ran even harder within her hands, "I'm trying to pace here!"

"Each one has a different power… right." Lelouch thought, but Amu knew better than to know that he was speaking now.

"Hai." Amu said grudgingly. She loosened the grip on Ran, but added a glare towards her now.

"The Heart, Power of Absolute Obedience, similar to mine, but you have to make physical contact. Probably has similar conditions as mine as well. Commands must be issused verbally, unless it is possible to combine with the blue geass, which then could be issued mentally as well, so long as physical contact is there. Orders can only be ordered once per person, but as many times as possible so as contact is still established. Commands can be blocked or limited based on the person's mental or physical ability, but will carry out command as best as possible. All commands are conditional and remain latent until conditions are met. As well, victim's memories of the command are sealed and cannot be recalled."

Amu opened her mouth, hoping that she could say something in her defence, but re-closed it when she had nothing.

"The Spade…" Lelouch continued, taking not break in voice his opinions, "The Power of Telepathy. Has the Ability to make you able to read and communicate with geass victim through their minds. Distance should not matter and is can also go for long periods of time without wavering. Has to make eye contact for Geass to initiate. No mental or physical harm towards victim, thus far anyways. Geass, to date, can do either one of two things at a time: rummage through victim's memories and thoughts without any communication at all, or communicate with person telepathically but unable to read their thoughts.

"The Clover… I'm not sure about, but I suspect some sort of vision ability… Either to see into the future or redo the past, though I'm quite certain it's the future since you are linked to C.C. who remains forever. If my hypothesis is correct, you would be able to see into the future from your own perspective. Since the future changes constantly, you should be having multiple visions but they could be limited based on your amount of knowledge about the situation. But this is only a guess.

"The Diamond… I thought would be the hardest to figure out, but figured she had the Power of Duplication, seeing as though I saw you running across the school field back on the roof, as well as hold both me and Suzaku up as I was hanging from there."

"Dia…" Amu hissed, as she glared at her. Dia on the other hand, decided to avoid Amu's gaze and started whistling a new type of tune.

"You should be able to duplicate yourself, as well, possibly, other people." Lelouch continued on, "If the clone is killed, their mind is transferred to the next surviving clone. I witnessed this when I saw you at the time I killed Clovis, though I thought it was my imagination at the time and had killed you, and saw you perfectly okay when you transferred here a couple days ago. This geass should make you or anybody you clone almost immortal."

"As well, each chara leave a geass symbol on the victim, the color according to the chara who dealt out the geass. Each chara should be able to combine powers, since they are all from you."

Amu was speechless. With the very little evidence she had given him, Lelouch was able to figure out almost everything about her geass powers, if not a more than what she knew.

"Well, I can say you learned most of Amu's abilities a day quicker than she did, starting from the day you first saw her since Clovis' death."

"You're almost right, Lelouch… Amu muttered, avoiding his gaze.

"The pink heart… That's Ran, Power of Absolute Obedience or The Pink Geass as I like to call it…"

"Yo!" Ran said, saluting Lelouch with two fingers.

"Has the power to, like you said, control people. I do have to make physical contact and commands do have to be said verbally, unless combined with Miki's geass… On the other hand… I can make as many orders as I wish per person, even once contact is first broken, although control becomes less effective as connections are broken. The rest of the conditions are the same as your geass."

"The blue spade…"

"Boku wa Miki!" Miki said, although in a dull voice, "The Power of telepathy A.K.A the blue geass."

"Yeah…" Amu said, "You've guessed everything right about her power, which is probably why she's sulking…"

"I'M NOT SULKING!" Miki instantly shouted, though Amu ignored her.

"The green clover… That's Suu, Power of Future Visions…"

"The Green Geass. Yoroshiku, Lelouch-nii-sama." Suu finished off, bowing formally with her hands folded in front of her.

"You were right… She's able to see into the future, though I'm not quite sure if it's due to C.C. or not… Anyways, we are able to see into the future at any given moment, weather I activate geass or not, which I have not been able to do on my own accord. I do view my visions from my perspective and my visions can change as quickly as a blink of an eye. But according to C.C., I'm able to speak out my vision as I'm having it, describing the vision in intense detail as I may add. But once I have a particular vision, I am unable to go back to it and can only go on what is remembered."

"And the last one… the orange hair and gold diamond… Dia, The Power of Duplication… The Yellow geass…"

"Yoroshiku, Lulu-nii-san." Dia said a formally as Suu, but with the same action as Ran and Miki.

"When we use geass, we're able to create clones. Although I'm not sure if I can create clones of other people, I can make exact replicas of myself. If I get killed, my mind instantly transfers to the oldest, surviving clone. My dead body would then disappear into dust, but my blood would remain. Though I am considered immortal through this, I can only make one clone of myself every 30 days. I usually have three clones within 10 miles of me, but I currently have 10 clones in total, including one who is disguised as a maid in the Hold Britannian Empire."

"WHAT?!" Lelouch bellowed, scaring Amu and her chara. Amu had almost lost her footing and made them all fall off the stairs, except for the fact Lelouch grabbed Amu by the wrist and was lifting her off the ground.

"That hurts, Onii-san…" Amu whimpered as Lelouch's grip got tighter.

"What didn't you tell me before you were keeping tabs on Britannia?" Lelouch hissed. Amu felt as though Lelouch's anger was flowing out of him, almost visible to the naked eye.

"W-What, you wanted me to come out straight away that I had geass and was keeping tabs on Britannia?!" Amu stuttered.

"That's exactly what I expect you to do!" Lelouch yelled back.

"AND RISK SUZAKU OR ANYBODY SUPPORTING BRITANNIA TO FIGURE OUT YOU HAVE GEASS AS WELL?!" Amu burst out at the top of her lungs, "OR MAYBE YOU WOULD LIKE THE FACT THAT I WOULD HAVE TO SAY THE PART WHERE YOU AND ZERO ARE CONNECTED TO MY GEASS?!"

That comment made Lelouch go silent, as he slowly lowered her back to the closest step. Amu breathed exaggeratedly for several minutes before she decided to speak again.

"I should've told you sooner… Gomen…" Amu said, apologetically.

"I should've realized your reasoning, as stupid as it may seem." Lelouch said. But before Amu could comment on Lelouch's rude comment, he was already bounding up the stairs, looking more solemn than she had ever seen him. Even C.C. seemed surprise at his sudden change of mood.

"Oi! Lulu-nii-san! What are you--" Amu said, running up the stairs herself, but felt like some had thrown a brick or something at her and had winded her. She instantaneously collapsed to her knees, gasping heavily for a breath. C.C. and her chara began to gather around her, trying to help her back up to her feet, but it was no use.

"Wait a second." C.C. said, silencing the now hysterical chara. C.C. didn't have to voice out what she had just noticed though, as everyone took into account what was currently happening to Amu.

Amu was glowing a blue-green color, feeling two geass symbols appearing on each of her hands, her left hand showing a blue symbol, the right showing green.

"That's new!" Ran yelled, "Miki and Suu never combined before!"

"Perhaps…" C.C. started saying but started fading away as Amu fell into an unconscious state.

**~コードしゅごギアスキャラ: あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル~**

"Huh?" Amu said as her eyes reopened. She rubbed her eyes awake but squinted at the bright light around her.

This building seemed vaguely familiar to Amu. It's pure white pillars, carefully selected bricks and hand polished while marble all seemed so familiar to her.

"Announcing Prince Lelouch vi Britannia, 17th heir to the Royal Britannian Imperial throne!" someone yelled, making Amu jerk awake almost instantly. She looked around her, trying to understand her surroundings. She was surrounded by many nobles, all of which were in the Holy Britannian Palace.

"Amu-chan." Suu whispered, appearing from behind her unusually short pink hair, "Do you know what is going on?"

"Me?!" Amu whispered loudly, "Aren't you the one that's supposed to know whether or not I'm having a vision?!"

"And I'm here too!" Miki yelled loudly; obviously panicked, ignoring all the adults around them.

"Will you-" Amu said, reaching out to grab Miki, but her arms fell short. She looked closer at her hands, and then her entire body. It appeared as though she was back to before she left the Britannian Empire. Which would explain the fact that she looked exactly as Euphie back then in the reflection of the marble floor.

"I heard Empress Marianne was killed inside of the Britannian palace." some whispered. Amu turned around to face the person, when suddenly she focused on the gossip happening around her.

"There's no way terrorists could have just gotten in there!"

"Then, the real killers must have been…"

"Stop, my friend! You'll regret starting rumours like that around here!"

"And yet he seems so steadfast, even though his mother is dead!"

"But he has no path to the throne now."

"And the Ashford family who backed them is finished, too."

"And his little sister, the princess?"

"I heard she was shot in the legs and that she lost her sight."

"Hysterical blindness, though, right?"

"Same thing. She can't even be married off for political gain now."

"Damn Britannians…" Amu muttered under her breath, only to be whacked in the head by someone's hand.

"Euphemia, please quiet down." a younger version of Cornelia said, "We already lost our own mother and now Amulettia, I don't want to lose you as well."

"I understand, sister." Amu said, although it felt as though her body, or rather, the body she was borrowing for the moment, was moving all on its own.

"Your Majesty! My mother has passed away!" Lelouch's voice echoed throughout the grand hall, stopping all whispers at once. Even Amu, forgot what she was currently doing and focused her attention on Lelouch.

"What of it?" the Emperor said.

"What of it?!" Lelouch repeated.

"You sought an audience with the Emperor of Britannia simply to tell me that?!" the Emperor bellowed.

"Why you…" Amu muttered, clenching her hand into a fist. If only this was like any normal vision, then probably…

"Father!" Lelouch yelled, running up to the Emperor. The royal guard instantly took action and ran up to the Emperor to protect him. The Emperor signalled for them to stop, and the guards both stopped in their tracked and stood straight and still.

"Why didn't you protect Mother?!" Lelouch yelled, "You're the emperor! The greatest man in this nation! You should have protected her! And now you don't even visit Nunally!"

"I have no use for weaklings!" the emperor said.

"Weaklings…" Amu repeated quietly, just in case Cornelia hit her again.

"That is what it means to be royalty!" the emperor stated.

"Then I don't want to be your heir!" Amu yelled. Suddenly she felt as though she was zapped out of Euphemia's child body and into her own, a few month's early than when Lelouch faced the emperor himself.

She was in the same place as Lelouch was, or would be, in a matter of fact way. She saw a Euphemia's tear-stained face and Cornelia's hard exterior at the edge of her eyes, as well as many of the nobles that were in the same room.

In her other eye, she saw Lelouch and Nunally's mother, Marianne vi Britannia, wearing one of her many blue dresses, a colour she was hardly ever seen without. Her face had been down cast, as though she didn't like seeing this type of thing happening.

"I've had enough of the fighting and the scheming over who will succeed you!" Amu yelled, almost robotically, since she wanted to further evaluate the scenario.

"You are dead." the Emperor said. Amu took a step back, shocked about hearing this statement, even though she replayed it over and over in her heart whenever the thought of the emperor crossed her mind.

"You've been dead from the moment you were born." the emperor continued, "Who gave you the clothes you wear? Your home, your food, your very life! All of those, I have given to you!

"In short, you have never actually lived! And yet, you dare speak such foolishness to me!" the emperor yelled as he stood up, hovering over Amu. Amu gasped as she stepped back only to land on the ground, beside Lelouch, who would have this same treatment later on.

"Amulettia!" the emperor bellowed, as the two visions intertwined, the emperor's word's slurring into the same speech.

"I'm sending you to Japan." the emperor stated, "As prince and princess, you will serve as bargaining chips."

There was a sudden darkness as though there was a transition between one scene and another.

"You appear to have a reason for living." C.C. said, once the blackness had disappeared, the vision back to that faithful day.

Amu felt her body grow into her twelve year-old self and the scenery around her change from the Britannian Palace to that cold, dark cave with the exact same Britannian army holding out their guns at her, with the blue-haired man at her feet, with his blood forming a pool of blood around him.

"If you had power, could you live? I'll make a deal with you.

In exchange for power, you must make my one wish come true.

Accept this contract, and while you will live in the world of humans,

You will live unlike any other.

A different providence, a different time, a different life.

The power of the king will isolate you.

If you are prepared for it…"

"I understand!" my current self replied, "I'll accept your contract!"

"Then from now on, you'll be living a lie. The lie of living. Your name, too, a lie. Your personal history, a lie. Nothing but lies.

"Remember how mad you were at the world that wasn't able to be changed by mere kindness But even in your lies, you could give up in despair. And yet, now you have it? Power?"

"Sound's like fun, then." Amu replied, as darkness fell upon her yet again.

* * *

**A/N: ... Guess what I just realized.  
I wrote this chapter about a month and a half ago and totally forgot to post it...****I KNOW! STUPID MISTAKE! But I swore I posted it! I'M SORRY!!!!  
But at least you know Amu's geass powers now. That's a good thing, hopefully.**

**Happy April Fool's Day, too, by the way. =)  
And also, that's the very first smiley face I used in this entire story.**

**ALSO! If you haven't already heard, I have a tumblr account, which I update almost every single day.  
I post the random previews of stories there too.  
So if you have tumblr, or even know what it is, my username is Amulettia (teehee).  
That's all for now...**

**Please Comment && Subscribe.  
Because I need a serious reminder to update...  
**


	9. Move 09: Cornelia

_**C**_ode _**S**_hugo _**G**_eass _**C**_hara: _**A**_mulettia of the Revival

_**B**_y: **_A_**me _**H**_aru

* * *

**_Move_ **_**9: ****Cornelia

* * *

**_

"Looks like she's coming to…" Suu said as Amu opened up her eyes. She noticed her four chara hovering over her, looking as worried as ever. Amu groggily sat up as she rubbed her eyes to wake herself up.

"Where am I?" Amu said as she looked around.

"Looks like your blood pressure has gotten lower." Dia said as she pressed her tiny hand on Amu's forehead.

At that moment Lelouch entered the room, wearing a grim expression on his face.

"Why are you looking so serious, Lulu-nii?" Amu asked, but Lelouch merely turned on the TV, which was currently broadcasting a news report.

"**Military authorities report that they are surrounding the Saitama ghetto, which has been confirmed for hiding terrorists.**" The news woman stated, "**Viceroy Cornelia is on the scene as well, entry to that area has been restricted.**"

"Cornelia!" Amu yelled as she jumped up from the bed, knocking her chara in all sorts of directions.

"Since when has Cornelia been viceroy!?" Amu shouted.

"We only found out that Euphemia was sub-viceroy!" Ran added.

"KUSO!" Amu yelled, feeling like she wanted to punch something.

'_I should have known…' _Amu thought angrily, '_Cornelia surely would not have let Euphie become primary viceroy, not while she was alive._'

"**It looks like a full-scale assault will be launched in two hours.**" the news woman continued, "**Consequently, the following areas will have their power cut for the time being:**"

"Why are they announcing the time it starts?" Miki asked, though to no one in particular.

"They're provoking Zero." Lelouch stated, speaking for the first time since he entered the room.

"So, are you going, Lulu-nii…?" Amu asked. She not wasn't paying attention to the news cast, but instead focusing on Lelouch, who was now preparing a briefcase of everything he needed.

"I guess the geass connection cuts off after you fall asleep, since you didn't read my mind." Lelouch stated, not as a question, but as a fact he just figured out.

_Was it possible for someone to be this clever? _Amu thought as she watched Lelouch carefully pack up a briefcase full of Britannian Army clothing, probably back from when he had killed Clovis.

"We're just not close enough is all." Amu replied, "Which means you still don't trust me. At all."

"From my own experience, nobody should be trusted." Lelouch stated.

"So cold." Amu said, smirking slightly. At that moment, C.C. came in with a box of fresh pizza.

"Will you please cut down on the pizza, C.C.…" Amu said, grabbing a slice for herself. "You'll become fat."

"I'm an immortal witch." C.C. said as if that was her excuse. Amu sighed heavily as she gulped down her pizza slice and had to use most of her will power to stop from grabbing another one.

C.C. sat down on the bed beside her and turned to the television screen, appearing to be watching it, though Amu knew fully well that C.C. did give a damn about what was happening around the world.

"Don't tell me you're falling for the enemy's provocation." C.C. said, the images from the TV glazing across her eyes.

"Well, they took so much trouble to invite me." Lelouch said, "Besides, there's something I'd like to ask Cornelia."

"Destroying Britannia or discovering your mother's murderer…" C.C. said in her same bored tone, "Which is more important to you?"

"The two are of the exact same importance." Lelouch replied.

"The Britannian royal family is competing to determine who will be the next emperor." Amu said.

"Or rather, being made to fight. By that man." Lelouch added, angrily.

"Still, that is the strength of Britannia." C.C. commented, "The best person is the last one left standing, so they become the next emperor."

"Exactly. The weak all lose and are cast away." Lelouch stated. "That's Britannia; That's the world they live in!"

"Survival of the fittest is the most essential rule of all." C.C. stated.

"If that's true," Lelouch said, instantly slamming his briefcase close and stood up abruptly, "then what happens to Nunally?!"

Amu was taken back by Lelouch's sudden anger, but silently agreed with his logic.

'_For everyone who doesn't have a chance to fight_' Amu thought quietly.

"Does she have to give up because she's weak?!" Lelouch ranted on angrily.

'_Is their death so insignificant that nobody else cares anymore?_'

"I refuse to accept that!" Lelouch growled, "I'll wipe out that sort of world mysel-"

Lelouch stopped abruptly, looking frozen as he stared at C.C. Amu, too, turned to where C.C. was moments ago, only to find her standing in front of the bedroom door, holding a gun, which was now pointed directly straight at Lelouch.

No one spoke for several minutes, Amu having to keep switching her gaze upon the other two, trying to figure out who will speak first.

"Don't go, Lelouch." C.C. spoke finally, "I can't have you dying before you fulfill your part of our bargain."

"Isn't that a contradiction in what you're saying and what you're doing?" Lelouch stated.

"I won't kill you." C.C. said, "I'll just shoot you in the leg to quiet you down."

"Wait, C.C.!" Amu yelled, standing up from the bed, taking her place between C.C. and Lelouch, holding her arms outstretched to protect Lelouch.

"On the other hand, Amu, I'm not afraid to shot you dead." C.C. said, "Since I know you'll come back to life in second's time."

"I see, now." Lelouch said, "You can't use geass yourself, can you?"

The statement made C.C. cringed slightly, but still held the gun strongly in her hand, her finger still on the trigger.

"That's what I thought.' Lelouch said, "If you could do it yourself, you won't have asked me to do it." Lelouch finished off by pulling his own loaded gun, pointing it at C.C., from underneath Amu's arms.

"Oi, Lulu-" Amu said, but was cut off by C.C.

"You think you can threaten me with a gun?" C.C. asked Lelouch.

"I do, actually." Lelouch said, lifting the gun up to his head, placing the front of the barrel flat on the side of his temple.

Amu let out a gasp of horror as she turned around to face Lelouch, deciding weather or not she should pull the gun away from him or not.

"Until I met you, I was dead." Lelouch said, "A powerless corpse living a lie of life. A life where I did nothing except the act of living day to day. It was like dying a slow death.

"If I'm to go back to that, then I'd rather…"

"WAIT!" C.C. yelled as Lelouch slowly pulled on the trigger. Lelouch quickly smirked at her reaction and slowly put the gun down to his side.

"I see your point. It's meaningless. A life like that…" C.C. said, her own emotions flowing into her statement. Only Amu knew what C.C. truly felt about what Lelouch said.

'_If only it were possible to stop your life as well, nee-chan…_' Amu thought, sympathetically.

~コードしゅごギアスキャラ: あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル~

"Hey, can I ask you something important?" Shirley asked.

Right now, it was only her and Kallen in the Student Council room, both of them currently assembling the play structure for the cat that they were chasing around the other day.

"What is it?" Kallen asked, using her fragile and shy character.

"Kallen…" Shirley started off saying, "Kallen, are you hiding something from us?"

"Huh?" Kallen said, looking up at Shirley.

"You don't have to, you know." Shirley stated.

"No…" Kallen said, "What are you talking about?"

"Just tell me, I won't judge." Shirley muttered, "because… you see, I saw you before."

Kallen looked suspiciously at Shirley. She instantly reached for the concealed knife in her pocket, ready for an unexpected attack.

"You're dating Lulu, right?!" Shirley blurted out.

"Lulu?" Kallen repeated, as though she had never heard his nickname before.

"Well, you know…" Shirley said, "That time on campus!"

"EH?!" Kallen said, as she stood to look Shirley straight in the eye, "No, no! That was all him, you see."

"Lulu did it?!"

"No, it wasn't like that." Kallen said, instantly regretting her reasoning.

"But, you were trying so hard to catch the cat before, so…"

"No, that wasn't it! Besides, a kiss isn't such a big thing…"

"It's not?!" Shirley said, becoming extremely shocked, "You mean you've done more than that?!"

"No! Quit imagining things!" Kallen said as the blood rushed up to her cheeks.

"Uh, am I interrupting something…" someone asked as they had walked in.

"Amulettia!" both Kallen and Shirley shrieked, both looking extremely embarrassed now.

~コードしゅごギアスキャラ: あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル~

"Speaking of being immortal…" C.C. said, once Lelouch had gone to the Saitama ghetto, "Revealing your geass didn't result in death, now did it?"

"I still got a bad ass vision…" Amu muttered.

"Lelouch had a similar one too, by the way you two were talking." C.C. said.

"EHH?!" Amu said in shock, "Lulu-nii-san, too?! Why?"

"Your connection became stronger." C.C. said, eating her pizza like it was her last day on earth, "Probably because you both didn't kill each other after some of your secrets were told."

"He probably would have killed me..." Amu stated, "I hope he's alright though…"

"You do know he's going into battle by himself, against Cornelia's army, nonetheless, right?" C.C. said..

"WHAT?!" Amu yelled, instantly shooting up out of bed.

"Were you not paying attention just now? C.C. asked, not moving from her spot, "That's why me and Lelouch were point guns at each other."

"I thought you got riled up over nothing!" Amu yelled as she quickly stormed around the room, looking for her belongings.

"They're all in you Knightmare, by the way.." C.C. stated, but Amu looked too tense to be paying attention to her.

"Ran! Get my shoes!"

"Hai!" Ran said, already speeding out of the room.

"I don't think Lelouch knows you're already part of his army." C.C. said.

"I know, I know." Amu said as she opened up the window, "See you then, Nee-chan."

"Ahh, wait." C.C. said, though she used no extra energy to make her voice sound concerned. But before she could say anything, Amu had already jumped out the window and started running through the school courtyard.

C.C. sighed heavily, spreading herself over Lelouch's bed.

"It's their fault they never pay attention to me, you know." C.C. said, "I tried my best to stop the both of them."

"Gomen ne, Nee-chan…" Dia sighed, obviously left behind and forgotten.

"Alright." C.C. said, sitting back up, "Clone 1 is still on school grounds, right? Make sure she isn't found out."

"Wakatta, Nee-chan." Dia said before flying off at top speed to wherever Clone 1 was. C.C. sighed again before finishing the last piece of her pizza.

~コードしゅごギアスキャラ: あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル~

"Uh… sorry… I'll leave now then…" Clone 1 said, feeling extremely awkward that she had walked into something she hadn't meant to come in on.

"WAIT! AMU!" Shirley said, running across the room, grabbing Clone 1's wrist.

"Oi! Shirley!" Kallen said, rushing over to Clone 1's aid.

"You're Lelouch's sister, right!?" Shirley asked Clone 1, oblivious to Kallen's attempts on stopping her and that she wasn't even talking to the right Amu.

"Uh, more or less…" Clone 1 said, but luckily both Shirley and Kallen ignored this detail.

"Then you would know if something was happening between Kallen and Lelouch, right?!" Shirley asked.

"Huh?" Clone 1 said in a shocked tone, "Kallen and Lelouch?"

"There's nothing going on between me and Lelouch!" Kallen yelled for what seemed like the hundredth time within that past hour.

"Besides the fact that you're in league with Zero?" Clone 1 asked, cluelessly unaware of what she had just said.

"OH, STOP IT!" Shirley yelled, letting go of Clone 1's arm dramatically, both of them appearing to have not heard Clone 1's comments.

"I know that you and Lulu, k-kissed!"

"I TOLD YOU! IT WAS JUST YOU'RE IMAGINATION!" Kallen yelled, "IT JUST APPEARED LIKE THAT FROM YOUR PERSPECTIVE!"

Clone 1 notice Shirley step back, looking as though she was about to cry.

"But…"

"Please analyze things more carefully before you accuse people." Kallen sighed.

"Uh, Kallen…" Clone 1 said, her eyes darting quickly back and forth between Kallen and Shirley.

"Anyway, there's nothing going on between Lelouch and me." Kallen stated for one last time before stepping close to the door, having it open automatically.

"Lelouch?" Suzaku said. Kallen jumped in surprise, but quickly regained her composure. Clone 1 quickly glanced at Suzaku, sucking in all her breath as she watched him staring confusedly at Kallen.

"Anyways, that's how it is!" Kallen finished off.

"Nan demonai kana." Clone 1 heard Kallen whisper to Suzaku, accidentally, knowing she was not allowed to speak Japanese in school.

Clone 1 quickly rushed over to Shirley who collapsed onto the floor, grasping Neko-kun, also known as Arthur, in her arms.

"Uh… where's Lelouch?" Suzaku asked gently.

"I don't give a damn where that guy is!" Shirley shouted, surprising Suzaku and Clone 1 about this side of her personality.

~コードしゅごギアスキャラ: あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル~

"_Suppression of area 4, complete."_

"_Eighth and eleventh mechanized infantry companies are sweeping north and south in a pincer movement."_

"It's all the same." Lelouch said bitterly as he gazed down at the mass murder happening below him. "Even when Clovis is replace by Cornelia, Britannia never changes."

"HEY!" a Knightmare pilot yelled at Lelouch, using his Slash Harkens to get up on top of the building that Lelouch was on.

"What unit are you from?" the pilot asked, "Give me your unit name and ID!"

"Dario Torres, Third reconnaissance company." Lelouch replied, "I recovered some sort of disk from the Terrorists. Could you please transport this back to headquarters for me?"

"A disk, huh?" the Knightmare pilot said, "Well, I need to verify your ID first."

As the pilot was saying this, he exited his Knightmare, looking directly at Lelouch now. Lelouch took this opportunity to activate his geass.

"Understood." Lelouch said, "However, before we do that, I'd like to borrow your Sutherland."

"Sure thing. Please take care of it." the original pilot said, completely under control of Lelouch's geass.

"Thank you so much." Lelouch muttered in a victorious but sinister voice.

~コードしゅごギアスキャラ: あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル~

"Mayor!" an Eleven man yelled after watching his mayor being shot several times around his heart by a small dispatch group from the Britannian military.

"Why are you doing this?!" the man yelled at them, "We even have children here! We haven't done anything!"

"On the contrary!" one of the men in the group said, "Because the people of this ghetto don't report about the terrorists! You cover them! Hide them! That's treason against the colonial state!"

Amu had to turn away as she heard the Britannian Army Dispatch Group kill everyone located there on the spot.

"They've killed everyone who was in charge." Ran said wearily, as Suu finished tying Amu's hair in a tight bun so that she could fit all her hair into the small Britannian army helmet. Amu had just finished putting on the suit of armour herself, just adding on the helmet as Ran keep a look out for any Britannian soldiers.

"I just wish I could use my Knightmare…" Amu sighed, sticking the Dumpty key inside her left pocket for safe keeping.

"**Attention, all forces! Commence eradication of the Saitama ghetto!**" a voice, no doubtedly one of Cornelia's captains, said through the built in speaker in Amu's helmet, "**All forces, assure level one combat stations!**"

"I just hope Orange is part of that too…" Suu said guiltily.

"Oi! Whose side are you on here!?" Amu yelled at her chara. She noticed Suu mutter a quick and repeated apology, making her sigh loudly.

"Amu! Over there!" Ran shouted. Amu looked over to where she was pointing at and noticed a lone Knightmare driving through the streets.

"Here goes nothing…" Amu whispered to herself as she stood over the edge, waving, trying to get the Knightmare's attention.

"What are you doing here?" the Knightmare pilot had asked her. Amu waited for the Knightmare to be within arms reach before speaking.

"I was following some suspicious Eleven when I found the terrorist's hideout." Amu said, lying her ass off, "I would've called for back up, but my radio is broken."

"Alright, I'll contact headquarters' right a-" the pilot said, but was cut off when Amu touched the metal frame of his Knightmare. Amu had instantly activated her Pink geass, taking over the Knightmare pilot's mind.

"Now then, before you do anything, please give me your Knightmare." Amu commanded.

"Alright." the pilot said, "Please bring it back in one piece."

And with that the pilot, opened up his hatch and jumped down to the ground. Amu smiled as she jumped up to the Knightmare compartment, happy that the pilot remembered to leave his key in the key port.

~コードしゅごギアスキャラ: あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル~

"The loop line's no good…"

"Can't we break through along the Sai-Kyo line?"

"They've got armoured trains blocking it."

"We can't use the farm roads, either."

"Any reinforcements from Akabane or Jujoh?"

"Maybe a single man could get through, but not a whole group!"

"Izumi-san!" one of the terrorists shouted. He ran towards the leader, holding a radio.

"Well? Any word from the Toda or Kawaguchi districts?" the leader, Izumi, asked.

"Never mind that! Take this!" the man shouted, pushing the small radio into the leader's hands.

"_**This is… Zero.**_" the voice on the radio said.

"Zero!" the leader gasped.

"_**I assume you heard about the Shinjuku incident.**_" Zero said, "_**Do what I say and you will be saved.**_"

~コードしゅごギアスキャラ: あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル~

"What are we doing anyways?" Miki asked.

"Shhh, I'm trying to break into the radio signal." Amu said as she modified tiny wires on the back of the small radio.

"**B-12, suppression, complete.**" the intercom on her "borrowed" Knightmare stated. "**F-7, no sign of the enemy.**"

"**Powadon team, change course to 5-1-6.**"

"Wahhh, was this how Zero tracked all of Prince Clovis' moves back at Shinjuku…" Suu asked as she looked down on the Knightmare's map. Amu had to resist the urge to flick Suu across the head and send her flying out of the Knightmare, but decided against it.

Suddenly there was a blast in the other side of the building she was hiding behind. Amu moved her Knightmare to gain a closer look, seeing that a few members of the terrorist group of this ghetto had just blown up two of Cornelia's Knightmares.

"Got it, Amu-chan!" Miki exclaimed. Amu quickly refocused her attention to the radio, which was gaining feed directly from Lelouch's Knightmare.

"_Now then, should I draw Cornelia out or make and opening?_" Lelouch asked in himself. There was a silence before Lelouch started talking again.

"_R1, R2 will continue to fall back._" Lelouch ordered, over his own radio, which was most likely connected with the terrorist group. "Draw them back to the area where N2 is. B7, open fire towards 2 o'clock."

As Lelouch made orders, the Britannian forces, to Amu's amazement, started to deplete at an alarmingly fast rate.

"**Gester team, contact lost!**" Amu barely heard over her Knightmare's intercom.

"**Enemy spotted in district G47!**"

"**Kaczinki team engaging! AHH! They were ambushed!**"

"**The enemy seems to be using Sutherlands captured from our own forces!**"

"Just like Shinjuku." Amu laughed as she pressed the radio up against her ear, trying to drown out the sounds of the intercom.

"**Has Zero appeared?**"

"_N2, continue towards the upper-right! R4, fire. N1, take the guy on the left._"

"Amu-chan! That's us!" Ran yelled.

"WHAT?!" Amu yelled, throwing the radio to Miki and she took control of the Knightmare and tried to clear out of the way before the Knightmare shot her.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, LELOUCH!?!" Miki shouted into the radio.

"MIKI! SHUT UP!" Amu shouted at her chara as she steered out of the way of a rain of bullets that were heading straight at her.

But the lack of focus on anything else made her forget that there were other people on the same battlefield.

"**That Knightmare doesn't have a signal!**" someone on her intercom shouted.

"**That must be a terrorist! Kill him!**" someone else had heard.

But before Amu could dodge both attacks, both the Britannian soldier and one of the terrorists shot at her.

"_Right… P3, take down the bridge and close the route._" Was the last thing Amu heard before the explosion had blown up her Knightmare as well as herself.

There was a moment of silence before his map beeped numerous times, indicating that multiple Knightmares have lost connection.

"**To all forces! Fall back behind ghetto perimeter at once!**" the general commandeered over the Knightmare's radio, "**Never mind holding formation! Fall back behind ghetto perimeter at once!**"

"What? No stomach for a battle?" Lelouch said in a bored tone, "If I blend in with the retreating units, that'll put me right next to Cornelia. Have I cleared the conditions already?"

Lelouch put his radio carefully on the dashboard, quickly heading to where the other Knightmares have been gathering, heading straight back to Cornelia's HQ.

"Cornelia… It's definitely you that has lost." Lelouch said as a triumphant smile appeared on his face.

~コードしゅごギアスキャラ: あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル~

"Wahh! Onee-chan!" Ran whined as once she was regenerated at C.C.'s side, "Why did Lulu-nii attack us!? Didn't he hear Miki's screeching?!"

"WHAT?! I DON'T SCREECH!" Miki yelled at Ran.

"But still… I guess it was our fault for turning on our signal…" Suu muttered.

"AND WHOSE FAULT WAS THAT?!" Ran and Miki yelled at Suu, making her float away in fear.

"It's in his blood, I guess." C.C. said, giggling quietly.

"To kill everyone!?" Ran shouted at her.

"True, that type of person is dangerous…" C.C. stated.

"I wonder what will happen…" Miki asked C.C.

"I wonder which path he'll take." C.C. pondered as well.

"Hasn't he fall directly into Cornelia-nee-san's trap?" Suu said, still keeping her distance from the other two chara.

"And more of Amu's previous vision is coming true, right?!" Ran shouted, more concerned now than ever.

"Then that means!" Miki shouted out .

"Fine, Alright!" C.C. growled in a low voice. "Who do you thinking I am anyways…?"

~コードしゅごギアスキャラ: あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル~

"GAHHH! HOW WAS THAT SUPPOSED TO BE FAIR!?! BRITANNIA AND THE TERRORISTS GANGING UP ON ME LIKE THAT?!" Amu yelled the moment she transferred bodies.

"Ehh? Are you okay, Amu?" Suzaku asked. Amu instantly stopped yelling, taking a double take, looking around at where she was currently standing.

She was standing in the student council room, the newly built cat play area already built and ready to use, already being tested by the jumping Arthur the cat. Shirley was seated in a chair beside the structure, looking depressed. Suzaku looked like he was currently playing with Arthur, but stopped at Amu's sudden outburst.

"Um…" Amu said, feeling fairly awkward now, "Sorry, I was just day dreaming…"

"I see." Suzaku said, still fairly suspicious about Amu's behaviour.

"So, you lived here before this was an Area, then, Amu…" Shirley said, ignoring Amu's outburst.

"Yeah! Yeah!" Amu said, laughing awkwardly as she spoke.

"So, Lelouch lived here too then." Shirley muttered.

Amu wasn't sure on how to take this statement. Shirley seemed so depressed that it felt as though she hated the fact that Lelouch used to live in Japan, when really, she could be miserable about something completely different.

"We're you guys close, then?" Shirley asked Suzaku suddenly.

"Yeah." Suzaku answered, "Maybe I was like him, too."

"Amu-chan?" Dia said, suddenly flying into the room. Amu spotted her and instantly grabbed her out of the air, stuffing her into her pocket.

"He seems so frivolous and would sneer at working hard… I never really like him much at first." Shirley stated.

"Ehhh, A love confession?!" Dia squealed as she pushed her head out of Amu's pocket. Amu had to fight to keep her inside without popping out.

"The thing it, there was a traffic accident I saw back when we were freshmen." Shirley explained, "Anyway you looked at it, it was the fault of the driver who hit from the rear. But nobody tried to help out.

"And then…" Shirley continued, a smile appearing on her face, "Lulu didn't do it to boast or to laugh about it. He did it with the same bored look he always has.

"And then that's when I wondered… What is this guy thinking? What does he want to do? I wanted to know, and then, well…"

"You fell in love." Amu and Suzaku said in unison. Shirley gasped as she turned away from the both of them, blushing an embarrassing shade of pink.

"Um… is that what this is?" Shirley asked, trying to act as if she didn't know.

"Lucky…" Amu sighed quietly, "To be in love like that…"

~コードしゅごギアスキャラ: あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル~

'_Hm…'_ Lelouch thought as he waited in a group of Knightmares, waiting for the perfect moment for him to strike.

'_Even with my Geass, the normal security makes just walking in too dangerous.'_ Lelouch planned, _'I guess I'll have to create an opening, as I did with Clovis.'_

With that thought, many Knightmares, the ones especially designed for Cornelia's guard, came rushing out of a cockpit, scattering amongst the group of Knightmare soldiers, some even heading back onto the battle field.

"You're desperate, Cornelia." Lelouch voice out loud, "Using your royal guard like this…"

Lelouch reached over to his radio and dialled the number of the terrorist group he was currently using.

"This is Zero." Lelouch announced over the radio, "N1 will re-engage their I.F.F. signal. Operate as a Britannian Unit."

"_Understood." _the other man on the line said.

'_You'll act as my decoy.' _Lelouch thought sinisterly. He silently watched at three of Cornelia's guards speed towards the decoy Knightmare, all three closing in on it from different sides. Within a few moments, the signal was lost from the decoy.

"Huh?" Lelouch said, "They didn't confirm it? Well, then…

"N2, transmit signal and fall back to the hospital ruins." Lelouch commanded, "R1, R2, hold positions and fire on any pursing enemies!"

He watched his screen, but nothing else had changed except for the three guards heading straight for the second decoy. It was then Lelouch assumed the worst.

"They're not following." Lelouch muttered, "Shit.

"R1, R2! Cancel the ambush and fall back at once!" Lelouch yelled into the radio. It appeared that they had been listening, and the two terrorists moved away from the upcoming Knightmare Guards.

"P2! N3! Circle around behind the enemy." Lelouch commanded, now frightened that he was going to lose all his chess pieces in this game.

"Hey, what's wrong?!" Lelouch shouted into the communicator when nothing was being done and everyone stayed in position.

"P2! N3!" Lelouch shouted as he cursed, "B1! B5! You go!"

"_LIKE HELL!" _B5 responded, _"There's no way we can beat Cornelia's royal guard!"_

Lelouch watched helplessly as the numbers of his forces depleted as he tried gaining answers from the remaining members of the terrorist group. But no matter how hard he tried, no one decided to listen to him anymore. They were all to intimidated by Cornelia's royal guard.

"Anyone who's left, report in…" Lelouch muttered pathetically into the radio, knowing all to well that no one was left on his side.

"**Mission complete.**" a female voice, most likely Cornelia, said, "**All forces, take formation number 4.**"

"Beaten this easily…" Lelouch growled as he slammed the radio against his Knightmare's dashboard, smashing it into tiny pieces.

"So this is what a real organization is capable of…" Lelouch muttered, crushing the fine bits of metal in his hand, his anger getting the best of him.

"**To all Knightmare pilots!**" Cornelia announced, "**Open your hatches and show me your faces!**"

"CORNELIA!" Lelouch shouted in anger.

~コードしゅごギアスキャラ: あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル~

"I know Kallen said I had it all wrong," Shirley said, feeling down again, "but it seemed like she was getting upset in order to fool me."

"No way, Kallen would never do something like that." Amu said, trying to comfort Shirley, "And the situation you explained isn't like Lelouch at all…"

"Which is why, in this case, it's best to just ask him directly." Suzaku said. Both girls gasped as they stared at Suzaku, who was holding the phone's receiver between his shoulder and his cheek.

"What!? You'd go that far?!" Shirley and Amu shrieked in horror.

"Relax, I can handle him." Suzaku said, "I'll just ask him how he feels about you."

"NO! No way!" Shirley yelled as she grabbed the receiver out of his grasp and slammed it back into its base.

"C'mon, let me handle this." Suzaku said, talking the entire telephone into his hands, trying to pull it away from Shirley's reach.

"No! Absolutely not!" Shirley yelled, yanking the telephone back towards her.

"It'll be fine, I swear…" Suzaku said, but was caught off guard by a sudden pull from Shirley. Amu cringed as she saw the two topple down onto the ground.

A sudden knock at the door made Amu jump. She let out a yelp as she rushed over to the door as she caught a glimpse of green running out of the door way.

"Amu, who was that?" Suzaku asked as he rubbed his hand in pain, most likely bitten by Arthur.

"No one of you concern, Suzaku." Amu said, speaking awkwardly, "But I forgot that I had something else to do, so… JA!"

And with that closing statement, Amu rushed down the hallway, running at full speed until she caught up with the green-haired woman, who wearing one of the girl's uniform and didn't exactly care who saw her.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Amu yelled at her, "WHAT IF SOMEONE SAW YOU?!"

"Lecture me later." C.C. said, her breath heavy as she ran, "I thought you were with Lelouch."

A pang of guilt rang through Amu, as she had completely forgotten that Lelouch was out in the battlefield, battling Cornelia's army of all things.

"I kinda… died." Amu muttered. C.C. sighed as she jumped out of the next window. Amu followed suit, only to be flying down to the ground, thanks to Ran's Chara change.

"We don't have much time." C.C. stated as Amu hovered beside her, "We hardly have five minutes to get to the ghetto and save Lelouch's ass."

"Omakase!" Ran shouted from Amu's side, holding the briefcase that stored Zero's disguise. Amu grabbed hold of the briefcase and shot into the air, flying as fast as she could to the Saitama ghetto.

~コードしゅごギアスキャラ: あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル~

"**I repeat, all pilots, open your hatched and show me your faces!**"

'_What do I do?'_ Lelouch thought, _'if she sees my face herself, then…'_

The sounds of Knightmare hatches opening was heard even within Lelouch's own Knightmare, even only faintly.

'_Even without my Zero mask, my identity will be revealed! That's can't happen!'_

More hatches were opening and the lighter Knightmares, Cornelia's guard, were moving around, checking the pilots inside the other Knightmares.

'_Use my geass? No, impossible. I won't work without me looking directly at them. The enemy is in those Knightmares. So that leaves the infantry and the other pilots… Forget it. There's too many of them. How can I make them look at me?!_

'_What if I admit to being Zero? But then the Knightmares will… If I can start shooting and break out of here! Impossible, against Cornelia's guard, it's suicide!'_

"Open you hatch! It's your turn." the Knightmare outside of his stated, breaking Lelouch out of his thoughts.

"What's wrong? Hurry up and open your hatch!" the pilot shouted.

"Well, my hatch was damaged earlier in battle." Lelouch lied, as he tried to stabilize his voice.

"I see. Then we'll open it for you." the pilot said, "Turn around."

Lelouch felt as though he had reached the end of his life yet again, a point where all hope was lost for him.

"Understood…" Lelouch told the guard in a quiet voice.

"It's Zero! Zero's been sighted!" another pilot yelled. Lelouch looked up in surprise and stared at his monitor.

Indeed, this person did look like Zero, dressed up in his disguise, standing on top of one of the falling apart buildings.

"Impossible!" Lelouch said, unable to believe his eyes.

"**Capture him!**" one of Cornelia's guards ordered, "**Platoons 3 and 5, mount up!**"

"**Image detected! Target, confirmed.**"

"I'll just have to play along." Lelouch decided as he re-engaged his Knightmare's engine, following the other pilots' lead.

"**Surround the building! Head around the back! Sharpshooters, open fire!**"

And just as they did, Zero fell backwards, down off the building's edge. Everyone gasped as they tried to figure out the situation.

Lelouch tried to focus on his breath, re-evaluating the recent change in events. He had been saved by some imposture, one of whom had access to his Zero disguise and knew that he was in trouble. He could think of only two suspects, one whom he didn't care about and one whom it would be all his fault if she was in danger.

"**Everyone, go and capture Zero!**" a commander ordered. Almost instantly, the Knightmares broke off in different directions, all in search of Zero.

The real Zero, speed away from the rest of the Knightmares, turning off his signal so he wouldn't be tracked. One he found a sewer leading away from the ghetto, Lelouch didn't waste any time by leaving his tracks untraced. He jumped out of the Knightmare the moment the hatch opened, landing on his feet before breaking into a full out sprint, caring his briefcase full of his supplies over his shoulder.

'_So that's Cornelia…' _Lelouch thought as he ran, 'She's nothing at all like Clovis!'

Lelouch instantly stopped running, having come face to face with the impostor Zero.

"Why did you save me?" Lelouch demanded.

"Didn't I tell you?" C.C. said, appear out of the shadows on the other side of the sewers, dressed in the girl's school uniform, "I can't have you dying on me."

"I won't have lost if the conditions were more equal!" Lelouch shouted at her, now ignoring the person dresses as Zero.

"Sore loser." Amu said, taking off the Zero mask, her hair falling gracefully down her back, the small waves of sakura bouncing up and down as they fell.

"I WOULDN'T HAVE LOST IF THOSE IDIOTS HAD LISTENED TO ME!"

"If only you had the power to set the conditions you want." C.C. said as she leaned up against the sewer wall, her green hair illuminate the area where she was standing.

"Then I'll set them up." Lelouch said. "I'll form an army which can't lose to Britannia! A people! A NATION!"

* * *

_**A/N: Hurray for speedy updates!  
Well, I guess its cause I forgot to post the other chapter and realized that while in the middle of this one.  
Anyways, hope you guys had a happy Easter! I know I did because it was my sweet 16 right after!**_

_**Easter break's almost over so I don't know when I'll be posting the next chapter, but hopefully soon.**_  
_**Anyways, thanks for reading yet another chapter!**_  
_**(PS. I think I might put you know who in the next chapter!)**_  
_**You don't know who "you know who is" then we can't be friends, I'm sorry.**_  
_**Just joking! (Though I'm half serious right now.)**_

**_Please Comment & Subscribe!_**  
**_Because I love to hear your reviews! _**


	10. Move 10: The Black Knights

_**C**_ode _**S**_hugo _**G**_eass _**C**_hara: _**A**_mulettia of the Revival

_**B**_y: **_A_**me _**H**_aru

* * *

**Move 10: The Black Knights**_**

* * *

**_

"This is the first time I've ever left the Tokyo settlement!" Shirley shouted excitedly.

"You wish Lelouch could have come with us, don't you?" Milly teased. Shirley opened her mouth to say something but then re-closed it, stuffing a Pocky stick in her mouth.

"Don't be shy!" Milly said, "Let's say up all night talking! We can tell each other which boys we like!"

"Do you have someone like that, Miss President?" Shirley said, doubtful.

"Hm… Who can say?" Milly replied as they went through a tunnel. Nina instantly tensed up, grabbing the edge of her shirt.

"Nina, it's okay." Milly said, getting out of her seat and went to kneel in front of Nina, "Lots of Britannian tourists go to Lake Kawaguchi, so security there is fine. You don't have to be scared of it, like the ghettos."

"But…" Nina muttered out.

"For this, we'll stay right with you and won't leave you alone for a second." Milly said in a kind, reassuring voice.

"KYAHH!" Shirley squealed as they exited the tunnel, to reveal the beautiful country side.

"This is gonna be fun!" Milly said, jumping up in the air, "Right, Amulettia!"

"Sure." Amu said, not looking up from her book. Though she looked like she was quietly reading, with a bored expression glued onto her face, she was actually yelling furiously inside her head at her brother.

'_LELOUCH! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?! I SAVED YOU DIDN'T I?! I WANT TO MEET THE TERRORISTS TOO, YOU KNOW!!_'

"_Sorry, but this is your own good." _Lelouch replied, quite clearly too, given the fact that they were at least 100 miles apart now.

'_This is because I wore your Zero disguise isn' it!? Without me, you'd be dead right now! C.C. wouldn't even be able to come to your rescue without being caught!'_

"_Yes, I could have…" _C.C. said, entering the conversation as well.

'_SHUT UP!' _Amu mentally yelled at her, _'Either way, you'd still be dead if it weren't for me!'_

"_They're here. Bye." _Lelouch said, the link between them instantly severed.

'_HOW DID HE DO THAT?! HE'S NOT SUPPOSED TO BE ABLE TO DO THAT?!'_

"_I did if for him."_ C.C. said.

'_SCREW YOU, C.C.!'_

"_Hey, that rhymes." _C.C. states before being blocked off by Amu.

"I guess it runs in the family." Milly sighed as she took back her seat beside Amu, unaware of the internal conflict that had just occurred with Amu.

**~コードしゅごギアスキャラ****: ****あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル~**

The door to the large car automatically opened up, revealing a lavish purple room, filled with top of the line items. The members of the resistance group all gasped in awe that the sight of it, afraid that this beautifully decorated room was a trap.

"What's wrong?" Lelouch, disguised as Zero, asked them, "Come in. This is our hideout from now on."

The members peered in, noticing Zero sitting on a teal green, U-shaped couch with his right arm extended casually along the top of the couch.

"Can I assume this means you're going to join us?" Ohgi asked, the first one to step into the room, carefully scanning the entire room as if it was a dream.

"Yes." Zero answered immediately, "We're comrades now."

"Amazing! What is this?" a skinny, but tough looking man said as he entered the room behind Ohgi.

"Where did you get something like this?" Ohgi asked as he stopped looking around and stared at Zero.

"A dilettante noble gave it to me when I asked him." Zero replied.

"When you asked him?" A tall, blue haired man asked, almost sceptically.

"Don't worry." Zero told them, "There's no strings attached."

"Hey, it's got a second floor!" a stocky man said, walking up a couple of steps, "And this really be called a car?"

"They also can't be expecting us to come in this type of thing." Kallen added, wearing her red hair spiky and her clothes snug but easy to move in.

"It's even got a TV." a man wearing wire glasses said, grabbing the remote as he sat down on the other side of the U-shaped couch from Zero. He pressed the big red button, making the TV light up.

"**What's going on?**" a man on the television asked. The resistance group members all moved in closer to the TV to get a better look.

"**Yes, I'm standing here in front of the Kawaguchi Lake Convention Center.**" the newswoman replied, "**The hotel-jackers have named themselves the 'Japan Liberation Front.' The members of the Sakuradite Distribution Council, including Chairman James, as well as tourists who happened to be staying there, along with several hotel staff, have been taken hostage. This is a video sent from the criminals. In addition to Chairman James, you can see students in there as well.**"

Instead of the newswoman's face, now showed the video sent by the Japan Liberation Front. It showed all the hostages, adults and children alike, all looking scared as they held their hands over their head.

"The Student council!" Kallen shouted as the camera passed over Milly, Shirley, Nina and Amu. Zero instantly looked up, his eyes falling upon Amu, how looked about as scared as Nina, who is known for her phobia of Elevens, at that moment.

"**The leader of the hotel-jackers is a man calling himself Colonel Kusakabe, from the former Japanese Army. Sakuradite is a critical component in the manufacture of high-temperature superconductors, making is a strategic resource with planet-wide security implications. **

"**Area 11 is the world's largest producer of Sakuradite, responsible for 70% of the supply on the market. The yearly Sakuradite Producing Nations conference held here decided the international distribution rate of Sakuradite. It's fair to say that the results of this discussion decide the power balance between we Britannians and the rest of the world.**

"**It's thought that the terrorists chose this time to take action because the entire world's attention is focused here.**"

"They've taken action?" Ohgi asked, but to no one in particular, "They're the largest anti-Britannia group in Japan. They've got their pride on the line."

"Towards us?" the glasses guy said.

"Probably." Ohgi replied back.

"I don't know whether to be happy of sad." the skinny man commented, "All it's going to get them is an honorable death!"

**~コードしゅごギアスキャラ****: ****あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル~**

'_How on earth did this happen…_' Amu thought as she stared at the big, bulky guy who was proclaiming the title of leader of the Japanese Liberation Front, Kusakabe.

"We have taken a stand here, to liberate Japan!" Kusakabe announced as he stood in front of the many Britannian hostages with two armed men at his side.

Amu kept glancing behind her, noticing that Nina was shaking in fear as Milly held on to her, glaring at Kusakabe as she did so.

"You are not soldiers, but you are Britannians." Kusakabe stated, "You are the ones who control us! If you stay put, nothing will happen to you."

"Lulu…" Shirley whispered as Amu felt her drawing her knees close to herself. Amu quickly turned and wrapped her arms around Shirley, hoping to give her a little bit more hope.

'_Clone 1... Clone 2... I need you…_' Amu thought, hoping that they'd get the message.

"_What is it, your majesty?"_ the both of them answering in unison. Amu breathed a sigh of relief as she heard their voices.

'_I need you to find a way in here. I know Zero will be here any moment, so I need a way of getting there without the hostages knowing.'_ Amu told them.

"_Wakatta!" _the two said, before exiting the connection.

'_Please hurry, Lelouch…' _Amu thought, _'We need you…'_

**~コードしゅごギアスキャラ****: ****あ むれちあのリヴァイヴァル~**

"Where does this go?"

"Over there, near the driver seat." Ohgi commanded as all the members unpacked several boxed from which Zero had brought on board. Kallen too, despite her wanting to go and save her friends, was unpack several boxes at a time, trying to quicken the pace that everyone else was going through.

"**She was just sightseeing!**" a man yelled on the TV. Kallen looked up from her work and glanced over to where the sound was coming from, since the main television was turned off.

"**She's still a student! But do these terrorists care?! I surely won't forgive them!**" the man yelled, "**Is Shirley… Is my daughter all right?! She hasn't done anything wrong!**"

'_We need organization if we're to fight Britannia. But this is too soon!_' Lelouch thought, '_Still, we can't just do nothing, either. Knowing Cornelia, she'll just sacrifice the hostages!_'

Then he came to a realization, '_Then why doesn't she move? Is it possible…_?'

"Zero." Kallen said, breaking Lelouch out of his current train of thought, "What will happen to the hostages?"

"Eventually, there'll be no reason to keep the Britannians alive." Lelouch stated, switching quickly to his Zero character as he muted the TV.

"Yeah. Yeah, you're right." Kallen agreed, holding a green cushion pillow tightly in her arms.

"Hey Zero, should I hand these out to everyone?" Ohgi said as he entered the room as well, "I mean, they look cool and all, but we're just a resistance group, so…"

"Wrong!" Zero said loudly as he turned around to face the two of them, "We are not a resistance group!"

"Then what are we?" Ohgi asked.

"What we are trying to be…" Zero said, standing up as he outstretched his hand, holding it in a fist.

"… Are knights of Justice!"

**~コードしゅごギアスキャラ****: ****あ むれちあのリヴァイヴァル~**

"_All bridged connection to the hotel except the main one has been destroyed._" a Britannian commander stated to the soldier over the Knightmare's intercom, "_Approaches from the air or water have failed. Therefore, there's only one route left from which to develop a hostage rescue plan._

"_The main utilities tunnel running right under the convection center hotel. If we use this then, following the plan, destroy the foundation block, and we can submerge the hotel. Since this tunnel was built to take in supplies as well, a Sutherland should be able to get inside it. Even if the enemy has taken precautions, it should be no problem._"

"This should be okay then, right, Clone 1?" Clone 2 asked, as their Sutherlands were lowered down into the supply tunnel.

"Since we're disguised as Britannian soldiers, we should be alright." Clone 1 said.

"I hate how Cornelia is underestimating the Japanese Liberation Front though…"

"Do you really think this is the J.L.F.?" Clone 1 shouted at her, "If it was, there wouldn't be anyone dying like this!"

"Go!" the commander yelled on the speakers. Clone 1 and 2 snapped out of their argument and followed directly behind the real Britannian soldier.

"I think they've got anti-Knightmare rifles. Spread out and break through them!" the Britannian soldier orders.

"Understood." the clones said, diverging away from the Britannian Knightmare, speeding ahead at full speed towards the J.L.F.

As they drew nearer though, the men operating the rifle shot out on bullet, which broke apart while in mid air, releasing many smaller bullets.

"GET OUT!" Clone 1 shouted as she ejected from her own Knightmare as Clone 2 did the same. As the smaller bullets hit their Knightmares, they exploded on impact, destroying anything in their wake as they did so.

Clone 1 quickly squeezed through a tiny crack in the wall as Clone 2 and the other Britannian soldier was killed in the explosion. Clone 1 doubled over in pain, clenching her stomach tightly as bit her tongue to prevent herself from screaming.

**~コードしゅごギアスキャラ****: ****あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル~**

Amu cried loudly in pain suddenly, clutching her stomach as though she had several organs explode. The sudden outburst from Amu scared Shirley as she tried to calm Amu down as she rubbed her back in circular motions.

Tears were streaming down her face by the point a guard came over to check on what was the ruckus was about.

"Hey, shut it, or you'll be next to be executed!" the guard shouted at her.

"Executed…" Amu repeated in a whisper, the pain instantly almost gone.

'_Is that what they did to that man just now? The one who didn't look the terrorists in the eye?_' Amu thought, '_They EXECUTED HIM?!_'

"An eleven…" Nina muttered in terror.

"What was that?!" the guard yelled as he pointed his gun at Nina, "Eleven?! We're Japanese, dammit!"

"We know! Just lay off her!" Milly shouted at the guard.

"Then correct her!" the guard yelled, "We're not Elevens!"

"Fine, we'll correct her!" Shirley shouted.

"How dare you speak like that to me!" the guards shouted, loading his gun, "You three come with me to the next room and I'll teach you a real lesson."

"And you think that'll do any good?" Amu breathed out, despite the extreme pain that she was in, "We're Britannian's after all…"

"Amulettia, what are you saying?!" Shirley yelled at her. Amu ignored her as she staggered to stand up, holding her stomach tightly.

"Why you…" the guard yelled as he turned to Amu, ready to shoot at her.

"I guess it's the same for Eleven's too, though I think you even bring the term Eleven to shame… People like the Japan Liberation Front don't even deserve that title." Amu said, despite the cries of her friends.

"That's it you're coming with me!" the guard yelled as he grabbed Amu's hair and dragged her out of the room.

"No! NO!!!" Amu heard Nina scream from inside the storage room.

"YOU THREE UP AS WELL!" another guard yelled. Nina still cried out louder and louder as Amu was dragged further and further away.

"This should be far enough… I need to meet up with Zero you know…" Amu said, pulling her hair from out of the guard's grasp, making him stagger forward.

Amu quickly grabbed his hand, Ran beside her in an instant. Amu felt the power of geass flowing in her body, just waiting to be released.

"Amulettia li Britannia orders you…" Amu started to say, but instantly stopped when she heard a familiar voice.

"Stop this instance!" somebody yelled. Amu instinctively whipped her head around to where the voice was coming from.

"Eu-Euphemia!" Amu said out loud, not believing what she was hearing.

**~コードしゅごギアスキャラ****: ****あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル~**

"We confirmed it. It's Zero!" a Britannian commander shouted, "Should we open fire?"

"Just stand by. We'll capture him after he's surrounded."

"So… what do you think he meant by justice before?" Ohgi asked Kallen as she drove the stolen news camera car, which held their entire resistance group in it.

"I don't know, but we may die before we ever find out." Kallen replied, "All our escape routes have been cut off, too."

"Why didn't we use that trailer?"

"Do you want everyone to know about our secret hideout?"

"Good point."

"Are we sure that we can trust this Zero guy?"

"What's why I said he look shifty to me!"

"Still, if anything happens, I'll do something."

At that moment, Kallen came to an abrupt stop as three Knightmares, including Cornelia's personal one, came skidding in front of their vehicle.

'_Cornelia, much as I'd like to pay you back right here…_' Lelouch thought as he glared heartily at Cornelia, '_You'd be more useful to me alive. If you do what I predict, I won't need to use my geass._'

"We meet again, Zero." Cornelia said, opening her hatch and stood up to be at eyelevel with him, "Are you a member of the Japanese Liberation Front or do you intend to help us?

"However, our concerns take priority over yours. And so, for the death of my half-brother Clovis… I shall take my vengeance right here!" Cornelia yelled as she drew out a long riffle gun and pointed it straight at Zero.

"Cornelia, which would you chose?" Zero asked, "The dead Clovis, or the living Euphemia." Cornelia cringed at the word of her sister, her hand slightly shaking now.

'_All right, now I'm for certain. The first condition is now cleared._' Lelouch thought as she watched Cornelia, '_You haven't changed, Cornelia. You've always doted on your sisters, Euphemia especially once Amulettia was banished. That's why you won't act. Your emotions are getting in the way._'

"I'm going to save Euphemia for you." Zero announced to Cornelia.

"Zero, I have no idea what you're talking about." Cornelia stated hastily.

"I said I'd be able to save her!" Zero repeated. Cornelia growled loudly, but threw her gun away to the side, clutching her hand in a fist.

"To all forces! Let Zero pass!" one of Cornelia's right hand men told her army, "I repeat, let Zero pass!"

Lelouch smiled confidently as the car drove past Cornelia, the expression on her face was priceless.

"Now… Either the Japan Liberation Front will accept me as an ally, or think of me as an obstacle." Zero said out loud once out of hearing range of Cornelia, "In either case, I don't think they can resist the temptation to see Zero. And so…"

Lelouch noticed as the gates to the hotel automatically opened up for them as they were within fifty meters. No guards seemed to be on the offensive as they drove straight by without any hassle.

"Good." Lelouch muttered, grinning snidely, "All the operation's preliminary conditions have been cleared."

**~コードしゅごギアスキャラ****: ****あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル~**

Clone 1 struggled to stay alive. The wound to her stomach area was extremely painful and was bleed out immense amounts of blood. She had to stay alive, until Amu got over the pain that was inflicted by Clone 2. At least if she stayed alive and died peacefully, then Amu wouldn't feel the pain as much.

"Reaction, confirmed! One enemy Knightmare!" Clone 1 heard the Eleven's shout. She quickly turned her head towards the entrance of the pipe, to catch a glimpse of a tiny speck of white and gold blazing though the pipe.

"The Lancelot!" Clone 1 shouted, instantly trying to connect with Amu.

"It's twice as fast as the others!"

"Then it'll go down twice as fast!"

"Super electromagnetic shrapnel heavy cannon, FIRE!"

Then it happened next was exactly what happened to Clone 1. The J.L.F. shot out a bullet, which collapsed into multiple smaller bullets, all heading towards the Lancelot.

Incredibly though, the Lancelot dodged all the bullets as they exploded feet away from him. Some of the debris hit Clone 1 as she established a connection through Miki's geass.

"The Lancelot is here, trying to fight off that cannon that finished off Clone 2!" Clone 1 shouted out loud. A sudden shock wave of energy knocked Clone 1 dead, her body being thrown out towards the entrance, her body already turned into dust as she pasted the Lancelot.

**~コードしゅごギアスキャラ****: ****あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル~**

Amu listened carefully to what Euphemia was saying now; trying to convince herself that it wasn't her, but somebody else.

"Who the hell are you?!" the guard yelled, echoing through the hallway.

"I demand that you take me to your leader!"

"AND WHAT RIGHT DO YOU HAVE TO SEE HIM!?"

"I am the third princess of the Empire, Euphemia li Britannia." Euphemia stated. Amu felt herself catch her own breath as she listened to the long silence before them.

"_The Lancelot is here, trying to fight off that cannon that finished off Clone 2!"_ Amu heard Clone 1 shout in her head, which sounded so clear that Amu could've sworn that Clone 1 was standing right beside her.

Another jolt of intense pain indicated that Clone 1 had died as well, although not quite as bad as Clone 2, which still had some sort of effect on her.

"Then Zero is already here." Amu muttered out as she struggled to pull the guard up. The pink geass symbol had already been imprinted on the guard's hand, waiting for a command.

"Quickly, take me to Kusakabe!" Amu commanded.

"Yes, right away." The guard said, instantly standing on his feet. He quickly ran towards where his leader was, dragging Amu behind him.

"I'll give you back up, Zero." Amu said, instantly feeling the connection between her and Lelouch reconnect. Instead of keeping up with the guard's pace at this time, Amu let go of his hand and ran off by herself, instantly feeling where Lelouch was.

"_You have no intention of joining us?" _Amu heard Zero ask the J.L.F. leader.

"So only now he trusts me…" Amu muttered as she took and abrupt left.

She pulled off her regular clothes as she ran, her black Fortune disguise hidden carefully underneath the frills of her skirt and the multiple layers of tops that she wore. She didn't bother in bring her bow and arrows this time around, as a gun was much easier to conceal, especially when she was out with some of the student council members.

"_Then show us your real face, Zero." _Amu heard Kusakabe say through Zero's ears, _"It's rude not to."_

"_I understand." _Lelouch said, _"but before I do, I'd like to ask you something. What do you hope to accomplish by this action?"_

"_You need to ask?!" _Kusakabe answered, _"For this country and the world to know that the Japanese aren't dead yet!"_

"_How dull." _Zero stated, _"You people are obsolete. There's no saving you."_

"_Why you!"_

"_What do you mean, Zero?" _Kusakabe asked. Zero remained silent at his question. Amu prayed silently as she approached the door. She pulled on her mask and burst into the room.

"There's no point in talking anymore!" Kusakabe shouted as he withdrew his sword from its protector ready to strike Zero.

"Die!" Amu and Zero yelled in unison. Amu grabbed two of the guards' hands, kicking another one down to the floor, as her geass instantly overcame all of them. Lelouch's overtook Kusakabe, who instantly stabbed himself in the stomach with his katana.

"Lieutenant colonel!" two guards from outside shouted as they came barging inside, both shot down on the spot by Zero and Fortune.

"Calm yourselves." Zero ordered.

"Zero!" Euphemia gasped as she peered through the doorway.

"The colonel and the others committed suicide." Zero falsely stated, "They realized the pointlessness of this operation.

"Euphemia… You gave yourself up for the sake of the commoners? You, too, haven't changed."

"Zero!" Ohgi yelled as several men filed into the room, the rest holding up the guards from the outside.

"Ohgi, please take all the hostages out." Zero commanded, "Kill any Japan Liberation Front members that get in your way."

"Understood." Ohgi stated.

"Tsukiyomi, please stand by. Princess Euphemia might count as a hostage after I am done speaking to her."

"T-Tsukiyomi?" Amu stuttered as she looked at the man Zero was addressing, but it was hard to tell what he looked like in the darkness of the room.

'_Why does that man have the same name as him?' _Amu asked herself,_ 'Why did that guy get to live instead of him…'_

"Understood, Zero." the man, Tsukiyomi, stated before exiting the room, leaving Amu, Zero and Euphemia as the only living people in that dark room.

"I heard you're the sub-viceroy now, Princess Euphemia." Zero stated. Amu looked up and saw that Euphemia was looking sternly at Zero.

"It's not something I'm happy about." Euphemia stated.

"Yes, because Clovis was killed. That was my doing." Zero stated, "To the very end, he begged for his life. With the same mouth which ordered the deaths of Elevens."

"Is that why you killed my brother?" Euphemia asked, clutching her hand into a fist.

"No." Lelouch answered.

"Then why?!" Euphemia shouted.

"Because he was a child of the Britannian emperor." Amu stated for Zero. Euphemia looked at Fortune for a moment, as if she was surprise that someone else was even there.

"That reminds me…" Zero said, drawing Euphemia's attention back to him, "You're also one of his children, aren't you?" Both Amu and Zero pointed their guns towards Euphemia, using this as an empty threat towards her.

A sudden explosion from outside caused all of them to look outside. Amu noticed the Lancelot springing out from the water, pointing its gun towards the base of the tower.

"Tsukiyomi! It's time!" Zero shouted. Tsukiyomi instantly barged into the room, grabbing Euphemia by the wrist and dragging her outside into the hallway. Amu caught a glimpse of his shiny, indigo hair and his dark purple eyes within the instant the light hit him and he was within view, before he disappeared down the hallway to where the other hostages were.

"You too, Amu." Zero stated.

"But, Lelouch!" Amu shouted, almost forgetting that he was disguised as Zero.

"What good will it do if you're here?!" Zero shouted, "GO!"

Amu cursed out before running out the door, in the direction Tsukiyomi was heading. Her chara met her half way down the hall, chara changing her regular clothes on her as her Fortune disguise disappeared off her body and to wherever C.C. was.

As Amu drew closer to the room where the hostages were held, she was instantly grabbed by someone and was being pulling in the other direction.

"Let go of me!" Amu shouted.

"It's okay, I'll lead you to safety." a man said. Amu's heart skipped a beat as she looked carefully at the man's, Tsukiyomi, face. He's eyes were covered by his hat, but his wild, indigo hair stood over top and his jaw line was finely chiselled. Even though he wore a Lelouch-like frown, Amu could've sworn she saw this man before.

"Alright, I'm trusting you." Amu muttered quietly as the man scoped her up into his arms and jumped down the building's staircase as though he was a cat.

They reached the bottom quickly, fifty or more rescue boats within view already. The rest of the resistance group was heading back outside, Amu noticing Kallen among them. Amu then noticed the student council members about to be shipped off.

"Be careful, alright." Tsukiyomi said. Before Amu knew what was going on, the man kissed her forehead lightly before disappearing along side his comrades. Amu stared at the man, her heart beating quickly as she tried to remember where she had seen him before.

"That's Amulettia!" Amu heard Milly shout. Amu shook herself awake as she ran towards the rescue boats. As she entered the boat, the building behind her exploded. The boat quickly took off, the four of them getting hit with a bit of debris from the building, but nothing too big. Even as the building hit the water's edge, the worst part was that the waves had grown stronger, pushing them as far away from the structure as possible.

"No need to fear, my dear Britannians." Zero's voice carrying all the way out to where Amu was. "All of the hostages from the hotel have been saved. I return them to you."

Suddenly, as everyone was surely to notice, several bright lights came on upon the fallen building, revealing several people clad in black, including Zero himself.

"People!" Zero shouted, "Fear us or seek us, as you please! We are the Black Knights!"

"Black Knights?" Shirley repeated.

"Ironic, how terrorist are calling themselves Knights." Amu stated, a small smile growing on her face.

"We Black Knights stand with all those who do not have any weapons! Whether they are Elevens or Britannians!" Zero announced, "The Japan Liberation Front cowardly took Britannian civilians hostage… and cruelly executed them. It was a meaningless act, so we have punished them! Just as I punished former viceroy Clovis, who ordered the slaughter of unarmed Elevens. We could not stand by and allow these cruel actions to take place. And so, we meet out punishment.

"I will not deny fighting. But neither will I stand for a one-sided slaughter of the weak by the strong! The only people who should kill are those prepared to die themselves. Where those with power attack those without, we shall appear again! No matter how great a power our enemy may possess!"

"Knights of Justice…." Kallen murmured, finally understanding the term.

"Those of you with power, fear me!" Zero continued, "Those who have none, seek me! For we, the Black Knights shall judge this world!"

* * *

_**A/N: Again... HOORAY FOR QUICK UPDATES! It has been exactly 8 days since I last updated. I hope your happy.**_

Anyways, I guess this chapter came out so quickly because I had a sudden urge to write. And the fact that I promised that "Tsukiyomi" would be in this chapter was also a factor.  


_**Thanks for the support you guys! I want a ton of reviews for this chapter, alright! I won't post the next chapter until review hit 70! And I mean it!**_

_**Comment && Subscribe  
Because you want that next chapter, right?**_


	11. Move 11: Family Issues

_**C**_ode _**S**_hugo _**G**_eass _**C**_hara: _**A**_mulettia of the Revival  
_**B**_y: **_A_**me _**H**_aru

* * *

**_Move_ **_**11: ****Family Issues

* * *

**_

Amu slowly stirred awake to the sound of the radio playing and the voices of her chara, noisily talking as they floated around the old, beaten up apartment.

"**And it looks like they're finally beginning to get things cleaned up at the Lake Kawaguchi convention center hotel.**"

"I want to clean!" Suu said as she happily dusted around the room.

"Me too!" Dia added as she and the other to chara floated happily around the room.

"**It's been over two weeks since Zero announced the existence of the Black Knights,**" the person on the radio said, "**and yet they still haven't found any definite evidence on him.**"

"**Didn't they track his escape route?**"

"**After the release of the hostages, they escaped using a rail line on the opposite shore.**"

"Escaped, huh?" Amu muttered as she turned her head to the side.

"_It's okay, I'll lead you to safety."_

Tsukiyomi's words echoed in her head, fading each time she tried to remember his voice.

"_Be careful, alright."_

"It's not fair…" Amu whimpered out as tears fell down her face, "Why can't _he_ still be alive while that guy is recklessly running around. Daikirai yo."

"Amu-chan! Wake up! Wake up!" Ran shouted, "Time to go to school!"

"I don't want to!" Amu shouted as she rolled back onto her stomach, "Send Clone 1 to go or something!"

"Amu-chan!" Ran shrieked.

"I guess it can't be helped." Miki said, "The others had a rough time even getting to the entrance of the school without being trailed with questions."

"And since Amu looks like Princess Euphemia, it's even harder on her…" Dia added.

"We need answers from Onii-sama though!" Ran shouted, "Why didn't he let us help him out!"

"He seemed perfectly capable of doing that by himself." Miki said.

"WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU ON, MIKI!" Ran shouted even louder.

Amu thought about this, wondering about Lelouch's reasoning, whether it be for her own good or if she had just gotten in the way. At the moment, all her attempts to help Lelouch seemed futile and seemed to go unnoticed, like the time she helped defend Zero at the Orange incident as well as when she and the other student council members were being held hostage.

"_Am I really needed here?" _Amu thought as her chara bickered loudly.

**~コードしゅごギアスキャラ****: ****あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル~**

"_I know it's welfare, but it seems like a waste to give it to the Elevens."_

"_Which is why I'm selling it to you, right?"_

"_Who cares? I'll be better to cut down the Eleven population a little."_

_The Black Knights ran over head of the two men, who seemed to be unaware of their presence, as they were to busy negotiating payment terms._

"_I'll transfer your payment to your wife's account."_

"_That's fine." one of the men said, "Since Princess Cornelia is a soldier, this sort of thing wouldn't interest her."_

_Suddenly, all the lights in the building turned off and only the light from the multiple bullets shot could be seen through a small crack in the ceiling. _

_One of the men shouted for the lights to be turned back on. The other man hastily crawled on the floor to the back up light switch and pulled it back up, revealing none other than their worst nightmare._

"The Black Knights!" Kallen shouted as she stood abruptly from her seat. The entire class turned to look at her and laughed loudly. Kallen looked around confused, before realizing that she was currently in class and that she had accidentally fallen asleep.

"It's not like you to fall asleep in class like that!" Shirley commented once lunch had come.

"Well, you know…" Kallen said, in her full fledged feeble self.

"Why not take some lessons from the Lamperouges." Rivalz suggested, using his eyes to point to Amu and Lelouch, "They're experts at sleeping in class."

"Huh?" Kallen said as she and Shirley turned around the look at the two, who both seemed to be lost in thought, Lelouch looking out of the window and Amu holding a pen in her hand as she slowly moved her hand from line to line.

'_LET ME JOIN THE BLACK KNIGHTS!' _Amu shouted mentally at Lelouch, trying to block out all the noise around her.

'_Iie.' _Lelouch thought back.

'_WHY?'_

'_I don't want to be around you ever single moment in my life.'_

'_IDIOT! I can tell that's a lie! I'm in your thoughts, it's not that hard to figure out!'_

'_Then just read my thoughts.'_

'_You know I can't do that unless you have your damn eyes open.'_

'_Nah, I think I'm going to sleep some more.'_

'_SCREW YOU, LELOUCH!'_

"I dunno what they're up to, night after night, but they both sleep through half their classes now!" Rivalz stated, unaware of their telepathic argument.

**~コードしゅごギアスキャラ****: ****あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル~**

"Man, living a double-life is hard." Kallen yawned out as she walked towards the student council room. Not only had she fallen asleep during class, but she slept whenever she had gotten the chance. She even learned how to sleep walk on the way home yesterday.

"C'Mon Suzaku! Hold him down!" Milly shouted, her voice carrying all the way down the hall. Kallen blinked herself awake as she hurried down to the student council room.

"Dammit, Suzaku! Cut it out!" Lelouch yelled.

"Sorry, Lelouch. President's orders." Suzaku said.

"STOP! I see you laughing at me!"

"Oh, morning, meow!" Milly said once Kallen had entered the room.

"Good… morning…" Kallen said as she stared at Lelouch, as well as the others, who were all dresses us as cats.

"What are you guys doing?" Kallen asked.

"Didn't we mention this?" Rivalz asked, "It's our welcome part for Arthur."

"It's so peaceful here…" Kallen stated.

"You gotta enjoy life while we're still free, right?" Milly commented.

"We got something for you too, Kallen. See?" Shirley said, pointing over to the rack of cat costumes that as off to the side, "To make up for all that weird stuff I said before. Which would you like?"

"EH? Me too?" Kallen shouted.

"Kallen doesn't need one." Lelouch added, "You already wear a mask."

Kallen glared at him and said, "Why don't you go on TV? I'd bet you'd be popular."

"What do you think, Miss TV star?" Rivalz asked Shirley.

"Would you quit joking about that?" Shirley said, "It's been a huge pain in the ass since all that! We get followed around day and night with people asking questions! Even in the bath, too!"

"We haven't been able to leave the school in a week." Milly added, "I don't see how Amu can do it."

"I don't see why that means we can't leave the school, too!" Rivalz argued.

"Hmpf! That's the price of friendship!" Milly stated, "'We ask not the same day of birth, but we seek to die together.' From the Romance of the Three Kingdoms."

"Is that a proposal?" Rivalz asked, excitedly.

"It's me saying 'We all die together'." Milly said.

"She's so mean, right, Suzaku." Rivalz said as he turned towards Suzaku, who had gone teary-eyed.

"I'm glad." Suzaku mumbled, "I'm just glad we could all be together again like this."

"What's wrong with you! This is a place for laughing, right?" Rivalz stated as he jumped over Lelouch and pulled Suzaku down to the ground, making everyone laugh.

"But that's what we like about Suzaku!" Shirley commented.

"Although, sometimes we wish he'd get a clue." Milly added.

"Sowwy 'bowt dat!" Suzaku said, unable to speak normally since Rivalz was squeezing and pulling his face in all different directions. Everyone broke into laughter, happily giggling for no reason at all.

'_That's right. I helped to save everyone._' Kallen thought to herself.

'_Ever since our spectacular introduction at the hotel jacking, the Black Knights have taken the world by storm. Just as Zero had said in his proclamation, the Black Knights have been the allies of the weak. Terrorist who involve civilians, abusive soldiers and even corrupt politicians; greedy corporations and criminal syndicates, evil which wasn't judged by the law was punished by us._

'_In the blink of an eye, we'd become heroes. Our supporters have swelled and we've even gotten some Knightmares again._

'_Of course, this wasn't something people admitted to publicly, because people are still scared to go against Britannia._

'_It was because our leader, Zero, had killed Prince Clovis. And there are many among our comrades who want to know ho he really is. Myself included. But I have a feeling that, if we pushed too hard, he'd disappear. And without him, I think we'd be powerless.'_

"KALLEN!" Amu shouted as she entered the room. Kallen turned around and barely caught Amu as she flung herself into her arms.

"Hurry and get changed!" Amu said, wearing a leather type cat costume of her own, "Were gonna have a big party and if we have enough fun we'll get to miss class!"

"Or we'll just forget about the time." Milly stated as she winked at them.

"It really is too peaceful around here…" Kallen sighed.

**~コードしゅごギアスキャラ****: ****あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル~**

"Geez…" Amu said as she paced around the room, "The only thing Lelouch makes me do that has any relation to the Black Knights is to watch Nunally while Lelouch is out 'gambling'!"

"It's only because he hasn't seen what we can really do…" Ran said.

"Then what was the point of revealing geass to him!" Amu shouted, "That man… He's lucky I don't pull the trigger on him and take the role of Zero myself."

"Amu-chan!" her chara shouted in shock. Amu still paced around the room, unaffected by what she had just said.

Suddenly, there was a loud knock on the door making Amu stop in her tracks.

"Miss Amulettia, a friend from school is here to see you." a man with a low voice said.

"Do you know who they are?" Amu asked, shocked that anyone from school knew that she even lived here. She instantly grabbed her gun and hid it under her skirt, lie she always did when she exited this room.

"Apparently, she's the Ashford Academy Student Body President." the landlord replied.

"Okay, Arigato, Kanrisha-san." Amu said, felling slightly relieved, "Send her up."

"What's Milly-san doing here?" Ran asked, thought to nobody in particular.

"Who knows?" Miki replied, shrugging her shoulders.

Amu continued to pace, deciding weather or not to take off the gun and hide it. After all, it was Milly Ashford who she was dealing with. Milly had proved that she could be trustworthy and the fact that her family had protected Lelouch and Nunally all these years added points in her favour.

But what if her visitor wasn't Milly…

"Amulettia?" Milly's familiar voice sounded from the other side of the door. Amu breathed a sigh of relief as she took off the gun she was carrying and passed it to her chara, giving off the impression to hide the gun as quickly as possible.

"President!" Amu said once her chara moved to the bathroom, "I didn't know you were coming!"

"Sorry for dropping in so suddenly." Milly said, smiling as Amu opened up the door, "My grandfather asked to check up on the Student Council members. I was surprised that you weren't living with Lelouch though, since I see you go to the Student Council Club house almost every other day."

"Yeah… I didn't want to impose on Lelouch while Nunally needed to be taken care of 24/7." Amu replied as Milly made her way inside the apartment.

"I always thought you were the type of person who couldn't live without modern day wants, just like Lelouch…" Milly commented, "I guess you're a more Suzaku type person, finding happiness in little things, but that hardly comes off as a surprise, seeing as you always jump and hug all the student council members at least three times a day."

Amu was so shocked at how observant Milly was, that she was rendered speechless. It was hard to imagine Milly caring about anyone other than herself, especially since she liked to drag people into her own fast-paced way of life.

"Still…" Milly said, "You're basically in the ghetto, right on the border, too. I don't think this is very safe for you, considering that you used to be entitled to the throne, even higher up than Lelouch and Nunally were."

"I'm fine really!" Amu said, "The landlord here basically lets me live here for free because he has no other residents except for the elderly couple that lives up stairs and the two Honorary Britannians who cannot earn enough to live somewhere decent."

"Still…" Milly said, trying to reason with her.

"Even though it's hard living on this side of the city because I'm Britannian, I still think I'm part Eleven because I have lived here most of my life." Amu continued, "I know this could affect the school's image too, but I actually consider this my home. At least until Cornelia's army comes in."

"Which is why I don't think it's safe for you here, Amulettia." Milly said, "The Viceroy won't differentiate those who live in the ghettos any different than Elevens. She will consider you just as bad as the Elevens, probably even worse because you degraded the honour of being Britannian. "

"AND WHAT HONOUR IS THIS?" Amu yelled at her, tears streaming down her cheeks, "I hate being Britannian! I rather be Eleven and wallow in the shame and suffering as all the others!"

"I know, I know…" Milly said, pulling Amu into her chest and began stroking her hair, "I want Britannians and the Elevens to be on an even playing field, that's why my parents made Ashford Academy a liberal school, so both Elevens and Britannians can attend."

"Yet, Suzaku is the only true Eleven attending." Amu muttered.

"Not quite." Milly said, push Amu off her, gentle wiping away her tears with her thumb and stared at her with so much compassion and kindness that Amu hardly recognized her.

"Come with me to visit someone?" Milly asked.

**~コードしゅごギアスキャラ****: ****あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル~**

"Kallen-ojo-sama! Kallen-ojo-sama!" the maid of the house called.

"Miss President?" Kallen said as she walked down the stairs of her grand mansion. She wore casual clothing, unlike Milly, who was dressed in her school uniform.

"I just came over to give you something." Milly said. As Kallen reached the bottom of the stair, she also noticed Amu making her way up the pathway, stopping every three seconds to smell the roses or to touch the surface of a random rock along the path.

"Where shall I show them to? The parlour, or perhaps the…" the maid began to say, but Kallen cut her off.

"To my room." Kallen stated coldly, "Direct Amulettia once she reaches the door."

"As you wish." the maid said.

"Oh. When I heard it was a friend, I was positive it'd be that boy again." a loud booming voice said. Milly looked up and saw a very thin woman, with a cold expression painted on her face, her blond hair pinned up in a ridicules hairstyle that made her small, pointed face look even smaller.

"You come home in the morning and miss school," the woman continued, "not to mention going out to the ghettos, too. You're lucky your father is back in the homeland. There's no fighting one's blood, is there?" The woman looked directly at the maid and glared. The maid quickly looked away and tried to shrink away from the attention.

"You're the one enjoying Dad's absence, aren't you?" Kallen retorted. Suddenly, a large shattering sound came from behind Kallen. Kallen quickly turned her head and noticed that the maid had yet again pushed over an expensive vase on the ground.

"What have I done? What have I done?" The maid repeated as she bent over the pieces of the vase, trying to figure out what to pick up first.

"What's wrong with you!" the small faced woman shouted.

"I'm sorry, milady." the maid said, picking up the largest piece of the vase and putting the smaller bits on top of it.

"You're totally useless." the woman shouted, "The only thing you're good at is selling your body!"

And with that the woman made her way down the stairs, her nose pointed up in the air. She brushed passed Milly as she walked out of the door and almost pushed Amu out of her was as she passed her. Amu glanced back at the woman, not understanding what had just happened.

Amu looked back to the entrance of the house and saw Kallen show Milly the way up the stairs. Amu began to run towards the doorstep and into the house, but almost tripped over somebody as well.

"Sorry, I'm very clumsy…" the maid repeated, appearing to be unaware of Amu at all. Amu gasped, though, none the less, at the familiarity of this particular maid.

"You're Kallen's mother, right?" Amu asked, trying to get a better look at the maid's face.

"Amu!" Kallen shouted, "Hurry and come up here."

"Hai! ~" Amu said as she bounced up the stairs, "It was nice to see you again, Kozuki-san!"

**~コードしゅごギアスキャラ****: ****あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル~**

"You have quite the complicated home life, don't you?" Milly said, trying to come up with conversation. Amu quietly fidgeted in her seat as she felt the tension radiating off of Kallen.

"What did you want to give me?" Kallen said, in a small, defeated voice.

"Oh! My grandfather asked me to give you this." Milly said, rummaging through her school bag.

"The school principle?" Kallen repeated.

"Your school transcripts since middle school." Milly said, as she took out a blue envelope, with Ashford Academy and its symbol printed in gold across the middle. Kallen gasped at the envelop as if she was scared of its contents.

"I thought it'd be best not to give them to you at school." Milly added on.

"So, you know my secret, then." Kallen said, sitting a little straighter. "That I'm a Britannian-Eleven half-breed."

Amu stared at Kallen, feeling sick as she said the words "half-breed" is so much anger, so much contempt in her voice.

"That woman before was my stepmother." Kallen stated, "My real mother was that idiot maid who knocked over the vase."

"And you're father?" Milly asked, "Is the head of the Stadtfeld family, right?"

"My mother's such a fool." Kallen said, ignoring the president's question, "In the end, she's just treated as a servant. She can't do any important jobs, and no matter how they insult her, all she can do is laugh like it's nothing. She didn't have to specifically work in this house, did she? Basically, she's just hanging on to her old lover!"

"You hate your mother?" Milly asked, saying the words that were on Amu's mind.

"She just depresses me." Kallen stated.

"My, this conversation has turned so heavy!" Milly stated, trying to brush of the tension in the room. Kallen, with no change in emotion, picked up the tea pot in between them and poured out three cups of tea.

"Imagine! The wife, the daughter and the "other woman", all living together." Milly said.

"No, it's not like that." Kallen stated, "We can all have a decent life here for free. The situation isn't quite… unbearable."

"Oh?" Milly commented, "Still, while some things you can bear on their own, when you pile them all up, they eventually break you."

Kallen looked up from the tea and stared at Milly.

"Relax!" Milly added, "I know I like to know peoples' secrets, I have no interest in telling anyone about this."

Amu stared at Milly before she picked up her own cup of tea and took a sip from it. It was hard to imagine that Kallen actually lived like this, with so much drama happening in one household, no matter how big it was.

"Speaking of secrets, I also came with a favour of you Kallen." Milly said, setting down her cup on the table before continuing.

"Since you are living here with two women who obviously…" Milly said, pausing to find a better word, "depress you, and since Amulettia lives in less than standard conditions, on the argument that she does not want to impose on her half-brother and sister, I suggest a compromise."

"Half-brother? Half-sister?" Kallen repeated as she looked at Amu.

"No way, President!" Amu said, raising her voice as she rose from her chair, "I refuse to intrude on Kallen as well! This is way more than I can ask for!"

"I do not understand…" Kallen said.

"Amulettia has been living in one of the Shinjuku Ghetto apartments for a while know, the one at the intersection of the train rail and Highway 14." Milly explained.

"The one that used to be a love hotel!" Kallen shouted, getting out of her seat too.

"It's not one anymore, I promise!" Amu said, uncertainty instantly written across her face.

"Amu, you can't live there! Do you know how dangerous it is there!" Kallen shouted at her.

"My point exactly." Milly commented.

"It's not that bad. Like I told the President, I'm really good friends with the landlord and…"

"STILL! It's not safe for a seventeen year old girl to be living in a place like that all by herself!"

"Sixteen, actually…" Amu stated.

"EXACTLY!" Kallen shouted out, "You want her to live here don't you, President?"

"If it's alright with you, Kallen." Milly said, "My grandfather said he would pay the renting fees for Amulettia as long as she doesn't live in that apartment by the end of this month."

"I told you, President, I can survive on my own!" Amu protested.

"And how long do you think surviving will be, Amulettia!" Kallen shouted, "I can't believe Lelouch didn't force you to live there! I thought he was a better guy than that!"

"He tried, but I kept turning him down. But he's giving me the money that he won gambling to me, even though I could just as easily get a job at the local restaurant."

"And restaurant you mean the strip club!"

"It was a strip club?" Amu said, with realization hitting her square in the face.

"How can you be so carefree, Amu!" Kallen said, "I'm worried about your safety."

"Because you blew it out of proportion, Kallen." Amu said, "I'll be fine, I've been living by myself since the war in Osaka ended and that was five years ago!"

"That doesn't ease my worry though…" Milly said.

"I'll be fine don't worry!" Amu said, just as her cell vibrated in her pocket. Amu took it out and looked at the caller ID.

"Looks like it's the Landlord again!" Amu said, "I must have forgotten to lock the door again. I got to go."

And with that Amu chugged down the rest of her tea, grabbed her bag and ran out of the room, leaving both Milly and Kallen even more worried than ever before.

"What the hell does Lelouch think he's doing…" Amu muttered under her breath as she ran back the school, "Making me play babysitter again, huh? Like fucking hell I will."

**~コードしゅごギアスキャラ****: ****あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル~**

The question was so abrupt, so shocking that it made Amu collapse into a nearby chair. C.C. was no where to be found and Nunally was out with Sayoko shopping.

"Huh?" was all Amu could manage to say.

"You can though, can't you?" Lelouch asked, looking at his laptop, appearing to be working on something important.

"But I only know that I can make clones of myself, not of anyone else!" Amu said.

"That'll do, just so long as no body knows what we're up to on Friday." Lelouch said.

"Friday? What's happening on Friday?" Amu asked, her eyes glistening with hope at the word 'we're'.

"A big delivery of refrain is coming in on Friday." Lelouch said, "The only way to stop it from happening is when they're resistance is light and the leaders will be there."

"Spoken like the true Zero." Amu sighed, "But that still doesn't explain the reason why you want a clone of yourself."

"Just in case." Lelouch said, "If both me, you and Kallen are missing on Friday, they're going to think that something's going on."

"Especially since President now knows that Kallen isn't really sick…" Amu sighed. She waited for Lelouch to ask how that happened, but the question never came. Amu sighed even louder as she sunk deeper into the chair.

It would be suspicious, she had to admit, even if people would think Lelouch was out gambling again. But what about her and Kallen? Even though the other students believed Kallen to be sick, Milly might think that she was out in the ghettos again.

And what about her? She hadn't missed a day of school, thanks to her clones filling in whenever she couldn't get out of bed. But Lelouch knew that, right? Unless he wanted all her clones on that day…

"You said me, you and Kallen, right?" Amu repeated, "That means I'm part of the Black Knights, right?"

"Wrong." Lelouch stated, closing the lid to his laptop.

"WHY?" Amu shouted, raising herself from the chair, "I'm just as capable at being a Black Knight as you are!"

"Which would be redundant." Lelouch said, "If you and me are the exact same, then what's the point of being Zero."

"YOU JUST WANT THE GLORY FOR DESTROYING BRITANNIA, DON'T YOU!" Amu shouted at the top of her lungs, "SCREW YOU LELOUCH!"

And with that, Amu stormed out of the room, yelling a string of curses as she ran that echoed through the courtyard.

"See, does this seem like a good idea anymore?" C.C. said, entering the room, eating another pizza.

"It's for her own good." Lelouch stated as he walked out of the room, brushing against C.C. as he did so. C.C. glanced back in his direction then sighed heavily. She did not understand what was going through that man's head.

**~コードしゅごギアスキャラ****: ****あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル~**

"Refrain?" Kallen said.

"_It's a tranquillizer. Specifically, it makes you feel like you've gone back to the past._" Tsukiyomi said on the phone, as it wasn't safe for them to be seen together.

"Sounds like a hot seller, especially to Japanese people." Kallen stated.

"_Everyone gets nostalgic for the days before Britannia occupied Japan._" Tsukiyomi said, "_It's a drug specifically targeted at the Japanese. We can't ignore it. Ohgi says we'll move as soon as we get the Burais re-supplied._"

"We're getting more supplies and I hear lots of people want to join us." Kallen whispered, "The Black Knights are popular, huh?"

"We are the Knights of Justice, after all." Tsukiyomi stated, "I'll contact you again once the ammunition arrives."

Kallen closed her cell, feeling angrier than she was before she answered the phone. First Amulettia, then the Refrain outbreak. It was just too much for her to handle all in one day.

But all she could think about was trying to convince Amu to come and live with her somehow.

"Kallen-chan…" Amu said, interrupting Kallen's thoughts, "Daijoubu ka?"

"Amulettia! You scared me…" Kallen said, unconsciously going into her frail character, which was only meant for school.

"Maa, I told you not to call me that outside of school Ka-chan..." Amu pouted, "And be happy! This is the first time we've been alone since the day before I officially transferred!"

"Sorry…" Kallen said.

"Don't worry about it!" Amu said in a happy voice.

"C'Mon, apologize! Apologize!" a man yelled, making both Amu and Kallen turn their heads. There was a group of five people, beating up a poor Eleven man, who was running a tiny hot dog stand.

"Bowing your head is what you Elevens do best, right?" another man yelled. Amu noticed everyone else around them quickly turned away, acting as if nothing was happening.

"Eleven…" Kallen muttered as she began to walk forward, but was instantly stopped when someone grabbed her shoulder.

"Lelouch!" Even as Kallen said his name, Amu grew angrier at Lelouch. First he tells her that she was just another redundant bitch, now he's following her like a lost puppy.

"There are five of them, you'd never win." Lelouch stated.

"So I should just ignore it?" Kallen whispered loudly.

"Look carefully at the Eleven they're beating up." Lelouch said, turning his head back to the Eleven. Amu, still mad at Lelouch, grudgingly turned her head as well with Kallen's, to make sense of Lelouch's words.

"Suppose we help him and he manages to win." Lelouch explained, "Starting tomorrow, he wouldn't be able to sell anything here. He decided on his own to be a slave to the Britannians. That's the price for working in the settlement."

"Still!" Kallen whispered, but was interrupted when the men who were beating up the Eleven came over.

"What's wrong over there?" one of the men shouted, "Feeling sorry for that Eleven?"

"Nah, they want to join in, don't they?" another man said.

"Not really." Lelouch said, with a smug look on his face. The men started to circle around them, Kallen feeling vaguely intimidated by the lot of them. Amu continued to glare at them, gripping Kallen's hand tightly.

"But you're tired of bulling Elevens now, aren't you?" Lelouch said, only Amu and himself knowing that he had activated his geass and used it to control their minds.

"Yeah, this sucks!" one of the men said.

"Wanna go to the arcade?"

"Psh. I don't even have any cash."

Kallen became shocked at their sudden departure, but Amu on the other hand, began to walk towards the hotdog vendor.

"Easily bored, aren't they?" Lelouch commented. Kallen ignored his remark as she followed Amu to the vendor.

"Daijoubu?" Amu asked the man, speaking very softly in Japanese. The vendor slowly sat up as he started the golden crest on their neckties.

"WH-What can I get for you?" The vendor said, obviously in pain, but nevertheless, wearing a happy expression.

"How about a nice California Dog?" the vendor asked both Kallen and Amu. Kallen stopped abruptly in her tracks as she listened to what the man said.

"Is this your boyfriend? I can get him something too!" the vendor replied, "I have ice cream, if you like."

**~コードしゅごギアスキャラ****: ****あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル~**

"In a way, Area 11 is better compared with the old Japan." Lelouch stated as they all sat on a park bench, Kallen separating Amu and Lelouch.

"Thanks to its being brought into the Britannian colonization areas, its military and economic affairs have become more markedly stable." Lelouch added on, "Elevens can even get full citizenship. If they follow the right legal procedures, they can become Honorary Britannians, can't they?"

"It's just the question of pride." Amu added, hanging her head over the back of the bench, "I can understand why they'd value that though."

"And?" Kallen asked, "After knowing all that, what does Lelouch Lamperouge think about it? What do you want to do?"

"Nothing, really." Lelouch said.

"You know, you seem smart, but you don't use your brains." Kallen stated, "Shirley's always complaining about that. She says you're so smart, but never make an effort at anything."

"That's why I don't do anything." Lelouch blurted out, "Even that Eleven we saw before would understand. How he can live a better life as long as he keeps bowing to the Britannians."

Amu made a motion to stand up, but Kallen already beat her to it. Kallen stood over Lelouch and slapped him across the face.

"You think you're so damned cool, don't you?" Kallen shouted at him, "Just playing critic as you view the world from the side?"

"And what about the Black Knights?" Amu asked suddenly, quieting the anger that had built up within her.

"What a thing to ask, Amu-chan…" Kallen said, quickly looking around the area to see if people had heard them.

"What of them?" Lelouch said in a bored tone.

"It's okay, everyone around us is too busy to listen to us." Amu said. And it was true. Nobody was in the park, and even if there was, no one was going to approach them any time soon, Amu made sure of that.

"But still…" Kallen said, hesitating with her answer.

"Aren't they bending to Britannia's power right now." Amu said, "They're doing the job of the Britannia Police, not in the price of money, but for self-satisfaction. It's absurd really."

"You're sounding like Suzaku." Lelouch said, glaring at her.

"Maybe he's right." Amu said, "Maybe we do need to change Britannia from the inside out or whatever. I don't even think that is right. Britannia needs to change, and I thought the Black Knights were that change."

"They are!" Kallen shouted, "They are the Knights of Justice, protecting the weak from the powerful."

"Like Robin Hood?" Amu argued, "We aren't living some fantasy story here."

"Then who saved you that night at the hotel jacking?" Lelouch asked.

"I'm grateful that the Black Knights came and rescued me." Amu said, as she pursed her lips together and her cheeks turn a light pink as she spoke, "If it wasn't for Zero, I would have been thrown off the top of the building by those Japanese Liberation Front members."

"You we're going to be thrown off!" Kallen whispered loudly.

"Yeah, but I would have found a way to survive. I mean it was right above the water and they forgot to tie my hands and everything."

"Still, Amulettia… You could've died." Kallen said, her eyes filled with so much worry.

"It's okay! What's in the past is in the past!" Amu said happily.

No matter how lightly Amu took it though, the fact that Amu had almost died scared her. She really appreciated Zero for saving all those people in that hotel, Amu and the student council included, but the thought of all them not being here still frightened her.

She didn't want anyone to end up like Naoto.

"I want to join the Black Knights." Amu commented casually.

"Why would you do that!" Kallen yelled.

"You feel as though you owe them a debt or something?" Lelouch asked her.

"It's not that!" Amu said, rising to her feet.

"First you live right by the most dangerous ghetto in Area 11 and know you want to join the Black Knights!" Kallen shouted.

"You're living in the ghetto!" Lelouch said, standing up as well. Amu had to look up to the both of them, since she was at least a head shorter than Lelouch and half a head of Kallen. Still, she glared with them as much intensity as possible.

"Why do you two care? It's not like you didn't care before!" Amu shouted, more at Lelouch then at Kallen.

"That's because you told Nunally you lived in a gorgeous apartment building!" Lelouch shouted, "I can't believe you lied to Nunally!"

"Oh, and you don't!" Amu shouted back, "You going off 'gambling' and leaving me to pick up the pieces and tell Nunally what happened."

"Amulettia, then I'm not the only one worried about your safety!" Kallen said loudly, "That's a really stupid decision you made. Join the Black Knights… Really!"

"The two of you…" Amu said, tears welling up in her eyes, "I HATE YOU!"

And with that, Amu pushed her way in-between Kallen and Lelouch, running off in the direction of Ashford Academy. Kallen glared at her back and then sighed heavily. She didn't mean to make her cry like that.

"I'm going to have to find out where she lives now." Lelouch sighed, rubbing his temples with one hand.

"I was a fool to expect anything more from you, too." Kallen growled, "I thought you were a better man than this."

Kallen, too, then stalked off, in the direction that Amu had taken, but had turned in another direction soon after.

"Hmpf." Lelouch said, touching the tender spot which Kallen had slapped him moments before. "Women and their violent desires."

* * *

_**A/N: HELLO EVERYONE! I'm glad that I actually got more reviews this time! Even though it wasn't 70 reviews...**_  
_**Honestly, I needed an excuse to be late... Because I knew I wouldn't be able to update in a while, and not for a couple more weeks either.**_

_**I know I didn't leave it at a cliff hanger this time, but at least you're not gonna die like last time. (Recall Chapter 7, I think...)**_  
_** Don't worry, I'll make a cliff hanger soon enough.**_

_**Comment & Subscribe  
Because you **_DO NOT_** want to miss the next chapter ;) **_

(Told you I'd make a cliff hanger)


	12. Move 12: Yuuki no Uta

_**C**_ode _**S**_hugo _**G**_eass _**C**_hara: _**A**_mulettia of the Revival  
_**B**_y: **_A_**me _**H**_aru

* * *

**_Move_ **_**1****2: ****Yuuki No Uta**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Amu-chan! Please, hurry and get up!" Ran said as she tugged the material of Amu's baggy t-shirt.

"Operation Refrain is now commencing!" Dia said in an urgent voice.

"I don't care!" Amu said, burying her face deeper into her pillow.

"The vision, Amu-chan!" Suu shouted, "Don't you care about the vision you had two days ago."

"I said, I don't care!" Amu shouted, "That man has died a long time ago! He's not just going to come back to life! Thus, the vision is a fluke!"

"But what about that Tsukiyomi guy that saved you at the hotel jacking!" Miki reasoned, "Isn't he Iku-"

"IT'S NOT HIM!" Amu yelled, suddenly standing up and launched her pillow at her chara. They all screamed as the pillow hit all four of them, slamming them into the other wall.

Amu breathed heavily as she staggered on her feet. She hadn't done anything in the past two days, that's probably why she felt so awful and weak.

Gun shots rang in her head as loudly as if they were shot inside that very room. There were boxes upon boxes stacked in the large shelving units in this particular warehouse. Amu noticed the multiple men packing the same tiny bottle filled with a liquid looking no different than a brown soda.

"Refrain." Amu concluded as she looked around the warehouse. There was a sudden flash of white light and she was standing in front of Lelouch in another part of the same warehouse.

"It's me, Amulettia, can't you tell?" Lelouch said.

"What are you saying-" Amu started to say but the scene changed and there he was. That man from five years ago, when she first received her geass powers. There he was, in the same crumpled position as when he was shot by that Britannian Army Captain.

Amu clasped her hands to her mouth as she stared at him. She noticed someone with red hair run up to her. She was screaming her name but Amu didn't want to move her eyes away from the dead man.

More gun shots were fired and the red haired woman collapsed to the ground, her blood the exact same colour as her hair.

"NO!" Amu yelled, suddenly back in her apartment. She was on the ground, sitting with her back against the bed. She was breathing heavily as she tried figuring out what had just happened.

"You just repeated the parts of the vision again, Amu-chan!" Suu explained, looking a little dishevelled herself.

"I just thought she collapsed!" Ran gasped.

"Amu-chan, hayaku! We have to get to that warehouse, ASAP!" Dia shouted. Amu didn't wait another moment either. She bounced up to her feet, grabbed her gun and her Knightmare key and booked out the door, forgetting yet again to actually close the door, let alone to actually lock it.

**~コードしゅごギアスキャラ: あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル~**

"That the hell is that Zero guy thinking?" Tamaki yelled as they stood by, waiting for Zero's signal for them to proceed, "After all that talk about bringing down Britannia, all we do now is help the cops out!"

"Still, it doesn't feel bad having people being grateful to us." Ohgi commented.

"Yeah. We're heroes on the Net, you know." Tsukiyomi stated, having a sarcastic tone to his voice.

"We are doing the right thing, right?" Kallen asked to no one in particular. She was the farthest away from the group, crouching down behind their Glasgow Knightmare.

"Kallen…" Ohgi muttered as he turned to face Kallen. She was seemed as though she had been defeated.

"_I HATE YOU!"_

The words that Amu had yelled at her still echoed through her head, even though it happened less than two days ago. Kallen hadn't even been able to talk to her since because Amu had skipped school, according to Milly, who went to check up on her randomly during those two days.

"She probably didn't even come to school today…" Kallen muttered out loud. She would've seen herself, but she had to skip because of the Black Knights.

"Kallen, the signal from Zero." Tsukiyomi said, but Kallen showed no signs of immediate movement.

"I wonder how he got in." Ohgi said out loud as they moved out from their hiding spot.

"Using whatever trick he always uses." Tamaki said, a bit of disgust in his voice.

"Come on, we have to hurry." Tsukiyomi said, lifting Kallen to her feet.

"It'll be my fault if she does something stupid, you know…" Kallen told him, feeling as though he didn't even know who she was talking about.

**~コードしゅごギアスキャラ: あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル~**

Amu snuck around the entrance of the warehouse, her gut telling her that she was at the same warehouse as she had seen in the vision. She had the brand new Clone 1 waiting orders a mile of two away. She would've had some more reinforcements with her, but she just could find any 'materials' to created Clone 2, 3 and 4.

"Over here, Amu-chan!" Miki yelled. Amu quickly turned around and saw a tiny window opened that was big enough for her to crawl through.

"I wonder if Zero has made it here yet…" Suu said as she floated along side Amu.

"Like I care. Lelouch wasn't even portrayed as Zero in my vision." Amu whispered, sneakily walking past the windows which were not opened, but she could easily see the people in there, packing up multiple boxes of Refrain.

"Hold it, Amu-chan!" Dia said, holding her tiny hand out, immediately stopping the rest of them.

"You finished packing the stuff for Nagoya?" a man's voice boomed from within the warehouse.

"It's so safe here inside the settlement, huh?" another man stated.

Suddenly a round of bullets was fired as Amu turned around. Just a couple hundred feet away from her, the Black Knights had blown off part of the door, the front line carrying heavy guns.

"The Black Knights have arrived!" the red-haired man shouted as he fired some more bullets.

"Intruders!" some of the men inside the warehouse yelled as they armed themselves and began the attack as well.

Suddenly, a red Glasgow came through the newly created hole in the door and began to attack as well. The men instantly dispersed, running in all directions from the Glasgow.

"Knightmares are really amazing…" Dia commented as she noted the speed and endurance of the old Glasgow, "Even commanding one makes you practically unstoppable!"

"Amu-chan, let's go!" Ran said. Amu instantly agreed as she climbed in through the window, holding her gun in both of her outstretched hands, becoming fully aware at all the sounds and movement within the warehouse.

"Nipon! Nipon!" a man shouted on the other side of the warehouse.

"Hai! I'm going to be married next month!" a woman exclaimed happily.

"I've been promoted! I'm going to the Paris office!" another man yelled.

"Refrain…" Amu concluded as she heard various people shouting happily. Refrain, after all, makes you go back to the best time of your life, though not physically, but mentally and emotionally back to the future.

"_When you pile them all up, they eventually break you." _Milly's words suddenly echoed in Amu's head.

"Ahh, look here. I found I good one over here." a man said. Amu instantly whipped her head around, pointing her gun straight to the man's forehead.

"Now." the man said again. Before Amu could respond, something sharp stuck her at the nape of her neck and her mind went blank.

**~コードしゅごギアスキャラ: あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル~**

Kallen drove around in the Knightmare before she had no choice but to burst through another door, one of which she had suspected held the cowering cowards.

She skidded to a stop once inside the room, which was so strangely dark that she had to turn on the night vision control on her screen view. The first thing she noticed was people, not the cowards with guns who we packing the drug, but the cowards who took the drug.

"You'll go with me to see the fireworks next week, won't you?"

"Please leave it to me! Japan's technology is the best in the world, isn't it?"

"It's all set! I'm studying abroad! I did it!"

"Refrain…" Kallen said out loud, the only possible explanation she could come up with for these people's strange behaviours.

"_When you pile them all up, they eventually break you." _

"That's right! Which is why I'm-!" Kallen said, responding to Milly's echoing voice in her head, but cut herself off when she heard a familiar voice.

"Careful! Careful!" a woman shouted as she walked across the warehouse.

"Okaa-san?" Kallen said. Her mother tripped over an imaginary rock as Kallen spoke. Unconsciously, Kallen reached out to catch her mother with the Knightmare, which luckily succeeded. Kallen carefully placed her mother in the Knightmare's other hand, allowing her to catch her breath as she sat.

"Naoto, really!" her mother shouted, "You have to keep an eye on Kallen!"

"How weak of a woman are you?" Kallen shouted as her mother spoke her name, piercing her heart like a knife.

"You gave in to the Britannians, to a man, now to drugs!" Kallen cried out, "Onii-san's gone! Just stop this!"

Kallen let out a gasp of pain as a sudden attack of bullets hit her, enough bullets to completely destroy the right arm of her Knightmare. Kallen turned her head and noticed a white Glasgow, pointing its gun straight at her.

"A Knight Police?" Kallen shouted before it started shooting again. Kallen didn't wait for it to destroy more of her Knightmare and speed off in the opposite direction.

"It's that the police unit?" Tsukiyomi pointed out as he and the rest of the Black Knights entered the room through the hole Kallen created with her Glasgow.

"Working with them?" Ohgi yelled, "Tamaki!"

"I dunno!" Tamaki yelled back, "When I checked things out, I was sure that-"

"So corrupt!" Zero muttered angrily as he watched Kallen weave between the Refrain Users. But no matter how well Kallen could manoeuvre her Glasgow, the Police Knightmare still had a gun, and plenty of ammo loaded. The Police Knightmare shot Kallen in multiple areas on her Glasgow, trying to immobilize it.

Kallen tried reaching for her gun as well, but noticed that her mother was in her other hand.

"You're in the way!" Kallen yelled to the woman, knowing fully well that she could not hear her under the influence of the Refrain. Kallen tried tossing her way, but something in her heart stopped her.

"Why?" Kallen cried out, "I don't want you… I DON'T WANT YOU!"

The Knight Police blew off on of Kallen's wheels, making her topple down to the ground, skidding halfway across the length of the warehouse. Kallen closed her eyes while this was happening and once she reopened them, she saw her mother laying on the ground beside the Glasgow's hand that was supporting the rest of the Knightmare from collapsing on her.

"Kallen… Naoto…" her mother muttered.

Kallen felt like crying in anger at this point but was forced to scream instead as the Knight Police shot her while she was down, using the remainder of his bullets. Once gone, the Police unit threw aside the gun and walked over to Kallen's Knightmare, prepared to take her out of her capsule.

"Run for it…" Kallen tried to tell her mother, "RUN FOR IT, STUPID WOMAN!"

"I'm here for you." her mother said, as she stood up and looked as though she was staring straight at Kallen, straight through the metal of the Knightmare and into her heart.

"I'm here for you." Her mother repeated, "Kallen, I'll always be here for you!"

Kallen gasped at her mother's words, remembering the bits and pieces of what she remembered of her mother. Most of them were the most recent ones, where she saw her mother as a clumsy maid who was holding on to an old lover, but then she remembered the times where she thought her mother was the most beautiful lady in the world, where her smile meant the entire world to her at one point.

"That's why… That's why you stayed working in that house!" Kallen realized, "For that? YOU STUPID WOMAN!"

The Police Knightmare drew out a knife as Kallen spoke out her feelings, seeming as though she was unaware of the current situation. Kallen, however, instantly became fully aware of the situation, her desire to protect her mother burned with in her. Kallen pushed the White Knightmare off of her, far enough so that her mother was able to be protected for a while longer.

Suddenly, a pink Knightmare came rushing into view, holding out a gun and pointing it at the white Knightmare. The Pink Knightmare shot the knife out of the White's hands and began shooting it down.

"_The Pilot in the Knightmare!" _a voice said, breaking into the radio's wave length, _"Hurry and save Kallen-san's mother!"_

"Who are you?" Kallen shouted, but the connection was already broken.

The pink Knightmare continued to shoot the Knight Police until all its arms and legs had blown off, leaving only the compartment which the Pilot was in. The pink Knightmare picked it up and tossed the compartment onto the other side of the warehouse.

"Kallen!" Ohgi shouted as he and the Black Knights rushed over to what remained of Kallen's Glasgow. Zero ran up to, but stopped as he watched Kallen's mother.

"I'm so happy for you, Kallen." her mother said to herself, "You can be a Britannian now. Now no one will ever hurt you. You're free to use the phone and even travel."

"That was… her mother?" Zero said as he saw Kallen run up to her mother, sobbing loudly as she ran and even when she embraced her with all her might, apologizing for everything she's done over the past couple of years.

"Oi! Matte yo!" a voice yelled, her voice echoing though out the air. Zero ripped his gaze off of Kallen and her mother as he stared at the pink haired woman, running aimlessly through the warehouse.

**~コードしゅごギアスキャラ: あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル~**

"Huh? Where am I?" Amu said as she looked around in her new environment. It was strangely bright outside and everything was peaceful. For some reason, she knew she was in Japan, but not in the Area 11-type of Japan she had grown accustomed too.

Strangely the sound of the violin filled the air with a familiar song that Amu had once known. She could feel herself being drawn to the sound, if not the sound was made to make her go to whoever was playing.

"Hurry up, Amu-chan!" Ran shouted as she flew by, "Ikuto-kun has been waiting a long time!"

"You're way too relaxed after guardian duty." Miki scolded. Amu felt herself pout as she began running towards the sound of the violin. Her chara fly faster, laughing happily as they left her behind.

"Oi! Matte yo!" Amu yelled after them, feeling infuriated at their over cheeriness. Amu ran at full speed, trying to reach the violin as quickly as possible.

'_Could it really be…' _Amu thought as she ran.

She skidded to a stop once she made it into the middle of the park she was in. There stood a tall blue haired man, playing his violin with a happy, yet peaceful expression on his face.

"It really is …" Amu said, only being able to say his name without any sound, but that didn't affect Amu in anyway.

"This is the song from before…" Amu said happily as she watched the man play his violin.

_Dare ni mo makenai_  
_Yume ga aru_  
_Arukidasou…_

The music instantly stopped and Amu stopped her singing. She opened her eyes to take a good look at the man before saying anything else.

"So it's you, huh?" the blue haired man said.

"You were singing really happily!" the man's shugo chara exclaimed. Amu instantly remembered that his chara was indeed a stray cat, looking almost identical to him.

"I-I wasn't singing happily at all." Amu said, crossing her arms over her chest and refused to look at the man. She felt her cheeks burn red at she spoke, which infuriated her even more.

"Besides that," Amu said, trying to get off topic, "how long has it been? Where have you been hiding?"

"That doesn't really matter." the man said, laughing quietly to himself. Amu became shocked at his change in attitude as he held the violin back up to his chin.

"I just happened to feel bored." the man stated, "It doesn't matter if I'm accompanying your horrible singing."

"Horrible?" Amu shouted out, but received a laugh from the man instead.

"Ichi, ni, san…" the cat chara counted, then in unison with Amu's four chara yelled, "Hai!"

_La La La, Uta wo utaou  
__Kao age kokoro no mama  
__Utaou_

_Akirame ja ikenai  
__Dekinai koto nande nai  
__Yuuki no uta_

_Dare ni mo makenai  
__Yume ga aru_

_Arukidasou mune hatte  
__Watashi dake no michi ga aru  
__Shinjiru no sahon ta sa_

_Dakai yama ga ja noshite mo  
__Ganbatte nori koe yo  
__Watashi ni nara dekiru sa  
__Kiseki oko so_

"Yay!" Ran cheered, "Amu-chan didn't break the string this time!"

"Shut up!" Amu yelled at her, "That only happened once!"

"I think it's because Dia is here and help Amu-chan become a better singer." Suu joked.

"I dunno… I think I need to fix the string just in case…" the man said.

"SHUT UP, -!" Amu yelled, the man's name only mentioned through her moving lips. The chara and the man all laughed loudly as Amu pouted. Everyone always picked on her.

"Amu-chan!" Miki yelled, the first to stop laughing, "Batsu tama!"

"Batsu…" Amu said, trying to remember what that was. The image instantly shone in her head, a pure black egg with a white X right in the center of it. At that moment, she remembered the line from that book her elementary school principal wrote: "All kids have an egg in their soul. The Egg of our hearts, our would-be selves, yet unseen."

"Let's go, Amu-chan?" Ran asked, trying to figure out Amu's confused look. Amu shook away her thoughts and replied, "Okay."

Amu then took off running down the path with she used to lead her to the man playing the violin, without looking back. It wasn't like this would be one of the last times she would see him. Right?

**~コードしゅごギアスキャラ: あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル~**

_La La La, Uta wo utaou  
__Kao age kokoro no mama  
__Utaou_

Her song erupted throughout the entire warehouse, making everyone turn their head towards her. Even Tsukiyomi, who usually wasn't effected by tiny things like this, stopped to stare at Amu.

_Akirame ja ikenai  
__Dekinai koto nande nai  
__Yuuki no uta_

_Dare ni mo makenai  
__Yume ga aru_

"Amu-chan!" Kallen shouted, even more tears falling down her face. Even though Kallen was holding her mother close to her body, she looked as though she wanted to run to the pink haired girl and embrace her as well.

_Arukidasou mune hatte  
__Watashi dake no michi ga aru  
__Shinjiru no sahon ta sa_

_Dakai yama ga ja noshite mo  
__Ganbatte nori koe yo  
__Watashi ni nara dekiru sa  
__Kiseki oko so_

"A-Amu…" Tsukiyomi muttered to himself, looking as though he would run up to her as well. Amu was now talking to herself, even though to her she was speaking to some other people as well.

There was a sudden change of atmosphere around Amu though. Amu instantly fell distraught and began running away in the direction which she first come into view.

Tsukiyomi was the first to run after Amu, known to Lelouch about his intentions. Kallen starting running after Amu as well, after she made sure her mother was safe in the hands of Ohgi and Tamaki. Bringing up the rear was Zero as well as the remaining Black Knights.

By the time Zero arrived at where Amu, Tsukiyomi and Kallen had stopped, Amu was yet again off talking to herself.

"Tadase-kun!" Amu yelled turning around and waved at where the Black Knights stood. She also appeared to be saying someone else's name, but no sound came out of her mouth.

There was a pause in which Lelouch could only guess that the two people had walked up to her and began talking to her.

"I thought you were back to your old self." Amu said, her pursed lips even visible at the distance Zero was at, her hands on her hips reminding him at the many times she scolded him for not bringing her along with him.

Amu sighed heavily before she began to walk again, heading towards the back of the back of the warehouse, appearing to have loads of fun talking about graduating elementary school and going to middle school next week. The unnamed man seemed to be going to collage as well, which seemed hilarious to Amu.

"Oi, Amu!" Kallen yelled as she began to run after Amu again since the distance between them was much greater than before and they couldn't hearing anything else that she was saying. But Tsukiyomi held out his hand, holding Kallen back, much to her dislike.

"Please." Tsukiyomi said in a commanding voice, "Let her walk out this memory. It'll be easier for her to recover afterwards."

Which was a lie, Lelouch could tell. Somehow, Lelouch got a feeling that Tsukiyomi and Amu had more in common than Tsukiyomi let out. Kallen probably got that same instinct, but followed Tsukiyomi's orders anyways.

It was only then that Amu's attitude changed yet again. She abruptly turned around and stared straight past Tsukiyomi and Kallen, past the rest of the Black Knights and even Zero. Amu gasped at something and quickly turned around and began to fidget.

Curiously, Zero glanced backwards, and he too was shocked at what he saw. He wouldn't have known it was her if it wasn't for her bright neon green hair. C.C. was glaring at Amu, as if trying to get her to snap out of her trance.

"Finally found her." a man said, coming out from behind one of the shelves.

"The bitch…" another man spat as he grabbed Amu's hair and used it as a rope to hoist her up off the ground. Amu's face instantly became dangerous and then realization fell in before changing back to the bewildered look she had before.

"Sorry, it's nothing." Amu said, waving her hand in the air, seemingly unaware that she was a foot of the ground.

"Looks like she's still affected by the refrain we gave her." the man holding Amu up said, looking closely at her face.

"I just thought I felt someone was watching us." Amu said.

"I wonder what type of memory she's having." the other man said, false concern painted over his words.

"Must have been my imagination…" Amu said, letting her words trail off.

"Think we should let her die happily…?" the first man asked the other.

"Since when haven't you played with your prey first?" the other man said, smirking slightly.

"They're going to kill her…" Kallen whispered, loud enough so that Tsukiyomi could hear her. Tsukiyomi balled his hand into a tight fist. Without warning, he ran into the next shelving row, running up it to get to the direct that Amu was in.

Zero, without thinking, followed after him, and Kallen came up right behind him. His first priority right now was getting Amu safely away from the barbaric Britannian men.

"Britannia…" Amu muttered, her voice darkly low. Tsukiyomi stopped instantly, as if waiting for danger to come. Zero and Kallen stopped behind him, getting a better view of Amu, but were still hidden in the shadows, unseen by the two men.

"Looks like she's actually Eleven though…" the man said.

"She had such nice clothes, you wouldn't be able to tell." the other said.

"Might as well just kill her." the man said, shrugging his shoulders. He reached into his pants' pocket and pulled out a pretty standard looking handgun.

"No way…" Amu whispered, "They can't die this easily…"

"Don't worry, Amu…" Tsukiyomi said, his voice starting hardly louder than a whisper then reached the point that his voice was booming against that walls.

"You have to LIVE!" Tsukiyomi yelled.

This triggered something within Amu, Zero knew. At one moment, Amu appeared to be on the verge of tears. The next, she was in full attack mode.

Amu lifted up her leg and smacked her foot right into the man's jaw, the shattering of it heard through the entire warehouse. In the same motion, Amu grabbed hold of the man's gun and ripped it out of his hands. The man instantly dropped Amu at impact, and flew across the aisle; Amu flew back herself, but landed on her feet, one hand on the ground, the other pointing the gun at the other man's head.

"Damn bitch!" the other man yelled, running towards Amu, holding a gun towards her. Amu slowly stood up, unaffected by the man's words. Tsukiyomi, Kallen and Zero stood unmoving, watching the scene unfold.

Amu made no motion of pointing her newly required gun at the man, letting her hand lay limp at her side, her eyes focused on the ground below her.

"You think you… got some nerve, huh?" the man with the broken jaw said, speaking very slowly as his jaw must be killing him at that point.

"You're really just a nuisance." the man with the broken jaw stated. He took back his gun and placed the gun's tip straight on her temple. The other man stepped closer and placed his' gun's barrel right in-between her two breasts.

"Answer one question for me first…" Amu muttered, looking directly at the man who had his gun aimed at her chest. She lifted both of her hands, placing each on both guns that were aimed at killing her.

"How should a Britannian who hates Britannia live?" Amu asked, smiling menacingly at the two men.

"Britannian?" the two men said, shocked.

"What's wrong? Why not shoot?" Amu said, "Your opponent is only a mere child, after all."

Ran quickly came to Amu's side, as well as her other three chara, all hovering close behind her.

"Or have you realized the only people who can kill are those prepared to die themselves." Amu said confidently, a large red heart appearing on the side of her head, though only visible to Zero and Tsukiyomi.

Both men stepped away from Amu in confusion, but Amu still held on tight to the guns. Kallen's eyes widened at what she saw next, Tsukiyomi was shocked at the different character Amu was portraying. Zero felt a sense of déjà vu and the sensation to burst out laughing at how similar they had been.

"I, Hinamori Amu," Amu muttered quietly, "order you to die."

The pink geass symbol appeared vividly on the men's hands, instantly obeying her command. Amu let go of their guns so they could fully obey the command.

"Yes, your majesty!" the men yelled, each of them holding their guns to the side of their heads. Once they pulled the trigger, Amu came back to reality, their blood splattered all over her face. She watched as their bodies fell to the ground before her knees gave out and she collapsed too.

"Let's have some fun then…" were the last words Amu spoke before falling over into Tsukiyomi's arms.

* * *

_**A/N: **__**YAY! Super speedy updates! I guess I was going to update sooner than I thought. WAY sooner.  
**__**I guess I was just super happy at all the feed back I received from the last two chapters that I just had to write something ASAP.  
**__**Even if it means I have to get scolded my my teacher by not finishing my homework. Oh well. **_

_****__****__****__**Anyways, something I forgot to add to my Author's note the day before.  
What day of the week would you want this to be updated?  
I've mostly been posting them on the weekends, since I finish editing them (for the most part) and post them before I forget.  
But, if you guys want a surprise during the week, I could post chapters during the week as well, as a little pick me up. =)  
Just leave a message about it in your comment. **_

_**Also, for all you people reading my other story, Forever && Always, I have decided to rewrite the entire thing.  
Not because I think it's gone off track or anything, I just don't like the writing style I've used in that story.  
So, in the next couple of weeks, I'm going to be posting up some chapters, but you guys can chose which story you like best.**_

_**Thanks for all your support!**_

_**Comment && Subscribe  
Because I don't want to be the only person waiting for this story to be updated.**_

_**Also check out my blog: **_**jikinoai [dot] tumblr [dot] com!**_**  
I update that before I even think about updating here!**_

**The song used: Yuuki no Uta, translated: Song of Courage is sung originally by Kanae Itou as the character Hinamori Amu for the anime, Shugo Chara! in episode 49 of the series.  
The song belongs to the anime, Shugo Chara!, and is only used in this chapter of the story, Code Shugo Geass Chara: Amulettia of the Revival, for entertainment purposes.**


	13. Move 13: Quick Recovery

**_Code Shugo Geass Chara: Amulettia of the Revival_**  
**_By: Ame Haru_**

* * *

**Move 13: Quick Recovery**

**

* * *

**

'_Where… Am… I…?'_

It even hurt to think, let alone do anything else. Amu tried opening her eyes, but they felt as heavy as her Knightmare's engine. She opened her eyes into slits to see that she was in an entirely white room, everything seeming to blend in with each other.

"What's going to happen to her…?" a female voice whispered.

Amu's mind leapt to the voice, though she made no physical movement to look at her. Amu instantly recognized the female to be Kallen, in her shy girl façade. The distance of their voices meant they we on the other side of the room, probably closer to the door than to her.

"The doctor said that the refrain was forced into her system, since the mark was found on her neck." a male voice, whom Amu recognized as Lelouch, "The person who did this to her probably did it at random, since the mark wasn't deep like it would be if someone was angry but deep enough so that the person wasn't forced by anyone else."

"What if Amulettia did it herself?" Kallen asked him, the words cutting deep into her heart.

"That's impossible," Lelouch confidently said, "The angle was all wrong for her to do that herself. Plus her first instinct would be to direct it at her wrist."

"I guess…" Kallen said, her voice still doubtful.

The silence that followed was filled with tension. As hard as it was to believe, Kallen still thought that she purposely gave herself refrain.

"The doctor said it will take at least five months for her to recover…" Lelouch sighed.

Five months for only one dose of refrain? But she felt fine, mentally at least. Did that mean she had five months to regain her ability to move?

"Five months!" Kallen shouted, "But she only had one dose!"

"And your mother, who had twelve, has a sentence of twenty years, right?"

Lelouch's words perched through the air; even Amu had to hold her breath at the bluntness of his voice. But, instead of slapping him, like Amu expected, Kallen sighed heavily before replying.

"Yes." Kallen said, "But I believe that the rules will change and she would not have to serve that much time in jail."

Amu felt a sense of pride as Kallen said those words, and she was sure Lelouch did too. Kallen's undying trust in the Black Knights gave her hope for what was to come.

"You're too trusting in the future." Lelouch said, his voice unable to hide the happiness in his voice, "Have to go and tell Nunally that Amulettia will be okay."

"You're leaving?" Kallen said, sounding disappointed.

"I'll be back." Lelouch said, "Remember to tell Amu that we're still connected. She'll understand."

"Okay…" Kallen said, sounding confused about his statement, "Hurry back."

"Hai, hai." Lelouch said. Amu could hear his footsteps walking out of the door and down the staircase. Kallen's footsteps were lighter than Lelouch's. Kallen walked up to where Amu laid and sat down in the chair beside.

Kallen took Amu's hand and grasped it tightly.

"Did you hear that Amu-chan?" Kallen asked, even though Amu wouldn't be able to answer her verbally.

"Lelouch said that you two still have a connection, whatever that means." Kallen said, "Also, the doctor said it would take you five months to officially recover. But I know that you would recover in five minutes if you could.

"It's probably my fault that you were up in that warehouse… All because I full out rejected your idea to join the Black Knights. If I had known the extent you were going to join the Black Knights, I would have at least told Zero to let you see what we were doing…"

"Amu-chan." Kallen choked, "Please… hurry and… just hurry so I don't have to do all the talking…"

Amu felt herself smile slightly as Kallen tightened her grip on her hand.

"I'll… hurry…" Amu spoke, almost inaudible, "Wait… for… me…"

**~コードしゅごギアスキャラ:あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル~**

Lelouch sadly looked at his computer screen, looking at all the applicants for the Black Knights. C.C. seemed emotionally unchanged as she dove into the water of the school's swimming pool.

"_I want to join the Black Knights."_

Amu's voice echoed in his head, varying from the demanding type of way she had when they communicated through the Blue Geass to the casual way she spoke that day she stormed away angrily from him and Kallen.

"_Let's have some fun then…"_ were the last words Amu spoke before fainting. Luckily, Tsukiyomi was there and swiftly caught her in his arms, not letting go of her until they safely reached Kallen's house where it was arranged that she would stay until she fully recovered from the Refrain.

What Tsukiyomi and Amu had in common, he wasn't sure, but…

"Wonderful, isn't it?" C.C. said, breaking Lelouch out of his momentary trance, "How the number of people wanting to join the Black Knights keeps on growing."

"I guess…" Lelouch said, his mind only on Amu and her desire to join the Black Knights. Lelouch clicked the next applicant and his eyes opened in surprise.

"A Britannian…" Lelouch said, "Looks to proud to be a spy. Is he an extremist?"

"As I said, it's lucky how many people want to join." C.C. said as she simply floated on the water.

"It was simpler than I thought it'd be." Lelouch said, "I don't like Britannia but I can't approve of terrorism. That's the prevailing view of most Elevens."

"In short, Elevens support the Black knights for the most part." C.C. said.

"Which in turn makes it easier for us to operate as a group." Lelouch added, "It's a big help that civilians don't report on our activities. And a group called Kyoto is offering to send up Knightmares, too.

"The number of informants have also been increasing quickly. The Japanese love to join the bandwagon. Just give them a chance to do something positive, and away they go."

"Hence the big Knights for Justice act?" C.C. asked.

"Well, everyone likes heroic knights, don't they?"

"That's not something a REAL Knight for Justice would say."

"You think so?" Lelouch said with a hint of laughter in his voice, but instantly stopped himself, forcing himself to glare at the Britannian's profile.

Lelouch knew couldn't even think about being happy with Amu stuck in bed, unable to do the thing she loved to do: laugh. And she couldn't laugh without being able to move around and having other people laugh around her.

"Amulettia said to stop thinking like a pessimist." C.C. said as she climbed out of the water, "She said the only way she'll be happy while recovering is the Black Knights kicking Britannian ass."

"If she's able to use her geass, she should tell me herself." Lelouch said in a cynical voice.

"She tried, but you're mind was making her depressed, so she switched to mine."

"Thought she couldn't get into your mind." Lelouch remarked.

"She can't." C.C. replied, "I just felt her mind act strangely."

"As in it's working like a normal person's?" Lelouch replied.

He felt as though Amu was yelling at him, her reaction clear in his mind. Both he and C.C. chuckled as C.C. grabbed her towel and dried her long moss green hair.

"She said to leave some of the fighting for her so she can fight once she's out of her damn coma." C.C. said as she towelled down her body.

"Tell her she'll have to hurry up then." Lelouch said, "It's inconvenient to have a messenger speaking between us."

"She says that you should try being a little bit more sensitive." C.C. replied, as a smile appeared on Lelouch's face.

**~コードしゅごギアスキャラ:あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル~**

"Incredible!"

"These are Glasgows, right?"

"They're a Japanese customized version called a Burai."

"I've never seen them before!"

"Man! The black Knights have some power! It wasn't easy to join up with them."

"So, that makes us the elite, huh?"

Kallen listened to the newbies bickering as she stared at the biggest Knightmare in the warehouse.

"Those guys from Kyoto sent us these…" one of the former resistance members, Yoshitaka, said.

"This thing is a completely Japanese knightmare!" Inoue, another former resistance member, said.

"The Guren Mk-II." Kallen muttered, staring at the Knightmare's high red gloss.

"Did you see the manual?" Yoshitaka asked.

"The radiant wave surgery? It's an incredible weapon!" Inoue commented.

"Ha! I love it." Tamaki stated, "The big shots in Kyoto are finally recognizing us in the Black Knights!"

"Senpai!" one of the new members shouted, "I was wondering how to us this equipment here…"

"Oh, hang on!" Tamaki said, instantly running over, "I'll be right over there!"

"Newbies." Inoue sighed, "What are you going to do?"

Kallen looked at the others as they followed Tamaki, but continued to stay at the base of the Guren Mk-II.

"I expected it from Tamaki, but Inoue and the others are acting like this is a party, too?" Zero said as he appeared from the shadows of the Guren Mk-II. Kallen jumped at the sound of his voice and quickly turned around to face him.

"Kyoto is backing multiple resistance groups, isn't it?" Zero asked.

"Yes, which means we have finally made it in." Kallen replied happily.

"No, you're wrong there, Kallen." Zero states, "This is merely a test for us."

"Even thinking like that, this is still incredible." Kallen replied.

"You're an optimist." Zero said as he pulled something out of his pocket and threw it towards Kallen. Kallen instinctively caught it with one hand and held it in her palm to get a better look at it.

"What's this?" Kallen asked, examining the feather-like item with a USB port at the stub of it.

"The Guren Mk-II is yours now, Kallen." Zero said plainly.

"Mine!" Kallen said, "But we have a lot more people now, and we need the Guren's defences to protect you…"

"You're an ace pilot. I'm a commander." Zero caught off, "I'll use a Burai, but you're the only ace to play during battle.

"Besides, you have a reason to fight." Zero added. Kallen gasped at his tiny commented as images of her mother and Amu filled her mind.

"_I'll hurry…" _Amu's voice echoed through her mind, _"Wait… for… me…"_

"Understood." Kallen said, griping the Key tightly in her hand.

"Zero, you got a second?" Ohgi said as he came into view, holding a few sheets of paper.

"We got some weird intel here. It's from that Britannian applicant." Ohgi continued. Zero showed no sign of surprise, but Kallen was the first to react.

"It may be a trap to draw us out, Zero." Kallen said, trying to be as calm as possible.

"Yeah. It'd be risky to try contacting him directly, even through back channels." Ohgi said, "But this news is too big to ignore. What should we do?"

"We're going hiking this weekend." Zero stated, "To the Narita mountains."

"I see…" Ohgi said, "Speaking of Narita…Have you seen Tsukiyomi-kun, Kallen?"

"Oh…" Kallen said, "He's at my father's house. He's looking after my friend while I'm here. He said he'll come over once I'm back."

"No need." Zero said, surprising Kallen yet again, "Judging from his reaction when your friend had Refrain injected into her, she is safest in his care."

"I believe so too." Kallen muttered quietly.

**~コードしゅごギアスキャラ:あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル~**

"So where are you going, again?" Tsukiyomi asked as he watched Kallen scurry around the room, grabbing a little bit of everything as she tried putting on her socks.

"I told you, Narita Mountains. Zero is apparently taking the Black Knights hiking." Kallen said, "But Narita is the rumoured hideout of the Japanese Liberation Front, so I believe Zero has more that hot springs and fresh air in mind."

"And what about your friend." Tsukiyomi said, crossing his arms over his chest and leaned against the bed frame. In that same bed, Amu lay motionless, but her eyes started to move again, and was currently watching Kallen as she rushed from one corner of the room to another.

"Zero said she's be better off in your care." Kallen said, "Plus her brother or sister might drop off to see how she's doing while I'm gone."

"And what happens if they do come?" Tsukiyomi asked.

"I already told Lelouch that my family doctor is in Narita right now, so I'll have to go with him just in case anything happens to me." Kallen said, "Even though Lelouch thinks I'm not really as ill as I say I am, he probably told Nunally the same thing, so she won't be worried.

"But if Nunally does come, it'd be easier if you take Amu downstairs because Nunally is in a wheelchair and we don't have an elevator." Kallen added, "Unless you want to carry Nunally upstairs instead. I don't believe Nunally has any medications attached to her wheel chair, so you can probably lift her up and carry her all the way up here easily. Her wheelchair is the problem…"

"Aren't you late?" Tsukiyomi said, pointing to the clock. Kallen looked up and cursed. She grabbed a couple more things, her cell phone and a large, heavy-looking book, and stuffed it in her school bag.

"I'll call you once we get there!" Kallen said, pulling her sock up her thigh and put on her shoes in one motion.

"If you die, I'm going to kill you." Tsukiyomi said. Kallen stuck her tongue out at him before rushing out the door.

"Ja ne, Nii-san!" Kallen yelled. Tsukiyomi waited until he heard the front door slam shut before he lost his composure. He exhaled heavily as he collapsed into the bed, sitting next to Amu's feet.

He slowly turned to look at Amu's face. Her eyes stopped dancing around as they did when Kallen was there, and fell slack at her hands, which were still folded over her lap. Her usual smile left no trace on her face, which depressed him.

'_If I had only been earlier…' _Tsukiyomi thought, _'If I only found her sooner…'_

But no matter how many times he could think of doing things differently, everything still lead to that single moment where Amu held no emotion and was basically lifeless. Ikuto sighed again as he laid on his back, this head roughly in the same spot as where Amu's knees were.

Now that he thought about it, Amu had changed in many ways. From the time he saw her last, about five years now, she seemed more slim, in a bad way, like she hadn't eaten in years. Amu also hadn't grown much, probably because of the lack of food she had eaten, and since he had grown a couple inches in the past five years, she was probably closer to his elbows than his shoulders when she stands straight.

'_If she can stand again…'_ Tsukiyomi thought, but quickly shook the thought out of his head. It was thoughts like that that lead to the defeat of Japan.

Tsukiyomi got back up and laid back down, this time on the pillow that was supporting Amu as she sat up. Although her gaze appeared distant, she was still beautiful to him.

**~コードしゅごギアスキャラ:あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル~**

"Sector 5, nothing to report." the stationed soldier at Narita said into his radio. Lelouch stood by the door, waiting for the man to finish talking.

"Right, the next scheduled report will be in two hours." the soldier said as he hung up the radio.

"Of course there's nothing to report!" the other soldier said, "This area's totally under the Japan Liberation Front's control. No one can just…"

At that moment, Lelouch, disguised as Zero, opened the door and walked in the little cabin that they were in. Both soldiers shot up from their seats, their guns already pointed steadily at Zero.

"Relax, I just came to talk." Lelouch said, taking off his helmet to reveal his eyes.

"All you have to do is ignore all unusual activity out here." Lelouch commanded as he activated his geass. It took a matter of seconds for the transfer to be fully complete and his power to be fully activated.

"Sure, no problem." the first soldier said.

"Come on, it's your turn!" the other said.

"Don't be in such a rush! We're supposedly on duty, remember?"

As the two soldiers began playing their board game again, Lelouch sighed as he listened to the silence that followed him.

There was no yelling from Amu inside his head. He was able to think clearly without any distractions, which distracted him even more. The silence actually gave him a headache, which made thinking even harder.

Lelouch rubbed his head with his hand as he sat down in an empty chair. He pulled out the battle plan that he wrote down and began to reread it, trying to see if he could find a flaw in it.

"The day has finally come, Cornelia." Lelouch said as he read.

Out of nowhere, a flash of green appeared in the corner of his eye, standing out against the monochrome background. Lelouch instantly stood up, grabbing his helmet as he walked outside to where C.C. was standing.

"C.C., what are you doing here?" Lelouch called out as he walked closer to her.

"I said that I'd protect you, didn't I?" C.C. replied, "Plus Amu wanted to see the snow here."

"Amu?" Lelouch repeated.

"I guess she didn't mention it." C.C. said, turning her back to him, "It's part of the Blue Geass. If she is connected to someone's mind, all she has to do is close her eyes to see what they see. She can't read the victim's mind at that moment, but she could still hear what they're thinking."

Lelouch stopped to think. Amulettia li Britannia, the holder of four different types of geass, who as physically and mentally able to perform any task, was stopped my one tiny dose of refrain. It pained him as much as he found it ironic.

"Lelouch," C.C. began to speak again, "Why are you Lelouch?"

"I don't have time to discuss philosophy." Lelouch retorted.

"You changed your surname to Lamperouge," C.C. continued, "But kept Lelouch as your personal name. How soft, you can't let go of the past."

"But C.C. goes too far the other way, doesn't it." Lelouch replied, "It's not even a human name."

C.C. instantly turned around and stared at Lelouch, her face showing no sign of emotion while her eyes looked sad, almost heartbroken.

"Lelouch, do you know why snow is white?" C.C. asked, but didn't wait for a reply.

"It's because it's forgotten what color it's supposed to be."

**~コードしゅごギアスキャラ:あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル~**

Tsukiyomi slowly opened his eyes, rubbing them to help himself wake up. He slowly sat up, trying to remember what he was doing in such an elegant looking room. And like always, reality hit him. As he turned to where Amu was he ripped the covers off the bed, only to find Amu laying beside him, curled up into a tiny ball, her long pink hair covering her body like a blanket.

Tsukiyomi sighed in relief as he reached over to push a strand of hair away from her face.

"E…" Amu said quietly, almost inaudible.

"What?" Tsukiyomi said as he leaned in closer to Amu's face, almost pressing his ear against her mouth, but decided against it.

"E…to…" Amu quietly stuttered, "Ikuto…"

Tsukiyomi jumped back in shock. She was dreaming of him, she had to be. How many other Ikutos could she have met in the past five years since Britannia fully took over Japan?

"Lulu…" Amu said, speaking normally, "Get out of there… Cornelia… There's no way…"

Tsukiyomi suddenly remembered Kallen talking about Lelouch before, how her friend Shirley was right about him have a big brain but doesn't know how to use it and how he was apparently Amu's older brother who seemed to go gambling more than attending school.

"Please…" Amu whispered, "Even the Black Knights can't stand up to Cornelia, not the way they are now…"

Tsukiyomi kept his distance at the moment, thinking that, since she was talking about the present, she was possibly having a normal dream, and that she beat the odds and was going to fully recover in five days rather than five months.

"THEN WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO?" Amu shouted, instantly bolting up, sitting on the edge of the bed, fully capable of supporting herself.

"You're not planning to fight anyways, are you?" Amu shouted. "You're crazy if you think you can go up against her!"

"Amu!" Tsukiyomi yelled. Amu instantly shut up, her face showing multiple emotions at once: confusion, shock and disbelief.

They stared at each other for what seemed like ages. Tsukiyomi felt like grabbing her in a tight embrace and start crying because she had recovered from the refrain and they might be able to regain all those lost years of being separated. But according to Amu's face, she had other ideas.

"Gomen ne…" Amu suddenly muttered. Before he could comprehend what was happening, Amu stood up from the bed and punched him in the stomach.

Without any time for him to recover, Amu gave him an upper punch in his jaw and then kicked him at the side of his head, throwing him to the ground. All he could think about was that his jaw hurt like hell and that he had to get up to make sure that Amu was alright.

"Thank you for taking care of me, but I have one command for you." Amu said, grabbing his arms and wrapping them behind his back, keeping a firm grip on them.

"I, Amulettia li Britannia, the fourth princess of Britannia, orders you to keep quiet about my recovery and to act like I am still on the refrain until I tell you otherwise."

"Princess?" Tsukiyomi repeated, but cut himself off as something weird was happening to him.

Tsukiyomi felt a weird sensation enter him as he lost all control of his senses. He felt something click in his mind as he felt that he absolutely had to follow out that order no matter what.

"Yes, your majesty…" Tsukiyomi said. Amu let go off his wrists and he instantly rose up from the ground. Amu gave one him one last guilty look before she ran out of the room, some how already changed out of her pyjamas and into black leather clothing and boots.

In that same moment, the weird dominance over his body vanished and he regained control over himself. He waited until he heard the front door slam before giving himself orders.

"We have to protect Amu no matter what." Tsukiyomi spoke out loud to himself before running out himself.

"That much is to be expected, nyah!~" His old friend and practically guardian angel, Yoru, purred.

**~コードしゅごギアスキャラ:あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル~**

"So, are you really going to do it?" Ohgi said as Zero approached him.

"Our opponent is Cornelia, whose forces are among the best Britannia has to offer." Zero replied.

"So, that's why we're cooperating with the Japanese Liberation Front…" Ohgi muttered.

"What was that?" Zero said, "Ohgi, can't you believe in me anymore?"

"What are you saying?" Ohgi yelled, "I was the one who asked you to lead us, remember?"

"Then there is only one answer I can give." Zero stated.

"Right…" Ohgi sighed, his facial expression still showing the multiple doubts he had.

"_Lulu…" _Amu's voice echoed in Zero's head, _"Get out of there… Cornelia… There's no way…"_

'_Now you're able to talk to me, huh?' _Lelouch replied,

"_Please…" _Amu said, _"Even the Black Knights can't stand up to Cornelia, not the way they are now…"_

'_Our escape routes have already been cut off. It's a matter of time before the rest of the Black Knights realize it.' _Lelouch stated.

"_Then what are you going to do!" _Amu shouted, _"You're not planning to fight anyways, are you? You're crazy if you think you can go up against her!"_

Suddenly Amu's mind went calm and it was as though he could feel all the emotions she was feeling at that moment.

'_What should I do, he heard everything just now…' _Amu thought, he could tell.

'_Geass. You're able to use it multiple times, aren't you?' _Lelouch told her.

'_Have you used geass on him yet?' _Amu asked him, _'It won't work if you have.'_

'_Iie.' _Lelouch said, _'Just hurry before he gets suspicious.'_

"_Gomen ne…" _Amu said out loud. Lelouch was able to feel the adrenaline rushing through her in his own body as he could imagine what was happening at Kallen's house.

He felt Amu use the red geass to control Tsukiyomi, the most likely suspect, before she began running as fast as she could.

'_Was using the 'fourth princess' statement really necessary?'_ Lelouch mentally asked.

"_Shut up." _Amu automatically retorted, _"You're in Narita, right. Should take me about two hours from here by Knightmare and if I use the underground ghetto routes."_

'_Now, does that mean the time it takes in reality,'_ Lelouch asked, _'Or time by your standards.'_

"_Depends, Lulu." _Amu said, _"Do I get to fight, or just stand and watch?"_

'_Depends if you get here before the battle is over.' _Lelouch stated, already feeling Amu's excitement building up within him.

Without another word, Amu closed the connection and all her previous feelings vanished along with it, making feel somewhat empty inside.

No time to ponder the new condition of the blue geass, Lelouch noticed several airplanes flying above head in the air and twice the amount of Knightmares climbing up the mountains up to them.

"It has begun." Lelouch said, in his Zero character.

"What! YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING, ZERO!" Tamaki shouted, "Those guys coming in have to area totally surrounded! There's no way out!"

"We have already been cut off!" Zero stated calmly, "The only way to survive now is to fight."

"Fight?" Inoue said nervously, "With the Britannians?"

"Fight them head on?" Tamaki retorted, "Even though we're surrounded?"

"We're even facing Cornelia's forces!" Yoshitaka shouted, "They're way stronger than anyone we've been fighting so far!"

"Correct. It'd be a miracle if we win this." Zero said.

"Zero, what are you saying!" Ohgi said, becoming frightened himself.

"Even messiahs need to perform miracles to be acknowledged!" Zero stated, "Which means we have to produce a miracle of our own, don't we?"

"Look! Miracles don't come cheap!" Tamaki yelled, "I knew it was nuts to make you our leader! It should be me!"

At that moment, Tamaki began to take off his riffle on his back, but Zero was quicker and pulled out his hand gun and pointed it straight towards Tamaki. Instead of shooting though, Zero flipped the gun around, holding the gun upside down and with the barrel facing him instead of Tamaki.

"Our retreat path has already been cut off." Zero stated, speaking more loudly than before, "If you think you can win without me, then somebody shoot me. Anyone!"

Zero waited for a response. All the other Black Knights turned to glare at Tamaki, who stood frozen, shaking as he stared at Zero.

"Since you joined the Black knights, you have two choices." Zero said, since nobody made a move to grab the gun from his hands.

"You either live with me," Zero shouted, "Or you die with me!"

* * *

_**A/N: HELLO MINNA! How have you been?**_

_**I'm FINALLY on summer vacation! YAY! You guys know what that means! MORE UPDATES! YES!**_

_**Hopefully...**_

_**See, I'm taking Summer school because I don't want to take chemistry during Grade 11 because I feel as though it's a waste because we mostly do labs at my school anyways.  
That and the fact that my laptop broke (again) and I have to use my brother's instead, and he only lets me use it when he'd with his friends, which is, like, once a week for one to two hours.**_

_**But hopefully, I will be able to use my super writing powers to update ASAP!**_

_**Comment && Subscribe!  
Because when have I ever disappointed you guys with a chapter? ^w^**_

_**P.S. It's officially been one year since I first published this story!  
Let's hope I finish this story soon before it becomes two years! x)**_


	14. Move 14: Harmonious Battle

_**Code Shugo Geass Chara: Amulettia of the Revival**_

_**By: Ame Haru**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**M**__**o**__**v**__**e **__**14: **__**Harmonious Battle**_

_**

* * *

**_

"What's wrong? Challenge me and try to take me down!" Zero yelled to the Black Knights, especially towards Tamaki.

"Fine! Do what you want!" Tamaki said, almost grudgingly.

"Right. You're our leader." Yoshitaka said. Zero secretly smiled under his mask.

"Zero! Three minutes!" Kallen shouted from the Guren Mk-II.

"Everyone take your positions!" Ohgi shouted, "Do as Zero says!"

"Arigato." Zero said, "I appreciate it."

And with that, Zero turned and walked towards his own Burai, hoping that his calculations are correct, and that, if they are, he'd be rid of Cornelia's army and stranding Cornelia all by herself.

**~コードしゅごギアスキャラ:あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル~**

"_You either live with me, or you die with me!"_

Even though she had closed the connection between them, Amu still could hear his voice echoing in her head. The directness of his voice sent shivers down her spine.

"Amulettia-sama!" Clone 1 shouted, "Over here! I found the Knightmares!"

Amu's mind instantly came back to where she was now, underground in the Shinjuku Ghetto. According to where Clone 1 was standing though, her Knightmare was safely hidden in the warehouse where Lelouch first received his Geass.

"Good job, Clone 1!" Amu yelled as she ran up the stairs inside the warehouse, but instantly stopped as she stared at the Knightmares.

The Knightmares were there alright, but they we're the sakura pink she remembered painting them. The looked more like cherries than cherry blossoms, with the details painted black and white instead of silver and purple.

"What did you do?" Amu shrieked as she ran up to the Knightmares, running her fingers along the edges of the metal.

"I thought that since it would be our first battle in a while, I thought we'd celebrate!" Clone 1 said.

"Who told you to do this?" Amu shouted, ignoring everything Clone 1 just said.

"Since we're not really recognized yet…" Clone 1 said, "I thought it would be a great way to look cool and intimidating…"

"Pink really isn't really intimidating…" Miki muttered. Amu flicked her gaze to her and glared with a full intensity.

"There isn't anytime to change the color, anyways…" Dia said. Amu sighed, agreeing that no matter how much she disagreed with Clone 1's decision, there was absolutely no time to waste.

The Black Knights were already cut off of their escape route and Cornelia's army was closing in on them at that very moment. Not only that, but the Japanese Liberation Front might still be stinging from what had happened at the Hotel Jacking.

"Whatever." Amu finally decided, "We need to get to Narita in less than one hour."

"But that's a day long journey!" Clone 1 said, "And that's if we speed and knock down everything in our path!"

"Clone 1, you need to remember that we aren't in the olden days where we would have to walk." Amu stated as she took out her Dumpty Key and opened up her Knightmare's hatch.

"But, Amulet-" Clone 1 began to speak, but was cut off my Amu.

"Dia, do we have anymore reinforcements?" Amu said as she jumped into her Knightmare.

"Just the current Clone 1." Dia stated, "The other two have died while you were in your coma."

"Luckily I didn't feel that…" Amu muttered to herself, "Alright, Clone 1, I'll take the lead, just stay in the rear and look for any enemies or allies on the way. And right now, the JLF are considered allies."

"Understood, Amulettia-sama!" Clone 1 said.

**~コードしゅごギアスキャラ:あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル~**

"Impressive as always, Cornelia. A very logical deployment." Lelouch said as he took off his mask once he was comfortably in his Burai Knightmare. As he expected, his Knightmare was receiving signals from the enemies' locations as well as the position of his own troops and allies, including the base of the JLF and their surrounding units.

"However, as excellent as it is, it's also very easy to read." Lelouch commented, "As is your position, too. "

"Zero, I think they're ready." Kallen said, her voice sort of fuzzy on the radio. Kallen's voice Lelouch jump a bit in his seat, but nevertheless, he turned to check out his set-up.

Just as Kallen said, the multiple rockets that they have implanted into the ground had stopped spewing mud and dirt, meaning that their operation was ready to go at any moment.

Lelouch quickly checked his map on his Burai. Cornelia hadn't moved at all since he last checked, but the other forces were coming up the mountain, all in the same general area too.

"Right! All preparations are complete!" Lelouch shouted, using his Zero personality to do the talking.

"All Black Knights, prepare to move out! We Black Knights are going to launch a surprise attack on the Britannians from the mountain summit!

"On my orders, charge down to point three. The operation's objective is the capture of Cornelia, second princess of Britannia! Out breakthrough will be opened by the Guren Mk-II!

"Kallen! Use penetrating electrode number 3! Settle things with one blow, got it?"

"Hai." Kallen replied, the Guren Mk-II already setting itself up for the operation. Kallen placed the Knightmare over the middle-most rocket, placing the right-hand over top of it.

"Output, confirmed. Radiant wave surger, maintain level status." Kallen said, as part of the safety regulations. Lelouch heard Kallen sigh heavily before continuing on.

"Induction!" Kallen yelled as a blast of red light appeared at the right hand of the Guren Mk-II, surrounding it in its radiant energy.

A few moments pasted as the light instantly died away and an energy pack flew out of the right hand. There was a moment of silence before the ground beneath them began to shake,

"It worked!" Kallen shouted as the ground broke apart and a massive combination of mud and rock came flowing down the side of the mountain, breaking away almost everything in its path, nature and Knightmares alike. Even the city below was torn down by the sudden landslide.

'_It's even more destructive than I anticipated.' _Lelouch thought to himself, _'We did succeed in isolating Cornelia's unit, but perhaps I should have been a bit more precise. Should I have consulted my physics teacher? Nah, I should ask Nina to help me with calculating probability.'_

**~コードしゅごギアスキャラ:あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル~**

"I shouldn't have underestimated you, Amulettia-sama…" Clone 1 said guiltily over their radio system.

At that very moment, Clone 1 and Amu were speeding along the main highway, weaving in between cars and trucks as they passed them. They had left the warehouse a little less than five minutes ago and they were already a little more than a mile away from the base of the mountain Lelouch was on.

"That's what I thought, Clone 1. Please believe in me next time." Amu said. Amu blinked at her radar, noticing that several Knightmare units that belonged to Cornelia instantly lost connection as the side of the mountain caved in.

"Amu-chan!" Miki yelled pointing to the side of the Knightmare's view. Whatever had caused the mountain to cave in was coming towards her position. Amu cursed as she sped down the hill, hoping to dodge most of the debris.

"Dia! Let's try our best!" Amu barely heard Ran yell, probably because she was too focused trying to save her life as well as Clone 1's. Dia nodded in reply as she flew out of the Knightmare.

"Ready, Amu-chan?" Ran shouted, "From the ground to the sky, we'll make this Knightmare fly! Hop, Step, JUMP!"

Suddenly, Amu as well as the rest of her Knightmare was lifted off the ground, just barely dodging the rapid fall of large rocks and mud. Amu sighed in relief as she saw Clone 1's Knightmare floating right behind her, using Dia's own special powers to make her fly.

"Amu-chan!" Clone 1 shouted over the radio, "These heat ratings are abnormal! Do you think Zero intentionally set off a steam explosion?"

"No way." Amu said, "It'd be impossible, unless he got his hands on a radiant wave surger…"

"Amu-chan!" Suu shouted, "Zero is moving down from the top of the mountain. He's heading straight for Cornelia's unit!"

"Not only that, but there are two large trucks coming through on the main overpass! They're the trucks used to deliver the Burais to the Black Knights!" Miki stated. "They're probably members of the J.L.F!"

"Then what shall we do?" Amu said as she sat back and looked at both situations. If she'd go up to Zero, she'd get to be in the middle of the action and could possibly be able to become an official member of the Black Knights. But there was the possibility that Zero had everything figured out and that she'd only complicate the situation.

If she went down and helped the J.L.F. instead though, she'd still be able to make a surprise entrance in a later battle with the Black Knights and still hold her name as "The Joker." She would also be able to make more clones if she had less to worry about.

"Clone 1, we're going to help the J.L.F!" Amu shouted, "Zero doesn't need any more reinforcements at the moment, plus I can't trust the J.L.F. to hold down the rear!"

"Hai, wakarimasu!" Clone 1 shouted.

**~コードしゅごギアスキャラ:あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル~**

"Cornelia only has limited reinforcements headed her way." Zero stated as he and his unit head down the mountain, "Just break through them!"

"Sure! We can do this now!" Ohgi shouted as he shot down an oncoming enemy Knightmare. Inoue also fired from her ground position, taking out a large tank, wiping out another one of Cornelia's main Knightmare units.

"Burn your bridges and then over the abyss…" Zero said to himself, "Classical strategies remain effective ones, don't they?"

"Zero!" an enemy pilot shouted over his intercom, as she shot down the two Burais on both of Zero's sides. Ohgi and Tamaki cursed as their Knightmares' auto-eject activated, rocketing them at least fifty feet away.

"Is Zero here?" the pilot shouted, "If he is, then face me! Fight Jeremiah Gottwald!"

"Well… It's been a while, hasn't it? You're still in the army?" Zero laughed, "However, I don't have time to play with you now, Orange."

"O-Ora-ORANGE!" Jeremiah shouted, speeding towards Zero, ready to strike him down. Almost instantly, the Guren Mk-II jumped in front of Zero's Burai and cut off Jeremiah's Knightmare's hands, which held a large steel riffle.

"Lord Jeremiah!" the female pilot which was part of Jeremiah's unit shouted.

"Stay out of this!" Jeremiah shouted, "This is my duel!"

"But I've never seen a Knightmare like that before!" the female pilot shouted, "Could the Elevens have - ?"

"You think Eleven's have that sort of technology?" Jeremiah shouted, heading in for another attack; the Guren Mk-II blocked it almost instinctively. He headed in for another attack but Kallen easily dodged those, and jumped into the air.

The Guren Mk-II came crashing to the ground, and simultaneously became to attack Jeremiah's Knightmare as well.

"You see, Britannia?" Kallen shouted as Jeremiah tried to hold back Kallen's attack, "At last, we can fight you head on! With this Guren Mk-II, our counterattack begins!"

And with that, Kallen pulled back her right hand, the hand with the radiant wave surger, ready to attack with that. Jeremiah instantly began to back away, but as Kallen reached out for him, the Guren's hand extended, grabbing Jeremiah's Knightmare before it had gotten too far. But even when he had no form of getting out of Kallen's trap, Jeremiah still tried to get to Zero.

"Forgive me." Kallen muttered as she pressed the surge's button. As the radiant wave surger activated, Jeremiah's Knightmare started to puff up. Even when his auto eject activated, Jeremiah still tried to get past the Guren Mk-II to get to Zero.

As Jeremiah's vessel soared through the air, Kallen brought back her right hand; the excess power started a fire around her.

"I can do this." Kallen muttered before go in to attack the rest of Jeremiah's unit.

"All the conditions have been cleared." Lelouch said to himself as the rest of Jeremiah's unit froze in shock. "The pieces are positioned. All that's left is to check my opponent's stronghold."

Kallen had used the radiant wave surger again on a Knightmare, only this time, it wasn't able to eject, the pilot blowing up along with his Knightmare.

"Kallen, that's enough! Head to your designated area!" Zero shouted, "The remaining forces here will go after Cornelia."

"Understood." Kallen replied, turning off her current course and towards her new position as the rest of Zero's personal unit headed towards the center of the mountain.

As Zero passed, many of his members had to eject their Knightmares or became injured as the enemy shot them. However, they still continued towards Cornelia's position, adapting to their new specifications abnormally fast.

"That's right, move!" Zero said, "If you survive this battle, you will become true warriors!"

**~コードしゅごギアスキャラ:あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル~**

"You're the Japanese Liberation Front, are you not?" Amu asked as she and Clone 1 moved beside them, "We're part of the Black Knights!"

"Then we'll be asking for you're help then." the leader, Tohdoh, said.

"Right." Amu replied.

"All units, are you ready?" Tohdoh shouted.

"Hai!" the members of the J.L.F. replied.

"Yoshu." Tohdoh said, "Deploy the Burai Customs."

"Moving out!" the J.L.F. members shouted.

"This landslide was manmade," Amu continued to tell Tohdoh, "I think we can take Cornelia from behind. I'll leave that part to you guys."

"Hear that?" Tohdoh shouted, "Capture Cornelia! We'll pay them back for what happened seven years ago!"

"Yes, sir!" the J.L.F. shouted, "By honour of the Four Holy Swords!"

"The Four Holy Swords! That means that that Tohdoh is Kiseki no Tohdoh!" Amu shouted, but the J.L.F.'s Burais had already gone into attack mode. Not wanting to be outshined, Amu followed behind them, taking out her Knightmare's bow and arrow.

"Surround them!" Tohdoh shouted, commanding the Four Holy Swords. Without any reply, the Four swords followed Tohdoh's orders faithfully. Tohdoh, though, was cutting down the enemy like they were bits of paper, not leaving any of them behind for the Four Holy Swords.

"Don't assume these are just any Burais." Tohdoh stated.

"It reminds me of seven years ago." one of the Four Swords said.

"It's different now. This time, we have Knightmares too!" the only female of the Four Swords, whom Amu knew was Chiba Nagisa, said.

"Slash and Encircle Formation!" Tohdoh commanded. Once again, the Four Swords followed without and doubts or hesitations.

"Cornelia!" two of the Four Swords shouted as they drew closer to Cornelia, shooting out their Slash Harkens at her. Cornelia, however, used her spear-like weapon to catch the Harkens and snap the wires attached. The two of the Four Swords closed in on her, hoping to attack her and immobilize her, but Cornelia was too fast and attacked them first, ripping of the arms of both Burais.

Before anyone else could attack her though, Cornelia fled from the battlefield, going towards another location.

"But the only logical location is…" Ran said as she pointed the map.

"I know." Amu said, smirking slightly, "And I think Zero already figured that out. So we better keep her guard occupied for the time being."

At that moment, the largest Knightmare, probably Cornelia's guard, Guilford, went straight to attack Tohdoh's Knightmare. Luckily it was Tohdoh, the most experience and skilled of the J.L.F.

"Tohdoh! You should call for reinforcements!" Amu shouted over her radio, "Even though we are able to hold these guys off, we won't be able to advance any further."

"I understand." Tohdoh said calmly even though he was in a fierce battle with Cornelia's knight.

**~コードしゅごギアスキャラ:あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル~**

Even with Jeremiah and their sub-leader gone, Jeremiah's unit was still holding back Zero and his personal unit, to the point where Zero and the others had to hide behind large rocks to avoid the fire of bullets.

"C'mon, maybe we should ask for Kallen to get back here." Ohgi suggested, but was immediately shut down by Zero.

"We can't!" Zero shouted, "If we change our arrangement, the plan falls apart!"

'_Even so, this doesn't look too good…' _Zero thought, _'If this keeps up, we may have to take on Cornelia's royal guard.' _

"Zero! I'm receiving info that Cornelia's under attack from below!" Inoue said, her voice emerging over the radio.

"What? Which team made the move?" Zero asked her.

"It's not our people! It appears to be the J.L.F!" Inoue replied.

'_Did one of them figure out what I'm after? Clever. ' _Zero thought, _'Then they'll hold off the royal guard for us!'_

"Zero! Doesn't that mean that-" Ohgi began to say, but was cut off by Zero.

"Yes! My unit fall back to Kallen's position!" Zero commanded, instantly drawing away from his position and headed straight for Kallen.

"Yes, my Lord!" the Black Knight's shouted, automatically following his lead.

By the time they got there though, Kallen and Cornelia we already in the heat of battle. But when Kallen decided to go for the close-ranged attack, Cornelia instantly dodged them, using her Slash Harkens to help mount herself up on the stone wall. Zero took this opportunity to shoot Cornelia from the back, just to tell her about his presence.

"Are you listening, Cornelia?" Zero said, turning on his intercom, "This is already a checkmate."

"Zero?" Cornelia shouted.

"Yes. Perhaps we should celebrate our reunion." Zero said, "However, before we do, I'd like you to please surrender to us. There are some things I'd like to ask you, as well.

"Incidentally, your reinforcements won't make it here in time." Zero continued, "I win, Cornelia."

"Don't be a fool, Zero." Cornelia shouted, stomping her spear on the ground, getting ready for attack.

"This one…" Cornelia said, "If I just destroy this one, I open my path of escape!"

Simultaneously, Cornelia drew out her gun and began firing at the Guren Mk-II. Kallen dodged every single bullet fired at her, even blocked the Slash Harken Cornelia fired at her too.

"You're a clever one!" Cornelia shouted, as she jolted forwards, aiming to his Kallen with her spear. Kallen grabbed it with her right hand, instantly using the heat radiation surger on it. Cornelia, seeing this new type of weapon, immediately ejected her Knightmare's arm, which exploded once it was detached. Zero used that particular moment to fire Cornelia's other arm, rendering her weaponless.

"You dishonourable-!" Cornelia shouted at Zero, "You'd shoot me from behind?"

"Oh?" Zero replied, "Then wasn't your own plan dishonourable at heart?"

Cornelia collapsed to the ground, falling silent for a couple of minutes. At this point, Zero automatically assumed victory, ready to make the command of taking Cornelia in. But before he could speak, Cornelia stood back up.

"I refuse to surrender." Cornelia muttered quietly, "As an imperial princess, I will fight to my last breath!" And with that, Cornelia rushed forward, wishing to fight the Guren Mk-II with only her Slash Harken.

"What a foolish choice." Zero said, letting Kallen finish of Cornelia. Suddenly, the ground began to shake and a large explosion of dust appeared, blurring the sight of everyone present.

As the dust began to fade away, the Lancelot came into view, standing in front of Cornelia's Knightmare.

"Viceroy, are you all right?" the pilot shouted, "I came to help!"

"A.S.E.E.C. ?" Cornelia said in bewilderment, "But who authorized you?"

"Oi!" Tamaki said, ignoring the rest of their conversation, "It's that Knightmare…"

"Yes. The one from Shinjuku and Lake Kawaguchi." Ohgi replied.

"Again… He's interfering again!" Zero muttered under his breath. Zero aimed his gun towards Cornelia and the Lancelot, hoping to back Kallen up.

"Guren Mk-II, destroy the White Helmet!" Zero commanded, "That thing's breakthrough power is getting to be a nuisance!"

"Right!" Kallen answered, already going in for an attack. Kallen yet again dodged the bullets from the Lancelot at a remarkable speed and even stopped him mid-attack with her right hand. Activating the Wave Surger, Kallen began to start disintegrating the Lancelot's footing gear, which enabled him to climb up the mountain, even where the land slide occurred. Seeing what was happening, the pilot ejected the gear, which immediately exploded once detached.

"You handle that thing!" Cornelia commanded, "I'll take out Zero!"

Cornelia used her Slash Harkens to attack Zero, but missed by an inch due to the speed of Zero's Burai.

"This is where you pay for Shinjuku!" Kallen shouted at the Lancelot pilot. The Lancelot began to fire at the Guren Mk-II again, but Kallen was still able to dodge the bullets fired. Speeding towards the Lancelot, Kallen took out a dagger-like weapon and used it in her left hand, still trying to grab the Lancelot with her right.

The Guren continued to dodge the Lancelot's continuous attacks, even though she was pushed to the edge of the cliff. The Lancelot pulled out its specialized sword, hoping to slash the Guren's right arm, but Kallen caught the blade before it hit her and destroyed it with her wave surger.

As its last weapon, the Lancelot pulled out its gun again and shot a single bullet. Kallen blocked it with her right hand, with the Surger activated, stopping the bullet in place. But the amount of power needed to stop that single bullet made the ground under the Guren Mk-II cave in, causing Kallen to fall down to the lower edge.

"Hey!" Ohgi shouted as he and Tamaki went down to see Kallen, "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah!" Kallen replied, the radio causing the breaking in her voice.

"Ohgi!" Zero asked, "How's the Guren?"

"The right hand is busted." Ohgi replied, "We need to repair it."

Zero cursed at this unfortunate circumstance, seeing how the Guren Mk-II was so close to bringing down the Lancelot.

"Retreat!" Zero commanded, "All units, move to the escape point! At this point, it'll turn into a war of attrition! Retreat!"

**~コードしゅごギアスキャラ:あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル~**

Tohdoh and Guilford broke of from their attack over and over again, being evenly matched. Finally, Guilford broke away from Tohdoh long enough to use one of his scatter guns and throwing it up in the air, instantly making it fire bullets at Tohdoh and the Four Swords, to cause a diversion.

"Scatter!" Tohdoh and Amu ordered, shouting the command at the same time. The Four Swords immediately complied, dodging the bullets of the Scatter Gun.

"All right, my turn." Amu said as she aligned her bow and arrow, aiming for the scatter gun itself.

"Go!" Amu shouted as she let go of the arrow and watched it soar in the sky towards the gun. Just before the gun ran out of ammo, the arrow hit it straight on, causing a massive explosion. The explosion barely missed Tohdoh, but hit several of Cornelia's guard, causing them all to eject, all except for Cornelia's knight, who moved out of the way at the last minute.

"Dammit." Amu cursed, "The one guy I wanted to hit too."

"Colonel!" one of the Four Swords shouted, "The remaining enemy reinforcements have been eliminated!"

"Yoshu!" Tohdoh shouted, "Switch to Rotating Absolute Power formation!"

"Wilco!" the Four Swords shouted, all going into the formation. Amu watched from the sidelines, watching as one of their allied Knightmares and an enemy Knightmare were battling each other, with Cornelia attack Zero and his other units.

Suddenly, her allied Knightmare fighting the enemy Knightmare fell down the mountain several feet, appearing to be twenty meters away from Zero's Knightmares. The two Knightmares that were protecting Zero went down the mountain to help the fallen Knightmare, leaving Zero alone.

Amu could also tell that Zero had ordered the Black Knights to retreat, all of them heading towards the same general spot. Zero too, began to retreat to the same spot, taking a different route than the others though.

"The Black Knight's are retreating!" Amu said over her intercom, "Are we still able to hold out the royal guard?"

"Yeah, we owe Zero that much." Tohdoh said as he and the other Four Swords entrapped Cornelia's Knight as well as the few remaining Knightmares.

Amu smiled gratefully as she looked back at the map, her expression dropping instantly. Zero's Knightmare headed off course, being chased by the single Knightmare that was protecting the Viceroy. It only took a few more seconds before Zero's Knightmare lost signal.

"Zero!" Amu shouted as she sped off towards the last known place Zero was.

'_Clone 1, stay with the Four Swords!' _Amu added, unconsciously using Miki's Geass _'We need to make sure the other Black Knights get a way safely!'_

"_Wakarimasu!" _Clone 1 replied. Amu didn't waste any more time, she used the majority of her energy filler to quickly rush over to Zero.

**~コードしゅごギアスキャラ:あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル~**

Zero stood on the rock which his Knightmare's vessel crashed into. The Lancelot had caused this to happen, to render him defenceless and unable to use his geass against him. He even lost his way of escaping the battlefield because of him.

Zero looked at the Lancelot, waiting for him to make his final move, to capture him or kill him, whatever he was ordered to do. Suddenly, Zero gasped at C.C. who had seemed to have magically appeared in front of him.

"Stop! You mustn't hurt this man!" C.C. shouted in a commanding voice as she walked towards the Lancelot. She walked to the foot of the Lancelot and placed her hand on its metal surface.

"Oi! What are you doing?" Zero shouted, "That's a Knightmare you're challenging!"

"I can't afford to let you die." C.C. stated, "It'll be indirect, but it's worth a try."

At that instant, a red light emerged from C.C.'s head and soon engulfed the Lancelot. The length of silence shocked Zero as he rushed over to C.C.

"Oi! Why are you give the pilot geass?" Lelouch asked.

"I'm just feeding him shock images." C.C. replied, utterly concentrated on her task at hand, "I don't know what he's seeing though. Anyway, use this chance to get away!"

"What about you?" Lelouch asked her.

"I can't move now. Leave me!"

"Are you joking?" Lelouch said as he reached his hand out to C.C. "Not while I owe you a debt…"

Lelouch instantly gasped in shock as his hand made contact with C.C.'s body.

"No! Not now!" C.C. yelled, but Lelouch could hardly hear her voice anymore as strange images of the past filled all his senses.

"This isn't what I saw before…" Lelouch realized as C.C. came into view in these images. These images confused him at first, but he soon realized that these images were of C.C.'s past, even though they seemed to be hundreds of years old.

Suddenly, Lelouch came back to reality, which was with the Lancelot pilot, freaking out and destroying almost everything in sight.

"Wh-What was all that just now?" Lelouch asked her, despite being in the line of fire of an extremely dangerous Knightmare.

"Idiot! Escape while you have the chance!" C.C. shouted at him. Bits of rocks came flying at them, some of which hit C.C. and caused a sever wound that would have killed most regular human beings.

"C.C.!" Lelouch yelled. Miraculously, a red Knightmare came on to the battlefield, fighting off the Lancelot long enough to stop the rain of rocks on Lelouch and C.C.

"Zero!" the red Knightmare's pilot shouted, "Escape now! I'll give you two an opening!"

"Amu?" Lelouch yelled, watching as Amu quickly disabled the Lancelot of all its weapons.

"Hyaku!" Amu shouted as she pinned down the Lancelot, "I'll catch up with you later, GO!"

Without another word, Zero grabbed the fallen C.C. and began to run towards the nearest hide out. The Lancelot pilot began charging at stuff because it had lost its weapons. Amu stood in front of Lelouch's escape route and tried to hold back the Lancelot, though it was getting harder and harder to do.

Out of nowhere, a red Knightmare appeared, attacking the Lancelot as well. Amu recognized the Knightmare as the one who was previously fighting the Lancelot.

"You were the one fighting the Lancelot just now, right?" Amu shouted, grabbing one of the Lancelot's arms, trying to rip it off.

"Same Knightmare, different person." a masculine voice said as he chopped off the arm Amu was holding with the Knightmare's dagger, "And shouldn't you be in bed resting."

Amu froze, realizing that this was the man that was assigned to be watching over her while Kallen was at the doctor's.

"H-How did Ran's geass not work?" Amu muttered quietly to herself, watching the Knightmare tear apart the Lancelot, "Could he have geass too?"

"Shouldn't you be on duty?" Amu said, cutting down the Lancelot's other arm, which Tsukiyomi was holding.

"I am." Tsukiyomi replied, "My orders were to watch over Kallen's friend."

Amu cursed as she glared at the gently used Knightmare, particularly the pilot inside. This man pissed her off to no extent, mainly because he reminded her of the man whom she ordered herself to never say the name of, because of the tears that would come at the sound of his name. The only way she would be able to say his name is for him to come to her and clearly say that he is alive and show her physical proof, which she always carried along with her.

"That's the end of him, for now." Tsukiyomi stated, "I'll let you get a head start to go to Kallen's house. I have to give back this Knightmare."

"Hmpf! Like I care." Amu said. Without any other acknowledgement, Amu drove down the mountain side, remembering that she had some clones to create.

**~コードしゅごギアスキャラ:あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル~**

"Is this girl human or not?" Lelouch asked himself as he tended to C.C.'s wounds.

"The speed which her injuries recover isn't normal." Lelouch stated, trying to get his thoughts cleared up, "She was definitely shot in the head back at Shinjuku. Clovis was experimenting on her privately, so she must not be related to Britannia."

Lelouch reached out and touched her forehead, checking for any signs of her waking up.

"Her vital signs are the same as a human's." Lelouch said, "I could analyze her blood later. Maybe I should get some photos of her wounds, too."

C.C. began to stir and began to mumble something. Lelouch leaned in closer to listen to what she was saying. Lelouch caught his breath as C.C. said someone's name. Lelouch whispered the name back and C.C. began to smile.

"You finally called me by my name." C.C. said. Feeling strangely embarrassed, Lelouch backed away from C.C. as sat away from her, his head in his hands.

He threw the cloth in which he cleaned C.C.'s wound into the tiny lake inside the cave that they were in just as C.C. began to wake.

"Where are we?" C.C. asked as she slowly sat up.

"I removed the shrapnel and cleaned the wound." Lelouch said as he stood up.

"That wasn't necessary." C.C. stated.

"So it would seem."

"That's why there was no point in you trying to save me." C.C. said, "Your pride always gets in the way at the most inopportune moments. You're just like Amulettia."

"But thanks to it, I know something interesting now." Lelouch said, turning around to face C.C. directly. Lelouch mouthed out the name he had heard a few moments ago and watched as her face grew with shock.

"That's a bad habit. Eavesdropping, I mean." C.C. said, glaring at Lelouch.

"It's a nice name, though." Lelouch said, turning back around, "Much more human that 'C.C.', right?"

"Oh, how ridiculous." C.C. said, "Like I need to be more human. After all, I… I…"

Lelouch stared at C.C. more closely now, noting how vulnerable she looked.

"I've forgotten… Everything." C.C. choked out, "All that I knew. What use do I have for a name now? What use… for a name?"

Lelouch heard a single drop of water fall into the lake, sensing how tense the atmosphere had gotten. Lelouch sighed as he turned to face C.C. again, not daring to look her in the eye.

"Since this is a good opportunity, I'll tell you something." Lelouch said, "Yes, you saved me earlier. As well as you did before, with the geass you gave me. And so…"

Lelouch took in a large breath before continuing, "I'm only going to say this once."

"Thank you." Lelouch said, turning away from C.C., feeling ridiculously embarrassed by his actions.

"No one's ever thanks me before." C.C. muttered happily.

"Surely, Amu had said thanks to you." Lelouch blurted out, "In her own special way."

"I suppose her has." C.C. said, a tiny giggle escaping her throat.

"Nee, can you show your thanks to me?" C.C. asked him, "Call me by it, like you did before."

"Oh, that name, you mean?" Lelouch said.

"Just this once. Like you treasure it, with tenderness in your heart." C.C. said.

"I suppose… if I must." Lelouch sighed. He repeated the name, trying to say it like he had a few moments before.

"Satisfied?" Lelouch said once he studied C.C.'s face.

"Wrong. It was all wrong." C.C. said, shaking her head, "Not tender enough. There was no honesty or sympathy in it. You pronounced it strangely and it lacked warmth, too."

"You're a picky girl." Lelouch sighed.

"Indeed, that's why I go by C.C." C.C. said. Zero smiled too, but his smile instantly faded as he heard a Knightmare stop outside the cave.

"That's our ride, quick." Lelouch said, quickly putting on his Zero mask. C.C. quickly changed back into her white one piece, as Lelouch had to remove it to heal her wounds.

"By the way, C.C." Lelouch said as she gave back his cape, "I don't know why snow is white, but I do think that snow is pretty. I don't dislike it."

"I see." C.C. said, the smile remaining on her face.

* * *

_**A/N: Hello, Minna! How'd you like this contradictory chapter, hence the name "Harmonious Battle"?  
I'm so proud that it's filled with so much action!**_

_**I don't really have much to say, except that Calgary has a PMS-ing problem with it's weather.  
Seriously, I can rain, snow, be sunny, and have a tornado all under 30 minutes. Not even exaggerating.**_

_**Anyways, I hope you guys have a good summer holiday and expect more chapters in the near future!**_

_**And if you haven't already...**_

_**Comment && Subscribe!  
Because I got a little surprise for you in the next one ;)**_

_**One more thing: I just noticed that we're at 79 review via this chapter update!  
Thanks you guys! 3 **_


	15. Move 15: Improvising Strategies

**_Code Shugo Geass Chara: Amulettia of the Revival  
_****_By: Ame Haru_**

* * *

_**M**__**o**__**v**__**e **__**15: **__**Improvising Strategies**_

* * *

"Amu-chan! Hyaku!" Ran yelled as Amu ran at light speed, "Kallen-chan is going to be home in less than five minutes!"

"Can't we just fly then!" Amu shouted, wasting energy on speaking. Usually, she would be able to get to Kallen's house from the Shinjuku ghetto in five minutes flat, but the after effects of the refrain were getting to her. She should have known that five months meant five months, not five days, even for her. Even though she beat the odds of staying in a coma, she still had to rehabilitate back to her usual self.

"This is punishment for not staying at home." Miki stated.

"SHUT UP!" Amu shouted, "If it wasn't for that stupid refrain, I wouldn't be in this mess right now."

"It's your fault for being to cocky back there, too." Miki shot back. Amu just wanted to flick her away, but stopped as she saw Kallen's house coming into view.

"Amu-chan also needs to slow her breathing before Kallen comes home." Suu reminded them.

"I think we punished Amu-chan enough." Miki said, reluctantly.

"Hai, hai!" Ran said, then began to sing her usual rhyme, "From a girl who can't fly, to a girl who can, Chara Change!

"Hop! Step! Jump!" Ran sang out, the typical pink angel wings appearing at Amu's hands and feet. But before Ran even said "Jump!", Amu already shot into the air, the change only helping her speed along with the wind.

Amu landed on the ground once more and jumped again, flying into her open bedroom window, only which she realized was hers since Tsukiyomi was sitting in an arm chair beside the bed, appearing to be asleep.

"Your brother is coming upstairs with Kallen." Tsukiyomi muttered. Amu didn't take a second glance at him as she quickly rushed under the bed sheets, glad to finally be able to rest.

"Gomen ne, Lelouch… I only got back from Narita a few minutes ago." Kallen said, her voice carrying up from the foyer, "Traffic was backed up for hours on the way back."

"I guess you haven't heard that they called an evacuation order an hour after you left then." Lelouch said, equally as loud as Kallen's.

"Ehh? Why?" Kallen said, trying to act innocent.

"Military's orders." Lelouch said, "Apparently, Viceroy Cornelia had plans of removing the Japanese Liberation Front."

"What do you mean by 'had'?" Kallen asked. Amu had to stifle up a laugh at Kallen's poor acting skills.

"The Black Knights came and destroyed her plans." Lelouch stated, "Wasn't very hard, seeing that landslide taking out the majority of her troops."

"Yeah, that was scary." Kallen said, "We were only fifteen minutes away when it came crashing down the mountain."

"Thank goodness you made it then." Lelouch said, his voice now outside the door.

"Yes, thank goodness." Kallen said, her meek and shy voice in full power.

Amu saw Kallen open to door and she quickly closed her eyes, pretending to be asleep.

"My brother's friend has been looking over Amulettia while I was at the doctors." Kallen explained, "He's trusted within my family, even my stepmother trusts him to some extent."

"I'm glad Amu is in very capable hands." Lelouch said as he walked over to the side of Amu bed. She'd have to scold him for having his shoes on in such a beautifully white room, seeming to make anyone who stepped inside seem pure.

"A doctor should be over today or tomorrow to check Amu's recovery rate." Lelouch said, "I think she'd be able to come to school by tomorrow, in fact."

"So soon?" Kallen exclaimed, "But she's not even able to move yet, let alone talk for herself!"

"No, I believe you're wrong there, Kallen." Lelouch said, "I believe Amu has recovered, and is pretending right now."

'_He's too clever…' _Amu thought, _'Or Kallen's really dense…'_

"How can you be so sure?" Kallen said, her voice rising, "The doctor even said that she might show false signs of movement. It's part of the recovery process."

"Ahh, but Amu snores when she sleeps, despite the refrain."

"I don't snore!"

Amu threw her hands over her mouth even before she finished speaking. She had bolted upwards, sitting up instead of lying down.

The room fell quiet as she stared at Kallen's bewildered face and Lelouch's amused expression. She could also feel Tsukiyomi sighing heavily at her, probably to stop himself from bursting out laughing.

"I can see that you're feeling better." Lelouch stated, placing his hand on her head, "Thank goodness."

"Maa, who do you think I am, Lulu." Amu pouted, "I'm not the same as most people, you know."

"I know." Lelouch muttered, a gentle smile appearing on his face. Amu looked him in the eye and noticed that his smile even reached the sparkle in his eyes. Amu's cheeks heated up as she instantly turned away.

"Kallen, you're staying home from school today, are you not?" Lelouch asked, focusing his attention to Kallen instead of Amu.

"Yeah, doctor's orders." Kallen said, standing up straighter, "I'll be able to look over Amulettia today, so this guy can get some proper rest."

"Good." Lelouch said, "Nunally also caught a small fever this morning. She's resting right now, but I have to go back soon to check up on her."

"Nunally's sick?" Amu asked, "Is she all right?"

"Yeah, she just needs some sleep." Lelouch said, "Like you do, so you can go to school."

"Like you're one to speak, Lulu." Amu retorted, glaring dangerously at him.

"I'll leave her in you're hands." Lelouch said, "I appreciate you taking her in."

"It's no problem!" Kallen said, "It's been lonely since my mother left."

"Then I'll be leaving then." Lelouch said, already beginning to walk out of the room. Amu followed him out of the room with her eyes, taking in a few minor changes in his body language. He was standing straighter than usual and he squared his shoulders to make him look bigger.

Amu tilted her head in confusion, trying to figure out the reason for his strange behaviour.

"Are you hungry, Amu-chan?" Kallen asked, "You weren't able to eat while you were sick."

"Hai!" Amu said, "I want to try Ka-Chan's cooking!"

"Then, we'll be back." Kallen said happily. She glared momentarily at Tsukiyomi before leaving the room as well.

Amu still refused to look Tsukiyomi in the eye as he sighed heavily and followed Kallen. Once he was gone, Amu slouched back into the covers, turning to hug her pillow.

"I still need physical proof, you know." Amu stated, feeling C.C. come into her mind.

"_You're stubborn, you know that." _C.C. replied.

"Iie, I'm smart." Amu said, trying to hide the fact that she was right.

**~コード****しゅご****ギアス****キャラ****:****あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル~**

"Geez… What am I going to do with you, Amulettia…?" Lelouch said, rubbing temples with his fingertips.

"I couldn't! I just couldn't!" Shirley's voice echoed from the student council room, "Because what if…"

"What if he rejects me?" Milly shouted, being overly dramatic, "Maybe we won't be able to even be friends after that!"

"You don't have to laugh like that, you know…" Shirley said as Milly laughed full heartedly.

"It's comfortable, isn't it?" Milly stated, after she stopped laughing, "This place now… the way we are…"

"Yeah, it is." Shirley agreed.

"Still, we should prepare ourselves a little for what's coming." Milly said, "Nothing stays the same forever."

"Nothing stays forever." Lelouch repeated, finding himself walking closer to their conversation.

"Oh, don't take me so seriously!" Milly said, "Look, if it's bothering you that much, why not ask him about it as soon as you can?"

"So, how are things on your end?" Milly asked him. Lelouch realized that he had unconsciously walked into the student council room, now having to deal with his duties as vice president.

"L-Lulu!" Shirley shouted, her cheeks reddening, "I thought you were out today!"

"Nunally has a little fever and Amulettia is starting to show signs of recovery." Lelouch stated, "She should be back at school within the week."

"Really!" Shirley said, "I miss Amu. Is Nuna feeling better now?"

"A bit." Lelouch said, "Madam President, do you have that paperwork?"

"Oh, that." Milly said, pointing to a couple folders on the table, "Make sure you organize them by year and class, okay?"

"Okay, okay." Lelouch said, picking up the folders in front of Shirley, "You handle people as roughly as ever, I see."

"Well, it's my pleasure to have such an able subordinate!" Milly said happily.

"Subordinate?" Lelouch muttered to himself, walking out of the room, "Yeah, I guess that's what I am, huh?"

Lelouch sighed, seeing the irony of the situation. He was the leader of a hastily growing resistance group yet he followed the orders of an ordinary student body president.

"Pfft, what's ordinary about the President." Lelouch muttered.

"Lulu!" Shirley yelled, running in his direction.

"What's up?" Lelouch asked, stopping in his tracks.

"Um… Is there a letter mixed up with that paperwork?" Shirley asked, stopping before she spoke.

"Huh?" Lelouch said as he looked through the papers. And there it was, an ordinary looking envelope with the Fenette crest on it.

"Sorry, here." Lelouch said, handing the envelope over to Shirley. Her rare sad face shocked him, but he was quickly relieved when she began to speak again.

"Lulu!" Shirley said suddenly.

"Yes!" Lelouch shouted, scared by the pitch of her voice.

"Umm…" Shirley said, as her cheeks turned a rosy pink, "My dad's job has him working away from home. But he likes to send me stuff like this to humour me."

Shirley took the envelope and opened it, revealing to concert tickets. Shirley took in several more deep breaths of air before speaking again.

"So I was wondering…" Shirley said, her face instantly scrunching together, like it usually did when she was going to lecture him.

"Just come with me here." Shirley shouted, "I have no one else to go with, and you're usually gambling anyways!"

Shirley began to walk away, still yelling random things at him like "If you're late, I'll beat you up!" and "I'll never forgive you if you throw away that ticket!"

Lelouch sighed as he began to walk towards his residence, unknowing that C.C. was watching him as he walked.

"_Lelouch is such a player. That's what you want to say, right?" _Amu said, annoyingly reminded her that their connection was still intact.

"No, you're wrong about that." C.C. said angrily.

"_But he's so special, since he figured out my real name without me having to tell him directly." _Amu said.

"Oh hardly." C.C. exclaimed, "To me, he's just another man."

She could feel Amu's doubts fill her head without her needing to voice them out. C.C. gritted her teeth as she began making fun of her.

"Like you're any different, anyways." C.C. said, "You're reason to live being for a man who already died."

"_Shut up!" _Amu shouted, _"That's totally different! Lulu is still alive."_

"And he's your brother, which technically doesn't work out." C.C. said.

"_Love is love, C.C." _Amu said, _"It doesn't matter where you find it."_

"So go fall in love with that Tsukiyomi guy." C.C. snapped back, closing the connection between them. She instantly regretted it though, knowing that Amu would be lecturing her once she saw her again.

"What are we going to do about you, Amulettia…?" C.C. said, rubbing her temples.

******~コード****しゅご****ギアス****キャラ****:****あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル~**

"Kyoto complimented us on using the Guren Mk-II so well. I was really moved." Ohgi said, briefing Zero on the latest news.

"But the White Helmet…" Kallen said as she reread the Guren's manual, trying to find something that she missed.

"Don't sweat it! It was a tie game, right? A tie!" Tamaki exclaimed. Zero ignored what they were saying, trying to piece together his own personal thoughts together.

"_My dad's job has him working away from home. But he likes to send me stuff like this to humour me._

"_So I was wondering…"_

"Here." Ohgi said, handing some type of letter to Zero. Zero broke away from his current thoughts, trying to focus at the situation at hand.

"What's this." Zero said, taking the letter from Ohgi's hand.

"A love letter." Ohgi joked.

"From you?" Zero joked back, making Tamaki break into a hysteric laugh.

"HAHA! And they say you have no sense of humour!" Tamaki exclaimed happily.

"Tamaki, you laugh too much." Kallen scolded, since he made her look up from her reading.

"It's an official letter from Kyoto." Ohgi stated, "They urgently request a meeting with us."

"Should we be making a big deal about this?" Zero scoffed, looking at the letter as if it was actually a love letter from one of the girls at school.

"Such a big… It's KYOTO, you know!" Kallen shouted.

"If they acknowledge us, we may get money and support from them." Ohgi stated, "It would help with our financial troubles."

"Troubles?" Zero asked, catching Ohgi in a little secret, "We shouldn't have any trouble if we stick to the budget I laid out."

"Well…" Ohgi said, looking at Tamaki.

"O-Oi!" Tamaki shouted, "It's not my fault! We're a big organization now! With more people, you get unexpected expenses!"

"Treating new recruits to dinner like a big shot is unexpected?" Kallen muttered.

"Look, you…" Tamaki said, ready to set blame on Kallen, even though she hadn't even seen the treasury.

"I know you!" Kallen shouted, "And I know how you act!"

"Y-You do?" Tamaki said, backing away from the argument.

"We'll put Ohgi in charge of the treasury for now." Zero stated, growing angry at Tamaki's foolishness.

"Hold it!" Tamaki shouted, "I've always been in charge of the cash! That's my job!"

"If you want me to trust you, then give me appropriate results." Zero told him.

"Like you're one to talk!" Tamaki shouted, standing up to help himself vent.

"A guy who won't even let his partners see his face!" Tamaki yelled at Zero, "How about t it, Zero!"

"Hold on, that's…" Ohgi said, but was too passive about his actions.

"Zero's identity isn't the problem here, is it?" Kallen said, standing up as well, placing herself between Tamaki and Zero.

"Zero had the skill to outwit someone like Cornelia." Kallen reasoned, "That's why he's the leader of the Black Knights! What else do we need from him?"

******~コード****しゅご****ギアス****キャラ****:****あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル~**

Amu laid spread out on the bed she was given by Kallen, in the same room that was so-called hers now. It was big and spacious, the perfect room for any living and breathing girl. Unfortunately, she hated big places, since they actually made it harder to keep organized and harder to know what was going on.

"_Lelouch decided that it'd be better if you live with me, instead of going back to your apartment in the ghettos." _Kallen had said before she left.

"_WHY?" _Amu had replied, _"I've lived there for three years now! I'm able to take care of myself!"_

"_Even if you say that…"_ Kallen said, _"I don't want to lose you, too, Amu-chan."_

"I bet Lelouch told her to play that card." Amu muttered to herself, "To make me feel guilty for making Kallen live alone with her step-mother."

Amu sighed as she stared at the ceiling. She hated imposing on others, even her own half-brother. It always meant that they'd have to worry about her, which creates a burden on her.

"I can't even do anything for Lelouch either." Amu muttered, "I always get in the way one way or another."

"Maa!" Ran shouted, "What's with this melancholic attitude! SMILE, it's a beautiful day!"

"It's so hot outside though… I don't even feel like drawing…" Miki said, using her sketchbook as a fan.

"You're not helping, Miki!" Ran yelled.

"Kallen's friend went to go get us ice cream, which is nice." Suu commented.

"For Amu, not us." Miki stated.

"He's just like Iku-" Ran started to say.

"What clone number is Dia on?" Amu interrupted, not wanting to go back to that topic.

"Last time we talked, they just finished creating Clone 3." Miki stated, "They probably made more, seeing that was a couple hours ago."

"Tell Dia that after they reach Clone 10, she should come home and the clones can go to my old apartment." Amu said, "They should go separately, or else Kanrisha-san will get suspicious."

"She already knows." Miki said, radiating in a blue light as she activated her geass, "She'll be done in an hour or so. She just found another person who's willing to have another chance at life."

"Good." Amu said, though her mind was somewhere else completely.

Just the thought that he could be alive scared her. What if he was alive, what would her purpose of life be then? What about all that she had done until then, does that all end up in vain. Amu didn't want to think about it, since she was already feeling useless; she didn't want to feel as though her actions were useless too.

******~コード****しゅご****ギアス****キャラ****:****あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル~**

'_There are only twelve possible people.' _Lelouch thought, looking through Kyoto's list of suspected leaders. Some looked familiar; from the time he lived at the Kururugi Residence and had worked with the Prime Minister of Japan, Suzaku's own father.

"I really need to learn to improvise, don't I?" Lelouch muttered to himself.

The sudden knock on the door made Lelouch jump and he instinctively reached for his mask, preparing to put it on.

"It's me." Kallen said, not attempting to enter the room. She had lowered her voice to the one she used at school, making Lelouch feel like he really was at school instead of the Black Knight's hideout.

"I'm… I'm sorry if I spoke out of turn before." Kallen muttered, but loud enough for Lelouch to hear.

"Kallen," Lelouch said, "do you want to know who I really am, as well?"

Kallen didn't reply to Lelouch's question right away, probably thinking over her priorities over her wants.

"That girl knows, doesn't she?" Kallen blurted out. Lelouch couldn't understand what Kallen meant by those words. Before he could open his mouth to relay his thoughts, Kallen had already dismissed herself.

"Kallen!" Lelouch shouted, hoping to stop her before she went downstairs.

"Hai?" Kallen responded, her voice coming approximately from the staircase.

"Tell Tsukiyomi that he'll be coming with me, you, Ohgi and Tamaki to Kyoto once a meeting is arranged." Lelouch stated.

"Hai." Kallen said, her footsteps quickly going down the stairs.

**~コード****しゅご****ギアス****キャラ****:****あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル~**

"Onii-sama?" Nunally said as Lelouch entered her bedroom. Lelouch smiled at her, glad that she was awake even though it was past her bedtime.

"Looks like you're fever's dropped." Lelouch said, walking over to her side.

"Maybe it was just me getting a little moody." Nunally said.

"Moody?" Lelouch repeated.

"It seems that, lately…" Nunally began to say, "I've felt like you've gotten a little distant from me.

Lelouch became shocked at Nunally's words, trying to realize how much time he actually spent with Nunally over the past very weeks. Nunally stuck out her tongue at him and began to speak again.

"Maybe my body just did this on its own to get your attention." Nunally stated.

"No way. I haven't changed." Lelouch said, taking Nunally's hand into his own, holding on to it very tightly.

"No matter what, I'll always be here at your side, Nunally." Lelouch swore to her.

"Then, will you let me be a little selfish now?" Nunally said, "Please hold my hand a little longer. If I fall asleep alone, I'm afraid I'll have that dream again."

Lelouch squeezed Nunally's hand even tighter, hoping that he would rid her of those horrible Knightmares that she has been having.

**~コード****しゅご****ギアス****キャラ****:****あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル~**

"You're serious?" C.C. said as Lelouch walked outside of his house, "You want me to do you a favour?"

"Yes. I want to apply an idea you gave me." Lelouch said, stopping where C.C. was standing, "No matter what Kyoto's intentions are, I want to obtain their power."

"That is your wish." C.C. said, "If you need to do so as part of your reason to live, then I'll help you."

"It is necessary." Lelouch said, "C.C., you're…"

C.C. only had to look at his facial expression to realize what he meant.

"I understand." C.C. sighed. "Anyway, you forgot something."

C.C. held out Shirley's ticket that she had given him. Lelouch instantly grabbed the ticket and stuffed it in his pocket.

"I didn't forget them. I don't know when I'll be back tonight." Lelouch said, "I was planning to phone her to turn her down."

"Stick to our contract." C.C. suddenly stated. At that moment, Lelouch's phone began to ring. He instantly turned away from C.C. and answered it.

"_Lulu…"_

"Oh, good timing. I wanted to tell you…" Lelouch began to speak, but Shirley cut him off.

"_I know I made a date with you, but I may be late." _Shirley suddenly said, _"I'm sorry. I'll promise I'll come though! Bye!"_

Lelouch stared at his phone, the conversation lasted less than a minute.

"Did you just get dumped?" C.C. said.

"No, she said she that's she be late." Lelouch said as he began to walk away.

"Your pride's just hurt because the girl said it and not you." C.C. said, but Lelouch ignored her. He had no time to worry about the petty things like dates and feelings.

**~コード****しゅご****ギアス****キャラ****:****あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル~**

"Kyoto?" Amu said out loud, "But why does he need you?"

"_No idea." _C.C. said, _"But he's going to try and convince whoever he's meeting to give the Black Knights support."_

"You don't know who he's meeting?" Amu asked.

"_Lelouch doesn't know who he's meeting." _C.C. stated, _"I think he used geass on the person whose going to take us, but he didn't know either."_

"And Lelouch can't improvise that well…" Amu muttered.

"_He narrowed down the results to five people though." _C.C. said, _"Tatasunori Osakabe, Hidenobu Kuboyin, Taizou Kirihara, Tousai Munakata and Hiroyoshi Yosino."_

"All major supporters of Suzaku's father before he committed suicide." Amu commented, "And he's sure that it's any of those five?"

"_He said he'd be willing to bet on it." _C.C. said, _"The problem is that he'd have to show his face to them, and none of them are the biggest fans of Britannians."_

"Or so they say." Amu said, standing up from her bed, "I've met all those five and they would basically give me anything-"

Amu instantly stopped what she was saying and started to rethink about what she had just said.

"_Lelouch hadn't realized it himself yet," _C.C. said, _"So hurry up, Cool and Spicy, Hinamori Amu."_

Amu didn't need to hear another word. Amu had already jumped out of her bedroom window, stripping into her Fortune outfit, hoping that she wasn't too late.

**~コード****しゅご****ギアス****キャラ****:****あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル~**

"This is taking too long…" Tamaki said, "How much further until we're there?"

"How about calming down?" Kallen stated, "It's embarrassing!"

Unexpectedly, the car stopped moving forwards, but felt as though it was being lifted up. The Black Knights stopped their bickering, realizing that they had finally reached their destination.

"Sorry for the inconvenience." the driver said, "The master is waiting for you."

The car stopped at that moment and the doors were already being opened by the guards outside. The Black Knights stepped out of the car one by one, each blinded by the sudden rush of light.

"No way!" Tamaki shouted as he ran towards the large glass-paned windows.

"The Fuji mines." Tsukiyomi said breathlessly.

"That can't be!" Ohgi exclaimed, "We can't have gone there!"

"But this had to be!" Kallen shouted, "This mountain… This scenery!"

"Then that means…" Tamaki said, "Underneath us is the Sakuradite? The treasure that started this whole war?"

"Intruders get executed here without any questions." Ohgi stated.

"Their power reaches all the way here?" Kallen said, "Kyoto is really amazing!"

"It's an abomination."

The windows instantly became tinted red and completely opaque. The Black Knights turned around to where the voice had come from. There was a man sitting Japanese-style on the ground, where traditional Japanese clothing, but his face was covered by a thick cloth that surrounded him.

"Mt. Fuji, a scared mountain once a scenic wonder of clean water and lush greenery…" the man began to speak, "Is now bent to the empire's will. its continual rape is a reflection of what Japan has become. What a wretched thing it is."

"I apologize for not showing you my face." the man continued, "But you do the same, Zero. I must be sure, though. Be sure of whom you are. Therefore… You will show me your face!"

At that moment, four Knightmares came into the room, two on each side of them, holding large weapons. All four Knightmares were prepared to shoot.

"Wait, please!" Kallen shouted, stepping in front of Zero, her arms spread outwards, "Zero's given us strength and victories! That should-"

"Silence!" the man yelled, "Which of you is Ohgi?"

"H-Hai!" Ohgi stuttered at the sudden attention, "That's me, sir!"

"Remove Zero's mask!" the man commanded. Ohgi caught his breath, looking at Zero as if he was considering the consequences of him removing the mask.

It didn't take long for Ohgi to make up his mind. He walked up to Zero, guilt showing in the sound of his footsteps, but determination shown in his facial expression.

"Ohgi-san!" Kallen shouted, shocked that Ohgi would even think about it.

"I'm sorry, Zero." Ohgi said once he was face to face with Zero, "But I want to trust you, too. So, please… Let me trust you."

Ohgi reached out for the mask and removed it without anymore hesitation. The Black Knights jumped in surprise that the face that was hidden behind the mask.

"A woman?" Tamaki shouted in disgust. The woman scoffed at the man, tossing her long green hair over her shoulder.

"It can't be!" Ohgi agreed.

"It's not!" Kallen said, "This isn't Zero! I saw her before! She was _with_ Zero!"

"You, girl." the man said, "Is that true?"

"Yes." C.C. stated.

"And you aren't Japanese, are you?" the man asked.

"Correct, Kyoto leader… Kirihara Taizou." C.C. said.

"No one who knows his identity can be allowed to live!" one of the guards beside Taizou said.

"Especially a non-Japanese!" the other guard stated, pointing his hand as if giving a signal to the Knightmare pilots.

Instantly, the Knightmares reacted to the signal, though one seemed to betray the other three. That Knightmare instantly deployed its Slash Harkens, disabling the two across from it. The Knightmare beside him tried to attack, but the rebel Knightmare disabled him before he could even lay a hand on him. This Knightmare then skidded in front of Taizou, gun pointed straight at him.

"Sloppy!" Zero's voice projected from the rebel Knightmare, "And your methods and philosophy are outdated!"

Zero then exited his Knightmare, standing up on the hatch, "That's why you'll never win!" Zero exclaimed.

"Wh-When did you?" one of the guards said, pointing his gun towards Zero.

"Stop!" the other shouted, "He has a remote trigger! Everyone got that? Nobody make a move!"

"Kirihara Taizou." Zero said, jumping down from his Knightmare, "As the founder of Kirihara Industries, which has a monopoly on Sakuradite mining, you were one of the major backers of the Kururugi administration.

"But you changed your coat after the defeat and became an active collaborator with the colonial rulers. Popularly known as Kirihara the Traitor.

"However, in actuality, you are one of the leaders of the Six Houses of Kyoto, who organize resistance groups nationwide. A double agent… How cheap." Zero finished off.

"Show some respect for his feelings, you…" the guards said, but Taizou ordered them to stop.

"It's as you guessed, though. I am not Japanese." Zero announced. The Black Knights all jumped back in surprise, coming to their own conclusions.

"That's why he never showed us his face." Tsukiyomi stated, sounding as though one of his own theories had come true.

"If you are not Japanese, then why do you fight?" Taizou asked, "What do you want?"

"The destruction of Britannia." Zero said plainly.

"And you think such a thing is possible?" Taizou asked, "By YOU?"

"I can, because I have a reason why I must accomplish that!" Zero announced.

Zero reached for his mask, and took it off willingly. Because of the way he position his Knightmare, none of the guards on Taizou's side could see his face.

"I'm glad you're the one I met." Lelouch said, shaking his hair to remove the sweat that had built up in his hair.

"You!" Taizou shouted.

"It's been a long time, Lord Kirihara." Lelouch said.

"So it's you. The one whom that family…"

"Hai. I appreciate you taking care of me at the time."

"If I hadn't come, were you planning to take the messenger hostage?"

"Hardly" a female voice said, interrupting their reunion. All heads turned to where the voice had come from, but none of the Black Knights could see the girl, only Zero and Taizou.

"You!" Zero said.

"Sorry I'm so late." Amu said as she walked out of the shadows, but still covered by the Knightmare Zero arrived in.

"Taizou-ojii-san." Amu said, bowing respectfully at him, "It's been a long time."

"No way." Taizou said, "You're still alive?"

"And kicking." Amu said, smiling, "I thought an old geezer like you would hardly be able to breathe."

Taizou's laugh echoed though the entire room. Amu took this chance to wink at Lelouch, indicating that she could handle the rest.

"I've heard about you're accomplishments, my beloved girl." Taizou said, "How you defeated an entire soccer team in elementary school to creating a miracle in Nagasaki single-handedly."

"You heard about that, huh? I thought I covered that up…" Amu said, "All I did was rid of Clovis' army in that area and give the Japanese there the freedom of working with the Britannians."

"That's considered a miracle, my dear girl." Taizou told her, "Yet you rather shake it off as if it were nothing."

"Thou shall not let your accomplishments blind you, for the blind are unable to see the danger that is in front of them." Amu quoted, "That was the first lesson you have taught me."

Taizou laughed again, though not as loudly as before.

"So she's your finishing blow, huh, Zero." Taizou said, as his laughter died.

"Only if you don't help us." Lelouch stated.

"All we can ask from you is for your help, Taizou-ojii-san." Amu stated, getting down on her knees, her eye level matching Taizou's.

"So the flowers planted years ago have finally bloomed…" Taizou said, "Ohgi!"

"Hai!" Ohgi instantly replied, being so tuned in to their conversation.

"This person is most definitely an enemy of Britannia." Taizou stated, "I am also satisfied for his reasons for not revealing his face. I assure you that you should follow Zero. And we will assist you in cover-up operations and strategic support."

"Arigato gozaimasu!" Ohgi said, loud and proudly.

"Arigato, Taizou-ojii-san." Amu said, lowering her head to the floor.

"I appreciate it, Lord Kirihara." Lelouch said, turning his back to Taizou as he lifted his mask to his face.

"You two are walking the path of blood?" Taizou asked them, lifting the cloth that was covering his face.

"If that's my destiny." Lelouch and Amu said in unison.

"Continue showing the miracles that have been giving the Japanese hope." Taizou instructed them.

"Without a doubt."

* * *

_**A/N: FAST UPDATES ROCK! I am on a roll! I just can't stop writing since school ended!  
And even though I had a writer's block yesterday, all I needed was a good night sleep and BAM! ideas overflowing from my head!**_

**_Well, I don't have time to write a long author's note, but I didn't put in that surprise I meantioned in the last chapter.  
Blame the flowing ideas.  
So instead, it'll be in the next chapter, hopefully._**

**_Subscribe && Comment!  
WHAT HAPPENED TO ALL MY REVIEWS LAST CHAPTER?  
Was it that bad... I thought it was one of my better chapters..._**


	16. Move 16: Tears in Heaven

**_Code Shugo Geass Chara: Amulettia of the Revival  
_****_By: Ame Haru_**

**_

* * *

_**

_**M**__**o**__**v**__**e **__**16: **__**Tears in Heaven

* * *

**_

"Hurry up!" Kallen yelled at Tsukiyomi as they ran up to Kallen's driveway.

"_I__'__ve heard about you__'__re accomplishments, my beloved girl.__How you defeated an entire soccer team in elementary school to creating a miracle in Nagasaki single-handedly.__"_

"_Zero, go! All I need is this sword. If I need support, I got those Knightmare pilots that are protecting Taizou-jii."_

'_He didn't mean Amu-chan, right? She's the only person I know that defeated an entire soccer team by herself'_ Kallen thought as Tsukiyomi opened up the front door, _'And that woman's voice, couldn't have been Amu, either. She could barely stand up by herself when I left.'_

Tsukiyomi didn't even use the stairs to reach Amu's room; he just jumped up and landed beside Amu's bedroom door. He quickly opened the room and Kallen could already see Amu's sleeping figure slowly stirring.

"Home already…" Amu said, rubbing her eyes awake, "Okairi…"

"Ta-Tadaima…" Tsukiyomi stuttered, staring at Amu as she yawned widely.

"Gomen ne, Amu-chan!" Kallen said, pushing Tsukiyomi slightly to make room for herself in the door way.

"We thought we saw you today while we were out." Kallen lied, "We were worried."

"Souka na…" Amu said, "I've stayed in bed all day, waiting for you to come home."

"I'm sorry to have made you wait…" Kallen said, "Are you hungry?"

"Iie…" Amu said as her stomach growled loudly. Amu cursed at her stomach as he pressed her hands against it to stop the sound that was coming out.

"I'll make you some food then, Amu-chan." Kallen said as she pulled Tsukiyomi out of the room. Kallen shut the door closed and Amu instantly let out all the air that she had been holding in as they were in the room.

"Thought that I was a goner for sure." Amu sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness Clone 1 came here to cover up for you instead of staying at the apartment with the others."

"Who would have expected a Britannian guard in Kyoto…" Amu said, shaking her head in disgust.

_They walked towards the Black Knights, with Amu standing behind Lelouch, not wanting to be discovered by Tsukiyomi, whom she knew was in the Black Knights. Her plan was to grab the mask that C.C. had and escape that way._

_The Black Knights were already in the vehicle they were being transported back to Shinjuku in when they showed up._

"_Found the Black Knights and Zero, you're Majesty!" a soldier yelled as he and several others entered the room with two Knightmares._

"_One of the leaders of Kyoto is with them too!" another soldier shouted._

"_Insolent…" Lelouch muttered in anger._

"_Zero, go." Amu commanded, unsheathing a sword that was attached to her side. She held it with both hands, pointing the tip of the blade directly at the enemy._

"_Are you stupid, you can't handle all these soldiers by yourself!" Zero shouted._

"_You need to read up on the Miracle of Nagasaki then, Zero." Amu said, "Now go! All I need is this sword. If I need support, I got those Knightmare pilots that are protecting Taizou-jii."_

_Amu felt Lelouch going to argue with her again, but C.C. quickly grabbed him and pulled him inside the door. The car instantly began driving away, leaving nothing but dust in its wake. Amu instantly knew that she had to do something at that moment or else it would mean trouble for the Black Knights._

"_You two with the Kyoto Leader, get him out of here!" Amu shouted as she pointed to the two guards on both of Taizou's sides._

"_Oi, you can't just-" one of the guards shouted._

"_Listen, you moron!" Taizou shouted, "Anyone associated with Kyoto who does not follow her orders will be executed by me personally."_

"_W-wakarimasu!" the guards said. Amu smiled gratefully at Taizou for an instant before get back to fighting mode._

"_Right. You three in the Knightmares, take down the two enemy Knightmares." Amu commanded, "Leave the soldiers to me."_

"_Hai!" the three pilots shouted, immediately following her orders without her using geass on them. Amu ran at the same speed the Knightmares, her movements unseen by the ground units._

"_Your majesty, we're here in the Fu-" the captain of the unit said, but Amu stabbed him in the chest, instantly shutting him up and killing him._

"_W-Who is this girl?" one of the enemy soldiers shouted as Amu pulled out the sword from the captain's chest._

"_No way! Isn't she the legendary eleven warrior princess, The Joker?" another soldier shouted._

"_Warrior princess, huh? That's a new one…" Amu said, letting the blood on her sword glisten in the dim light. But in her next heartbeat, she killed the remaining soldiers and destroy their tracking system without even breaking a sweat._

"_You despicable-" one of the Knightmares on her side shouted, pushing him through the glass window, suddenly letting all the sunlight in. Amu squinted at the light hit her, trying to make her eyes quickly adjust to the light._

_Unfortunately, at that exact moment, all the Knightmares in the facility seemed to follow the one enemy Knightmare and fall out of the window. One of her ally Knightmares caught her by surprise and dragged her along with him. Before she could figure out how she died though, she had found herself in Clone 1's body, who was currently rummaging through Kallen's fridge._

Amu sighed at the scene, grateful that Dia had made so many extra clones with Clone 1. If not, she'd probably have to be extra cautious since she'd actually die the next time.

"Amulettia!" Kallen shouted from the front door, "Lelouch and Suzaku are here to see you."

Amu instantly stood up and ran towards the staircase. She skidded to a stop, grabbing the stair railing for support, as she spotted Lelouch and Suzaku standing at the door with Kallen sighing deeply.

"You were right, Lelouch." Kallen sighed, "She did come running at the sound of you two arriving here."

Amu's cheeks burned as Lelouch tried to act indifferent, but was internally celebrating the fact that he was right, and Suzaku was trying his best to laugh quietly. Kallen shook her head in disappointment before walking back to the kitchen.

"You two…" Amu growled at them.

"It's not my fault you wanted to skip today, Amulettia." Lelouch commented. Amu stuck her tongue out at him, feeling the need to express how much of a jerk she thought he was.

"And I was worried about here for a while now." Suzaku stated, making Amu instantly feel guilty.

"Sorry…" Amu muttered quietly.

"It's okay, I missed school to because of military duties." Suzaku said, "The only ones at school were probably Nina, Shirley and the President."

"I see." Amu said. Suddenly an image appeared in her head of Shirley's father, lying amongst hundreds of dead bodies, waiting to be claimed by their families.

"Lulu, aren't you supposed to be on a date with Shirley right now?" Amu blurted out suddenly.

"I had to come see you first." Lelouch said. Amu swore as she jumped the railing, flying down towards Lelouch, ready to beat him to a pulp.

Suzaku took her pain expression the wrong way caught her before she could reach Lelouch. Without even trying to escape Suzaku's grasp, Amu instantly began lecturing Lelouch.

"Idiot! Your girlfriend comes before your siblings!" Amu shouted, "How dare you stand up Shirley at a time like this?"

"Why what happened?" Suzaku asked her. Amu shook her head and stared Lelouch straight in the eye.

"Lelouch, I have another dream." Amu stated, "You need to go see, Shirley, now."

Amu could tell Lelouch was hesitating. In his mind, her visions could change within the minute, but the fact that it involved Shirley seemed to frighten him.

"Lelouch, go!" Amu shouted, "Or you'll regret your decision even more!"

Lelouch glared at her before walking off through the front door, running through the rain once he was outside. Amu sighed in relief as she watched Lelouch opened up his umbrella as he ran, so that he didn't end up catching a cold too.

"Do you know why Shirley was in Narita today then, Amu?" Suzaku asked her. Amu looked at him, but instantly realized that he was still holding her like a princess. Amu quickly jumped out of his arms before she answered him.

"Shirley was in Narita today?" Amu said, tilting her head in confusion.

"Yeah, I was wondering if she went to identify on of her family members." Suzaku muttered, "I hope nobody has died in her family."

The image of Shirley's father popped into her head again. Amu felt a pang of guilt, since, even though indirectly involved, made her feel responsible for the reason Shirley went to Narita today.

**~コードしゅごギアスキャラ:あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル~**

Lelouch walked the grounds around the concert hall where he was supposed to meet up with Shirley, his cell phone pressed against his ear.

"It's not like I expected she'd still be here…" Lelouch muttered to himself after the third time her called her.

"Anyway, it's all starting." Lelouch said to himself, "The Black Knights will finally become the organization that I imagined."

Lelouch stopped in his tracks, seeing Shirley standing beside the large clock, her clothes skin tight because of the rain. Lelouch instantly rushed over to her, holding his umbrella out for her, shielding her from the rain, leaving himself to start getting wet.

"Um… Sorry I was late. I thought you'd already left a while ago." Lelouch said, trying to figure out the reason why Shirley wasn't looking him in the eye like she usually did.

"No, never mind that." Lelouch said when Shirley didn't answer him, "Anyway, let's go someplace to get out of the rain."

"Lulu, tell me…" Shirley whispered, "That guy Zero… He fights for the weak, doesn't he…"

"Huh?" Lelouch said, caught off guard by her leading question, "Yeah, that's what he says, anyway."

"Then…Then why did he kill me father?"

Shirley had whispered it so quietly that Lelouch barely heard what she had said. Once he realized it though, his entire world came to a crashing halt.

"My father was a gentle man!" Shirley said, tears pouring out of her eyes, which Lelouch had first thought were raindrops.

"He never laid a finger on me…" Shirley continued to ramble, "He never did anything wrong… But, he was buried… suffocated!"

"Why? Why did my father have to die?" Shirley shouted, "This can't be… It can't be!"

Shirley dropped her purse and ran towards Lelouch, burying her head in his shoulder. Lelouch dropped his umbrella, unable to think of what to do.

"Please, Lulu…" Shirley muttered, "Help me…"

Shirley lifted up her head, leaning in closer towards Lelouch's. Shirley's arms crept up on Lelouch's back as her lips met his. Lelouch, unable to think himself, wrapped his arms around Shirley's shaking body and tried to meet her wishes to try and rid some of the guilt away.

**~コードしゅごギアスキャラ:あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル~**

"He was a pious man who believed in God." one of Shirley's father's friends, the priest, said, his voice cracking as he spoke.

"He was a good friend to all of us." the priest continued, "To his wife, he was a good husband. To his child, he was a good father."

"Father…" Shirley muttered as the priest spoke. All the members stood a few feet away, giving her family and close acquaintances with Shirley's father some room to mourn his tragic death.

"Now, let him rest in peace." the priest finished off. Two of the mourners then grabbed shovels and began to fill in the grave. Milly then gave Amu the signal to start singing. Since Amu was feeling guilty about what had happened, she began to sing, since it was a request of Shirley's.

_Would you know my name? _

_If I saw you in heaven._

_Will it be the same?_

_If I saw you in heaven. _

_I must be strong, and carry on. _

'_Cause I know I don't belong, _

_Here in heaven._

"No! Stop it!" Shirley's mother cried out, "Don't bury him anymore! Don't make him suffer anymore!"

Amu felt like she had to stop, but Milly began singing with her, helping to harmonize.

_Would you hold my hand?_

_If I saw you in heaven. _

_Would you help me stand?_

_If I saw you in heaven._

_I'll find my way, through night and day._

'_Cause I know I just can't stay, _

_Here in heaven._

"Mom, please." Shirley said, bending down to the ground, trying to consol her mother. But her Mother kept calling out for her father, calling his name as well as all the nicknames she had gathered for him over the years.

_Time can bring you down,_

_Time can bend your knees. _

_Time can break your heart, _

_Have you begging please,_

_Begging ple-e-e-ease._

"_Daddy!" _Shirley said, an old memory of when she was only five years old resurfacing in her mind.

"_I'm going to marry you and be your wife someday!"_

"_I appreciate it, dear."_ Her father had said, _"But your kindergarten teacher told you, didn't she?_

"_Someday, you'll meet somebody who'd you'd fall in love with."_

_Beyond the door _

_There's peace I'm sure. _

_And I know there'll be no more... _

_Tears in heaven _

"_Huh?" _Shirley said in confusion, "More than you?"

"_Yes." _her father stated, _"But there's more to it than just saying you love them."_

_Would you know my name? _

_If I saw you in heaven _

_Will it be the same? _

_If I saw you in heaven _

"_If you truly love that person…" _her father said, _"and that person sincerely loves you as well,_

"_Then I'll be happy from the bottom of my heart."_

_I must be strong, and carry on _

'_Cause I know I don't belong _

_Here in heaven _

Amu and Milly had finished the song the moment the grave had officially been sealed and blessed and the rest of the mourners left, taking Shirley's mother, trying to help comfort her.

"I just… I'm so sorry, Shirley!" Kallen shouted out of guilt.

"Oh, stop that." Shirley said, "What do you have to apologize for?"

"I'm sorry, too!" Rivalz blurted out suddenly, "It's just… During the hotel jacking, when I saw them on the news, I thought the Black Knights were kind of cool… I mean, even the news handled it all wrong! I even posted how I though what happened in Narita was kind of cool in some online forums."

"Don't be like that." Shirley said, walking over to her friends, "That has nothing to do with this. Even I though what happened in Narita was kind of cool."

"Just stop." Milly said, putting her hand on Shirley's shoulders and tried to shake some sense into her.

"I'm more worried about you. Did you have a good cry?" Milly said, "If you hold it in, it'll be harder later on."

"I'm okay now. I'm… fine…" Shirley said, the night before flashed in her mind, "I had my cry."

"It was cowardly!" Suzaku shouted suddenly, "The Black Knights… Zero's methods are cowardly! He doesn't face the challenge himself! All he does is use people, stir up trouble, then acts like a judge and declares himself the winner! That isn't going to change anything! Anything gained doing things the wrong way is just meaningless!"

"Anyways, it's time we got going." Milly said, trying to brush off Suzaku's rant as if it was nothing, since it obviously upset Shirley.

"Shirley, we'll be waiting for you." Milly said gently, "In the same old student council room. So, please…"

Shirley smiled in agreement. Milly let go of her shoulders and herded the student council members towards the entrance of the graveyard. Kallen kept looking back at Shirley guilty while Amu had to hold on to Suzaku's hand to feel as though her sin was cancelled out.

Lelouch, however, stayed behind, hiding his face from Shirley with his long hair. Shirley stared at Lelouch, feeling guilty about what she did to him last night.

"Lulu… forgive me." Shirley said, surprising Lelouch, since he was the one who caused her misery in the first place.

"What I did… It really wasn't fair, was it?" Shirley rambled on, "The way I did it… You had no other choice. So, please just forget about it, okay? I'm sorry if I put you in a bad spot.

"I mean, you kissed me and I'm not even happy about it!" Shirley finished off before running away from Lelouch. Lelouch called out her name, yet made no move to go after her, seeing as though she wanted to be left alone.

**~コードしゅごギアスキャラ:あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル~**

Lelouch sat on the couch in his bedroom, ignoring his cell phone as it rang non-stop. He had no idea what he was feeling. Regret? Guilt? A combination of both?

"Do you regret it?" C.C. said, hugging her brand-new Pizza-kun plushie, "Involving your friend's father in all this?

"Did you accuse Kirihara of being too soft? You did say you were ready to walk the path of blood."

"Shut up." Lelouch muttered.

"But you're the soft one." C.C. continued, "Did you think this was all some sort of game? You've killed many people up until now. With your own hands, or rather, with your words."

"Shut up!" Lelouch repeated, barely louder than before.

"They all had families, too. Lovers. Friends." C.C. said, "Surely you're not telling me you didn't understand that. Is that how prepared you were for this?"

"SHUT UP! I am prepared!" Lelouch yelled, "I have been prepared from the moment I killed Clovis."

"Then why hesitate now?" C.C. asked, "Or are you shaken by your feelings? From a kiss she pleaded for?"

Lelouch stood up and glared at her, grinding his teeth together.

"So, despite the airs you put on, in the end you're just a gullible little boy with a swelled head and a big mouth."

Lelouch rushed over, pushing C.C. roughed down on the bed, pressing his hands on her shoulder blades.

"At this point, you have no right to be shaken or to stop." C.C. said, "You need to keep going in order to live, right?"

"Don't disappoint me."

**~コードしゅごギアスキャラ:あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル~**

Amu slammed her hand against the wall of the shower. Hot water poured over her head and she slowly sank down to the floor of the shower, curling herself into a tiny ball. She bit down her lip so that she's be more focused on the pain she was inflicting on herself rather than the actual tears that flowed down her face.

C.C. had made a surprise connection between them, forcing Amu to listen to the conversation she was having with Lelouch.

_"You've killed many people up until now. With your own hands, or rather, with your words."_ C.C. said,_ "The all had families, too. Lovers. Friends."_

_'I have known that, though.' _Amu thought as a picture of her family and friends back in Osaka flashed in her mind, _'I've been prepared the moment I signed that Geass contract.'_

But Amu couldn't figure out her hesitation after all these years. Was it because the landslide had killed Shirley's father, a person whom she had gotten close to? Or had she just realized that she was killing people who had people waiting for them back home.

No, she realized that when she discovered Dia's geass, the ability of duplication. She had also realized it when Britannia had first invaded Osaka, killing everyone she had loved and cared for. But wishing for an eye for an eye, a life for a life, didn't exactly leave that many people left on the Earth.

It was probably the reason that the innocent had been killed, something Amu never really paid attention to until know since she isolated herself for five years, doing tiny but major damage to Britannia. She had never gotten close to anybody in that time span to find out that she had killed their father or brother or spouse.

Amu slowly stood up, turning off the water, feeling dirtier than when she initially entered the shower. She reached outside the shower curtain and grabbed the white fluffy towel that Kallen had given her to use. As she stepped out of the tub, she slammed into something, or rather somebody.

Amu stumbled back, but the person grabbed her with a single hand and brought her closer to him. Amu's cheeks flushed as she stared at the man's half-naked body. He had removed his shirt, revealing his fine chiselled abs. His jeans were still on, but unbuttoned, making Amu glance away in embarrassment. She, however, felt an uncontrollable urge to reach out to touch him, but felt it safer that she held on tightly to the towel that was loosely wrapped around herself.

"Geez, I thought you were asleep." The man said. Amu snapped out of her haze, as her gaze snapped up to the man's head. His midnight blue hair was drenched in water, probably from the unexpected rain fall that evening. Amu shook her head, trying to get out the image of cat ears popping out of his head.

"Who do you think you are?" Amu shouted at Tsukiyomi, pushing herself away from him, ignoring the feel of his skin.

"Coming in when a lady is taking a shower!" Amu shouted, "That's unforgivable!"

"So what are you going to do about it?" Tsukiyomi said, a mischievous smile appearing on his face. Amu felt her cheeks burn up, but quickly rid herself of the feeling, reaching for the pink pouch that she had taken from Kallen and exposed the blade hidden inside.

The mischievous expression instantly vanished from Tsukiyomi's face, but then reappeared almost instantly. Pissed off that he though she was playing with him, she took the first strike, pushing open the bathroom door and into Amu's bedroom, where Amu had more room to spread her arms out for a deadly attack.

Amu flicked her arm towards Tsukiyomi, missing him by a couple inches. He dodged the attack and jumped over Amu's bed, knocking over a vase as he landed. Amu ignored that and continued to attack Tsukiyomi as he put up his defence.

"Amu-chan, is anything wrong?" Kallen yelled from her own bedroom. Amu tried attack Tsukiyomi when he was cornered, but he had leap over her, making her smash the knife into the wall, creating a hole.

"Gomen ne, Kallen-chan!" Amu shouted, her voice still sounding normal even though she was attacking Tsukiyomi now.

"Did I wake you up, Ka-chan?" Amu asked, "I just saw a mouse is all!"

"M-Mouse!" Kallen shrieked. Amu smiled for a moment, glad that she knew that Kallen was scared of mice, ever since their Kindergarten class decided to get a pet mouse and it ran up Kallen's dress. Amu was surprised that Kallen was still okay with rats and gophers, which were only slightly bigger than the average mouse..

"Daijoubu! I'll kill it!" Amu shouted, trying to take a slice off Tsukiyomi's face.

"You're going to kill me now, huh?" Tsukiyomi said. He instantly disappeared at that moment, being to fast for Amu to even see him. Amu skidded to a stop over by her bed, but Tsukiyomi reappeared, grabbing the knife away from her grasp, tossing it on the other side of the room.

Amu yelled in frustration as she turned to try and punch him, which he stopped as well. Amu gasped in shock, since her attacks had never been blocked before, let alone stop them once she had made contact.

Tsukiyomi then took both her hands, held them over her head as he pushed her down on the bed, him hovering over top of her. Amu began to struggle from his grip, trying to kick him to loosen his grip on her. He then proceeded to hover directly above her, locking her legs in place with his.

"What do you want?" Amu growled, trying to keep her voice from getting any louder so that Kallen wouldn't hear her.

"Don't you recognize me, Amu?" Tsukiyomi whispered. Amu instantly stopped struggling at the sound of her name. For the first time, Amu looked Tsukiyomi straight in the eye, trying to get a better look at him and to see if she really recognized him.

But of course she recognized him; he looked almost identical to what _he_ would look like a couple years older. But then again, so did Lelouch, but Lelouch had brown hair instead of ebony black.

"Let go of me!" Amu said, as she tried to struggle again, scared that it was really him.

"Oi!" Ikuto shouted as Amu started kicking him.

'_It can't be him! It can't be him!' _Amu thought as she struggled to get loose, tears falling down her face.

"Yoru!" Ran had suddenly yelled. Amu instantly stopped moving as she turned her head over to her Chara.

She couldn't believe her eyes. The same tiny black, cat-like Chara was floating in the air, unchanged even after all these years.

"Yo!" the black cat Chara, Yoru, said, "How have you been, nyah!"

"Wahh! It really is you then!" Miki shouted as she floated over to him.

"How have you been, Yoru-kun." Suu said.

"It's really been a long time!" Dia said.

"Uso." Amu whispered, watching as the Chara happily talked amongst themselves.

"Amu." Tsukiyomi said, more softly and gentler than before. Amu felt her breath being taken away at the way he said her name, the same way _he_ called her. Amu couldn't take it anymore, as she felt the geass command on herself being lifted from her body.

"Ikuto."

* * *

_**A/N: YAY! Three chapters within the week! Thank goodness for summer!  
I actually finished writing this chapter on Monday and had it edited the same day, but I decided to wait until today to post it to let you guys read the other two chapters.**_

_**Whatever, on to the good stuff!  
Did you like the surprise? I know you did. =)  
**__**I rewrote that part like five times before I was satisfied.**_

_**Remember, you guys can suggest anything. And I mean **_**anything**_**. ;)**_

_**So, I hope you liked this chapter. The Amuto scene will be continued, so don't worry.  
Did you guys like how I added a song in the middle of the chapter? Did it throw you off or help create the teary eyes?**_

_**Subscribe && Comment!  
Because I love your reviews! They always brighten my day!**_


	17. Move 17: For Love

**_Code Shugo Geass Chara: Amulettia of the Revival  
_****_By: Ame Haru_**

_

* * *

_

_**M**__**o**__**v**__**e **__**17: **__**For Love

* * *

**_

Even as she said his name, she had come to the realization that Tsukiyomi was actually Tsukiyomi Ikuto, the man hovering above her at that moment. She had also realized that Ikuto hadn't really died five years ago, but had somehow survived that fatal bullet to the chest.

"Ikuto…" Amu repeated again, added more warmth and relief to the sound of his name. Ikuto smiled softly as he leaned in and pressed his lips lightly over her forehead. He lifted his head to look at Amu's blushing face.

"Thank goodness." Ikuto said as his own face began to turn pink. Amu giggled at the fact that Ikuto was totally out of character and looked completely vulnerable.

It was hard to tell who made the move first since Amu had lifted up her head at the exact moment Ikuto lowered his. Their lips met half way and it was difficult for them to part afterwards, like the two opposite sides of a magnet being compelled to each other.

Ikuto traced the outline of Amu's lips with his own tongue, wanting entrance inside, until Amu opened her mouth in acceptance. Ikuto ran his fingers though Amu's long hair, gently touching her ears as he passed them. Amu lifted her now freed hands up Ikuto's back and round his neck lifting herself off the bed and closer to him.

"Amu-chan!" Kallen shrieked. Amu and Ikuto instantly broke apart, feeling as if they had just been caught in an unspeakable crime.

Amu knew Kallen was running towards her room, since all she could hear was Kallen's shrieking and the crashing and breaking of various vases. Amu also knew that she could be discovered wrapped around in Ikuto's embrace.

"Sorry." Amu said she punched Ikuto in the stomach, making him go up into the air for a second. In that same heartbeat, Amu kicked him forwards, making him fly into the open closet, upside down. The sudden impact was enough to close the closet doors and open the main door before Kallen came running in.

"Mouse! Mouse!" Kallen shrieked as she ran in, instantly diving underneath Amu's bed covers.

"Hai, Hai." Amu said in a calm, collected voice. Once the mouse scurried into Amu's room, Amu used as much effort as possible to glare at the mouse, even going to the extent of using the combination of Ran and Miki's geass.

'_You bastard. Breaking up mine and Ikuto's reunion…' _Amu sneered, _'Die.'_

Instantly, the mouse's tiny eyes began to radiate purple as it stopped at Amu's feet. The mouse then felt over to its side, unmoving.

"Must have had a heart attack or something." Amu said as she picked up the mouse by its tail, "Maybe I can give it to Suzaku to give to Arthur as a peace treaty.

"Whatever. I'll be back. I'm going to borrow some clothes, too. " Amu said, "Don't open that closet, too. There's another mouse in there."

"Amu-chan's scary…" Kallen shivered as she watched Amu walk out of the room, her deadly aura surrounding her.

**~コードしゅごギアスキャラ:あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル~**

Amu sighed heavily as she changed into her school uniform, since that was the only outfit of hers that didn't need to be put in the wash. As she changed though, the only thing that she could think about was Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

"_Thank goodness."_

The tone of his voice still fresh in her mind; his vulnerable expression imprinted into her mind. Amu lifted her fingers up to her mouth, remembering that Ikuto's lips were pressed against hers only moments ago. Her cheeks burned just thinking about what else could have happened if Kallen didn't come screaming into her room.

"So Ikuto-kun was alive this whole time!" Suu sang happily, snapping Amu back to reality.

"Yokatta…" Dia said, "That means that there's a possibility that the others are still alive, too."

"Since we left Osaka five years ago and haven't really gone back to see if anyone was actually alive." Miki stated.

"But you guys saw it, right?" Amu said as she pulled her hair out of her white blouse, "How could anyone survive that massive explosion? It was only natural that I thought they were dead."

"But Ikuto got shot in the chest, and he still lived." Ran stated.

"Let's go back home!" Suu exclaimed.

"Let's go today!" Ran joined in. They all began to sing happily as Amu's cell phone began to vibrate on Kallen's desk. Amu ignored them as she walked across the room.

"_Dare ka?"_ Lelouch said in his Zero super-ego; his call transferred to her voicemail.

"_We're at my house."_ Kallen said. Amu froze, her hand hovering over her cell; Did Lelouch mean for her to answer with Kallen on the line?

"_Your friend, Amulettia, was it?"_ Zero said, _"Can she hear this conversation?"_

"_Iie. She just left the room." _Kallen stated, _"Tsukiyomi-kun chased her out."_

'_So he got caught, huh?' _Amu thought, slapping her forehead. She knew that she would have to remind him that cats had to be sneaky, but now was not the time for that.

"_Good." _Zero said, _"Meet at the docks in three hundred hours. Ja."_

"Wait, Zero!" Kallen shouted, her voice carrying through the walls.

"At least we got three hundred hours." Ikuto yawned; a picture of a cat stretching out came into Amu's mind.

"He means be there by three A.M., baka!" Kallen shouted.

"That's still… A couple hours away…" Ikuto said, pausing as he yawned even louder than before.

"It takes two hours to get there- OI! DON'T FALL ASLEEP!" Kallen shouted, but Amu knew that Ikuto was already knocked out.

"Two hours, huh?" Amu muttered to herself as she looked at the clock on the wall. It was already midnight, meaning that she would have to leave within the next hour if she wanted to hear Zero's battle plan, which he was probably going to start talking about at exactly three.

"Should I just get one of the clones to come in your place, Amu-chan?" Dia said nervously. Amu stopped her all her current thoughts, all linked to her plan of escape.

"That might be helpful." Amu said, irritated that Dia didn't say something sooner.

**~コードしゅごギアスキャラ:あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル~**

"H-Hold on a second, Zero!" Ohgi shouted. All the Black Knights had gathered at a different location, in an old warehouse in the largest ocean port in Area 11, just as Zero had commanded.

"I realize this is a request from Kyoto, and we'd have no problem accepting it." Ohgi continued, "And I'm sure the Japan Liberation Front would prefer to join us rather that escaping to a foreign country, but-"

"You're Diethard, who offered the information, correct?" Zero said, interrupting Ohgi's rant, and pointing to the Britannian News Reporter, Diethard Reid, who was currently being held at gunpoint by a couple of the newer members of the Black Knights.

"Yes." Diethard said, "I'm honoured that you'd see me like this, Zero."

"Is it true that Princess Cornelia is deploying the mechanized marines in order to capture General Katase of the Liberation Front?" Zero asked him.

"Yes." Diethard stated, "We're all ready at the network station for a special report on it."

"Colonel Tohdoh will never be able to rendezvous with General Katase." Zero muttered, "In short, the Japan Liberation Front has no real military power at the moment. All they can rely on to fund their escape is the liquid Sakuradite they have."

"Which is why helping General Katase to escape should come first before fighting Princess Cornelia!" Ohgi shouted.

"Ohgi!" Zero shouted back, "Who are we?"

"The… Black Knights." Ohgi stuttered.

"Then we have but one task!" Zero stated, "We must destroy Cornelia's forces to rescue the remnant forces of the J.L.F! Now, tonight, we are going to regain what we forgot at Narita!"

"What are our chances of winning?" Ohgi asked.

"A foolish question." Zero replied without hesitation.

"Wakata." Ohgi replied.

"Begin preparations for the operation." Zero commanded, "Everyone, stand by on your current orders."

"Ano… Zero, wait!" Kallen yelled, moving towards the front of the group.

"I have something to do." Zero stated, "If you wish to talk to me, leave it for later."

**~コードしゅごギアスキャラ:あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル~**

"I can do it for you, you know." Amu said following Zero around the port, "I know you're not good at the physical stuff, so I'll just go and place the trigger. Just tell me where to put it."

"I already told you that you're part of the Black Knights." Zero stated, stopping in his tracks once they we're out of hearing range of the Black Knights, "So why do you still hide from the others?"

"Why do you still wear that mask, Onii-chan?" Amu asked, "It's for the same reasons, because I don't want anyone to figure out who I am."

"Like Kallen or Tsukiyomi Ikuto?" Zero stated. Amu's breath hitched as Lelouch said his name.

"You're a terrible eavesdropper, you know." Amu snarled, "C.C. told me about how you learned her real name, which I know too, by the way."

"You were speaking of him while you we're in your refrain coma." Lelouch stated bluntly, ignoring Amu's side fact, "You never actually said his name, just mouthed it out."

"It's because it was too painful to say." Amu stated, "So I used geass on myself to never say Ikuto's name again until I knew he was absolutely alive."

"Yet, you just did." Lelouch said.

"Well, obviously, the conditions have been met, so I'm able to say his name again." Amu said. Amu dropped the suitcase and began to open it, revealing a scuba divers' uniform with all the necessary accessories that goes along with it.

"Miki, chara change." Amu muttered as she lifted the too big suit out of the briefcase. Miki quietly came to her side, a paintbrush appearing out of thin air in her hand.

"Since we need a new outfit, the old one won't do." Miki muttered in a monotone voice, "Drew, draw, drawn."

The scuba suit instantly vanished as well as the air tank and the other parts of the suit. Amu stood straight up as her school uniform began to dissolve off her skin, the scuba suit revealed right underneath, with everything attached.

"Sorry for waking you, Miki…" Amu apologized, but Miki ignored her, went back inside her egg and into the pouch which the other chara were in, which was now transformed into a plastic bubble which hovered at Amu's side.

"That must be their powers before you received Geass." Lelouch commented.

"I'll tell you about that later, Lelouch." Amu said as she put on her air mask, "First the mission."

"At least one of those large tanks over there need to be attached to the Sakuradite at the bottom of the Liberation Front's ship." Lelouch stated as he pointed to the edge of the porting dock, where three ordinary looking metal barrels sat side by side.

"They need to be connected wirelessly to this device," Lelouch said, showing the remote trigger in his hand.

"Sneaky." Amu said, already figuring out his plan, "Not scared of killing people now, are we?"

"Please. Who do you think I am?" Lelouch said. Amu chuckled to herself as she pushed one of the barrels into the water. She took a deep breath before diving in herself. She tightened her grip around the barrel's handle before diving deeper under the water.

Lelouch breathed a sigh of relief, considering himself lucky that Amu had decided to follow him today of all days. His relief was short lived as he heard footsteps hurrying over towards his position.

"Who's there?" Zero shouted, reaching out for the gun in his cape.

"Sorry!" Kallen shouted as she stopped in front of Zero, "I know that you're busy but…"

"Are you unsure now?" Zero asked her. Kallen tried to say that his statement false, but she didn't have the heart to tell an outright lie.

"I thought we were doing this for justice." Kallen said, "I've fought until now because I thought it was the right thing to do. That's how I was able to kill people. But now…"

"Is what we're doing…" Kallen shouted, "Is what we doing really going to change the world?"

"We can change it." Zero stated, "Or rather, we have to change it."

"But!" Kallen said.

"But there will be sacrifices?" Zero said for her, "Not just soldiers, but innocent bystanders as well.

"Even so… Because of that, we cannot stop now! No matter what the means… Even if people look down on us as cowards, we have to win!

"And for that, blood will have to be shed. To ensure that the blood already spilled wasn't in vain, we have to spill even more of it.

"I won't force you to." Zero said quietly now, "Kallen, if you're going to turn back, now's the time."

"We'll keep going together." Kallen said, without a moment's hesitation, "I go where you go."

"Arigato, Kallen."

**~コードしゅごギアスキャラ:あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル~**

"It's time." Zero said as he positioned himself in his Burai among the other Black Knight's Knightmares in a large transport boat.

At that moment, the Britannian Knightmare Divers entered the water, their main target: The Japanese Liberation Front.

"_It has started, Zero."_ Ohgi said over the radio as one of the Divers blew up one of the water dams for a straight path to the Liberation Front's ship.

"_Zero? Do we move out or not?"_ Ohgi shouted, _"Zero? OI! Do you hear me? They're attacking the JLF!"_

"We can't do that now." Zero said as the hatch of their transport ship closed.

"Cornelia moved faster than I expected." Zero stated, "If we move now, we'll die along with them."

The Knightmare Divers reached the Japanese Liberation Front's escape ship, and were now boarding it, while from shore Britannian Knightmares began to shoot down any Liberation Front Members who were trying to take down the Divers.

"_Zero! The Knightmares have grabbed onto the ship!"_ Ohgi shouted.

"I see." Zero muttered, "There should be only one escape route now. I hope they take care of that liquid Sakuradite."

"_Zero! If we don't hurry…"_

"Understood. Move out!" Zero commanded, pressing the button on his remote trigger.

The barrel that Amulettia had placed on the Liberation Front's ship instantly exploded, igniting all the liquid Sakuradite on board. The explosion cause all the water in the center of the port to part at a rapid rate, destroying anything in it'd way, including the unshielded Britannian Knightmares that had momentarily shoot down countless members of the JLF.

"As I would have expected of the Japan Liberation Front." Zero said to Ohgi, "They chose to take the Britannians with them!"

"_Suicide?"_ Ohgi shouted, this time only to be heard over the rush of water, _"But, what about the message they sent?"_

Zero ignored Ohgi's statement as they transport boat

"We're going to rush into Cornelia's headquarters straight on!" Zero commanded, "Nothing besides that matters! Results take priority over everything!

"If you want to pay them back for the bloodshed by the Japan Liberation Front, then capture Cornelia and show them our determination and strength!"

'_Using the Liberation Front as a decoy and attacking the now short-handed main force.' _Amulettia thought as she waited in her now pink Knightmare in the transport ship, _'A typical plan and a bit weak too… But he did it to weaken the Britannians, using the Liberation Front as a living trap…'_

"Only to be expected from a former Britannian Prince," Amu laughed. At that moment, the ship hit a large wave, making it become airborne. It only took a few minutes before the ship hit the dock, the impact destroying a couple enemy Knightmares.

"Knock their Knightmares into the sea before their pilots can mount them!" Zero commanded one the ship came to a complete stop.

"Joker, you know what to do!" Zero said, "Guren Mk-II, you're with me!"

"Hai!" Both Amu and Kallen said, following Zero's lead. Amu sped on ahead though, aiming straight for Cornelia's knight's Knightmare, destroying any Knightmares that got in her way.

"Your Majesty!" Guilford shouted over his Knightmare's intercom, "Leave this to us!"

"You'll need all the help you can get!" Amu shouted, arming her Knightmare with a bow. The arrow slid out from her Knightmare's free hand and aligned the arrow as if she herself was shooting the arrow.

"A simple bow and arrow!" Guilford shouted, "Don't make me laugh!"

Guilford then steadied his grip on his spear and sped forwards towards her.

"Go!" Amu shouted as she released the button, making the arrow soar through the air. Guilford stopped, instantly dropped his spear and caught the arrow single handed.

"Stupid elevens!" Guilford laughed, "You think this can stop me?"

"You fell into my trap." Amu smirked, pressing another button. The tip of the arrow instantly split open and let out a wave of heat energy, just like the right hand of the Guren Mk-II. His Knightmare started to bubble up as well, first at the arms then around the area where Guilford was at.

Fortunately for him, his auto-eject activated and made him fly over fifty feet away from Princess Cornelia. Amu smirked at her success and went on to the next in line of Cornelia's guard.

Meanwhile, Zero and Kallen were heading straight for Cornelia. Zero hit Cornelia's Knightmare dead on, pushing her straight through a storage house wall. Cornelia's Knightmare slammed into an adjacent building as Zero pointed his gun at her. She shot out her Slash Harken, completely removing Zero's Knightmare's left arm.

Even when she was down, Cornelia lifted up her gun, preparing to shoot Zero's Burai. Before that could happen, the Guren Mk-II shattered the gun into tiny pieces with its own specialized Slash Harken.

"I'll smash your hatch and drag you out of there…" Zero said, using his own Slash Harken to immobilize Cornelia's Knightmare.

"Cornelia!" Zero shouted as he pointed his gun towards Cornelia's hatch. Something began to beep on Zero's screen, signalling a warning image. Zero quickly focused in on the danger, which made him hesitate.

"Shirley?" Zero shouted as Shirley's shaking body appeared on his Knightmare screen. Out of nowhere, the Lancelot came down on Zero's Burai, kicking him down and disarmed him in the impact of the fall.

"Zero!" Amu shouted as she pressed the Radiant Heat Surger button for her arrow. Without waiting for the results, Amu sped towards Zero's Burai, hoping to stop the Lancelot from creating any further damage.

Amu set up her bow again with another arrow, aiming straight for the Lancelot, but it was moving too fast for her to get a perfect shot at the pilot's hatch.

"Damn you, Eleven!" a Knightmare pilot shouted from behind her. Before Amu had time to react, she felt her own arrow pierce her Knightmare, the radiant wave surger still active. The arrow pierced through Amu's chest and through the front of the Knightmare.

"Joker!" Zero shouted as Amu's Knightmare exploded, the hatch completely damaged and a flash of pink catching his eye. But the white helmet began overloading him again with front counterattacks.

"You're always getting in my way!" Zero shouted. The Lancelot broke off his Burai's arms, and immobilized its legs.

"If it wasn't for you…" Zero said as he deployed his slash harkens. The claw caught the top of the highest nearby build and began to reel in Zero. Before he could make a total escape though, the white helmet shot out his own slash Harken and cut off the wire which was helping Zero escape.

Zero's Knightmare instantly rocketed towards the ground, the impact destroying the remainder of his Knightmare, leaving only the hatch which Zero was in. The hatch then skidded to a stop a mile away from the Lancelot, automatically opening to reveal the unconscious Zero.

**~コードしゅごギアスキャラ:あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル~**

"Well.. that would've been painful." Amu said as she picked herself off the ground. She looked in front of her and noticed bright orange hair and automatically assumed it to be Shirley.

'_Is that why Onii-san hesitated just now?'_ Amu thought as she ran towards Shirley. She mentally thanked the previous Clone 1 for wearing her school uniform.

"Shirley! Is that you!" Amu shouted as she ran, but Shirley appeared to not have heard her.

"With this…" Shirley said, raising a gun up with both of her hands and pointed the barrel towards Zero's head. Amu froze a couple feet away from Shirley, unable to speak herself.

"I'll take revenge…" Shirley said, "For my father!"

At that moment, Zero shifted in his spot, clearly unconscious. The helmet slowly fell of his head, revealing Lelouch's face blood slowly trailing down his face.

"Is that Zero?" another voice approached. Amu gasped as the blue haired, dark skinned woman from before approached the hatch Lelouch laid unconscious in.

_'Villetta Nu…' _Amu thought, trying to gather all the bits of information that she and her clones had gained over the years, _'Elite Knightmare Frame pilot and used to be the subordinate of Orange, before he died. Not of noble blood, but wishes to obtain nobility through the Pure Bloods. First victim of Lelouch's who hasn't been killed.'_

"Well, this is a surprise." Villetta said, lifting Lelouch's head off the ground but his hair.

"If it isn't the student himself!" Villetta laughed, "A Britannian, as well."

As Villetta laughed, Amulettia walked out from the shadows and walked out in front of Shirley. Shirley didn't make a sound at the sight of her and continued to remain speechless, just like Amu wanted it.

"They're going to make me nobility when I present him to Princess Cornelia!" Villetta stated, dropping Lelouch's head, "Not a Knight of Honor, but real nobility!

"And he's still alive." Villetta continued, "Good. What sort of execution will suit you?"

"Of course, the viceroy will reward you too-" Villetta said, turning around to face Shirley, but focused her attention on Amulettia instead.

"And you must be his sister, Amulettia Lamperouge." Villetta stated, "You look so much like sub-viceroy, Euphemia li Britannia. Ever tried to take her place? No one would know the difference, you know."

"I wonder if that's a compliment or an insult." Amu said, taking a step towards Villetta. Villetta, on the other hand, didn't seem threatened at all. In fact she found Amu's actions all the more amusing.

"Could this be a family affair?" Villetta said, "Is the whole family part of the terrorists? Even the crippled girl, Nunally?"

"STUT UP!" Shirley suddenly shouted. Amu froze and turned around abruptly, seeing Shirley holding the gun steadily in her hands, her finger ready to pull the trigger.

"Wait, Shirley!" Amu shouted at her, "You don't know what you're doing!"

"Damn it." Villetta cursed, "He's your boyfriend, though, isn't he?"

Villetta ran past Amu, shoving her out of the way. Amu stumbled on her feet and only regained her footing when she grabbed onto the wall on one of the huge storage crates. Even though that took a moment to happen, she was already too late to stop what was going to happen next.

"Lulu!" Shirley shouted, instantly pulling the trigger. The bullet ripped through Villetta's chest, making her drop to her feet and then onto her stomach, knocked unconscious from the shock of being shot.

Shirley instantly dropped the gun, her body shaking uncontrollably. Amu instantly rushed over to Shirley, not caring about what actually happened to Villetta.

"Is… Is she dead…" Shirley stuttered. Amu shook her head as she bent down to the ground to pick up the gun Shirley had dropped.

"Come on, Shirley." Amu said as she straighten back up, "We need to get out of here before anyone comes. The military and Black Knights included."

"But, Lulu!" Shirley shouted. Amu had already began running, pulling Shirley behind her.

"I already called one of the most trustworthy members of the Black Knights to get him." Amu said, "They'll be there within a couple minutes, so I need to get you out of here before then."

"Then you too are…" Shirley muttered.

"A Black Knight?" Amulettia said, "Of course. How else could Lelouch stay alive when he could barely run a lap without collapsing?"

Despite all that had happened that night, Shirley's laughter refreshed as well as relieved Amu despite all that was about to happen.

* * *

_**A/N:** Hello everyone! Sorry for the really short chapter, about half the size of the other chapters. More like a filler chapter to lead to the next major event._

_&& Sorry for the late update... If I didn't take summer school, I'd probably be up to the island... But August is coming and I'll be able to write longer, quicker chapters again. But then, I update quicker than more fanfiction authors, right?_

_Again, I don't have much to say. Just that you guys should all prepare for another major surprise._

_Comment && Subscribe!_  
_Onegaishimasu!~_


	18. Move 18: I'd Do Anything

_**Code Shugo Geass Chara: Amulettia of the Revival  
**__**By: Ame Haru**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**M**__**o**__**v**__**e **__**18: **__**I'd Do Anything **_

_**

* * *

**_

"Zero! Come in, Zero!" Ohgi shouted over the radio.

"Ohgi ka?" C.C. replied, "Atashi wa C.C."

"How's Zero?"

"He's all right, but can't move now." C.C. stated, "Issue the order to retreat. If you keep this up, you'll be wiped out."

"I see… Wakatta." Ohgi replied nervously.

Without waiting for Ohgi to say anything else, C.C. turned off the connection and removed the wireless chip from the radio. She turned to see Lelouch, who had made it out of his hatch by himself and was standing on his own, shaking slightly.

"Are you sure about this?" C.C. asked him as she slowly made her way over to his side, noting the way he was looking at his mask.

"This is unusual. You're so shaken up that you can't even issue orders. Now, Cornelia's…"

"You're wrong. My gun has disappeared." Lelouch said, looking C.C. straight it the eye, "Someone took it while I was still unconscious."

"Which means... They saw your face." C.C. gasped, her expression getting darker.

"There were at least two people." Lelouch stated, "The shooter and the one who was shot. Two people were here."

**~コードしゅごギアスキャラ:あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル~**

"Amu! Please stop!" Shirley said as she came to a complete halt, gasping for air as she fought to hold herself up. Streams of tears were working down her cheeks though she voice showed no signs of her misery.

But Amu had no time for tears. The new Clone 1 had just heard C.C. issue an order to retreat. If Shirley wasn't back at school before Lelouch became conscious, he would surely suspect Shirley and she wasn't even sure about what would happen to her if that happened.

"Come on, we have to get back to school before anyone notices." Amu said calmly as she walked back towards Shirley.

"Before Lulu notices, right?" Shirley shouted, "He killed my father, Amu!"

"Yet you still love him." Amu said. Shirley's eyes instantly widened at Amu's comment, but said nothing else. Amu sighed as she took both of Shirley's hands.

"I know that Lelouch killed your father. He killed hundreds of people at this point. But after knowing that he killed your father, he's changed." Amu said truthfully, "Lulu was never good at understand human nature, but he's slowly learning. Your father's death wasn't meaningless."

Those words instantly brightened up the light in Shirley's eyes, but instantly darkened again as she thought of something else.

"I always though Lulu was some sort of anticlimactic hero, because of that traffic accident back in freshmen year." Shirley confessed, "And even though he skips school and never did any of his work and is always out gambling, I fell in love with him. But…"

"But now you don't even think you fell in love with the real Lelouch." Amu finished off for her, feeling as though she heard this conversation once before many years ago. Back when all she cared about was helping others rediscover their hopes and dreams and being in love with two people was the toughest issue that she ever had.

"But that is Lelouch. He's just fighting to make the world a better place." Amu said, "Me as well, so that the people that are cared for don't have to die needlessly."

"So please," Amu said after she was sure Shirley wasn't going to say anything, "Please believe in Lelouch. Don't doubt what he's trying to accomplish."

"Of course." Shirley said, suddenly smiling. Amu jumped in shock, but then realized that Shirley's green eyes were tinted pink around the edges of her iris. Ran must have unconsciously activated her geass, since it was almost instinct now if she touched somebody.

"I wish you could've done it out of your own will though…" Amu muttered quietly as she began to run towards the school, dragging Shirley behind her.

**~コードしゅごギアスキャラ:あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル~**

"Eh?" Suzaku exclaimed, "You want to meet Princess Euphemia?"

Amulettia looked up from her reading as she sat on the coffee table in front of Suzaku, Milly and Rivalz, who were all sitting on the couch. Amulettia turned around to face Nina, who was blushing slightly, playing with the hem of her skirt.

"To… To thank her!" Nina said, "Just to thank her…"

"Both she and Amulettia risked themselves to protect Nina during the hotel jacking." Milly explained, "Both jumping up and saying, "I'm Euphemia!" Right?"

"No way…" Both Rivalz and Suzaku breathed out.

"No! That's totally wrong!" Amu shouted, "I didn't say that!"

"It sounds nicer than, 'The Japanese Liberation Front even puts the title Eleven to shame,' though." Milly said, trying to re-enact Amu's reaction.

"You actually said that?" Suzaku shouted; Amu winced at the frustration in his voice.

"Well, I was really mad at the time." Amu pouted, "They executed one man because he didn't want to look at them in the eye. I had to say something…"

"But you really scared me back there." Milly confessed, "I swore you were going to become the next one they execute."

"I guess I have to thank Princess Euphemia for that one…" Amu said, "Because of her loud voice, the guard taking me to the top of the building stopped for an instant and I used that as my escape."

"A little boom, boom, pow, right?" Rivalz said. Amu let out a giggled, but Suzaku slammed the palm of his hand on the surface of the table beside Amu's thigh.

"Amulettia, please be more careful." Suzaku sighed, but Amu could feel him holding back "Or it'll end up worse than your Refrain coma."

Amu was about to retort something back to Suzaku, but stopped as the real Amulettia began to contact her through the combination of Miki and Dia's geass. The fake Amu ended up just sticking her tongue out at Suzaku before looking back into her book, pretending to read when she was in an important conversation with Amu.

'Clone 5, you're at Ashford right?' Amu asked, but didn't wait for an answer, 'I need you to leave whatever room you're in and go to the old apartment. Don't let anyone know where you're really going.'

"I want to meet Princess Euphemia too." Rivalz stated, all the student council members unaware of Clone 5's sudden disinterest in their conversation.

'We're all in the student council room. I'll be leaving as soon as possible.' Clone 5 replied as their conversation continued.

"Why?" Milly asked Rivalz.

"Well, she's a princess!" Rivalz said, "I can marry my way to royalty!"

"I don't think she'd meet someone with such indecent motives." Nunally stated.

"Indecent?" Rivalz repeated, "Nunally, you're too direct…"

'Please, hurry. We'll be there in less than ten minutes.' Amu stated. The connection was instantly disconnected as Milly hit Rivalz over the head with an old newspaper.

"Just because Lelouch isn't hanging out with you, don't go turning your evil affections towards me." Milly said in her defense.

"Ahh, sorry..." Clone 5 said as she stood up from her place, "I'll be right back, I think I forgot my cell phone in the classroom."

"I'll go help you look, Amu." Suzaku suggested, but Clone 5 shook her head.

"I'll be all right, if it's not in the classroom, I probably forgot it at Kallen's house." Clone 5 shrugged, "I just want to see where Lulu is."

"Yeah, he left early yesterday and didn't show up at all today." Suzaku stated.

"Maybe he's with Shirley." Milly suggested, "Since she didn't show up today either."

"Ohh, they're probably doing something that they don't want us to know about." Rivalz said, but Milly ended up whacking him upside the head again, this time leaving a large bump.

Clone 5 laughed as she exited the student council room. Once she knew she was out of hearing range, she instantly began sprinting down the hallways, which were completely empty because school was done for the day.

As she ran, she ran by the new teacher who was teaching her class. He didn't seem interested in her, but as she past him, a bolt of electricity ran though her, making her instantly drop to her hands and knees. Clone 5 instantly turned around to look at the teacher, but he already disappeared.

Confused, Clone 5 pushed herself back up, her legs still feeling like jelly and began to run, taking the back entrance of the school to get to the old apartment where she would be waiting for the next mission.

**~コードしゅごギアスキャラ:あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル~**

"Remember, Shirley," Amu said as they walked through the hallway that the student council was connected to, "Act as if nothing happened between yesterday and today and play along with whatever the president thinks happened."

"Alright." Shirley muttered quietly. Amu held her breath as she entered the student council room.

"Hello, Ashford Academy student council." Suzaku said. Amu stopped frozen as she listened to Suzaku's irregular formal speech, then quickly realized that Suzaku was speaking on the phone.

"Lelouch!" Suzaku exclaimed over the phone. Shirley's breath hitched as she grabbed the back of Amu's blazer. Amu stopped breathing as she listened to Suzaku's side of the phone conversation.

"Yeah, there is." Suzaku said, his face suddenly getting darker, so dark that Amu could've sworn that Suzaku knew Lelouch's secret.

"You're not here." Suzaku said, his face instantly lighting up into his playful smile. Amu and Shirley let out a huge sigh of relief as Suzaku continued to speak.

"Although Shirley isn't-" Suzaku said, but cut himself off as he just realized the Amu and Shirley were standing in the doorway.

"Oh, I didn't notice you two come in." Suzaku said, "Did you find your cell phone, Amulettia?"

"Huh?' Amu said, but then remembered that Clone 5 had to make an excuse to leave, "I mean, yes, I did. It was in my pocket this entire time."

"Geez, Amulettia." Milly sighed, "You'd forget your own head if it wasn't screwed on sometimes."

"I can't believe someone like her is at the top of the class." Rivalz said, "She even has higher grades than Lelouch."

"It's only because Lulu doesn't do his homework and skips class." Amu said, ignoring the fact that Rivalz implied that she was an airhead.

"Yeah, Lelouch, you've been cutting classes lately." Suzaku said, "You have to take school more seriously!"

"And that's coming from the guy who actually studies." Rivalz added.

"Tonight?" Suzaku said, replying to something Lelouch had said, "More like every night. What's the point of going to the same school if I never see you?"

Suddenly, Arthur jumped out from under the table and landed on Suzaku's face. Suzaku screamed as he dropped the phone receiver and tried to pry Arthur's claws and teeth out of his skin.

Amu rushed over and took the phone and pressed it against her cheek as she tried to help Suzaku out.

"What's wrong?" Lelouch asked.

"Nothing. Arthur's just acting up again." Amu said, "Talk to you later!"

Amu instantly slammed the receiver on it's cradle and tried to approach the current situation as calmly as she could. She gently placed both of her hands under Arthur's stomach and stroked his ears with her thumbs. Within moments, Arthur let go and began purring like a kitten, licking Amu's face affectionately and snuggled his head in between her head and her shoulder.

'Just like Ikuto.' Amu instantly thought as Suzaku began to rub his face.

"If only he could show a fraction of that towards me..." Suzaku said.

"It's just his way of expressing his man-to-man friendship with you." Amu stated as she continued to stroke Arthur's fur coat.

"Or he's just protecting his lady from a love rival." Milly suggested.

"Love rival?" Amu and Suzaku said, both wearing the same confused expression on their faces, tilting their heads towards each other.

"Oh, the naive today." Milly said breezily.

**~コードしゅごギアスキャラ:あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル~**

"What kind of games are they playing over there." Lelouch said as Amu hung up the phone on him. The outer layer of his Zero disguise lay on the table oh his "office' in the Black Knight's hideout. The rest of the Black Knights had already gone home a few hours ago and wouldn't be gather again until their next mission.

"So, from what you can see..." C.C. said, letting her sentence trail off.

"Right." Lelouch cut off, "It seems Suzaku doesn't know about me. That eliminates the possibility of the military seeing me."

"Aside from the military and the Black Knights, I can't think of anyone else who would have come there." C.C. said.

"There is the possibility that it was a survivor of the Japan Liberation Front." Zero stated.

"Then who stole your gun?" C.C. replied.

"I'll have Ohgi search the black market." Lelouch sighed as he sat down on the sectional couch that C.C. layed.

"What about the blood?" C.C. asked.

"It's been collected, but it'd take too long. Besides that..." Lelouch said as a shard of his memory before the White Helmet destroyed his Knightmare re-entered his mind. An image of Shirley in her school uniform, her entire body shaking kept piercing his mind, a detail which he thought crucial in this mystery.

"I thought I saw Shirley there at the battle." Lelouch muttered quietly.

"The girl who kissed you?" C.C. said.

"Give it a rest will you!" Lelouch snarled.

"Just making sure it's her, lover boy." C.C. said, "But it that's true, then the thing we have to find out most urgently would be..."

"I know." Lelouch growled as he stood up from the couch and began to walk out of the room, almost forgetting to grab his mask.

**~コードしゅごギアスキャラ:あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル~**

Nobody noticed her as she ran out of the student council room. Amu was busy trying to help Suzaku take Arthur of his face and Milly, Rivalz and Nunally were busy giggling at the scene. Nunally and Kallen were busy working on their homework to even care about what was happening.

Tears already began to fall down her face as she ran towards the girls' dormitories, straight up to her shared bedroom. Luckily her roommate was out, at volleyball practice, according to the note she left on the door along with a command to tell her everything once she was back.

Shirley ignored the note and went straight for her desk, pulling out multiple pieces of paper and her favorite mechanical pencil. Shirley took out the gun that belonged to Zero from underneath her blazer and placed it on the table before she rapidly because scribbling down her thoughts.

Why did my father have to die? Shirley wrote down.

That's what got me thinking.

My father died, and then I discovered that it was Lulu who killed him.

But it all makes my head spin and can't think straight...

Shirley crumpled up the piece of paper as her vision became blurry and she couldn't even see anymore. She folded her arms on her desk and rested her forehead on top of them, trying to think about what was happening.

'I trust Lulu, I really do.' Shirley thought, 'But why did he kill my father... Not only my father, but all those soldiers to that only wanted to protect the citizens... What happened to Lulu to make him hate Britannia that much to become a terrorist.'

"Shirley?" a voice said, opening her bedroom door. Shirley instinctively grabbed the gun and hid it in her blazer again. She slowly turned her head towards the door and noticed Amu standing in the doorway.

"We have to go." Amu stated.

"Eh? Why?" Shirley asked.

"Some members of the Black Knights actually attend Ashford Academy as well." Amu stated, "If Zero orders it, they'll search every square inch of the school until they find his gun.

"And knowing my brother, he's already figured out that you're a suspect." Amu said, so quietly that she might as well have been mouthing out the words to Shirley.

"As to be expect of Lulu, huh?" Shirley muttered quietly.

"Hurry, pack everything that you might need. Clothes, toothpaste, pictures and that gun." Amu said, "We should be gone within the hour."

"Where are we going?" Shirley shouted just before Amu turned to leave the room.

"Narita." Amu said, "To your father's memorial site, in fact."

**~コードしゅごギアスキャラ:あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル~**

"Why must I have to go rifling through some stranger's underwear?" C.C. complained as she opened up Shirley's clothing drawers. She quickly looked under each article of clothing, stopping to pick up one of Shirley's frilliest panties.

"This is going to cost you." C.C. stated as she became sick at how cute Shirley's normal clothing was.

"I know that." Lelouch said as he rummaged through Shirley's desk at lightning speed.

"You can do it faster." C.C. said, "Plus she wouldn't mind if the guy she liked looked through her underwear."

"That's my problem." Lelouch replied angrily.

"You get hung up about the littlest things." C.C. stated as she found Shirley's diary under all her under garments. She quickly grabbed it and slammed the drawer shut, hurrying over to the bed on the other side of the room.

"Still, there's no sign of that gun in here." C.C. stated, "And her diary is only written up to the fourteenth."

"The fourteenth?" Lelouch repeated as he picked up up a large purple box that felt as though something as heavy as his gun was stored inside.

"Yeah."

"That's the day her father died." Lelouch muttered quietly. He tried to open the box, but it slipped out of his hands and the contents spread all over the ground.

"What the..." Lelouch said as he stood frozen, looking at the photos as if he'd never seen one before.

"Photos of you." C.C. said as she picked up a few of them.

"Of me?"

"How sweet. How can you suspect her?" C.C. laughed.

"Stop saying it like that." Lelouch said.

"Wait, this girl...' C.C. said as she looked at a few other pictures.

"What about her?" Lelouch asked.

"I thought it was my imagination at first..." C.C. said, "But I saw Amu running with her , heading towards the school. It was during school, and one of her clones said that she was home sick."

"Amu?" Lelouch said, surprised. None of the evidence he had gathered had lead to Amulettia at all.

'Is it possible that Amu had shot Shirley?' Lelouch thought, 'Accidentally, because like Suzaku, she doesn't want to see anyone die needlessly.'

"Are you suspecting Amulettia, Lelouch?" C.C. asked when she noticed his facial expression, "She wouldn't do anything against you, if that's what your thinking."

"That never even crossed my mind." Lelouch stated as he turned to continue searching, though not for the same purpose as before. It was then a tiny book caught his eye titled "Tokyo Settlement Central Monorail Line Timetable". Lelouch picked up the book and flipped open to the only page that was marked.

"Narita..." Lelouch spoke out loud since it was the only time highlighted on the entire page. According to the schedule, the train left at 8:34 that morning. Lelouch flipped to the next page to figure out that the next train to Narita would arrive in one hour.

"Let's go." Lelouch said, tossing the book on the bed which C.C. sat in. C.C. was still giggling quietly to herself at Lelouch's sleeping face and the picture where he looked bored in class.

"She's so cute that you can't even call her a stalker." C.C. giggled as she picked up more photos off the ground. Lelouch snatched all them from her hands and the rest of the photos off the floor and stuffed them neatly in his inner jacket pocket.

"Stingy." C.C. pouted as she followed behind Lelouch.

**~コードしゅごギアスキャラ:あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル~**

"It's this one, right?" Amu asked Shirley as they approached a large memorial site, untouched by any weeds or unsightly insects. Shirley nodded as she walked up to the large tombstone, marking where her father lay resting.

'I should probably use Miki's geass to get inside her head...' Amu thought, 'I'd probably help the both of us since her thoughts are so jumbled right now.'

"Um, Shirley?" Amu asked her as she touched the her hip where her chara's pouch usually was. Instead of feeling the smooth leather of the tiny purse, she felt the cloth of her school uniform instead. Amu shrieked as she felt all around her body to find the pouch but had no luck.

"What's wrong, Amu-chan?" Shirley asked, puzzled.

"My pouch! Where'd it go?" Amu shrieked.

"I remember you taking it off right before we got on the train to look for your wallet." Shirley stated.

"I LEFT IT BACK AT THE TRAIN STATION THEN!" Amu shouted, "Sorry, Shirley! I have to go back to get it! Stay here until I come back! Don't move!"

Without waiting for a reply from Shirley, Amu began sprinting towards the train station. Without her chara, she'd be vulnerable to any geass command that could be cast upon her, especially if their geass power is higher than hers.

"Well, well, if it isn't the girl with many names." a man said. Amu skidded to a stop right before she the man speaking and instantly froze in place.

"Mao." Amu said, unable to hide the fright in her voice.

"So, you go by the name of Amulettia Lamperouge, now, huh?" Mao said. Amu began to walk back slowly but Mao kept taking bigger steps until his nose was only a few inches away from hers.

"You go through so many names, you know." Mao said, "Are you scared of identity theft or something?"

"W-What do you want, Mao?" Amu stuttered, her movement ceased when Mao forced her to press herself against a tree.

"It's just interesting to see you here, Fourth Princess of Britannia, Amulettia li Britannia." Mao said, "I'm surprised that the Joker can't make a Fortune off her royalty status, right, Kururugi-chan?"

Amu would usually be angry by his careless tone of voice when he said all her aliases like that, but she was too scared by what he'd be able to read in her mind without Miki being present.

"It is too bad that your Shugo Chara are here to protect you, Amu-chan." Mao said, letting his ice cold finger run along Amu's Jaw line, making her shiver uncontrollably.

"Some guardians they turned out to be." Mao said, "Though I'm surprised that you haven't killed them as well, seeing as the last time I saw you, you wanted nothing else but mindlessly kill as many Britannians as possible. And that was only three years ago.

"Maybe you finally discovered that Ikuto was alive." Mao said, "Took you long enough, too. I saw him a couple times myself. I can understand why you love him so much, seeing that you only cared about personal gain up until now."

"Please..." Amu said, her hand making their way up to her ears.

"Might as well." Mao said, "Since C.C. blocked all the juicy parts to your mind. It's too bad I can't figure out what geass you have, since that's the only way you could be associated with C.C.

"Maybe I should find that Shirley girl that you seem so worked up about." Mao said, "She's at her father's memorial site, right?"

"Don't you dare do anything to Shirley!" Amu shouted, the feeling in her body instantly returning. She tried throwing a punch at Mao, but his hand caught it before it reached his face. Mao smirked as Amu thought about using her other hand to punch him, but Mao grabbed her wrist before she could even move her hand.

"As feisty as ever, I see." Mao said, twirling Amu around so that her arms were crossed before pushing her face against the tree. Amu screamed in agony as Mao twisted her arms as if they were rubber.

"It's okay, I won't hurt your friend." Mao said, "I'll just see if she's worth the trouble of even using my geass."

Mao pulled her far off the tree, before pushing her into it again, this time using more force. He let her fly face first and watched her bounce off the tree's surface before she hit the ground, withering in pain. Mao laughed as he walked away from Amu, who showed no sign of moving.

"C.C..." Amu muttered quietly, "Onee-chan... help... Mao..."

**~コードしゅごギアスキャラ:あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル~**

Lelouch sat angrily across from C.C, holding his hand in a tight fist as he tried to calm himself down. If C.C. didn't insist on buy the gothic lolita type outfit that she was currently wearing, they wouldn't have missed the train that Lelouch wanted to make and had to wait two hours for the next train to Narita, which had an extra two hour delay because of the landslide from a couple days before.

"So, do you love this Shirley girl?" C.C. asked, not even feeling guilty about the time she made them lose.

"I don't know." Lelouch muttered in a bored voice..

"Do you hate her?"

"I don't know."

"Then why are we going to Narita?" C.C. asked angrily.

"Because there's a possibility that she knows my identity, right?" Lelouch retorted.

"And if she does know, then what?" C.C. asked him, "Do we kill her?"

C.C.'s comment surprised Lelouch, his mind going blank for a moment before filling up with what ifs once again. C.C. frowned at the naive look on his face before continuing again.

"Anyone you really don't want to lose should be kept at a distance." C.C. stated.

"Is that experience talking?" Lelouch asked, his face crumpled together.

"More or less." C.C. said, "It's just the way I've been living."

**~コードしゅごギアスキャラ:あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル~**

"Lulu... How could you have done this?" Shirley thought as she looked at the picture of her father in her large pink duffle bag, Zero's gun right beside it.

"Yes, how indeed?" Mao said as he crept up behind Shirley. Shirley instinctively zipped the bag closed before turning around to face the tall silver haired man who wore a strange style of sunglasses and had large earphones covering his ears.

"A fine memorial, Miss Shirley Fenette." Mao said politely.

"Who are you?" Shirley asked.

"Lelouch is a cruel man, isn't he?" Mao said, not bothering with the little details anymore, "And his sister, Amulettia, is just the same."

"How do you know about Lulu and Amu!" Shirley shouted, her defense raising up.

"He had you fooled, didn't he?" Mao said, realizing she cared more about Lelouch's safety rather than Amu's, "Even though he's actually Zero."

"Who are you?" Shirley yelled again.

"The same mouth which ordered your father's death stole a kiss from your lips." Mao said, ignoring Shirley's cry, "I would think that would be unforgivable."

Mao began walking closer and closer to Shirley, but Shirley was frozen stiff out of fear.

"Punishment must be served." Mao continued to speak, "To him. And to you."

"Me?" Shirley squeaked out.

"I know everything." Mao stated, "Everything that happened that night..."

Mao waited for Shirley to realize that the night he was referring to was not the night when she forced Lelouch to kiss her, but the night she discovered Lelouch was actually Zero and that she had shot Villetta Nu. After that point, all of Shirley's thoughts focused onto the moment when she killed her.

"You're a murderer, too. Just like Zero." Mao said.

"No..." Shirley said, her emotions taking charge of her thoughts, "I just..."

"On top of that, in exchange for your father's death, you actually profited!" Mao shouted. Shirley's thoughts instantly went back to the night where she forced Lelouch to kiss her and hold her.

"No! I just... I just..."

"Cunning woman!" Mao shouted, "You pretending to look miserable so that he'd feel sorry for you."

"No! You're wrong! You're wrong!" Shirley shouted again and again, covering her ears and closing her ears, trying to ignore Mao.

"Did his sympathetic gaze make you feel good?"

"Stop it!"

"How long do you plan on playing the tragic heroine?"

"I'm not trying to!"

"Heroines don't kill people to gain a boy's love. It's evil witches who do that."

"You're wrong! I..."

"You knew there was another girl who likes Lelouch, so you wanted to be the one at his side." Mao said, "You have to pay the price."

Shirley opened her eyes and looked at Mao, who stood right in front of her now, a triumphant smile plastered onto his face. Shirley could take it anymore and collapsed onto the ground, crying uncontrollably now, covering her eyes with the palms of her hands.

"Will you carry these feelings for the rest of your life?" Mao said, "Bearing them all by yourself?

Unless you atone for your sins and free your heart, you and Lelouch will be all the more pitiful."

**~コードしゅごギアスキャラ:あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル~**

"Dammit. I thought she'd be here." Lelouch growled as they stood on Shirley's father's memorial site.

"We'll just have to split up and look for her." C.C. said.

"Do you even know what Shirley looks like?" Lelouch said angrily.

"What's with you now?" C.C. scoffed before walking away from him.

Lelouch sighed as walked in the opposite direction of C.C. and closer to the construction happening on the side of the mountains.

'The possibility's so slim...' Lelouch thought, 'I doubt she's even here.'

"And if she does know, then what?" C.C. asked him, "Do we kill her?"

'No, there must be another person...' Lelouch thought, ignoring how C.C.'s voice kept replaying in his head.

'Amulettia would have contacted us right away if she knew anything. She couldn't say anything over the phone back at the student council room, since Suzaku was there. And she was probably separated from Miki, who activates the geass between us in the first place. Even C.C. had trouble figuring out how to come in contact with Amu.

'So, if not Amulettia, whose with Shirley. Where are they? And what did they do with Shirley?' Lelouch continued to think, 'Dammit, calm down. Work back from the beginning.'

Suddenly, Lelouch's cell phone began to ring and his heart jumped at the sight of Shirley's name on his caller I.D. He immediately answered her call, trying to clam his voice as he spoke.

"It's me. Where are you?" Lelouch asked, expecting to hear Shirley's voice.

"Ah, where indeed?" a male's voice said. Lelouch instantly hung up and looked behind him, figuring out that the voice didn't come from the other side of the phone.

"Who are you!" Lelouch yelled at the man.

A silver haired man wearing Chinese style clothing and a weird set of sunglasses and earphones stood in front of him. The man pressed a button on Shirley's phone and tossed it on the ground in front of Lelouch.

"You son of a..." Lelouch growled, "What have you done to Shirley?"

"Ohh, I like it! The scary face!" Mao said as he began clapping randomly, "The unforgiving face of a man whose woman has been taken from him."

"Where's Shirley?" Lelouch repeated again.

"You want to know? Then I challenge you." Mao said, digging in his pocket and took out a white knight chess piece and held it between his thumb and his index finger.

"You specialize at this, don't you?"

**~コードしゅごギアスキャラ:あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル~**

"I don't have a photo. But I can draw you a Batuan style portrait, if you like." C.C. said to the random motorcyclist she had flagged down.

"What, I'm supposed to wait 'til you finish drawing that?" the motorcyclist said, "No thank you. It'd be faster to ask the military of the police, wouldn't it?"

"I'd like to avoid a dull crisis like that, if possible." C.C. replied.

"Well, why not climb up on something tall and look around?"

"Very well. Never mind, then." C.C. stated.

"Useless man." Miki said, sticking out her tongue at him, since he couldn't see her anyways.

"I hope Amu-chan's still with Shirley-san." Suu muttered.

"Who cares!" Ran shouted, "Amu-chan left us behind!"

"Ran-chan, please. Our top priority is locating them both." Dia stated in a calm and collected voice.

"Eh? Isn't that Lulu-nii?" Ran said, pointing her miniature finger to the the sky lift to the top of the mountain. C.C. turned her head to look at the train car and she instantly began to panic.

"C.C.!" Amu yelled as she came running, clutching the side of her stomach and her side of her head still bleeding. C.C. didn't even turn her head to look at Amu as she gaze was fixated on Lelouch and the man with him.

"Amu-chan!" all four of her chara shouted as they flew over to her, "Daijoubu!"

"C.C.!" Amu shouted, ignoring her charas, "Mao! He's here! I think he's coming for you again!"

* * *

_**A/N: Hello! How have you all been?**_

_**This has seriously been the most stressful chapter to write. As you all know my laptop had broken and I wasn't able to write any chapters, but my brother was nice for a while and let me us his until mine was repaired.**_

_**Well, it's repaired, but with no programs installed but Internet Explorer. Not even WordPad was installed.**_

_**And since my family can't afford to buy Microsoft Office at the moment and Microsoft Works now needs you to pay, I don't have a word processor to use. And I don't really like the way Open Office is set up.**_

_**So if you guys have any suggestions on a free word processor please let me know! These online word processors aren't really that reliable, especially since I only get enough internet to post one chapter up.**_

_**Comment && Subscribe!  
And seriously comment. I need a new word processor for me to even write the next chapter.**_

_**P.S. - New Poll on my profile! Please vote!**_


	19. Move 19: Just for You

**_Code Shugo Geass Chara: Amulettia of the Revival  
_****_By: Ame Haru_**

**_

* * *

_**

_**M**__**o**__**v**__**e **__**19: Just **__**For You**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Change: Added one more scene at the end!_

_

* * *

_

_'Is this him? The other witness?'_ Lelouch thought as he glared at this silver haired man as the train slowly rose up the mountain, undisturbed by all other people. Lelouch moved his next chess piece, already solving a way of winning, no matter which piece the silver haired man will move.

_'I bet this chess game is just a distraction.'_ Lelouch decided, _'His real objective is to lure me somewhere with no other people.'_

"I never played this game before." Mao commented.

_'Was he just being theatrical by calling me on my cell phone?'_ Lelouch continue to think, ignoring whatever the silver haired man was saying, _'No, it was because he didn't know what I looked he didn't have enough time to get a photo of me._

_'But that means he's winging his plan. If that's the case, then...'_

"It's there an opening you can use?" Mao stated. Lelouch snapped out of his thoughts and looked back onto the chess board. Without knowing, this man had already cornered his front line defense.

"You have played this game before." Lelouch snarled, moving his king.

**~コード****しゅご****ギアス****キャラ****:****あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル~**

"I could've gotten this bike without your geass, you know." C.C. commented as she speed up the side of the mountain. Amu flew beside C.C., thanks to the Chara Change with Ran.

"I had to make sure the pink geass was still working properly." Amu stated, "The last two times I used it, the conditions wore off only a few moments after. First with Ikuto, whom I told to stay home and act like I was still in my Refrain coma. Then Shirley, who I told to believe that Lelouch is doing the right thing."

"You probably weren't specific." C.C. explained, "To Ikuto, his home might be wherever his heart is, and he probably went to fetch you because you were still sick. Then to Shirley, who still believes in Lelouch, might think that she has to support him in some way."

Even as she spoke, Amu knew that Amu's geass problems wasn't C.C.'s top priority at the moment.

Mao, the man C.C. had given geass to eleven years ago, had come out of hiding from his isolated home in the Tibetan mountains and into the integrated Tokyo, Area 11.

As for someone like Lelouch, whose strongest attribute is his mind, Mao is the worst enemy he could have.

**~コード****しゅご****ギアス****キャラ****:****あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル~**

_'Masaka.'_ Lelouch thought as Mao moved his bishop, checking his king. _'He's beaten me?'_

"So, can I assume that I've won?" Mao said. The train suddenly stopped, knocking all the chess pieces over the place.

_'How could he predict my moves? Who is this guy?'_ Lelouch thought, trying to rethink his battle strategy.

"Didn't C.C. tell you about me?" Mao commented lightly. Instantly, Lelouch's thoughts went straight to the power of Geass, the different types of Geass, and his possible weaknesses and ultimate strengths.

"Well done!" Mao said, clapping, "You instantly thought of fourteen possible identities for me.

"And one of them is extremely correct." Mao said, moving down the strip of shadowed plastic, shielding his eyes, revealing his two ruby stained eyes with the geass symbol embedded within instead of his irises.

_'A geass user!'_ Lelouch thought, almost immediately activating his own geass.

"Woah, wait a second." Mao said, covering his eyes again, "You can't use your Geass unless you have direct contact with a person's eyes. I know all the rules to your little gift."

"You're a mind-reader?" Lelouch shouted at him.

"Some do call me that, yes." Mao said.

"Did you shoot Shirley?" Lelouch yelled as he stood up, looming over Mao, "Did you kill her?"

"Of course not." Mao said. Lelouch was about to shout something back, but a flash of bright orange caught his eye. Lelouch looked up and his anger suddenly subsided and relief washed over him.

"Shirley!" Lelouch shouted. Shirley turned around, her eyes looking much more dull and miserable than when he had last saw her back on the battlefield before the white helmet arrived. To his surprise, Shirley's arms rose up and his gun was pointing straight at him.

"Now then, let the punishment game begin." Mao said as he clapped his hands. Shirley pulled the trigger and the glass that separated them instantly shattered. Mao stated motionless as Lelouch barely dodged the bullet, leaping to the middle of the train car, barely landing on his feet.

Shirley used another bullet to shoot the window closest to the train's door. Lelouch cursed as he ran out of the train car and stood below Shirley now, still hold his gun with a firm grip, her body and face completely expressionless.

"Shirley... You know that gun is-!"

"Yeah..." Shirley said in a monotoned voice, "It's Zero's gun. Lulu's gun."

"Why don't you use your Geass?" Mao said, appearing out from the lowest door of the train car, "You haven't used it on her yet, have you? Altough, if you use it, I'll shoot you without delay."

_'Can he only read surface thoughts?'_ Lelouch thought, even though he was being held at gunpoint in front and behind him.

_'Are there conditions that his Geass has to obey, like min? A time lag? A time limit? And besides that, what is he after? If he plans to kill me, then...'_

"Go ahead and think about it." Mao commented, "You love games of strategy, right? The way you're thoughts spin around and around."

"Shut up!" Lelouch shouted, turning around to face Mao.

"This is a fitting death for a thief like you." Mao said.

"Lulu... You have to die." Shirley said, "Why not atone for our crimes? I'll even die with you."

"What?" Lelouch couldn't believe what he was hearing. He turned around to look at Shirley and tried to identify anything that made her different.

"She actually shot the other witness." Mao stated, "All to protect your secret."

"Then that blood was..." Lelouch said, as some of the pieces of the puzzle started to come together.

"Let's end this, Lulu." Shirley muttered.

"Yes. Crime has to be punished, after all." Mao said.

"You put her up to this!" Lelouch shouted. Even as he stated that, he figured out something that should've been obvious to him under different circumstances.

_'When you think about it, it's be easy for a mind reader to manipulate people into doing things.' _Lelouch thought, putting his theory into words.

"Yes, exactly!" Mao said happily, clapping his hands for added effect.

"Don't be fooled, Shirley! He's-" Lelouch started to say.

"Oh, please! That's you isn't it? The one who tricked her?" Mao said.

"STOP IT!" Shirley shouted, lifting the gun upwards.

"If murder is a crime, then don't compound it with more!" Lelouch said.

"Well done! Your rhetoric is admirable!" Mao clapped again.

"Did you really kill someone? Are you sure he isn't just making you think that you did?"

"She realized it herself. There was no point in hiding it anymore."

"That's not true, Shirley!"

"Just shut up!" Shirley shouted, pointing the gun towards Lelouch again and pulling the trigger for the final time. Lelouch didn't have any time to respond as the bullet glazed the side of his head. The sound was enough to push him over, hitting the corners of the steps with every part of his body.

As he fell, the picture which he confiscated from C.C. flew out of his pocket and scattered all over the ground. Shirley paused as she stared at all the pictures she had collected which had Lelouch in them. Seeing them made her realize that she couldn't kill Lelouch, no matter what he did.

"Why are you hesitating?" Mao said, "He killed your father. Kill him! He's just a murderer!"

"But..." Shirley muttered out.

"Shir-Shirley..." Lelouch stuttered as he pressed down on his left shoulder.

"I... I was..." Shirley said, trying to gather together her thoughts.

"What's with this girl?" Mao said, "Her thoughts are just a jumble now."

"Never mind, I'll just..." Mao said as he pulled out his hand gun and held it towards Lelouch's head. Before he finished his sentence though, Shirley fired the gun again, this time at Mao instead of Lelouch.

"Stop it! Just stop it!" Shirley shouted.

"Fine." Mao said, walking back onto the train, "Fine, I get it. You're both free to do whatever."

It remained silent for a few more minutes as Shirley still held the gun steadily in her arms. Then, without notice, her knees gave in and she collapsed."Shirley!" Lelouch cried and he stood up and caught her before she fell. They both sank to the ground, Lelouch unable to breath.

**~コード****しゅご****ギアス****キャラ****:****あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル~**

"What's the big idea? I had it all going so dramatically." Mao said as he pulled out a large suitcase. Inside was a large riffle gun. He pulled it out and reloaded it.

"Well, it may be boring, but I'll just take care of them the direct way..." Mao said. Suddenly, the train doors closed by themselves and the train began to move by itself.

"Who's there?" Mao shouted, "How could I have not sensed them?"

"Mao..." Amu said, appearing out from behind the top row seats of the train.

"Amulettia..." Mao said, speechless. Amu drew out her hand gun from her right thigh and pointed it straight at Mao.

"You're geass!" Mao said happily, "It's finally become like mine, hasn't it? We're the same now!"

Mao threw his glasses and earphones off his head as he ran up the stairs towards Amu. Amu held no emotion as Mao approached her with his arms wide open.

_"Are you awake, Mao?"_ C.C.'s voice came from the earphone's Mao was previously wearing.

"Amulettia, don't you see? You don't need Ikuto, Tadase or even your brother." Mao said, "We were meant to be."

_"Forgive me, Mao."_

"Mao, sorry." Amu muttered, her finger pressing against the trigger now.

"Don't you miss being the heroine, Amu-chan?" Mao said, "I know how much you despise Lelouch being the center of attention."

_"That's the way."_

"For Lelouch, I can't allow you to stay here anymore." Amu said, "I believe know that Lelouch can change the world."

"If you kill him, you'll be the main character again and the story will run the way you want it too." Mao continued to say.

_"See, Mao? You can do it."_

"Sorry, Mao." Amulettia said, pulling the trigger. Within moments, the bullet pushed it's way though Mao's body, and whatever he was going to say next disappeared off his lips. Amu turned away before she could any of his blood squirt out of his body like a sprinkler. Amu could see C.C. standing at the other side of the train station from Lelouch, still holding her gun directly at Mao.

"C.C!" Mao shouted as he stumbled towards the window of the train, "I knew we would finally meet each other again! It's you! It's really you!"

"Onee-chan." Amu muttered, seeing how emotionless C.C.'s face appeared even though the boy she had raised sine a very young age was dying right before her eyes.

"You look wonderful, even in that outfit, C.C!" Mao shouted.

_'Get out, Amulettia.'_ C.C. said. It took a minute for Amu to realized that C.C. was using Miki's geass to communicate with her.

Amu glanced back at Mao, whose clothes were mostly stained blood red, yet his ruby tarnished eyes still looked at C.C. Amu momentarily felt guilty for letting Mao die like that, but the feeling instantly left her. Without another thought, Amu jumped through one of the broken windows on the train, landing gracefully on her feet on the stoney mountainside.

Even even she was off the train car, she could still hear Mao, swearing that he'd come see C.C. as soon as he could.

_'That means he doesn't care about being in large crowds anymore...'_

**~コード****しゅご****ギアス****キャラ****:****あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル~**

"Lulu..." Shirley muttered quietly.

"It's all right now, Shirley. It's over." Lelouch whispered softly in her ear.

"Lulu... I shot someone. That's why I..." Shirley said as he eyes began to water.

"It's my fault. You did nothing wrong." Lelouch said, embracing Shirley tightly in his arms.

"And I shot you..." Shirley said, her voice barely audible now.

"I'm alive."

"But I still shot you!" Shirley cried out, grabbing the back of his jacket, the tears streaming down her face uncontrollably now.

"I forgive you." Lelouch whispered, "And sin you committed is mine to bear."

"I wanted you to be kind to me..."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Even though my father's dead now!"

"Then just forget about it." Lelouch said, pulling away from Shirley now. He still held her by her shoulders, his face completely calm now.

"Forget all the bad things that have happened to you." Lelouch said in strong voice.

"I can't!"

"You can!" Lelouch shouted, "I'll let you forget all of this."

"No..." Shirley said, looking up into Lelouch's eyes. His Geass had already been activated, the command clear in his mind.

"Shirley..." Lelouch said, "I'm sorry about what happened to your father. If I could be reborn, then you and I would be..."

"Lulu... NO!" Shirley shouted as Lelouch's geass began to work its magic on Shirley's thoughts and memories.

**~コード****しゅご****ギアス****キャラ****:****あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル~**

Lelouch watched Shirley as she stood in front of her father's memorial. It pained him to even think that she had no idea about who this man was in the first place and what impact he had left on her life.

Shirley turned around and began walking towards him. She looked up from her position and stopped at the sight of him. His heart leaped at the cheerful light in her eyes, even though it was night time now. He had regained his hope that she might have not forgotten him after all.

"Excuse me, did you lose your family, too?" Shirley said. Lelouch's hopes instantly disappeared and his heart was filled with sorrow once again.

"No, not family." Lelouch said, "A friend. Someone... who may have been very important to me."

"I see." Shirley said sympathetically.

"I only realized how important she was now because I've lost her." Lelouch said, feeling the need to tell Shirley all this, even though she didn't know it was her that he was talking about.

"How many times I have been saved by her smile." Lelouch continued, "And how I'll never be able to bicker or laugh with her like that again."

"You loved her, didn't you?" Shirley said.

"Right now... I don't know anymore." Lelouch said as he turned away from Shirley, unable to face her oblivious face anymore.

"Morning will come." Shirley stated happily. Lelouch turned his head to face Shirley again, shocked by what she was saying.

"I've forgotten exactly why I came out here in the first place." Shirley explained, "Maybe because I wanted to put something behind me. Well, there are some things i just can't forget. And a lot of sad things, too.

"But morning still comes, right?" Shirley repeated, "That's why you shouldn't try to hold you thoughts back like that."

"Yeah, you're right." Lelouch muttered, "I feel the same way."

Lelouch turned around, starting to walk away, unable to comprehend why tears were falling down his face.

"Thank you. For everything." Lelouch said out loud, but quiet enough so that Shirley wasn't able to hear what he had just said.

**~コード****しゅご****ギアス****キャラ****:****あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル~**

"Gomen ne, Ka-chan!" Amu apologized, yelling over the sound to the train.

_"Geez, why didn't you just say you were spending the entire week at your brother's house?"_ Kallen said.

"I didn't think it would take an entire week." Amu said, "I meant to come home yesterday, but some things came up."

_"Like?"_

"Lulu and Shirley just had a big fight." Amu whispered quietly, "I think Lulu's depressed."

_"Ehh? They were going out?"_ Kallen shouted.

"Please stop telling everyone, Amulettia." Lelouch said grabbing Amu's cell phone.

"Chotto matte yo, Lulu! I was just explaining-" Amu shouted, but Lelouch already hung up the phone. A few moments of silence passed before Amu let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Thanks for helping me to cover, Onii-san." Amu said happily as Lelouch handed back her phone.

"The first thing I want to confirm is are you my enemy or my ally?" Lelouch said. Amu looked at her brother like he was some sort of alien, but C.C. remained focused on the night sky as the train speed up.

"Me?" Amu asked, but C.C. already knew who that question was for.

"What brings this up?" C.C. said in a bored voice.

"That man, Mao, has Geass which allowed him to read other people's thoughts." Lelouch said, "Am I correct?"

"Correct. The manifestation fo Geass varies according to the individual, like as you can see in Amulettia." C.C. stated.

"In Mao's case, if he concentrates, he can read thoughts up to 500 meters away." Amu explained, having already experienced this herself, "If he wants, he can read down to a person's subconscious."  
"For someone, like you two, who fight using their head, he's the worst possible enemy." C.C. told them.  
"Only when Miki isn't around." Amu said, "According to Mao's face when he saw me anyways. Like Lelouch and Ran's geass, Mao and Miki's Geass also cancel each other out."

"Five hundred meters..." Lelouch repeated, "I still imagined it. That there were others besides me and Amulettia who could use Geass."

"Geass also isn't genetic either, Onii-san." Amu stated, reading a thought from Lelouch's face. "Only people like C.C. could grant geass."

"So your implying that there are others like her." Lelouch stated, glaring at C.C.

"She's only being metaphorical." C.C. said, "I'm the only person that I know that can grant Geass."

"That you know of." Lelouch scoffed, "When did you make a contract with Mao?"

"Eleven years ago." C.C. stated.

"Heh, so, he's my great predecessor." Lelouch laughed, "So, is this great predecessor my enemy?"

"Mao's target is me." C.C. said, "He may be your enemy, but he's not out to kill you."

"Or else he would've revealed your identity to the army or police by now." Amu said, "Yet he only told Shirley."

"His conditions?"

"Mao's Geass is stronger than all four of mine combined." Amu explained, "Mao doesn't have any restrictions on the amount of times he can use his Geass nor does her need direct physical or eye contact."

"He has no weaknesses, then?" Lelouch stated.

"If there's one that stands out, I'd say that Mao can't turn off his ability." C.C. said, finally turning to face Lelouch and Amulettia.

"He'll hear the thoughts of everyone around him constantly." C.C. continued to say, "Whether he wants to or not..."

"Like my Suu's geass, but it turns on and off at random." Amu said, even as she spoke, she knew that was a bad example.

Lelouch became silent, and Amu thought he was thinking of a way to defeat Mao. Amu looked over and saw that Lelouch had fallen asleep, his head resting on the adjacent window. Amu giggled as she rested her head on his arm, closing her eyes but still thinking about what was to come.

* * *

_**A/N:** Hello Minna!_  
_I just realized how dull this story looks! I mean, when I type up this story, the titles and dividers are all colored like Amu's Shugo Chara. It's kinda depressing how you guys don't understand._

_Anyways, sorry for the short chapter. As I said in the last chapter, it's stressful to write without an actual word processor that you have installed on your computer. I might actually try Open Office again, but really, I seriously hate its layout._

_Thank you for coping with me thus far. Hopefully, I can get used to this online processor to I can write amazing chapters again._

_**COMMENT & SUBSCRIBE!**  
Thank you for the (almost) 100 reviews! Let's get 200 by the end of summer!_


	20. Move 20: My Boyfriend's the Teacher?

**_C_ode _S_hugo _G_eass _C_hara: _A_mulettia of the Revival  
****_By: Ame Haru_**

**_

* * *

_**

_**M**__**o**__**v**__**e **__**20: **__**My Boyfriend is the Teacher?**_

_**

* * *

**_

_A/N: If you haven't already, read the last section of Move 19: Just for You. I added it a couple days after posting up that chapter. Please read that before you continue reading this chapter._

* * *

"If you didn't fall asleep, you wouldn't be in this situation." Amu said, as she walked beside her older brother, her two pigtails jumping up and down as she walked.

"So this is my fault now, huh?" Lelouch said breathlessly, "You're the one who slept in, too."

"But I can rush to school without practically dying." Amu said just when Lelouch collapsed onto his hands and knees, trying to gasp for air. Amu sighed and squatted in front of her brother, wrapping her arms around her folding legs.

"At least we're at school now." Amu said, "And you have five minutes to catch your breath before we head to the classroom."

_'And the point of coming to class was...'_ Lelouch thought, Amu assuming it was because he was to busy patting like a dog to even speak.

_'If Mao really is after C.C., his main areas of attack is you and I.'_ Amu explained, _'If Mao read far enough into your mind, he'd know your greatest weakness is Nunally.'_

_'You're speaking as though you've met Mao before.' _Lelouch said, _'Even on the train back to Tokyo.'_

_'I met him when I first received my Geass, but that's not important now.'_ Amu said, _'Clone 1 is working with the Black Knights, pretending to be C.C., to locate where Mao is right now. Clone 2 is installing cameras around your house, Clone 3 installing them in Nunally's classroom. I'll also ask Suzaku and Kallen to keep a close eye on can't be too cautious when it comes to Mao.'_

_'What about your weakness? Ikuto, right?' _Lelouch said. Amu blushed at the sound of his name, embarrassed to the point of being unable to look at Lelouch anymore.

_'I'm not that worried about Ikuto.' _Amu thought, _'The only things in that guy's head are the different ways of teasing me.'_

"You should consider yourself lucky then." Lelouch said, his voice back to normal now. Amu stuck out her tongue at him as she helped him back on his feet. Lelouch sighed heavily as he dusted himself off before he started walking again.

"What are you going to tell the others, when they find out about Shirley?" Amu said as she ran to catch up with Lelouch.

"Same thing that you told Kallen." Lelouch sighed, "We got into a big argument and she's pretending not to know me. Hopefully they'll understand and play along."

Amu noticed how Lelouch's face dropped as he spoke, but she showed no sign of pointing that out. Instead she ran up ahead of him stopping in front of their classroom door.

"Lulu!" Amu sang happily, spinning around before facing him, her hair spiraling like ribbons.

"Be happy!" Amu said, "Shirley will get over it and you two will be the same before you know it!"

"That's not likely." Lelouch said.

"You're too negative." Amu pouted. Unexpectedly, the classroom door opened, scaring Amu enough to make her jump. She turned from Lelouch to the person who opened the door and instantly turned to stone.

"Oh, Miss Lamperouge." the teacher said, "Class is about to start. I hope your brother is here today, for the entire day."

Amu didn't reply as the new teacher walked passed her, winking at her before he turned and walked back down the hallway. Lelouch, equally surprised, watched the teacher walk with his eyes until he was out of sight.

"Ne, Onii-sama..." Amu muttered quietly, "What is this all about?"

Lelouch didn't answer as Amu's anger began to materialize as a dark aura around her body. Even the students merely passing by felt an evil presence emerging from Amulettia.

"WHY IS IKUTO THE TEACHER!"

**~コードしゅごギアスキャラ:あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル~**

Amu paced back and forth, up and down the stairs between her seat and Kallen's, her arms crossed and her pigtails less springy and more blade-like. Her eyebrows were knitted together as she thought about what could have possibly happened with the past few days when she had Clone 5 cover for her.

The last time she actually attended school was the day before Shirley's father's funeral. That was approximately one week ago, give or take a day or two. That meant Ikuto started teaching as the new student teacher within the past five days.

And it wasn't a surprise Clone 5 didn't notice him right away. Her mind isn't as intertwined with hers like Clone 1's. Usually the Clones don't even know who Ikuto was, until the moment Amu dies and her mind and soul instantly switch into the current Clone 1's body.

But why was Ikuto teaching when he was part of the Black Knights? It's easy for Kallen to sneak away because she has a record of being sick since she attended school with Amu and she lived with Suzaku.

For a teacher though, it'd be different. They'd have to search his background records and check up on his activities every once in a while. Ikuto's sneaky, but there's always somebody out in the world who's sneakier.

"Are you alright, Amulettia?" Suzaku asked as he looked up from his work, "Are you constipated? On your period?"

Amu instantly stopped beside Suzaku, and without a word or warning, struck him across the head, leaving a large bump on top of his head.

"How can you say something so embarrassing?" Amu shouted, her face turning red.

"Sorry..." Suzaku said with a pain-filled voice, "You seem agitated about something. It was usually something like that when we were younger."

"SHUT UP!" Amu shouted again, "I was thinking why Kallen's brother was teaching here!"

"He's your boyfriend, too, right?" Suzaku said, "Maybe he's worried about you two and asked for the job so he could have a closer look at you two."

"Boy...Friend..." Amu stuttered, hung up on Suzaku's first comment.

"The president said that his first name was Ikuto." Suzaku said, "And Lelouch said that your boyfriend's name was Ikuto. He also lives with Kallen. So I assumed that he was your boyfriend."

"STOP SAYING IT SO CASUALLY!" Amu shouted, her entire face pitch red now.

"Sorry." Suzaku muttered as Amu began to hit him repeatedly, but not as roughly as before.

"He only began teaching yesterday, anyways." Suzaku commented through Amu's multiple punches to his arm. Amu immediately stopped, wanting more information for him.

"When?" Amu shouted.

"When the President called you to the Student Council room to help her with the paperwork that was piling up because Lelouch was cutting class." Suzaku said, "It was during last period, English, and you left right after lunch was over, so I guess you weren't even able to see him in the hallway.

"He didn't tell you that he was teaching?" Suzaku said.

"I was staying at Lelouch's all week long." Amu muttered quietly, pushing her two index fingers together, "I didn't exactly get to speak to him about it."

"Then it's your own fault." Suzaku said, shrugging his shoulders. Amu picked up his English book and whacked him across the back fo his head. Suzaku withered in pain, the lump on his head growing even larger.

"I'm starting to think that you're a masochist." Amu said, as Suzaku's famous bright smile appeared on his face once again.

"How's that even possible?" Suzaku asked rhetorically. Amu rolled her eyes as she took her seat beside Suzaku and in front of Lelouch, who had been sleeping this entire time.

"Good thing it's only us in here during the break." Amu said, "Everyone would be looking at me weirdly if they saw me with type of personality."

"Even when we were kids, everyone has been thinking of you as 'Cool and Spicy.'" Suzaku stated.

"Even though I changed my name how many times now?" Amu sighed, "Kuruu to supaishii, Kururugi Amu... Kuruu to supaishii, Hinamori Amu...Cool and Spicy, Amulettia Lamperouge. "

"Next it'll be: Cool and Spicy, Amulettia Stadtfeld." Suzaku laughed. Amu's face began to burn as her face was still red from earlier. She was unsure that Ikuto was using Kallen's Britannian surname while he was teaching, but Suzaku's laughter just made her assumption true.

"SUZAKU! URUSAI!" Amu shouted, whacking him on the head again.

**~コードしゅごギアスキャラ:あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル~**

"It's been so long since it's been just us here." Nunally said as she took a sip of her tea.

"After school and having tea!" Amu sang happily, "I'm feeling re-energized already!"

"Even Sayoko-san needs some time off once in a while." Lelouch stated, his rarely seen older brother character taking over his actions for that day. Amu glared at him nonetheless and he went through all the cameras that Clone 2 and 3 had installed all around the school grounds, even the places where Nunally normally doesn't go to, or can't even access because of her wheelchair.

_'It's rude to be on the computer while having tea with your sisters.'_ Amu said through Miki's geass, _'It's even worse when the sister who's disabled can't even tell what you're doing.'_

"Starting today, I'll be staying home for a while." Lelouch said to Nunally, even though he was speaking through the blue geass at the same time.

_'Be quiet. You're the one who installed these cameras.' _Lelouch thought back, _'It's better to check them out while the both of us are with Nunally, just in case.'_

"Really?" Nunally said happily, "You've been out of the house so much lately. Even Amulettia gets boring after a while."

_'They're fully functional!'_ Amu replied to Lelouch, _'It's not like I substituted the wires for licorice or something.'_

"Oi!" Amu shouted, gently placing her tea cup on the table, "That's not the type of comment someone like me likes to hear."

"Gomen, Onee-chan. I was only joking." Nunally giggled, "Did you find an interesting game to play, Onii-sama?"

_'I wouldn't be surprised if you did, actually.'_ Lelouch thought quickly.

"Sort of." Lelouch said, "My current opponent is pretty hard to beat."

"I wonder what sort of person would make you say something like that!" Nunally exclaimed, "You haven't said something like that since Schneizel-nii-sama."

_'Anyways, we're safe on school grounds.'_ Amulettia stated, _'And I told Suzaku that the next time that we take Nunally somewhere off school grounds, he should definitely come and protect us. He doesn't know that I literally mean that though.'_

_'The Black Knights still haven't found any traces of Mao.'_ Lelouch stated, _'None of them know why Tsukiyomi is a teacher at Ashford, either.'_

_'I hope you didn't ask them that directly._' Amu sighed mentally, _'It'd make you look suspicious, you know.'_

_'Kallen contacted me today after school about it anyways, right before I called the Black Knights.' _Lelouch explained, _'They haven't been in contact with Tsukiyomi since our last mission.' _

_'Probably because Ikuto has to be extra cautious now.' _Amu stated, _'He's a teacher now, anyways. I don't know how he qualified, but he did and he could expose the Black Knights if he's not careful.'_

_'How could you doubt your boyfriend like that?' _Lelouch said, in the same manner that C.C. teased him about Shirley.

_'He's not my boyfriend.' _Amu said.

"I heard from Milly-san that your boyfriend is teaching your class English, Onee-chan." Nunally said. Amu nearly spit out her tea as she heard this. For an instant, Amu suspected Nunally to be a mind reader like herself or Mao. The suspicious instantly dissolved since Nunally was too kind and harmless to even know about geass.

"Mr. Stadtfeld isn't my boyfriend." Amu said, "He's just someone I care about that I knew from before the war, during the time you and Lelouch were living with Suzaku."

"She'd just gets embarrassed at the word boyfriend." Lelouch said, "You should've heard her during the break."

"I thought you were sleeping!" Amu said, her cheeks turning pink again.

"It's kind of hard not to sleep when Amu-nee-chan is in the room, ne?" Nunally said.

"Sousou." Lelouch agreed, both him and Nunally laughing heartily. Amu pursed her lips together and looked away from her half-siblings.

"Thank goodness Onee-chan is back to normal, too." Nunally said happily. Amu turned around instantly, feeling as though her cover had been blown.

"Why do you think that, Nana-chan?" Amu asked nervously.

"Well, all week when you came to play with me, you were acting strangely." Nunally said, trying to recall what happened, "Same with all the other times you've come here and Onii-sama wasn't."

"L-Like?" Amu stuttered.

"Like..." Nunally said, "Like you would accidentally speak in third-person and when you corrected yourself, it's like you remembered that you're supposed to be playing a certain role instead of your usual role."

"You know Amulettia." Lelouch said, "She's used to acting differently with different types of people."

"Yeah!" Amu said, "Before I found you guys, the people I lived with always talked in third person and I was considered weird if I didn't. I still do that sometimes if I'm not thinking clearly."

"That would explain why you were talking like that before." Nunally said, "When your around Onii-sama, he instantly makes you feel like thinking."

Amu breathed a sigh of relief, thanking God that Nunally had believed her excuse.

"That's why I sit close to him in class." Amu replied. Amu's cell phone began to ring, indicating her time with Nunally and Lelouch was over.

"I guess Kallen-chan wants to spend time with Amu-nee-chan too." Nunally said.

"Gomen, I promised that I would make supper with her today." Amu said as she began to stand up.

"Does Kallen know what she's gotten herself into?" Lelouch asked, looking genuinely worried.

"I know how to cook!" Amu pouted, "I don't even need help from Suu anymore."

"Suu?" Nunally repeated.

"One of the tiny fairies that follow her around." Lelouch said, trying to make Amu sound crazy.

"The people who were going, "Amu-chan! We're hungry!" just now right? " Nunally asked. Amu stopped moving and surprisingly felt proud.

"Shugoi!" Ran said, appearing out of their little pouch, "Nana-chan heard us even when Amu-chan didn't."

"Maybe we'd be treated better if we switched owners." Miki said, peeking out too.

"Amu-nee-chan is your owner though," Nunally said, "It's good that you've been loyal thus far."

"Even though it's hard sometimes." Suu admitted.

"Especially when you're hungry." Dia said.

"I get it, we're going." Amu said, pushing them all back into their pouch, "Ja ne, Nana-chan. See you tomorrow in class Onii-san."

"Ja ne!" Nunally replied happily. Lelouch ignored her as C.C.'s bright green hair caught his eye on one of the cameras' video footage.

"Onii-sama?" Nunally asked, "Do you think I'd be able to get one of those Shugo Chara?"

"Amulettia said that if you have a wish big enough, then yes, you should be able to get one." Lelouch said.

"But it has to be unselfish, right?" Nunally said, "I know Amu-nee-chan pretends to be selfish, but she really wants to part of the gang, right?"

"I'm sure if it's Nunally's wish, it'd come true no matter what." Lelouch said.

"I hope so too, Onii-sama."

**~コードしゅごギアスキャラ:あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル~**

Lelouch began pacing around his bedroom, holding a clicking pen to help with his fidgeting. C.C. sat on the bed, hugging her Cheese-Kun doll watching Lelouch as he fidgeted.

"I realize it's necessary to protect your sister, but just waiting for him is-!" C.C. said, once she couldn't stand his fidgeting.

"I'm having the Black Knights look for him." Lelouch stated impatiently.

"What if he's here in the Tokyo settlement and not the ghetto?" C.C. said, "It'll be a waste of time. You should use me as bait instead. I'm Mao's target, so I should be..."

"Tell me..." Lelouch interrupted C.C.'s little rant, "If I keep on using my Geass, will I become like him?"

C.C. gasped at his comment while Lelouch stopped in his tracks, his back facing towards C.C., but he kept clicking his pen whenever he wasn't speaking.

"Or did it happen because he didn't fulfill his contract with you?" Lelouch asked.

"With each use, the power of your Geass will increase." C.C. muttered, "Those who can't control their power will be consumed by it."

"And knowing that, you still made these contracts?" Lelouch yelled at her, "With Me? With Amu? And with Mao!"

"I did."

"You're a cruel woman." Lelouch said angrily, "I can't imagine why anyone would be after you."

C.C. squeezed Cheese-kun even tighter as Lelouch let out all his angry thoughts out on her.

"Did you abandon Mao because he couldn't fulfill his contract?" Lelouch continued, "What are the details of the contract?"

When C.C. didn't reply, Lelouch shouted, "You disgust me!

"Why did you take care of him when you were only going to abandon him?" Lelouch yelled, "Take his power, or take his life! Because you left things half-finished, Shirley-!"

"We need to split up to deal with Mao." C.C. said suddenly, getting up from her spot on the bed and began walking towards the door.

"Starting today, I'll be staying in the tower next door." C.C. said.

"Next door? That's where the student council and the cultural club meet!" Lelouch shouted at her.

"I don't care." C.C. said, "I'll leave you to deal with it."

As C.C. left the room, Lelouch sat himself down on the small sofa in his room. he rested his head in his hands, trying to refocus his thoughts and tried to think of a new plan of attack.

**~コードしゅごギアスキャラ:あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル~**

"I'm home!" Amu yelled as she opened the large wooden door. Her voice bounced off the walls of the big entrance hall, but no voice traveled back to her. Amu quietly shut the door, using both hands to push it closed.

The house stayed silent as she sighed to herself, pressing her back against the smooth, cool surface of the door before sliding down to the ground and burying her head in her knees.

_'When did I become this stressed...'_ Amu thought, pulling out her pigtails, _'First Mao reappears, then Ikuto ends up teaching at Ashford. There's also the fact that Shirley's memory is totally erased of all traces of Lelouch and Villetta Nu might still be alive, with her memory intact._

_"And Kallen isn't even home to greet me.'_ Amu thought depressingly, hugging her knees tightly and pressing her closes eyelids against her knees, her hair falling all around her face like a silky curtain.

Just as she felt the tears about to fall from her eyes, she felt someone come sit beside her and wrap their arms around her body. Amu slowly looked up and noticed Ikuto, who looked as though he was sleeping, resting his head on top of hers.

"Ikuto?" Amu muttered, the tears drying up before they even got the chance to fall. Ikuto opened his eyes as well, smiling lazily as he pulled Amu closer to him, pressing his cheek against hers.

"Ah, I wasn't able to do this all day." Ikuto muttered, kissing Amu softly on the lips before practically pulling her into his lap and held her like a kid would a basketball.

"O-Oi!" Amu stuttered, "Why are you teaching at Ashford, anyways! How did you even qualify to be a teacher!"

"So loud..." Ikuto pouted, "Can't I tell you later?"

"Chigau yo!" Amu shouted as he pushed Ikuto's face, "You can't tease me like that now! You're a teacher now."

"You don't like it anymore because I'm your sensei now?" Ikuto said, using his kitty eyes against her.

"O-Of course not!" Amu stuttered, "I'm worried you'll get in trouble."

"Everyone already knows your my fiancée, even Mr. Ashford." Ikuto said, rubbing his cheek again Amu's once again.

"Nani!" Amu said, flinging herself out of Ikuto's grasp and backed up about ten feet away from him. Amu's face burned red as she stared at Ikuto as if she had never seen him before.

"What's wrong?" Ikuto said, tilting his head, his bottom lip slightly quivering.

"It's just that you haven't pro-proposed yet..." Amu muttered, her voice becoming quieter as she spoke.

"Do you want me to?" Ikuto asked. Amu felt as if her heart was going to explode at any moment. If not her heart, then her head would be the first to go.

"Y-you kinda have to to say that we're en-engaged..." Amu stuttered, "Be-Besides! I'm still in high school and basically still a kid! Isn't it illegal for you to marry a kid, especially since your my teacher now?"

Ikuto let out a small cough, trying to hold back his laughter. Amu inflated her cheeks as she glared at him for not taking her seriously. Amu instantly stood up from her spot and stomped towards Ikuto and whacked him across the head.

"Ikuto! I'm being serious!" Amu shouted, "I'm worried you'll get in trou-"

But Amu got caught off as Ikuto grabbed her arm and pulled her back down to his level, entrapping her a passionate kiss, equal to the kiss she had received when they became reunited.

"No wonder the door wouldn't open..." Kallen muttered. Amu broke away from Ikuto and shoved him to the opposite side of the room.

"Ka-Ka-Ka-chan!" Amu stuttered, her face bright red.

**~コードしゅごギアスキャラ:あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル~**

"Just for a few days." Lelouch said as he leaned against the pillar at his front entrance, "If you can just keep the club house off limits..."

"It's not like I can't do it, but..." Milly said, leaning against the opposite pillar, "No one's found out that you're a prince, have they?"

"I haven't been revealed." Lelouch said, "Only the Ashford family knows I'm still alive."

"Ashford, huh..." Milly sighed.

"Something wrong?" Lelouch asked, but instantly regretted it.

"Lelouch..." Milly sighed, "They've set me up with another suitor. I may not be able to get out of this one. What do you think I should do?"

"Well, that's..." Lelouch muttered, but stopped as he heard somebody yelling.

"Madam President!" Shirley yelled as she came running towards them. Lelouch's expression instantly dropped as Shirley didn't even acknowledge him, when before he would be the first person she noticed.

"Shirley?" Milly said happily, "You went back to morning practice?"

"Yeah! Just started again today." Shirley stated, "No point in staying sad forever."

"I should take lessons from your positive attitude." Milly joked.

"What are you talking about? You're just as..." Shirley began to say, but cut herself off once she noticed Lelouch.

"Eh, Aren't you the boy from before?" Shirley said, "You go to this school, too?"

"Are you kidding?" Milly said, confused about Shirley's weird actions.

"We're in the same class." Lelouch muttered.

"Really! I don't think so..." Shirley said, squinting her eyes to get a better look at Lelouch. Before any real investigation could be done on Shirley's part, some members of the swim team began calling Shirley over.

"Coming!" Shirley yelled back to them, "See you, Prez!"

"What was that all about?" Milly asked Lelouch as they watched Shirley run off to the swim team.

"We had a little fight." Lelouch stated.

"And she's acting like she doesn't know you?" Milly exclaimed, "How cute!"

"Sorry, but could you play along?" Lelouch said, "Until she cools down."

"Sure, I guess so. Think it'll be a while?"

"Yeah. I think so."

**~コードしゅごギアスキャラ:あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル~**

"Gomen ne, Ka-chan!" Amu repeated for the umpteenth time in the past half hour.

"Wakatte yo." Kallen sighed, "The least you could've done was told me that those rumors Kaichou was spreading were true."

"There were rumours!" Amu squeaked out.

"Kururugi was speaking to you about them during break." Ikuto said casually.

"You're not allowed to speak!" Amu shouted at him. Ikuto pursed his lips together as he sat back in the corner opposite from where she and Kallen were currently preparing dinner.

"How was I supposed to know Suzaku was being serious anyways?" Amu said, "The things that come out of that guy's mouth make as much sense as Lelouch running a marathon."

"Huh?" Kallen said, "But he's too honest to be misleading."

"That's when he's with the student council." Amu said, "If he's with me and Lelouch, he's totally sarcastic!"

"Maybe he likes you." Ikuto muttered quietly.

"Masaka!" Amu shouted, "I've known Suzaku since we were both barely out of diapers! I only see him as my older brother."

"Does he see you that way too, though?" Ikuto commented. Amu stopped what she was doing and turned to look at Ikuto. He was acting like the time Tadase-kun confessed to her in the sixth grade, even sitting in the same position. His armed were folded behind his head and his gaze was pointed towards the ceiling instead of looking at her.

"That's even more unlikely." Amu said as she stuck out her tongue at him, pretending that the thought never even crossed her mind.

At that moment, her cell phone began to ring and her body went cold. It wasn't her usual ringtone either, but the ringtone she assigned to when one of the clones called her. She instantly forgot that Kallen and Ikuto were in the room as she swiped her phone off the counter and began talking without greeting that person.

"What happened? Is everything alright there?" Amu demanded.

_"Amu... lettia..."_ C.C. muttered quietly.

"Onee-chan!" Amu yelled though the phone, "Daijoubu desu ka?"

_"My, my. You're still worried about C.C.? I thought you of all people would realize that she's immortal."_

_'Mao.'_ Amu thought bitterly.

**~コードしゅごギアスキャラ:あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル~**

"Right. I'm sorry, Zero. We haven't found that Mao guy yet."

"I see."

"Should we use Kyoto's information network, too?"

"Iie. Just keep it to the Kanto block. If you net anything, contact me."

"Wakatta."

"Right, I'll contact you again at the regular time."

Lelouch hung up his phone and shoved it in his pocket. He walked up the stairs of the club house with his hands balled into fists.

_'Mao can read my mind if I get within 500 meters.'_ Lelouch thought, _'But conversely, that condition may let me predict his actions.'_

"It's like having one piece to move to check him." Lelouch grunted angrily.

"Out of ideas?" C.C. said as she walked down the opposite staircase, "No matter how you think about it, you come up with the same thing."

"So it seems." Lelouch said.

"Do you think we could work together?"

"Yeah." Lelouch answered. At that moment, his phone began to ring and for an instant he had become hopeful that Inoue had found a clue about Mao. This feeling instantly disappeared as he looked at the caller ID and noticed that it said no number. Lelouch exchanged glances with C.C. before he proceeded with answering.

"Hai." Lelouch said in a bored tone.

_"It's me, Lulu!"_ Mao said in a sing-song voice, _"And C.C. is there, right? I want to talk to her alone. Put her on."_

**~コードしゅごギアスキャラ:あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル~**

_'Mao!'_ Amu thought bitterly as she tried to figure out how Mao had gotten one of her clones' cell phones.

_"You shouldn't stress yourself about that tiny detail."_ Mao stated, _"It's easy to transfer a number from one phone to another. If you have the right connections that is."_

"What do you want?" Amu growled quietly.

_"Tsk. Tsk. As impatient as ever, I see."_ Mao commented, _"All I want is to have some tea with you."_

"Stop joking around!" Amu yelled at him, "What happened to C.C.?"

_"Are you sure that you should say C.C.'s name so casually around your fiancé?"_ Mao said, _"And your friend might become even more suspicious of you."_

"Shiranaimasen!" Amu shouted at him as she hastily thought, 'He has to be with 500 meters of us to read our minds.'

Even as she thought of this, she tried not to think about why Miki's geass wasn't cancelling out Mao's geass, even though Miki was clinging on to her blouse.

_"It's because you've got a geass canceller around you at the moment."_ Mao commented,_ "Imagine if it was your darling fiancé."_

"Urusai!" Amu shouted as at that very moment an idea sprung into her mind.

_"Omedetou!"_ Mao sang out, _"It took you less than one minute to realize I'm in the amusement park 317 meters away from your exact position. And you only went on that tiny comment I made about tea! Your mind is as complex as your brother's."_

_'If he's at the amusement part, then...' _Amu thought, her blood running cold.

_"Saa, I'm exactly five hundred meters away from Lelouch."_

Without any hesitation, Amu ran of the kitchen, despite Kallen's calls for her, and ran straight to where Mao was, barely remembering to even slip on her shoes properly.

**~コードしゅごギアスキャラ:あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル~**

"Be happy, Lelouch." C.C. said happily as she hung up the phone, "This is where you and I say goodbye. I've made up with Mao."

"You're betraying me?" Lelouch said. C.C. laughed as she tossed back Lelouch's phone. She turned her back towards Lelouch and began to walk away.

"What are you saying now." C.C. said, "I never considered us friends. Just co-conspirators."

"Wait!" Lelouch yelled. C.C. slowed down to an eventual stop and turned to Lelouch with a big grin on her face.

"This is surprising. You're acting just like Mao." C.C. giggled.

"C.C..." Lelouch said in a serious voice, "You know too much about me. I can't just let you go like this."

"Don't go!" Lelouch said, activating his geass, "Stay here with me, C.C.!"

C.C.'s smile vanished from her face as she glared at Lelouch. Lelouch felt triumphant as he looked at C.C.'s disapproving look.

"Your Geass doesn't work on me. I told you, right?" C.C. said as she began to walk away from him again.

"I won't tell him about you and you get to keep your geass." C.C. continued to say, "Mao will never cross your path again. Now your obstacle has gone away.

"Congratulations, and goodbye."

* * *

_**A/N: Hello Everyone! How's summer/school going for you guys?  
I'm still on summer holidays, but I heard from my American friends that they already started, so... yeah!  
So to all my American readers: hope you liked the break from studying.**_  
_**To all my other readers: ENJOY YOUR SUMMER! We've only got one and a half weeks left!**_

_**Ahhh, still stressing over this no word processor thing. Hopefully, I can get that pink laptop before school starts. =)**_

_**COMMENT && SUBSCRIBE!  
Thanks again for the 101 reviews!~  
I love you all!~ **_


	21. Move 21: Geass Canceler

**_C_ode _S_hugo _G_eass _C_hara: _A_mulettia of the Revival**  
**_By: Ame Haru_**

_

* * *

_

_**M**__**o**__**v**__**e **__**21: **__**Geass Canceler**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Chotto, Amu-chan!" Kallen yelled at Amu as she ran out the kitchen door and out the front door. Kallen sighed heavily as she began chopping the vegetables more viciously.

"Geez... What was the point of Lelouch asking her to live here if he asks her to come over there every night!" Kallen muttered, venom filling her voice, "If he needs her so badly, then he should ask her to live with him instead.

"Ne, Nii-chan?" Kallen yelled, but instantly regretted it as she saw the look in his face. He still had his arms tucked behind his head as he stayed fixated on the same spot.

"Onii-san?" Kallen said in a softer tone, "You can't seriously be jealous of Amu-chan and Suzaku. They're like brother and sister."

Ikuto remained silent, but Kallen noticed a slight twitch as she mentioned Suzaku's name. She instantly burst out laughing, annoying Ikuto even more.

"It's so obvious that your jealous." Kallen snickered, holding her stomach as she laughed, "You're totally out of character right now!"

Ikuto glared at Kallen, instantly shutting her up. He didn't need anyone restating the obvious. Ikuto focused on what he didn't find obvious instead, like the conversation Amu had only moments ago.

_"What happened to C.C.?"_ Amu had yelled at the person whom she had been talking to.

_'C.C... That's the girl that Tamaki keeps saying is Zero's lover, right?'_ Ikuto thought as Kallen went back to cooking. Ikuto began digging deeper into his thoughts to help making the situation make more sense to him.

_"Amu said that she wanted to join the Black Knights, you know. She probably discovered that I was part of the Black Knights and followed me into that warehouse."_ Kallen had muttered back when Amu was in her coma.

_'Knowing C.C., does that mean that Amu's already part of the Black Knights?'_ Ikuto continued to think.

_"Joker, you know what to do!"_ Zero said during their last mission.

_'That would explain why she rushed towards Narita even though she was still recovering from the refrain.' _Ikuto concluded, _'But what's her reason? She still has all her chara, so her heart hasn't gone black. _

_'A promise of some sort?' _Ikuto thought,_ 'She always keeps those, no matter how stupid.'_

"You're face is going to get stuck like that if you keep thinking that hard." Kallen pointed out, "Amu would definitely chose Suzaku over you if you always had that face."

Ikuto sighed heavily as he stood up from his spot. Kallen stopped what she was doing and followed Ikuto out of the kitchen.

"Where are you going now?" Kallen shouted he hands on her hips.

"Out." Ikuto decided to answer, not too sure where he was going himself.

"Be back for dinner!" Kallen yelled, "And if you find Amu-chan, drag her back here, even if you have to drag Lelouch here too!"

Ikuto didn't answer as he closed the front door behind him, sighing at how much Kallen had reminded him of his own sister, Utau.

Ikuto froze in place as images of Utau began to fill his head, her voice sounding a lot like Kallen since he hasn't seen her in a while. Even so, Ikuto began to remember all the times he had with Utau, though they were very few of them. And most of them involved her getting ready to rip off Amu's head just for being in the same area as her.

Ikuto laughed off the image of Amu cowering in fear at the sight of Utau and began jogging towards the amusement park, his bare instincts pulling him towards that place.

**~コードしゅごギアスキャラ:あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル~**

"I had a look at the plan to reorganize the Black Knights." Lelouch said, "There are a few parts I'd like to improve, but I generally get the idea. I'll run your idea by Ohgi, too."

_"Thank you."_ Diethard replied.

"I'd like you to add a chart that forecasts how all the cells function as a group in the next version. We'll talk later."

Lelouch closed the call, but kept his phone attached to his ear as he tossed aside the information data he had received from him on top of his computer.

_'Diethard, he's Britannian, but he's proving even more useful than I expected.'_ Lelouch thought, _'I can't eliminate the possibility that he's a spy, but...'_

Lelouch sighed as he took of his cell phone from his ear. The screen of his cell still read one voice message, even though he had answered every call that day. That could only mean one thing.

_'That call from Mao...'_ Lelouch thought, _'What could he have said to C.C.?'_

**~コードしゅごギアスキャラ:あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル~**

Amu jumped the high wall to Clovisland, the closest amusement park to Kallen's house. She landed gracefully on her two feet and quickly built up her guard, clutching the gun that she always had at her side.

None of the rides were on as she walked through the amusement park, trying to look for Mao in the dark. She paused in the center of the amusement, watching as the memories refilled her mind. Memories of the times Ikuto snuck them both into the amusement park back in Osaka and spend hours riding the rides until their hearts were content.

_"Only little kids play at amusement parks! I'm too old for this!"_

_"No one's watching."_

_"Which one first!"_

Amu sighed and continued to walk, stopping at her favorite ride: the tea cups. They were similar to the ride back home, but Amu knew that those have been destroyed, either by the construction company that was already planning to destroy the park by Spring of that year or by the Britannians when they finally realized that they forgot to take over Osaka.

_"HAHA!" _Amu could hear her old self laughing in the back of her mind. She could visualize herself and Ikuto sitting in the tea cups, spinning round and round. Neither of them really fitted in the tea cup together so the had to hold on to their legs as they sat.

_"This totally doesn't fit your character!"_ Amu had laughed.

_"You're laughing too hard..."_ Ikuto said, his character still hold back his feelings.

_"Gomen! Gomen! It's just too funny!"_ Amu laughed as she wiped away the tears from her eyes, _"I could never show this chara to my family."_

_"Why not? They're your family."_

_"Yeah, but I'm not my true self at home." _Amu explained, _"It's because at home I have to act like a good older sister. I have a younger sister, so I have to act responsible. Whenever we go to amusement parks, we always go on the rides she wants to go on._

_"It's not like I hate doing that, but it's nice to ride the rides I want once in a while."_ Amu said with a smile on her face.

_"You're strong."_ Ikuto had said.

"Maybe if I pretended and became someone else, I'd be easier for me too." a loud, booming voice said, snapping Amu out of her thoughts. In that same instant, the lights and sounds of the rides began to swirl around Amu, making her uneasy as she tried to locate Mao.

"Amulettia!" C.C. shouted. Amu spun around and locked her gaze onto C.C. who was on the other side of the merry-go-round. Amu blew out a sigh of relief once she realized that C.C. was safe. But C.C.'s familiar gaze made Amu worry about what Mao has in store for the both of them.

"Why are you two so quiet?" Mao said as he suddenly appeared on the carousel, riding one of the white mechanical horses. Amu turned her focus and glared at him, making sure that she activated Miki's geass, even trying to read Mao's mind, which she wasn't able to do.

"Don't worry, Amulettia, your geass and mine cancel each other out. But I know you were thinking of that scene, weren't you?" Mao said, "I could tell by the look in your eyes. You're so easy to read. Or maybe it's because I know your mind from the inside out by now."

"As childish as ever, I see." C.C. scolded.

"I'd like you to call me your prince on a white horse." Mao said, "I came here for you, after all."

Amu ignored Mao's childish ranting, trying to figure out a plan of attack that would leave both her and C.C. feeling guilt free about Mao's death. She wanted Mao to have the most excruciating and worst possible type of death a person might think of, but C.C. would end up killing herself as many times as she could in compensation.

"Amu-chan, are you happy that your "Nii-chan" has come to see you?" Mao said, focusing his attention onto her, since C.C. refused to talk anymore.

Amu tensed as Mao's sudden calm demeanor, the complete opposite of his normal character. She reached for the gun at her side, preparing to use it if Mao acted in the way she was expecting him to.

"Since I can't read your mind or C.C.'s, most of the time anyways, you two have become my life lines." Mao said as he took off his head set.

_"Mao-nii-chan!~"_ Amu exclaimed excitedly, _"Let's go to the amusement park today!"_

"Iie..." Amu said as she listened to her own voice repeating itself over and over again.

_"Thank you for listening to my thoughts, Onii-chan."_

_"Ehh! You know C.C. too! Thank goodness! That means I have someone to talk to about Geass now!"_

_"You're the best, Onii-chan!"_

"STOP IT!" Amu yelled as she pulled out her gun from it's holding and pointed it straight towards Mao. Tears were forcing their way past Amu's clutched eyelids. She never meant to become close to Mao, especially since she knew his geass would continue to overpower hers.

"But if I didn't find you when C.C. abandoned you, you'd still be a refrain-user working as a prostitute on the streets of Nagasaki."

"Iie! C.C. would've found me!" Amu said, "And even if she didn't, I would've realized that I could've used Geass to help me survive."

"Amu! He's just trying to mess up your thoughts so you can't think straight!" C.C. shouted.

"That's why you recovered from the refrain so quickly." Mao continued to play, "It was because your body was so used to it by that point. You were even using it to recover from your visions up until you heard that Lelouch was alive."

"Why are you bring that up, anyways!" Amu yelled, "It won't work you know! Nothing you can say can faze my decisions!"

"But I know Amu-chan's still a virgin." Mao said, "Demanding the money first before killing the poor person. Or killing the person before taking their money. It depended on how badly you needed the money."

"I'm not listening!" Amu shouted, though the rest of her started to shake uncontrollably.

"Not only were you a prostitute who used refrain, but you were a heartless murderer. Or rather, still are." Mao continued to say.

"I never heartlessly killed anybody!" Amu said, getting ready to pull the trigger on her gun.

"Then you passionately killed someone? Using all your heart and soul to make that person suffer?"

"I would never-!" Amu began to say, but Mao interrupted her.

"Is that why you joined the Black Knights?" Mao asked, "So that you could kill people with the alibi of doing it for justice?"

"I only killed those people because they supported the emperor!" Amu shouted.

"But they never did wrong to you." Mao continued, "Only the emperor himself kicked you out of the Empire, so he should be your only target. Nobody in between should be involved with your revenge."

"They're still willingly working under the empire!"

"So you'd kill Suzaku-kun?" Mao said. Amu's blood froze as she heard his voice.

"The boy who you see as a better brother than Lelouch?" Mao said, "The man whom you thought you were going to marry one day before Ikuto came along? But even then, you paid more attention to him then your own fiancé."

Amu hesitated for a moment, almost completely dropping her guard. Kill Suzaku? The idea was absolutely horrendous and the thought probably wouldn't even have crossed he mind if it wasn't for Mao's stupid mind game. Amu decided to figure out what Mao was trying to get at, using Suzaku of all people to try an unravel her nerves. What would be the answer Mao wanted to hear and what would be the one to ruin his plans?

"I'd even kill Suzaku." Amu decided to say, "If it's in the process of destroying the Britannian empire, I'd definitely kill Suzaku."

"How dark, Amu-chan." Mao said as he began clapping his hands randomly, like always. Amu scolded herself for miscalculating what she had just said. If she had said she wouldn't have killed Suzaku, surely Mao would've gone into either talking about all the people she had killed or about her liking Suzaku more than Ikuto.

_'There has to be a reason why Mao is bringing up the past like that.'_ Amu thought, moving on to her next attack, _'He's the type of guy who only lives for the present and doesn't like to think of the past or the future.'_

"What bad timing." C.C. cursed loudly. Amu didn't understand what C.C. meant when she said that, but had no time to process it. A branch abruptly snapped on Amu's right, instantly making her jump and point the gun at the suspect instinctively.

"NYAH! What do you think you're doing pointing that thing at us!" one of the suspects yelled as he made himself visible in the moonlight.

"Yoru!" All of Amu's chara shouted once Yoru was completely visible. Amu felt her heart stop, since where there was Yoru, Ikuto was surely to be right behind. Amu instantly dropped her gun and backed away from the shadow that had yet to appear.

**~コードしゅごギアスキャラ:あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル~**

Lelouch hesitated before pushing the play button on his phone. The message on the screen instantly changed from "One Voice Message" to "Voice Message Playback " as Mao's voice came booming from his headset.

_"It's me, C.C... Wait a bit while I get my little sister on her too."_

_"Mao!"_ C.C. yelled but was instantly replaced with another's voice.

_"What happened? Is everything alright there?"_ Amu demanded.

_"Amu... lettia..."_ C.C. muttered quietly.

_"Onee-chan!"_ Amu yelled though the phone, _"Daijoubu desu ka?"_

_"My, my. You're still worried about C.C.? I thought you of all people would realize that she's immortal." _

_"Oi! Amulettia! Can't you hear me?"_ C.C. yelled, but received no reply back.

_"You shouldn't stress yourself about that tiny detail."_ Mao stated, _"It's easy to transfer a number from one phone to another. If you have the right connections that is."_

_"Mao, you muted me didn't you? Oi, Amu!"_

_"What do you want?" _Amu growled quietly.

_"Tsk. Tsk. As impatient as ever, I see."_ Mao commented, _"All I want is to have some tea with you."_

_"Stop joking around!"_ Amu yelled at him, _"What happened to C.C.?"_

_"Are you sure that you should say C.C.'s name so casually around your fiancé?"_ Mao said, _"And your friend might become even more suspicious of you."_

_"Shiranaimasen!"_ Amu shouted.

_"It's because you've got a geass canceller around you at the moment."_ Mao commented,_ "Imagine if it was your darling fiancé."_

_"Urusai!"_ Amu shouted. There was a moment of silence and even Lelouch was able to understand what Amulettia had thought at that exact moment.

_"Omedetou!"_ Mao sang out, _"It took you less than one minute to realize I'm in the amusement park 317 meters away from your exact position. And you only went on that tiny comment I made about tea! Your mind is as complex as your brother's."_

The next moment of silence was enough to make Lelouch raise to his feet, grabbing his suitcase which contained everything he needed for the Black Knight's next mission and rushed out of the house, listening to the rest of their conversation.

_"Saa, I'm exactly five hundred meters away from Lelouch."_

Lelouch heard the click of Amulettia's cell even as he lightly jogged over through the school courtyard, thinking of a plan as he ran.

_"I'll be waiting at Clovis Land. Come alone, okay, C.C."_ Mao said in a gentler voice.

_"Your just as selfish as ever, I see."_

_"If you don't come, I just have to reveal Lelouch's identity, don't I? I can have him eliminated at any time."_

At that moment, the message ended, the next part he had already seen and heard from himself.

_"Be happy, Lelouch. This is where you and I say goodbye." _C.C. had said to him, a fake smile painted on her face.

"Geez, they just come and go as they please..." Lelouch grunted as he pulled over a random car, not caring who the driver was. Before the driver could even question Lelouch, he had already used his geass to manipulate the man's mind.

"I swear they're two halves of the same person." Lelouch muttered to himself as he climbed into the car, the driver already speeding towards Tokyo tower before he even had time to shut the door.

**~コードしゅごギアスキャラ:あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル~**

_'So that was Mao's plan.' _Amu thought as her entire body began to shake, _'I never wanted Ikuto to know about what I did while I thought he was dead. I never wanted to revisit those thoughts, never.'_

"What's wrong, Amu-chan?" Mao said, "Cat got your tongue."

_'I absolutely will not show Ikuto this side of me.' _Amu concluded, _'That person that Mao told Ikuto about isn't me. That was never me.'_

_"I believe you, Amu."_ Ikuto's voice sang though her head. Shocked, Amu lifted up her head and noticed that Ikuto stood in the moonlight like he usually would, his hands in his pants pockets and stood slouched to one side, his eyebrows almost knitting together. Despite their current situation, Amu could help but smile at how normal it felt to have Ikuto look at her like that.

"Amu, look behind-!" C.C. yelled, but was cut off by the sudden gun shot. Amu spun back around to where Mao was standing, only to see C.C. on her knees, gripping her new flesh wound as her blood quickly began to spread through her jacket.

"There was just no way you could've shot me, C.C!" Mao sang as he continued to point the gun directly at C.C.

"You love me, after all, C.C!" Mao said.

"No! I was just using you!" C.C. yelled at him.

"What are you saying? You shouldn't lie, you know." Mao said, shooting C.C. in the chest. C.C. gasped in pain as she fell flat on the ground with Mao circling around her.

"Oi! What are you doing, Mao!" Amu said instantly picking up her own gun, crouched down on her knees, steadily pointing her hand gun towards Mao.

"Ehh, even though your fiancé's here?" Mao said, no fear in his voice at all, "You're still willing to kill me right here and now?"

"Just shut up!" Amu shouted, pulling the trigger. The bang rang in her ears as time seemed to slow down. She saw the gold bullet rushing towards Mao as his eyes grew larger as the distance became shorter.

"No!" Amu barely heard C.C. shout as she instantly stood up between Mao and the bullet. She wasn't even on her two feet when the bullet broke through her skull. The impact made C.C. fall backwards, landing on Mao's feet, blood already spreading all over the ground.

"Amu-chan..." Mao said, his eyes filled with sudden sadness, "You actually tried to kill me."

"I wonder what you think I was doing then." Amu said as she got back on her feet and slowly approached Mao.

"This wasn't how I taught you to act, Amulettia!" Mao said, firing his gun at random, all the shots missing Amu.

"I wonder what you actually taught me then, Onii-san." Amu said, "That once you're rejected, you shouldn't give up? If the person you love truly hates your guts, you should cut them up into tiny little pieces and ship them off to Australia."

"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" Mao shouted, firing his gun one last time. Amu was caught off guard by the angle Mao shot the bullet to the extent of miscalculating it's trajectory and shooting her right in the chest.

Amu gasped as she instantly fell face first onto the ground, the sickening feeling of her own blood forming into a puddle around her body.

"Amu!" Amu heard Ikuto yell as she felt his hands wrap around her body and forced her to stare at him. Amu's mind felt disoriented as she kept slipping in and out of consciousness.

"There's only one distinct difference between you and C.C., Amulettia." Mao laughed, "C.C.'s immortal, and your not."

_'So... I'm dying?' _Amu thought as she closed her eyes, _'That's impossible... I should be in Clone 1's body by now... She just forgot to sleep today... That's why I'm so tired.'_

"For crying out loud!" C.C. shouted, "Tsukiyomi! The only way you can save Amu now is if you get fifty feet away from her!"

_'C.C. made a contract with Ikuto?' _Amu thought, but quickly became tired to even understand what was going on around her.

"Amu had the ability to create clones, you see!" C.C. shouted, ignoring Mao, "Every time that Amulettia is killed, her soul is instantly transported to the next clone! But the only way she can do that is if you get away from her!"

"What are you saying, C.C..." Amu laughed, not even sure if she was just imagining herself speaking, "I thought you told me not to tell anyone about my geass..."

"So only now your listening to me, Amu?" C.C. shouted, "Forget about what I said then! Listen to what I'm saying now! Tsukiyomi, you need to leave her now."

"Is it true, Amu..." Ikuto muttered quietly. Even in her weakened state, Amu noticed how worried Ikuto was about her well being, his grip a little too tight around her. She wanted to tell him not to worry about her and to only worry about what he wanted to do, but even to say his name seemed to use too much energy.

"Hai." Amu mouthed. In that same instant, Ikuto laid her back on the ground and instantly retreated. This Amu knew because she was suddenly out of the amusement park and in some forested area, the location where she told Clone 1 to camp out.

Amu looked towards the light of Clovisland, even from her position was quite bright. She quickly thought of Ikuto, how he must be fifty meters away from her old body, but a kilometre away from her current position, if his power reached one hundred meters all round.

_'A total diameter of one hundred meters, huh?'_ Amu thought as she felt as though a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Amu laughed to herself, still denying the fact that Ikuto was really a geass canceller, the only thing that could truly kill her.

Amu laughed again as she unconsciously began running towards Clovisland, counting the number of steps it took before she felt powerless again, looking for the only man who could kill her, the only man whom she truly loved.

**~コードしゅごギアスキャラ:あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル~**

"Ohh, very sparkly. Kira kira desu~" Mao said as Amu's original body burst into an indefinite amount of tiny diamond shards which slowly dissolved into the air.

"It's too bad that Amu-chan hasn't seen what happens after she dies..." Mao pouted, "She would have loved to see the full effect. Ne, C.C.?"

The pain had already disappeared from C.C.'s body, the wounds already starting to heal themselves, automatically removing the bullets from her body. But she didn't want Mao to know this, so continued to remain limp, holding her pained expression as best as she could.

"So, why did C.C. save me just now?" Mao asked, "The only reason could be that C.C. truly loves me still."

"There's no way..." C.C. said, "I only saved you because it would be inconvenient for Amulettia later on."

"I thought that I told you that lying is very bad, C.C." Mao said, shooting his gun over and over again, reopening C.C.'s old wounds and creating new ones where her major joints were located.

C.C. screamed in pain for every bullet that pierced her skin until the pain was too extreme that she couldn't even raise her head to face Mao.

"C.C. I've built a house in Australia." Mao began to say, "A clean, white, very quiet little house.

"But we'll need to take an airplane to get to Australia. And you're a little bit too big for me to bring on the plane, C.C..." Mao muttered as he began to walk away from C.C.'s body. C.C. struggled to keep her eyes on Mao as he stopped behind the small set of stairs and pulled out a large chainsaw from behind. She cringed as Mao powered up the chainsaw and his face filled up with absolute bliss.

"So.. I'll make you nice and compact! It'll take no time at all with this!" Mao said, swinging the chainsaw around, cutting whatever it hit into tiny pieces.

"Is this... vengeance on me?" C.C. muttered.

"Oh no. No, no, no, no, no!" Mao repeated over and over again. "This is me expressing my gratitude to you!"

"So this is where you are." Lelouch's voice suddenly came booming out of the speakers. Mao growled instantly as the small theater screen on the side wall next to Mao turned on, a fuzzy video of Tokyo tower coming into view.

"Someplace where the voices of others wouldn't bother you." Lelouch said as his face appeared on the screen as well.

"Lelouch." Mao growled in anger. C.C. lifted her eyes to look at Lelouch, noticing that his face held no emotion as he spoke and remained the same when he remained silent.

"The maximum range of your Geass is five hundred meters. It won't reach me here at Tokyo Tower." Lelouch said.

"After all that effort you spent hacking this system, do you plan to attack me with remote-controlled toys?" Mao asked, "Or will you use that skillful mouth of yours to talk me into a defeat?"

"What? Cat got your tongue, too?" Mao laughed, "Amulettia's already gone, but if you want C.C., then why don't-"

"Mao!" Lelouch suddenly spoke up, "Surely you don't think that C.C. is her real name, do you? I know it though. Her real name..."

Mao's face dropped as he turned to C.C., looking at her as if he hadn't seen her in his entire life.

"Is that true, C.C.?" Mao asked, "Even though you never told it to me, why did you tell someone like him?"

"You know why, don't you?" Lelouch said, "Because C.C. belongs to me."

C.C. was shocked by Lelouch's sudden proclamation, even ignoring her that she couldn't even move because of the pain. She pushed herself up with her elbows to get a better look at Lelouch on the small video screen, trying to distinguish any emotion from his face. The only emotion she could find was Lelouch's pride as a man raising higher than she'd even seen. She sighed at his idiotic behaviour and wondered how much it cost him to actually say those words out loud.

"C.C. belongs to me, Mao." Lelouch smirked.

"She doesn't! She doesn't! She doesn't, SHE DOESN'T!" Mao yelled repeatedly, "She was all mine LONG before she ever met you!"

"I have gained everything of her." Lelouch said. "Including all the parts you have never seen. Everything."

"Lelouch!" Mao snapped, coming full speed at the screen with his chainsaw. He started slashing the screen to bits, yelling things at Lelouch like for to come and face him man to man and for him to stop lying to him.

"Mao... You've lost." Lelouch said before the power cut off and the screen was fully destroyed.

"What are you saying?" Mao yelled at the pile of rubble, "Never mind! I'm taking C.C. and..."

Mao cut himself off as he suddenly started hearing many voices approaching him. C.C. didn't understand why Mao had stopped talking all of a sudden and began to squirm herself.

"Hold it right there!" a man yelled as a police Knightmare and a small army squad came rushing in front of C.C.

"Attention kidnapper! Drop your weapon and surrender!" another man called out towards Mao, as a helicopter spotlight hit encircled Mao.

"The police?" Mao said, "But who tipped them off?"

C.C. was about to say the exact same thing, but remained quiet as one of the police officers came over to her and picked her up, cradling her like she was a baby or a small child. C.C. looked up at the man's face and gasped at her own stupidity.

"Lelouch." C.C. said, "What are you doing here?"

"It can't be! He was just at the Tower, wasn't he?" Mao shouted.

C.C. noticed Lelouch turn to face Mao with a smirk on his face. If only Amulettia was there right now, she could indirectly listen to Lelouch's thoughts through Miki. That is, if it wasn't cancelled out by Mao's geass.

"That's not true! You were talking to me!" Mao yelled again into the silence.

'Where is Amulettia anyways...' C.C. thought, currently ignoring Lelouch's mind game on Mao. Knowing Amu, she would've come running back here by now, even arrive before Lelouch. Did she really die because of Ikuto? How ironic, seeing that he was the only person whom she wanted to live for too.

"You were able to predict all my answers? Don't play games with me, you little punk!" Mao yelled, "If I'm getting thrown in jail, I'll get out as soon as I get in!"

C.C. instantly felt bad, seeing that Mao couldn't turn off his geass and all the police officers in the vicinity must think he's crazy.

"You used the monitor to keep me distracted?" Mao muttered, "Even so, there's still one thing I can do to make sure you lose!"

Lelouch scoffed and began walking away. From Mao's parting words to Lelouch, she already knew what he was about to say, and there was many eye witnesses to see what Mao has to say.

"Lelouch, wait! If I talk to him..." C.C. began to say, but Mao's overpowering voice suppressed her own.

"Like hell I'll die!" Mao yelled, "Listen up, cops! That guy over there is the terrorist..."

"Fire!" the commanding officer yelled before Mao could finish what he was say. Lelouch instantly turned his back to Mao and hovered his head over C.C.'s so she couldn't see Mao's death.

"Mao!" C.C. gasped, since she was still able to hear perfectly well, even though she couldn't see what had happened. Even Lelouch could tell that C.C. didn't want Mao to die, though she had abandoned him long ago.

"Let's go..." C.C. said a very soft voice. Lelouch didn't need to bee told twice as he hurried over to the helicopter which was going to pick them up.

* * *

**_A/N: Guess who's back! Me!_**

**_I know I said I would update before school started, but I suddenly felt the need to sleep in that last week...  
And school has been incredibly hectic with me joining soccer and all the homework from IB...  
_****_All that plus I forgot to watch anime during the summer..._**

**_But anyways, I updated! Yay!  
_****_And I got LOTS of emails saying I got new subscribers and reviews. So those always brighten my day.  
That's also the reason why I gave up doing my homework during this long weekend and decided to write till my heart was content.  
You're welcome ^^  
I'm failing anyways... so I needed something to cheer me up_**

**_Write me TONS more reviews, okay! Write me a note on EVERY SINGLE chapter, okay^^  
I want my inbox filled by the end of the week!_**

**_I'm not sure when I'm going to update again, but I hope you all are doing better in school than I am at the moment..._**

**_Comment && Subscribe!  
ONEGAISHIMASU!~ _**


	22. Move 22: The Fifty Foot Rule

_**Code Shugo Geass Chara: Amulettia of the Revival  
**__**By: Ame Haru**_

* * *

_M__o__v__e __22: __The Fifty Feet Rule_

* * *

Amu ran as fast as she could back to the amusement park. She hoped Ikuto was still there, stalling Mao from chopping C.C. into bite size pieces. The amusement park was huge, so fifty feet meant that he was still within the walls.

However, even as she reapproached the spot where she last saw C.C., the sudden feeling of losing all her power never came. Did that mean that Ikuto was fifty feet away from the amusement park or that Ikuto was able to turn off his geass, unlike Mao.

"Even so, there's still one thing I can do to make sure you lose!"

Amu instantly stopped in her tracks and noticed a long line of armed police men, dressed in their monochrome armour. Mao was standing on the platform, waving his chainsaw around, which thankfully didn't have any blood on it.

"Like hell I'll die!" Mao yelled, appearing to be talking to himself. Amu inched closer, making sure she stuck to the shadows. She noticed a police officer casually walking away from the situation, carrying C.C. in his arms.

"Wait, Lelouch!" C.C. yelled, "If I just talk to him..."

_'So Lelouch showed up, huh?' _Amulettia thought, 'Well, his plans usually work better than mine anyways.'

Amulettia began to walk away too, not wanting to interfere with Lelouch's plans this time. Even though everyone else thought that everything was over, Mao was still fighting as he shouted.

"Listen up, cops!" Mao yelled, "That guy over there is the terrorist..."

"Fire!" the commanding police officer yelled. Amu whipped her head around and felt time slow down as the bullets were fired.

"Mao!" Amu yelled as a tall male figure jumped in front of her and covered her ears with his two large hands. The man's hands didn't block out the sound and Amulettia could hear every single bullet rip through Mao's flesh, cracking bones when they hit them. She was even able to feel the impact of Mao's body as it hit the floor, his blood beginning to fill up in his mouth through his throat.

Amu's suddenly found it harder to breathe as she lost the feeling in her knees. The man who blocked the gruesome scene from her instinctively caught her, lifting her effortlessly but as carefully as if he were holding a baby.

"For now, I have to keep this geass on until we get home, alright?" the man whispered gently into her ear. His breath tickled her ear in a way that arose her in a strange way. Only Ikuto would tease her like that, especially in this type of situation.

"Stop doing that, baka." Amu whispered, shaking her head so that pieces of her hair would whip him. She pressed her ear against his neck, keeping it way from Ikuto's mouth. She felt a laugh rise up from his throat and turn into a beautiful tune that she had never heard before.

"Let's go." Ikuto said as he began walking. Amu wanted to argue that she could walk on her own, but her eyes grew heavy. Before she knew it, she was floating in darkness with nothing but her own thoughts circling around her mind.

**~コードしゅごギアスキャラ: あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル~**

Amu opened her eyes to the white wall of her bedroom. How long she had been sleeping was beyond her measure. She slowly rose up into a sitting position and looked around the room. There was no sign of Kallen, Ikuto or even Lelouch and her chara were sound asleep in their eggs on a pillow on the desk.

But since the sky was pitch black with the exception of the moon shining brightly though her bedroom window, she could only assume that it still night time. Or she had slept for a few full days. Therefore, if it had been a few day, plus all the time her current body went through, she probably needed a bath real badly.

Amu sighed as she jumped off her bed and shuffled to the bathroom, blinded by the light as she flicked the switch on. She turned on the tap to the bathtub and let the hot water run, the water splashing at her every so often. She sat on the floor, placing her arms along the edge of the tub and rested her head on them.

_"The only way you can save Amu now is if you get fifty feet away from her!"_

C.C. voice kept repeating itself over and over again as if Mao was playing one of his tape recordings to her. But no matter how many times she listened to C.C.'s voice, she wasn't able to comprehend anything that was being said.

Ikuto was able to cancel out Geass? The idea itself seemed impossible, let alone the actual reality. Amu couldn't help but think that she was living in a dream. Or maybe it was a nightmare, with all this killing and manipulation revolving around her.

The fact that Ikuto had to get fifty feet away from her when she was dying probably had to do with another condition of Dia's geass she was unaware of. Plus, when she didn't know that Ikuto was alive, her clones were able to roam the school freely. Surely Ikuto must have had to stayed at school for a number of weeks before he could be able to teach in front of a class, according to the Britannian Teaching Laws.

There was also the fact that her clones were able to use geass too, if they had Ran, Miki, Suu or Dia within arms reach of them. Knowing her own stupidity, she must have been able to cancel out herself with her own geass, since her chara were able to Chara Change with up to three clones, herself included, at the exact same time. In any case, Mao's theory that Ikuto was a geass canceller was completely off the mark.

"Maybe I should cut my hair..." Amu said happily as she grabbed her waist-length curls in her fist. She began rummaging around the drawers and cabinets looking for a pair of scissors, humming as she searched.

_Tip, tap! Love is always like candy! _

_Fruits are also very tasty! _

_Good Luck! Yes, everyday is like Sunday. _

_Don't you start fret, My Heart..._

"Yay! Found them! " Amu exclaimed happily, holding the scissors up like a trophy. Without another thought, she began to twist her hair behind her head, trying to find the perfect length that would suit her best.

_Tip Tap! It's like we're dreaming of candy._

_When you have a mouthful, you become happy._

_Good-bye! To a depressing Monday._

_Don't you fade away..._

_Tip, tap! Love is always like candy! _

_Fruits are also sweet and tasty! _

_Good Luck! Yes, everyday is like Sunday. _

_Don't you start fret, My Heart!_

"Oi, what are you doing in there?" a voice said with a brisk knocking on the door. The sudden noise made Amu jump and drop the scissors. The metal made a loud clank on the white marble floor, but luckily did no damage to surface.

"Stupid Ikuto!" Amu yelled, "Stop scaring me that! I almost had a heart attack!"

"You left the water running." Ikuto sighed. Amu turned around and watched as the water, and somehow bubbles, started to run over the rim of the tub. She yelped in surprise and slipped on the now wet floor as she tried to turn off the water before anymore was wasted.

"Arigato, Ikuto." Amu said, "I'll be taking a bath now. I'll tell you when I'm done so you can take one next."

"It's not like we're living in our Japan." Ikuto commented.

"It's still good to save water you know." Amu pouted. She heard Ikuto chuckle from the other side of the bathroom door.

"WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING!" Amu yelled, "GLOBAL WARMING IS STILL A MAJOR ISSUE, EVEN TWELVE YEARS AFTER IT FIRST AROSE!"

"Hai, hai." Ikuto laughed, his chuckling growing farther away. Amu listened carefully to his footsteps leave the room, becoming confused about his strange behaviour.

"What was that about anyways." Amu sighed as she stripped herself of her clothes and slowly lowering herself into the hot bath water. The bubbles quickly popped around her body, relaxing her overly stressed muscles . Her hair even acted like a body wrap, making Amy feel like thanking Ikuto for stopping her from cutting her hair. If only C.C. were here to enjoy this bath with her.

_"The only way you can save Amu now is if you get fifty feet away from her!"_

Amu instantly felt pissed off.

"Stupid C.C. Her only purpose in life is to make me miserable. What does she know about geass anyways? It's not like she had it herself." She said out loud, not caring if Ikuto had heard her.

**~コードしゅごギアスキャラ: あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル~**

C.C. suddenly sneezed, shaking the entire helicopter. Lelouch sat directly across from her, his entire body crossed in some way as he stared into space, like always.

"I bet Amulettia's talking about me. She would be the only one who would, anyways." C.C. said, wiping her nose with the back of her hand.

"Now that Mao is gone, at least." Lelouch commented. C.C. became silent, making Lelouch instantly wanting to take back his words, but doing so would injure his pride.

"Mao was only six years old when I made my contract with him." C.C. began speaking in a soft voice, "Amulettia had met him about one year after I had abandoned him. He was only an orphan. How to read and write, the love of a parent, good and evil... he knew none of that.

"The geass I had give Mao drove people away from him." C.C. continued, "And so I became his best friend, his lover... While I was still just a stranger. I was one of the only people Mao thought of as a person. I was basically his entire world."

"One of the only?" Lelouch repeated, confused about what C.C. was saying.

"Amulettia is the only other person." C.C. said, "After Britannia attacked Osaka, Amulettia became an orphan too, since her real family and her temporary family all died, or rather, were dead to her. Mao thought that they were the same so he thought of her as his younger sister.

"Amulettia began seeing Mao by herself, since this was before she figured out what Miki's geass was. Mao liked her because her mind was the only other one he couldn't read besides mine.

"It was Mao who helped Amu stay sane, believe it or not. Any normal person would've committed suicide if they had to go through what Amu had gone through by that point. Before I even found out, Amulettia broke her connection with Mao, stranding him in the middle of an island off the coast of Australia. She told me all about it the moment she got back too."

"C.C... I'm not going to lose to my Geass." Lelouch inturupted before C.C. started to cry, "I'm going to control this power and try to manage it. I'm going to try and change this world. I'll try and fulfill both your wish and my own. I'll realize the contract which he was unable to fulfill. So, please..."

"Lelouch," C.C. said, "Is this you comforting me? Taking pity? Or is it just an obsession you have?"

"It's a contract." Lelouch stated, "This time, from me to you."

"Very well." C.C. laughed, "I accept your contract."

C.C. outstretched her hand towards Lelouch, hoping to seal their new contract with a hand shake. Lelouch hesitated though before grasping C.C.'s hand in his own. C.C. giggled at Lelouch's own insecurity and broke off their hand shake herself.

"I thought you only liked Shirley." C.C. joked, "Or are you just bad with girls in general."

"Give it a rest already." Lelouch said just as his mobile phone rang. He dug the device from out of his pocket and looked at the caller ID in surprise.

"What's wrong now?" C.C. said, trying to look at the phone too. Once she processed the pronunciation of the name that was shown on the phone, she too gasped in surprise.

"Tsukiyomi?" Lelouch said, "Masaka..."

**~コードしゅごギアスキャラ: あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル~**

"Ahhh-Choo!" Amu sneezed loudly, almost loud enough to make her drop her towel. She quickly regained a firm grasp on the pink fluffy cloth and secured it around her body once again. Her long damp hair tickled the back of her thighs where the towel did not reach, sticking to her exposed skin.

She stared at her reflection, gazing over her smooth skin where, if she didn't have Dia's geass, would've accumulated scars and bruises over the years. However, she would have to walk around without her head most days if she hadn't been be reincarnated every time someone had tried to kill her.

"Oi, are you done?" a voice said from the other side of the door. Amu knew better than to be scared this time, knowing that Ikuto would be the only one with enough curtsy to knock before entering. Even Suzaku would enter first, but leave instantly in embarrassment.

"Yeah, I just finished. Sorry I took so long." Amu said, turning away from the mirror, "The bath is all yours if you-"

Amu cut herself off as soon as she heard the door open and Ikuto enter the bathroom, immediately closing the door behind him, holding a gun at his side.

"Ikuto..." Amu whispered, her body already moving into the defensive. Ikuto responded by holding his index finger to his lips before he turned his back towards her, point the gun towards the door.

"What's going on?" Amu whispered, grabbing the pair of scissors she was going to use to cut her hair and held them like a dagger, moving her body in her fighting stance to help defend Ikuto.

"Britannian officers." Ikuto replied in a low voice, "I forgot that I was wearing my Black Knights' uniform when I was taking you home. A Britannian citizen caught sight of me and followed me here. If they make it inside, we're going to have to kill them."

"How many of them are here?"

"Kallen is speaking to the leader right now, but they have a small army outside in the driveway. I've already contacted Zero." Ikuto stated, "I was hoping one of your chara's could distract the army."

All four for her chara then materialized beside her, as they have always done, already infusing their powers into Amu's body.

"Wakatta." Amu said, her forehead already glowing with Dia's geass symbol.

_"Clone 1, 2 and 3, can you read me?" _Amu thought, as Miki began to infuse her power with Dia's.

_"Hai!" _the three of them replied in unison.

_"Dia-chan had already informed us of the situation."_ Clone 3 replied.

_"We're ready to attack at your command."_ Clone 1 stated.

Amu closed her eyes, using Miki's powers to look through one of the three clone's eyes, trying to comprehend the situation. She could noticed Ohgi hiding behind the bushes, holding his radio to his ear as if it were glued on. Several other members of the Black Knights were also positioned around the house, some wielding weapons Amu had never seen before.

_"Miss Stadtfeld, please." _The leader said, _"It maybe possible that you are hiding a member of the Black Knights in your house. Can we have all members in the house come out now."_

_"I'm sorry but I'm the only one home right now."_ Kallen said, using her frail girl facade.

_"Not even Amulettia?"_ a familiar voice said, _"She seems to be with you more than Lelouch these days."_

"Suzaku?" Amu said out loud, but kept her focus still able to listen to Kallen and Ikuto.

"That's why we haven't acted yet." Ikuto stated, "If Kururugi were to validate that I match the description given by the witness, not only would I be executed, but all the student I have taught would have to put in jail, under the suspicion that I have brainwashed them to support the Black Knights."

_"Yeah, everyone is gone today. My step-mother is with one of her boyfriends, and she won't be home for a couple more nights. Amu and Ikuto seem to have gone on a small trip to Narita. Apparently, one of Ikuto's distance relatives have been discovered and Ikuto went to confirm his identity."_ Kallen replied.

_"I see. Knowing Professor Stadtfeld, he would want to keep Amulettia close to him with the Black Knights running all over the place."_ Suzaku said.

"But that's odd." Amu said, "I thought Suzaku was part of the engineering department. Technically, he isn't a soldier anymore."

"It either has to do with the fact that Kallen is half-Japanese or the fact that Kururugi is in the same class as you two." Ikuto stated, "They'd still be willing to sacrifice him if worse came to worse."

"As expected from Britannia." Amu said.

_"It appears so." _Kallen replied, _"I would've gone to, but with my body in this condition, it was recommended by my doctor to stay home and rest. I should be able to come to school tomorrow if Ikuto and Amulettia arrive back home tonight."_

_"Thank goodness."_ Suzaku said, _"Even Lelouch is beginning to worry about your health. Please get some proper rest."_

_"I will. Thank you for the concern." _Kallen said.

_"Sorry for wasting your valuable resting time. Please excuse us then."_ the leader of the squad said, bowing formally. Suzaku also bowed formally towards Kallen and quickly followed behind his commanding leader. The three clones pressed against the stone wall, trying to become undiscovered.

"The plan is to successfully separate Suzaku from the main squadron while having him totally unaware of his squadron." Ikuto explained, "Once separated, we can destroy the lot of them."

_"She appears to be lying. Her father is known from having children with an Eleven." _the squad leader said, _"Enter the house from the back and kill whoever you see."_

"They're entering the house." Amu said, "We should separate. I'll take the south-west wing, you take the south-east. Kallen will take care of the front of the house."

"That's the job of the Black Knights." Ikuto said, "Our job is Kururugi."

"But it's easier for us to attack from here." Amu said.

"Iie." Ikuto said, "From here we'll be able to use geass without being detected by the Britannians. I used the time you were in the bath to set decoys around the house."

"So you do know what geass is." Amu said. Ikuto didn't reply as his body began to glow a soft purple. His trademark cat ears appeared on top of his head and Amu began feeling fuzzy.

"I'm a geass copier, not a geass canceller." Ikuto said, "Sorry for not telling you sooner. I meant to tell you once we were fully alone."

"Whatever, it's not like Mao tried to use that fact against me." Amu said, trying not to sound sarcastic. Amu noticed that Ikuto's body stopped glowing and before she knew it, she was tightly pressed against Ikuto's body, his arms squeezing her his all their might.

"I'm sorry, my princess." Ikuto muttered in her ear, "I'll never put you in any kind of danger in which I cannot be by your side. I will always be here for you."

Amu's heart began to beat crazily against her chest and she completely forgot why that there were Britannian soldiers outside their front door and about to intrude in their home.

"What did C.C. mean by you having to be fifty meters away from me then..." Amu said.

"Now that you are aware of my geass, you don't have to worry about that condition." Ikuto whispered, "Back at the amusement, if you had tried using your geass with Dia while I was using it without you're knowledge, you would've died instantly or be in a coma forever."

"Is that so..." Amu said, unconsciously submerging her mind into Clone 2's mind.

Since she suddenly separated her mind from her body, she wasn't able to comprehend what was going around Clone 2, but she felt a lot of blood being splattered around, mostly landing on Clone 2's body. Amu shivered at the unnatural feel of the blood covering her clones' bodies.

_"Hime-sama!"_ Clone 1 said, _"We are still waiting your command to attack! Tsukiyomi's traps seem to be holding them back, but the Britannians will be able to overcome them soon!"_

_"Save Suzaku. Don't attack until Suzaku is gone from here." Amu ordered, "Pretend to be coming back from Narita..."_

At that moment, her mind separated from Clone 2 and Amu went back to her natural self. However, she felt extremely drained of all her energy and felt like fainting at any moment. Ikuto was still holding her up, though he to was beginning to look exhausted.

"Sorry, but I used your geass without your permission." Ikuto breathed out.

"If I'm your power source, then use me whenever you wish." Amu said, "I give you my permission."

Amu then fell out of consciousness, one phrase echoing through her mind as she felt herself falling to the ground.

_"Under the name of my princess, Amulettia li Britannia, I command all those who belong to the Britannian flag by will to die!"_

* * *

**A/N: So guess who survived IB! I did!  
At least the Section 6 of the IB curriculum. Which is Art, in case you wanted to know.**

**Like I said, I didn't know when I was going to update and, 6 months later, here I am.  
At least I think it's 6...  
However many months ago November was.**

**I hope none of you guys take this as an April Fools joke, but I finally updated! Yay!  
Even though I haven't updated in 6 months, I still got a ton of new subscribers and I want to say I thanks for subscribing!**

**Since I updated and my birthday is in 4 days (April 5th) I want to see lots of reviews!  
I want to see so many that my computer breaks again.  
Seriously, I'm trying to find a reason to get a new laptop in time for my birthday.**

**Hopefully I can write another chapter before the Math IB exam in May, but I can't guarantee anything.  
So You guys better write me something to keep me motivated!**

**Ja mata!**

******__****_Comment && Subscribe!  
_**ONEGAISHIMASU!~ 

**NOTE: The song used in this chapter is Fruits Candy by Kojima Megumi, used for the ending song of the anime Cardcaptors Sakura for episodes 47-70. This song belongs to the anime, Cardcaptor Sakura,******** and is only used in this chapter of the story, Code Shugo Geass Chara: Amulettia of the Revival, for entertainment purposes.**


	23. Move 23: Assumptions

_**Code Shugo Geass Chara: Amulettia of the Revival**_  
_**By: Ame Haru**_

* * *

_Move 23: Assumptions_

* * *

"Oi, Amu!"

Ikuto watched as she groggily opened her eyes, her irises already looking around trying to assess the situation. Just a minute ago, she was happily singing in the shower. He had no intention of even listening, though her voice was always calming. He had only rushed in because she had suddenly stopped singing, a loud crashing noise shortly following. He had unlocked the door and caught her just before she had hit the floor.

She suddenly jolted upwards, holding her head in her hands. He steadied her on his knee and he took on of his hands to lift her chin up to look him in the eye. Her eyes were glowing a soft blueish-green before completely fading away back to her natural purple eyes.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ikuto asked her, a little to forcibly for his own liking.

Amu turned her gaze towards him, only to instantly looking away, her cheeks slightly pink.

"What are you talking about?" Amu said, "Weren't we just attacked? I swore I just gave one of my clones a command."

"What are you talking about?" Ikuto said, "Has all this hot water gone to your head? You've suddenly stopped singing and next thing I know, you're submerged under the water."

"I stopped singing when you first came and scared me half to death!" Amu shouted, "Then... Then you suddenly come in, saying that the Britannian army is outside, ready to attack! That's it! I ordered Clone 2 to attack-"

She was definitely hallucinating. Ikuto abruptly pressed his forehead against hers, stopping her mid-sentence. Without looking, he could feel her cheeks grow hotter, though her forehead was of normal temperature.

"HENTAI!" Amu suddenly yelled. At that moment, he remembered that she felt self-conscious about her body at the most inappropriate times. This would usually involve some sort of physical pain in his part.

Before he knew it, Amu pushed him over the edge of the tub, taking out half the water along with him. Now, totally drenched from head to toe, he regretted coming in to check up on her.

"Yup, she's definitely not sick..." Ikuto said, sitting up, rubbing his forehead.

"Wh-What do you think you're doing, Neko-mimi hentai otoko?" Amu yelled at him.

"You're the one who's suicidal and you're asking what's wrong with me." Ikuto sighed.

"ME? Suicidal?" Amu yelled, "Since when!"

'Of course you're not suicidal, stupid.' Ikuto thought as he stood up. Amu shrieked as Ikuto suddenly plucked her out from the bath, carrying her like he would a legitimate princess. She began flailing her arms and legs around, trying to dislodge herself from Ikuto's grasp. Her attempts were futile as he carried her from one room to the other without even breaking a sweat.

Ikuto gently laid her down on the bed, noting to have a firm grip on her limbs so nothing like last time would happening again.

"What are you doing now!" Amu yelled, her face pitch red, "Isn't the Britannian army outside right now? We're gonna get killed if you don't do anything!"

Her utmost confidence in him would usually bring him nothing but pure joy, but the way she let herself be so vulnerable around him, it was almost too unbearable for him to handle.

She continued yelling nonsense at him from her "vision" as he brought his lips to the nape of her neck. He couldn't help but notice how her skin was indented in placed where there we scars left by the previous person who inhabited her current body. Even her scent, though already naturally changing, was much different than usual. After a few more seconds of analyzing her scent, he discovered that the body used to belong to an pregnant woman, who probably died while she was trying to give birth to her child. Probably Japanese, since Britannian doctors begin to monitor expecting mothers as soon as conception occurs.

The only notable sign left of Amulettia li Britannia, that wasn't physical, would be her will to live. Like the person whom had this body previous to Amu had a strong will to live and wanted her child to live. For Amu, she wanted revenge on the dead. Not for her mother so was mysterious killed, but for Amulettia li Britannia, who "died" when she was banished from the homeland of Britannia, if not sooner.

"Ikuto!" Amu yelled, snapping him out of his analyzing trance.

"This it no time to be ki- ki- playing around!" She yelled, embarrassed to still say the word kiss, "Kallen is out there fighting a Britannian army by herself, and -"

"Do you hear any fighting?" Ikuto asked. Amu stopped talking for a moment, the only thing that could be heard was Kallen's snoring from down the hall.

"How is that possible..." Amu said.

"The only fighting she's doing are the ones in her dreams." Ikuto sighed, rolling on to his side, holding his head with one arm and the other resting casually over Amu's hips. Even when the body was modified by geass, it never forgets its memories. Once her arms were released from his grasp, Amu brought them down to her stomach, which only an expecting mother would do. Even her legs were crossed over each other, one knee on top of the other, which she had never bothered to do, even in her training to become a proper Britannian princess.

"But in my vision..." Amu muttered.

"It's not one of your powers of geass." Ikuto silently added.

"Yes it is!" Amu shouted, suddenly sitting up. Ikuto was unfazed by this, as this was one of Amu's characteristics that could never seems to get lost in the transition between clones.

Her next actions did shock Ikuto however, though he didn't show it. She uncrossed her legs and sat on his stomach like it was a horse. Her hands were pressed against his chest, blocking the opening in her towel. This type of behaviour was certainly not Amu-like at all, and could only be caused from the woman who inhabited her body previously.

"It's Suu's power! She had the power of Precognition!" Amu pouted.

"Iie." Ikuto said, shaking his head, "Her power is the one of Duplication."

"If that's true, then what's Dia's power!" Amu yelled.

"The "visions" are just a side effect of the Duplication." Ikuto sighed, "It's because one of your clones has an active imagination that these "visions" happen to you. These "visions" are seen by you because of The Blue Geass."

"But C.C. said that..."

"Did you have a proper conversation with her about your geass?"

Amu started pouting and muttered somesort of denial of the conversation. Ikuto sighed again, starting to sit up as well, holding Amu around her waist so she didn't fall down. Gently pushing his nose against hers, he smiled smugly as her cheeks started to flush, though the palms of her hands didn't move from the surface of his chest.

Though her currently body wasn't really hers, the woman who gave Amu her body must have really resembled Amu in personality, or else Amu wouldn't have combined her soul with her body, at least without intense pain. But in this moment, this is the Amu that he knows, no matter the tiny flaws in her geass towards her physical appearance. Her body should be living and breathing somewhere safe. Soulless, but with a beating heart.

"Th-Then wh-what's Dia's ge-geass..." Amu stuttered, her eyes closed to hide her embarrassment.

"Who knows." Ikuto retorted.

"Ehhh?" Amu pouted, slightly pushing herself from him, "But aren't you a Geass Copier, or whatever? You should know what powers I have."

Ikuto blankly stared at her for a moment. How could she have known? He had no intention of tell her that lie. But he wasn't a Geass Canceller either. His powers were-

"You told me in the bathroom just now." Amu interrupted, probably misreading his confused face, "Or was that part of the vision?"

"No..." Ikuto said, tightening his grasp around her, pushing her entire body against his. Her pink towel felt funny against his skin as it no longer contained any moisture. Her hair, on the other hand was still slightly wet and left unbrushed, so it stuck to the skin of his arms.

"I told you. Sorry for keeping it a secret." Ikuto lied.

**~ コードしゅごギアスキャラ: あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル ~ **

"Yes, re-acclimation training for the post-refit Guren MK-II is proceeding as planned." Diethard reported over the telephone.

"There has been talk between Kyoto and the India military district, so all that's left is to wait for the arrival of Rakshata from the development team.

"Yes, the organization's changed over to a cell=based system is now 92! complete. The members have also been distributed from class 1 to class 14.

"As Zero has directed, we now have agents even inside of Britannian-owned warehouses.

"In all, we have dispersed combat forced and personnel in 564 places in the Kanto block. 32 of our positions have been spotted, 11 of those being dummy ones we had set up. 42 of us have been arrested, but since we've compartmentalized information above class 8 members, the Britannians can't learn anything above that.

With Kyoto backing us, cases of the general population tipping off the military and the police are becoming more rare. And the list of Britannian supporters... Right, it's the group you had set up, Zero.

"Also, we're still looking for information about Tohdoh and the Four Holy Swords."

"I understand." Lelouch said, "Continue with the good work."

Lelouch hung up his mobile as a tall, chinese woman walked in front of him, carrying a small suitcase behind her. The sounds of airplanes landing and taking off was beginning to get on his nerves. He was glad she had finally showed up, though her disguise was very convincing.

"Are you sure you want me to be the messenger?" C.C. whispered, looking at her watch to conceal their relationship to bystanders.

"If you act modestly, they'll look down on you." Lelouch said, acting as if he was looking around for someone.

"Honestly. You should've sent Amulettia instead." C.C. said, "She loves China."

"But if the Chinese Federation were to provoke her, the entire world could be destroyed."

"Which is what you want to do, is it not." C.C. sighed, "I'm not as confident as you two. Unlike you, I have a sense of humility."

"Just keep up that act." Lelouch said, "Passport?"

"It's a good forgery. I'm off." C.C. said, instantly walking away from Lelouch. He left his spot moments later, all in the act of hiding to unknowing eyes his hidden intentions.

**~コードしゅごギアスキャラ****: ****あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル~**

Amu walked down the busy city sidewalks, with Ikuto in tow beside her and Kallen ahead of them, yawning. Nothing seemed different in the city and no information was released about the police force killing a single man. Not like Britannia wanted to release a story like that anyways.

No, Amu was troubled about what Ikuto had said to her about her geass powers. How was it possible that Dia's power wasn't duplication, but Suu's was? And how could Suu's power of premonition be only a by product of one of her clone's thoughts.

However, that could explain why she only got "visions" once in a while. But they were usually true in predicting the future. Like the vision she first had of Lelouch gaining the power of geass was 100% accurate and she had it before she even remembered Lelouch. If one of her clones had planned those certain events in that specific order, without her knowing too, it would've taken weeks, even months. And the average clone didn't last more than two weeks before she had met Lelouch. There must be another reason behind the "visions". If not Suu, then they might be associated with Dia's now unknown geass.

'Impossible.' Ikuto replied to her thoughts, 'The Yellow geass had nothing to do with your visions.'

'If you know that much, just tell me what it is!' Amu yelled mentally back at him. Ever since last night, when he had told her that he was a geass copier, he has been using her powers none stop. Firstly, he went out to buy coffee, which he got for free since he used Ran's geass on the barista. Secondly, on his way home, he supposedly found a woman dead in an alley, and with her last breath, granted her wish to live her life again, even though the woman would look exactly like her.

'You're making me sound like I killed her.' Ikuto pouted, 'She was Japanese anyways, so no certified hospital would help her anyways.'

Amu turned and looked him, directly in the eye, glaring at him until she could feel him messing with her thoughts. Even now, with hundreds of people passing them by and his originally dark violet eyes now glowing sea blue, he was still using Miki's geass, all in the act of acting childish without Kallen knowing.

"Maaa... Why do I have to go to school today?" Kallen whined, adding to the childish atmosphere around Amu. Amu laughed awkwardly, trying to ease the tension around her, but it was useless as she wanted to act like a child too, but couldn't.

"We ran out of diseases for you to have." Ikuto stated.

"You could reuse some excuses too!" Kallen yelled, "The only real reason that I have to come is because you're teaching today! If you weren't, you'd force Amulettia and me to stay home with you!"

Ikuto refused to meet Kallen's glares as she lectured him and all Amu could do was sigh. Even back before Japan became Area 11, back when Amulettia was officially known as Hinamori Amu, Ikuto was always sleeping wherever he ended up, even in the middle of day when classes were in session. Even the very first time she had met him, he was sleeping in a hole at a construction site. If she hadn't woken him up, he would have been buried alive.

'What were you doing falling in there, anyways?' Ikuto asked.

'Don't worry about it!' Amu yelled at him, not wanting to think about anyone or anything related to her three years in Osaka.

Kallen suddenly stopped dead in her tracks and abruptly turned around. If Ikuto wasn't walking slightly ahead of her at that moment, she would've surely bumped into Kallen and fallen on her butt.

"What's wrong, Karen-chan?" Amu asked.

"There's nothing wrong with me!" Kallen yelled, "But instead, you to aren't bickering like usually and are acting extra lovey dovey today!"

"Lovey... Dovey..." Amu repeating, twitching as she spoke. Amu quickly glared at her right hand, which was perfectly intertwined with Ikuto's left. She had noticed this, yes, but it was the only way to prevent Ikuto from accidentally using Miki's geass on another person, which could possibly change the future, whether or not she could see it anymore.

"Well... we're en-engaged now right?" Amu stuttered, hating to lie straight to Kallen's face.

"EHH?" Kallen shouted, jumping back at least five feet. Amu jumped herself to see Kallen's reaction. All thanks to Milly, the entire school knows about their engagement, so it was a surprise to see Kallen shocked.

"I-I thought it was ru-rumor..." Kallen stuttered, her cheeks turning as red as her hair.

"It was until now." Ikuto said, scratching his head.

In that moment, her heart filled with many confusing feelings. Frustration, embarrassment and the urge to suddenly run were the only feelings she was able to comprehend. Of course Ikuto was only joking about their engagement, he was always joking about his feelings for her. She felt stupid for even believing that they would ever have a relationship like that.

"I wanted to make it official during class today, but I guess I have give you the ring before you start crying." Ikuto said. Amu looked at him in the eye and took back all her hateful thoughts towards him, especially when he could read her mind.

"Stop making things awkward for me!" Kallen suddenly yelled, which seemed like eternities later, making Amu jump yet again.

"Ka-chan?" Amu said, confused.

"Maaa! I'm going to school without you two!" Kallen yelled, suddenly running away from them, jumping over a fence and disappearing for view.

Amu silently tried calling Kallen to come back, but stopped because of the thought that she already looked stupid enough as it is. She turned her attention back to Ikuto, her cheeks inflated with hot air and her hair crinkling like fire.

"I don't understand why you're angry." Ikuto stated, "I was about to get down on my knees-"

"I don't want the ring though!" Amu said, her cheeks burning, "I don't need any reassurance to make myself believe that I love you."

"Ehh?" Ikuto smirked, "You love me, now?"

"Urusai!" Amu said, "It's not like it's a special feeling or something right. Everyone experiences it at one point in their life, right?"

"Hai, Hai." Ikuto replied with a smug look on his face.

"B-but you have to say it too!" Amu shouted.

"Iie."

"Doushite?"

"You have to take the ring first."

"If I take it, I'll lose it for sure!"

"I'll buy you another on then."

"I don't want it!"

**~コードしゅごギアスキャラ****: ****あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル~**

"Hey, Lelouch!" Suzaku yelled as he ran across the school courtyard. Lelouch stopped and turned around at the mention of his name. By that time, Suzaku was already in front of him, greeting him in his own way.

"Good morning. I haven't seen you in a while." Suzaku said in one breath, "You better improve your attendance or you'll be held back a year."

"The same could be said for you right?" Lelouch stated.

"But I have a job. The Black Knights have been very active lately."

"Huh?" Lelouch said, "I thought you were in the engineering section."

"We're shorthanded all over the place." Suzaku said, "And speaking of being short, where's Amulettia?"

"She spent the night at the Stadtfeld's residence." Lelouch stated, "It looks like they're been nice and friendly now."

"Huh?" Suzaku said, rotating 180 degrees to view the couple walking up the school courtyard, hand in hand, oblivious to the bickering students around them.

However, Amulettia spotted the two boys and raised her hand to wave that them. Lelouch couldn't help but notice the brand new gold ring on her finger. And from the teasing look appearing on Suzaku's face, neither did he.

"Morning guys." Amu said happily as she rushed over to them, "You two need to step up on your attendance, you know."

"But it appears as though someone is getting bonus marks though." Suzaku snickered. Amu turned bright red at the comment and pounded Suzaku's skull with her newly outfitted hand. Luckily for her, diamonds never break.

"So that's what Miss Stadtfeld was muttering about just now." Lelouch said, "It appears you both like being spontaneous."

"It's not like it a big deal or anything." Amu pouted.

"Yet you've been hoping for this day ever since- ." Suzaku said, recieving another blow to the head before he could even finish.

"We should celebrate then." Lelouch announced, "Nunally wants to meet your 'infamous teacher/boyfriend'."

"He's your teacher too, you know." Amu muttered.

"Are you free tonight too, Suzaku?" Lelouch asked.

"Tonight? I should be." Suzaku said, "I don't want to cause you any troub- WHOA!"

Suzaku jumped out of the way, carrying Amu like a princess and Rivalz's motorbike came to an abrupt stop a couple inches away from them.

"Lelouch!" Rivalz cried as he jumped of his bike.

"What's wrong?"

"Did you know the president was meeting a suitor?"

"Yeah. Today, right?"

"Today?" Rivalz yelled, his nose barely touching Lelouch's, with his hands balled with fabric of Lelouch's blazer, "If you knew, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I knew it would make you cry." Lelouch said.

"I'll try to smile." Rivalz said, though he was on the verge of tears.

"It's okay, I didn't know either." Suzaku said after carefully placing Amu back on the ground.

"This is no time to be so clueless!" Rivalz cried.

"Clueless?"

"You do have the tendency to be kinda clueless, Suzaku." Amu said.

As she spoke, a different scene flashed before Amu's eyes. She's looking through an open window, most likely one that is placed in the dining area in the house that Lelouch lives as Nunally is folding paper cranes on the smooth dining table. Suddenly the door to the dining room opens and Amu can hear hands clapping continuously.

"Mao!" Amu said, the scene disappearing.

"Did you step on something, Amulettia?" Suzaku asked.

"No, it's not that." Amu said, him off. She waited for Lelouch to respond to her instead, but nothing followed the silence.

"Where's Lulu?" Amu said quickly scanning the area for him.

"He's gone off to tell Nunally that we're coming over for dinner." Suzaku stated.

"Crap. He's definitely going to miss classes again." Amu said running off towards Lelouch's residence, hoping that whatever she just saw, wasn't about to come true.

* * *

**A/N: Minna Hisashiburi!  
It's the first day of summer and I wanted to celebrate with a new chapter!**

**Sorry it took so long.  
I decided to become a perfectionist, so I had to write and rewrite every 100 or so words.  
But to keep you updated, I'll tell you what happened in the past two(?) months.**

**It's was my birthday (April 5) and I turned 17 (again).  
I wrote my Math IB papers in May (results in July).  
And I'll be writing my Math diploma paper on Friday.**

**As well, an idea sprouted into my mind as I started reading another manga.  
Let me know what you think of Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicles & Shugo Chara!  
With a little bit of every other anime imaginable.  
(If you know the story line of Tsubasa, then you'll know what I mean) **

**But don't worry. I won't be abandoning this FanFic.  
Not until I finish that is. **

**And that's what you missed on Ame Haru's life.**

**Happy 3 years of reading Code Shugo Geass Chara: Amulettia of the Revival!**

**I'll be finished before I graduate college, I swear.  
Just kidding, not going to college, I'm going to teach English in Japan instead.  
And I still have two years to go xD **

**Comment & Subscribe!  
ONEGAISHIMASU!~ **


	24. Move 24: The Forced Alliance

_**Code Shugo Geass Chara: Amulettia of the Revival  
**__**By: Ame Haru**_

* * *

_Move 24: Forced Alliance_

* * *

"Nunally! Suzaku and Amulettia are coming over for dinner tonight." Lelouch said as he walked into the dining room, where Nunally usually spent her free time, folding paper cranes.

His voice echoed against the empty walls and he immediately knew something wasn't right. He quickly spotted several paper cranes circling some sort of photo on the dining table. As he approached the photo, it became clear to him that it was a picture of Nunally. At a closer look, Nunally was tied with flimsy rope, tape covering her mouth. His blood boiled with a engulfing rage. Several violent and bloody plans to destroy the person who had done this to his sister began filling his mind. He was so caught up in his own thoughts that he barely felt his cell phone vibrate inside his pocket. He quickly grabbed the device and flipped it open, barely caring for the person on the other side.

"Yes?" Lelouch replied half-heartedly.

_"Onii-sama!"_ the voice on the phone shouted.

"Nunally? Where are you?" Lelouch yelled, suddenly interested in the phone call.

_"I'm not sure, but I can't move at all."_ Nunally replied, giving a small gasp as Lelouch heard the phone being removed from her.

"Nunally!" Lelouch shouted hopelessly into the phone.

_"It's me, Lulu."_ a different voice said.

"It can't be..." Lelouch muttered.

**~ コードしゅごギアスキャラ: あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル ~**

Amulettia ran down the water circulation system's corridor, the lighting in the room getting dimmer the deeper she went down. She could hear the sound of rushing water and Mao's unmistakable laugh getting louder and clearer as the echoing from her footsteps became quieter as her pace quickened. Eventually, instead of just the sound of laughter, Amu was about to make sense of the words Mao was saying, most likely to someone over the phone, as Nunally wasn't responding to any of his comments.

"You let your guard down, Lelouch." Mao sneered, "You thought I was dead?"

She had been too late to stop Mao from kidnapping Nunally. Nevertheless, she would rescue her before Lelouch becomes involved. Surely she'd be praised by him for once for her bravery and skill.

"Exactly why I came." Mao said, "An opponent immune to my Geass would be troublesome."

"Mao!" Amu yelled at him. She grabbed her gun from the holster which was always attached to her upper right leg. She quickly glanced up at the pendulum rotating above Nunally's head, which was most likely a fake bomb set up by Mao, the strings suspending it looking as flimsy as the ropes tied around Nunally.

"Oh ho." Mao laughed as he started to clap his hands, "Look who decided to show up."

"Onee-chan!" Nunally yelled.

"Nunally, sorry for being late." Amu said, as she carefully approached Mao. "I'll be saving you now."

"Seems like I'm always underestimated." Mao laughed.

_"Amulettia! Run!"_ Amu heard from the mobile phone in Mao's possession.

_Lelouch?_ Amu thought briefly. What danger could there possible be if Lelouch was able to understand what was going on through the phone?

"Amu-chan!" her chara yelled from behind her. Without thinking, Amu spun around, her chara back in their eggs, white tape in the shape of an X over the opening.

"You girls, are you okay?" Amu said trying to step towards them, but hit some sort of wall. Bewildered, Amu put her hands in front of and around herself, feeling walls around her, though she could see nothing different about her surroundings.

"Amazing what Easter did, huh?" Mao said, "I got those for less than a penny each, since you destroyed the company years ago."

"Mao..." Amulettia hissed.

"Not only does that cancel out your geass, but it also makes you and your chara completely useless." Mao laughed, "And any moment now, all your clones should be facing the same type of treatment."

"No..." Amu whispered. If her clones faced any type of injury, she would feel the exact same pain.

Suddenly, an indescribable amount of pain entered Amu's body, filling her from head to toe. She opened her mouth to an inaudible scream as she fell to her hands and knees before she lost most of her primary senses.

"Naturally." Amu heard Mao say as she began losing consciousness.

"Come and find me, Lulu. You have five hours. Oh, and since this game is just between you and me, no using the cops as your pawns. I prefer not to be shot like before."

Amu tried replying to Mao, even to just glare at him, but the pain began to double, even triple in power. Within a minute or so, she no longer had a physical connection to this world.

**~ コードしゅごギアスキャラ: あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル ~**

"A fight? Shirley and Lelouch?" Suzaku said as he played with Arthur.

The morning classes had already flown by as it was already lunch time and most of the student council members gathered in their club room based on the emergency meeting that Rivalz had called. Ikuto yawned and stretched his arms over his head before settling into a comfortable sleeping position as he supervised the student council activities.

"Yeah, so we're supposed to play along for now." Rivalz explained, "They're pretending not to know each other or something, the president said...

"What's going on with that suitor?" Rivalz yelled out, cutting himself off.

"Never mind that. Shirley and Lelouch..." Suzaku said, trying to prevent Rivalz from crying.

"Keep out of it." Kallen replied in her fragile facade. "I'm sure it's just the usual lovers spat."

"Then you know something about it?" Suzaku asked.

"No way." Kallen said, "It's got nothing to do with me."

"You don't suppose that he tried to get to the next base with her, do you?" Rivalz mumbled.

"Next base?" Nina repeated.

"Well, Lelouch may be knowledgeable, but he's not great at putting what he knows into practice."

"Practice..." Nina said.

"I mean he doesn't have enough experience."

"Experience?" Nina said, her cheeks now flushed red. Suzaku suddenly gasped in pain, lifting Arthur up in the air with his thumb. Ikuto quietly laughed to himself at the pained expression now painted on his student's face, silently congratulating Arthur for a job well done. The moment was shortly lived as the door to the student council room opened without warning. Lelouch entered the room before the door had fully opened, breathing heavily as he quickly scanned the room. Ikuto had to open both of his tired dark purple eyes to look at Lelouch, wondering if he was trying to hide from Amulettia.

"Hey Lelouch!" Rivalz said, "What happened with you and Shirley?"

"Huh?" Lelouch breathed out, not paying much attention to Rivalz.

"Maybe you should buy her a present." Rivalz suggested.

"And what happened to your classes?" Suzaku asked, "Even Amulettia when to go fetch-"

Ikuto immediately became concerned when Suzaku stopped himself half way through his lecture. He looked at Lelouch more closely. He was searching for something, that's for sure. Did something happen to Amu? No, he wouldn't look that panicked if Amulettia was in danger. More than likely his little sister, Nunally, had gotten into some trouble.

"Excuse me." Lelouch said as he began walking outside, "Oh, and Professor Stadtfeld, are you coming tonight?"

"Uh." Ikuto grunted in response, though this is the first time he was hearing any plans occurring tonight, especially involving Lelouch. Without another word, Lelouch left the room, though Ikuto could tell that he was already down the hall before the door could close.

"You think he's off gambling again?" Kallen asked Arthur as she picked him up.

Both Suzaku and Ikuto rose abruptly from their spots. They glanced at each other, sharing a look of understanding. If anything happened to either one of Lelouch's siblings, it was their duty to bring them home safe and sound.

**~ コードしゅごギアスキャラ: あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル ~**

_"Lulu, if you search for me while doing a handstand, I'll extend your time limit by an hour."_

Lelouch growled in frustration, trying to concentrate as Mao issued nonsense into his head. Lelouch was growing impatient as Mao could probably tell, meaning that he was within a 500 meter radius from him.

"Lelouch!" Suzaku's sudden voice made him jump, dropping the photo of Nunally. Lelouch scrambled to grab the photo, but someone else had already grabbed, analyzing the photo for themselves.

"Professor-" Lelouch said as Suzaku stood beside Ikuto.

"I thought so." Ikuto said, "Something did happen to your younger sister."

"Amulettia too, right?" Suzaku said, "But since there's no photo, she was probably caught after Nunally, right?"

Unable to think of a way to diverge their interests else where, Lelouch sighed in defeat and told them how he had just spent the first half of classes searching for Nunally and Amulettia. "I assume Amulettia went to go save Nunally by herself." Lelouch stated, "I heard the person who kidnapped Nunally speak to her briefly before he cut off the line."

"Do you know who kidnapped Nunally?" Suzaku said, "It had nothing to do with the Britannian royal fam- I mean, it has nothing to do with your blood status right?"

"It's okay, I know that Lelouch, Nunally and Amulettia are from the Royal Family." Ikuto stated, but continued before Lelouch could overanalyze a reason about his rich intel.

"It's probably some kid who has a fetish with long hair or something." Ikuto stated.

"That would be one way to describe him, yes." Lelouch said, as a picture of C.C.'s long green hair flashed in his mind.

"So he's threatening you?" Suzaku asked.

"An official investigation might reveal who we are." Lelouch said, "That's why I haven't gone to the army or the police about this."

"That can't be helped." Suzaku said, "We'll just have to do something on our own. But, is this about your gambling?"

"I'm very careful about covering my tracks." Lelouch said, "I would've been alerted by now if one of my gamblers had wanted revenge on me."

"What are the clues?" Ikuto said before a fight would ignite between them.

"Just this photo and that he's nearby watching." Lelouch said.

"But he calls you every so often right." Ikuto said, "Was there anything in particular in the background that you could hear."

"Now that I think about it..." Lelouch said, "I could hear the sound of running water!"

"The water circulation system!" Suzaku stated.

"The lower levels?" Lelouch repeated.

"Let's go then," Ikuto said, already moving down the hallway, "The more time we spend here, the longer it'll take to save your sisters."

Lelouch and Suzaku nodded in agreement, an unspoken alliance formed amongst the three of them.

**~ コードしゅごギアスキャラ: あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル ~**

Amu opened her eyes to green tainted walls and the loud roar of water running around her. She tried wiping her eyes open, but her arms were strapped to her sides. She looked down and noticed that her body way fully bound by a strong rope. Not only that, but she hovered above a large pool of water, mixed with electricity and probably high doses of refrain, as the smell was enough to make her mind go fuzzy.

"Oh, look who finally decided to wake up." Mao said. Just the sound of his voice made her remember the reason why she was even in this strange room.

"Mao! Where's Nunally?" Amu shouted at him.

"Oh ho ho." Mao laughed, "I wouldn't be worry about that Amu-chan. I'd be worrying about yourself you see. Lulu's time limit is almost up, and once it's up, you'll be down, euphorically fried in an electric bath of refrain."

"I never did like your prizes for games, Mao." Amulettia laughed, though she was becoming more weary about the pool under her.

"Fortunately, this will be our last game together." Mao said, "Lelouch even had the courtesy to invite Suzaku and Ikuto to the party."

"Nani?" Amu said, suddenly swaying back and forth.

"I wouldn't be moving around too much, Amulettia." Mao said, "If that rope breaks before the time limit is up, not only will you fall to your death, but it will pre-detonate the bomb circling your half-sister, blowing up everything within a 500 meter radius."

"Naturally, you'll be long gone by then." Amu said.

"Naturally, you'll be the one that is going to die." Mao laughed, "Except this time, your fiancé won't be able to save you this time."

"Ikuto has nothing to do with this Mao." Amu seethed.

"Oh, the amount of secrets he has kept from you." Mao said, "Instead of thinking of me as an enemy, shouldn't you take a better look at the ones you trust the most."

"Shut up!" Amu said, swaying more violently now, "Once I break out of this mess of a trap, I'll be sure to kill you."

All Mao did was laugh at her, clapping insanely as he did. Amulettia hissed at his back as he left the room she was being contained in. Though she discovered that the bomb was fake at first, there was no guarantee that Mao didn't change the device to be active now that she had shown up. She tried her best to stop swaying, as she could feel the rope slowly give in to the force of gravity. In a matter of minutes, she could already feel the electricity in the water starting to fry the bottom of her shoes. Luckily for her, she decided to wear the rubber insoles provided by Ashford Academy instead of her custom-made, steel-toed, high heel boots.

"Hurry, please." Amu whimpered, "Anybody... please."

**~ コードしゅごギアスキャラ: あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル ~**

"This is rare though." Suzaku said as Ikuto meddled with the code to the elevator.

"What?" Lelouch said.

"Normally, you'd be able to figure out their location within a matter of minutes." Suzaku said. Lelouch agreed silently as he waited impatiently for Ikuto to hack the system.

"The data has been changed." Ikuto stated, "We'll have to break the lock system."

"A teacher breaking the school rules..." Suzaku muttered, "No wonder Amulettia's head over heels in love with you..."

"I'll fix it later." Lelouch replied.

"It's open." Ikuto said as the elevator doors opened. Lelouch was already inside, changing the access code from inside. A map showed up on the monitor at the back of the elevator, showing a direct path down to the water circulation system. The elevator had already begun moving before the elevator doors shut behind Ikuto.

"That was fast." Suzaku stated, "You two are a little too good at that."

"The student council has partial access to the maintenance systems." Ikuto informed, "Usually teachers don't get that sort of access. I had to use Lelouch's pass to get though the system."

"Then Lelouch," Suzaku asked, "You've been using this to get off campus, haven't you?"

"Occasionally." Lelouch said.

Ikuto felt the elevator slowing down, and he knew better than to be in the doorway when the doors opened. Quickly, he pushed Lelouch against the side of the elevator, holding him in the front corner of the elvator. Suzaku did the same thing on his own, though he stayed closer to the door than them. He removed his cell phone, its surface was as reflective as a mirror, and held it slightly next to the elevator opening. As the elevator stopped and the doors opened, even Ikuto could see a large device in the middle of the hallway.

"He's linked a machine gun to the security camera." Suzaku explained, "It has a time lag of 0.05 seconds."

Even without enabling his geass, Ikuto was able to tell how Suzaku was going to disable the gun. Reckless, but he had the same plan in mind. Ikuto nodded Suzaku in agreement, mouthing a quick "Before Lelouch stops you."

"It can't be helped." Lelouch began to say, oblivious to the two of them. Suzaku quickly placed his cell back in his pocket, nodding back in response to Ikuto.

"We'll just have to go back up and disable the system- OI!" Lelouch suddenly yelled and Suzaku ran out of the elevator. At this moment, Ikuto picked up Lelouch and heaved him over his shoulder. Within seconds, he too was out of the elevator; Suzaku in the air, knocking the machine gun as well as the security camera down to the ground. Ikuto ran straight down the hallway, without a second thought to the bits and pieces of the two devices smashing under his feet. Suzaku was right behind him, both running at the same pace.

"Of all the reckless-" Lelouch tried to say as he clung to Ikuto's dress shirt.

"There's no time to waste." Ikuto said.

"Look there's the main room." Suzaku added, "Let's go there first."

Ikuto followed the direction which Suzaku pointed towards, wishing that Amulettia wasn't in the first room. At this point, it was obvious by now that she was severely injured and was unable to use her geass. If she was able to use at one of her powers, both her and Nunally would be safely at home and Mao would be dead. If only he followed her, like he promised himself to do ever since they had been reunited. If only he trusted that gut-wretching feeling that something bad was going to happen today. If only he used his geass to-

"Nunally!" Lelouch yelled, snapping Ikuto out of his thoughts.

"Nunally, are you okay?" Suzaku asked.

"Onii-chan? Suzaku-san?" Nunally replied frantically, "Did you get Amulettia yet?"

Ikuto stopped running, luckily in a position that didn't seem suspicious. The urgency in Nunally's voice shook him to his core. So something bad did happen to Amu, just as he expected of Mao. If he can't completely get rid of C.C., then Amulettia could be the second best option.

"No, but once we get you down, we'll-" Lelouch said, jumping down off of Ikuto, moving towards Nunally, but Suzaku stopped him with his arm.

"Wait, up there." Suzaku pointed with his eyes. A large rectangular box, hooked onto a crane claw, circled around Nunally. The different colored wires around the crane went straight through the hole in the ceiling.

"A bomb." Lelouch whispered.

That was the least of Ikuto's concerns, as he tried to analyse the wires coming off the explosive. Once they go through the roof, they must go through another room, as there is a brighter light the could be seen on the side of the hole. The room where Amulettia was most likely to be hidden.

"He probably has the room sealed with some sort of device to prevent Amulettia from getting out.." Lelouch said as he followed Ikuto's gaze.

"Nunally, we're going to get rid of the bomb." Suzaku said, "It's okay. Just stay calm."

"The man just now said that Amulettia is on the other side of the string." Nunally explained, "He said that if one is disarmed, then the other will go off."

"It can't be helped then." Suzaku said, "Professor Stadtfeld and I will have to work together so we can save both Nunally and Amu."

"That's impossible." Lelouch said, "You'd both have to have a 0.001 percent, even less, to be fully in sync with each other in order to pull this off. It's not humanly possible."

"Is that the only thing?" Ikuto smirked, "Not problem."

"It's not that simple." Lelouch said, "I don't know enough information yet."

"It's fine to play safe, but we're fighting a time limit, right?" Suzaku said, "Let's go see the side of the bomb which Amulettia is on, then we can form a complete plan from there."

"Right, I'll go see Amulettia then." Ikuto said, but as he turned away, Suzaku moved his arm to stop him in his tracks.

"I can tell your mind is not in the right place as well, Professor." Suzaku said, "If we want to be in sync as closely as possible, we can't have you're mind focus on purely saving Amu."

Ikuto replayed Suzaku's words in his head. The only person with the right to save Amulettia was him. But if his current mindset was only a danger to her, then the only option would be to let Suzaku be her prince in shining armor.

"If that's the only way to make sure that Nunally is safe and sound..." Lelouch sighed in acceptance.

"What about Amulettia?" Suzaku awkwardly laughed.

"She's been fending for herself since she was three." Lelouch said, "It's not like this little problem will kill her."

"She's too stubborn to die." Ikuto laughed. Suzaku tried to say something that was likely to defend her, but he laughed as well. With a final salute from both of his students, they both run off out of the room. Hopefully to where Amulettia was located. Ikuto turns around, trying to focus his mind on the bomb circling around Nunally, instead of whatever is happening with Amulettia.

A pendulum bomb; how could he not realize that sooner? The electricity conductor was most likely inside the bomb, which supplies it with the energy to keep on swinging. Surely, if an external force were to act on it, the bomb would surely explode. The destructive range was more than likely within a 500 meter radius, meaning that Mao was within a safe zone by now. To disarm it, one must cut the power line coming from the detonator; the dummy line is easily picked out as it is the only wire going through the center of the bomb. With his training and ability, surely he would be able to cut the wire without disturbing the others.

"Ano..." Nunally said quietly, "Alister? Rikuto Alister-san?"

Ikuto ceased his thoughts and looked directly into Nunally's close eyes. He could still imagine the same bright, purple eyes she had as a kid, hiding behind her eye lids. However, it had been at least more than a decade since they had spoken to each other. And even then, she was barely even out of her diapers. Even Amulettia, haven't called him by his real name since they have been reunited.

"How did you know?" Ikuto unwillingly asked.

"So it is you." Nunally sighed in relief, "I was wondering why Onii-sama trusted you to rescue me. Even with Suzaku, he always leaves him with a full list of step-by-step instructions."

"Yes, but-" Ikuto said, but Nunally interrupted.

"You know, I'm glad that it's actually you that's going to marry Amulettia." Nunally said, "You've been watching over her for as long as I could remember. Even now, when you've lost your title of Nobility, you're still around protecting her."

Ikuto wanted to respond to Nunally's comment but he caught himself thinking about how to reply. He had never really cared about statuses or any type of ranking, but the way he lost his own title...

"Sorry for bring up such a painful subject." Nunally said quickly, "I know that it was the reason that Amu-"

"No, it's the fact that she's alive right now that matters." Ikuto said, shaking his head, "I plan on repenting by protecting her life for as long as I live."

* * *

**_A/N: Horray for speedy updates!  
I promise to be doing this more often over the course of my summer break.  
I swear to you, I will finish up until the first season of Code Geass (plot wise) by August 31, 2011._**

**_The previous chapter, this chapter, and the next chapter were supposed to be one huge chapter.  
But as you can tell, these things are lengthy enough as it is.  
So I decided to cut it up into three smaller chapters, leaving cliffhangers left and right.  
_****_You're welcome._**

**_Comment && Subcribe.  
But mostly comment.  
ONEGAISHIMASU!~_**


	25. Move 25: Rikuto Alister

_**Code **__**Shugo **__**Geass **__**Chara**__**: **__**Amulettia **__**of **__**the **__**Revival  
**__By: Ame Haru_

* * *

_**M**__**o**__**v**__**e **__**25: **__**Rikuto Alister**_

* * *

Amu listened as footsteps ran past the room she was in. Two pairs of feet, though both were completely in sync with each other. In a normal cloned body, she'd be able to tell who the person was just by listening to two footsteps of each person.

_'Does that mean I've returned to my real body?' _Amu couldn't help by think. If this was her original body, she was surprised that it had aged along with her other bodies. But then again, she made sure her body, and the clone who was taking care of it, were exactly half way across the world from her, to avoid an unwanted transfer. Her body should be somewhere in the Western part of the Americas; how did it end up in Japan?

The only logical explanation was that Mao had brought her with him when he left Australia. But if Mao had somehow located her body, Dia, or rather Suu, would've sensed another clone in Japan.

In any case, the smell of the refrain was starting to get stronger around her, making her dizzy. She began drifting in and out of consciousness, until she could see a different scene unfold in front of her eyes.

Fields of pure green grass as far as the eye could see. Different colored flowers of all shapes and sizes were scattered in between the blades of grass. A beautifully crafted fountain the center of the fields, with streams of water that came to and from it. Many small buildings, consisting of different designs with a main base of four pure white pillars, were selectively placed around the fields.

Beside one of the four-pillared structures, two people were sitting in the grass. One with short, plum-colored hair, wearing a maroon one piece uniform with gold and while accents. The other was in a white dress, with a coral -colored corset that lay fashionably between her shoulder blades and her hips. Her hair was much different from her sister, as it was tied in a high ponytail with the ringlets of her nedeshiko pink hair falling right above her waist. The two didn't seem to have much in common, except for the shade of amethyst their eyes held.

As Amulettia walked closer to the two, the fields began to resemble something in from her past, though she couldn't put her finger on it. It was probably just a figment of one of her clone's imaginations again.

"It's been so long since we've been able to spend time together like this." the woman with the purple hair sighed.

Strangely, to Amulettia, she was able to recognize the woman's voice. Even without the other girl speaking, she had already identified them with her mind. Her two elder sisters, Cornelia and Euphemia li Britannia, the second and third princesses of the Holy Britannian Empire, respectfully. And the fields were none other than a replica of Lady Marianne's, Lelouch's mother's, villa. But why was she looking at this scene now?

"There have been too many unexpected things that have happened since we've come to Area 11." Cornelia said. Lifting her arms over her head, she pinched both sides of Euphemia's stomach, making her squeal.

"All that desk work's making you fat." Cornelia laughed.

"Oh, Sister, stop it." Euphemia scolded, but ended up laughing as well.

Amulettia continued watching as her two sisters laughed with each other. Cornelia had rolled onto her stomach while Euphemia continued to hold her composure. This scene had somehow made her feel nostalgic about the past. Though she spent the majority of her life living in Japan, she felt so insignificant to their joyful little lives.

"Sister, don't you think this garden looks familiar? Like the one at Lady Marianne's villa?" Euphemia said once their laughter died down.

"Now that you mention it." Cornelia said, turning to her side, lifting her head up with one arm.

"They say Clovis directed that it be built like this." Euphemia explained.

"I'm surprised he liked it so much." Cornelia replied, "Even though he'd always be fighting with Lelouch there."

"He must have surely seen Lelouch as his rival."

"Even though Lelouch was younger than him?"

"Even so, Lelouch and the others show up in the painting he left behind." Euphemia said, "Even Amulettia, whom he didn't get to know properly. He has many painting of the three of us together."

"Amulettia, huh?" Cornelia said. Compared to the stone hard face she usually wears, and even the happy face she had only seen on a few occasions, Amulettia was surprised to see the darkening sorrow appear on Cornelia's face.

"We need to stabilize this area and arrest Zero as soon as possible." Cornelia said, her eyes hidden in the shadow of her hair.

"We've lost too many siblings and comrades in this land alone." Cornelia added, "First we've lost our mother and her most precious allies, the Alister family. Then we've lost our precious Amu..."

She wanted to walk closer to them. She wanted to yell to her eldest sister "I'm here!". But she stayed in the same position, watching her sister cry big, wet tears like she was a baby again. Euphemia quickly took Cornelia into her arms, stroking circles in her back, trying to calm her down.

"I swear I'll change Area 11..." Cornelia muttered into Euphemia's chest, "For Amulettia... For Clovis... and as an apology for Lelouch and Nunally, as well as the Alister family."

"Amulettia!" Someone suddenly called her name. Amulettia turned around and she was suddenly back in the Water Circulation Room underneath Ashford Academy, tied up and dangling from the ceiling. The air pressure had gotten heavy, so heavy that fog had actually formed and she couldn't see anything except for two tall figures, clad in the Ashford Academy Boy's uniform.

"Suzaku there's evaporated refrain here." one of the figures said, grabbing his handkerchief and covered with nose and mouth with it. For an instant, she was able to clear her mind and identify the two people as Lelouch and Suzaku. But even keeping that fact in her head was more work than it was worth.

"It's okay. The army made sure I was immune to this when I enrolled." Suzaku stated.

"You two..." Amu muttered, but ended up coughing due to the awful mixture of evaporated water and refrain. As a result, the rope which held Amulettia suspended in midair began swinging in a parabolic motion, shortening the distance between Amu and the pool of electrified water.

"It appears that the electricity in the water had somehow managed to heat up the refrain enough to make it evaporate." Lelouch stated.

"If she gets any closer to that water though, she'd definitely get fried." Suzaku added.

"If you follow the wire that Amulettia is attached to, it matches the wire that is used to defuse the bomb above Nunally." Lelouch continued.

"That means that if that's cut, Amulettia would drop down into the pool." Suzaku pointed out.

"You also have to assume that it has to be defused in a certain spot." Lelouch said, "If you just cut it here, there's a chance that the bomb would actually explode."

"The time limit is still in place." Amu coughed out.

"Then there's no time to waste then." Suzaku said, "Omakase."

"Wait!" Lelouch said, "There's still not enough information. For a certain spot to be cut, that means that-"

"Lelouch, Amulettia just told you, we're fighting a time limit." Suzaku said, "It's fine to play it safe, but we don't have the time right now.

"All you need to know is right here in front of you. I'm also a soldier. Can't you use what I know, too?" Suzaku said, point towards himself with his thumb.

**~ コードしゅごギアスキャラ:あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル ~**

From the water circulation system, Lelouch began to walk towards the farthest building on Ashford Academy grounds, the old church chapel. He figured that Mao wanted to isolate himself from all the thoughts and feelings of the students at his school, though still close enough to catch a glimpse into his mind once he came 500 meters.

Even if Mao wasn't in the chapel, he had no way of reaching him, as he gave Suzaku his phone with a final message to Nunally, which he had stored on his phone ever since he first received his Geass. Though Suzaku had no idea of his that his last words were on that phone. He just hoped that it was him that died and not Nunally. He even wished Amulettia to be saved, since she would take over the Black Knights in his stead.

Thinking of Suzaku, Lelouch began to wonder if telling Suzaku and Mr. Stadtfeld, or rather Tsukiyomi Ikuto, to do absolutely nothing until he comes back was a good idea. However, it left him with one option, assuming that Tsukiyomi is as reliable as Amulettia.

"Welcome, my dear little thief!" Mao greeted once Lelouch had entered the chapel, verifying Lelouch predictions.

"No weapons, no plans and you left that bomb alone." Mao said, "And you didn't use the Black Knights or your two helpers from before. What's wrong, Lulu?"

"I have no intention of discussing the obvious with you." Lelouch stated, "Do you have things ready for our last game?"

"Yes, so let's put an end to this game. Using your specialty, of course." Mao said, removing a white table cloth from a small table behind him. As he suspected, a small chess board had been set up with black and white pieces on both sides. Behind the table was a large scale; the two plates matching the color of the chess pieces.

"The scale is connected to the bomb's detonator and to a cancellation switch." Mao said as Lelouch went to his side of the chess board. Naturally, he was using the black pieces.

"On it, we will place the chess pieces that we each capture." Mao continued, "If the needle tips all the way towards me, the bomb explodes. But if it tips towards you, the bomb is disarmed. In short, if you win, your little sisters' lives would be saved."

"Your taste is repellant." Lelouch basically spat at him, "No wonder C.C. left you."

"Provoking me won't work." Mao said, "I can read your mind completely."

**~ コードしゅごギアスキャラ:あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル ~**

"Alright." Suzaku said once the timer on his watch began beeping. He dug out Lelouch's phone from his pocket and attached it to his ear. Amu helplessly watched as Suzaku began climbing up on of the pillars, speaking to Ikuto as he did.

As part of Lelouch's plan, Suzaku was to wait ten minutes before contacting Ikuto about the plan. However, Ikuto had already figured out what Lelouch had planned in relation to Nunally. Or that's what it sounded like as Suzaku's explanation was cut short.

While he was speaking to her fiancé, Suzaku began looking around for what Lelouch described as "card suited eggs" that "help remove the effect of refrain." The latter was false, though she could tell that Lelouch's intention was to have her chara close at hand so that she'd be able to Chara Change or use her Geass at will. Even though Lelouch didn't know about Ikuto being able to copy Geass powers, he'd be able to use her Geass to somehow save Nunally, even the both of them if he was capable.

Despite Suzaku's sharp eyes, her Chara were nowhere to be seen. The only reasonable explanation was that Mao had them with him at this very moment, and looking in every nook and cranny seemed like a lost attempt at satisfaction.

"Suzaku, just give up on the eggs." Amu said, "Once this rope is off me, I'd be able to find them in a millisecond. So, we'd just have to move to phase two!"

She knew that Suzaku wanted to argue, but one of the treads of the wire snapped at that moment. Her feet hit the water this time, splashing her with the scary solution of water, refrain and electricity. She quickly drew her feet up to her chest, hoping to give herself about three more feet of comfort.

"We'll be moving into Phase Two now, Mr. Sta- I mean, I-Ikuto." Suzaku stuttered. Amu sighed at her fiancé's priorities. She thought that saving Nunally was one of his top priorities, since it would result in her being saved. Instead, his pet peeve about being called by his last name seemed to overpower everything else.

"Right. I'll make my move then." Suzaku said, jumping down in front of Amu. For a moment, she could see the Suzaku whom she had met when she first arrived in Japan. Smaller than he was now, in a traditional black samurai uniform, carrying a wooden katana on his back. Back then, he didn't even know the difference between Britannia and Japan. To him, they were just two countries on the same earth. But according to Lelouch and his first encounter with Suzaku, that perspective had changed the time she had left the Kururugi household.

"Who'd like a stupid, ugly man-lady like you anyways." the younger Suzaku said to her, sticking his tongue out.

Before she was able to reply to him, the younger Suzaku shattered like glass right before her eyes, returning to the current Kururugi Suzaku. She blinked at what she had just witnessed, convinced that it was the refrain that was messing with her mind.

"Ready, Amu?" Suzaku said. Shaking the experience away from her mind, Amu replayed Lelouch's plan out loud.

"Remember, once you catch me, you are to put me on the ground and run to Lelouch's aid." Amu said, "There are two possible locations that the kidnapper could be at right now. One is the church chapel on the west side of the school grounds; the other is the building where Lelouch and Nunally live.

"Ikuto is to go to the chapel while you go to their residence. I suspect that he's sitting in Lelouch's dining room at this very moment, but if he isn't you are to go to the chapel. I hope you told Ikuto the same if he isn't at that church."

"I made sure I emphasized it." Suzaku said.

"And do not enter either of the buildings unless it seems that Lelouch is in trouble." Amulettia continued, "And for whatever reason, do not come back for neither Nunally or I. Sayoko-san is on her way and make sure we are out of harms' way once you to go. Lelouch's safety comes next after us and your own safety as well."

"So he's the second priority then." Suzaku said, ignoring her order to put himself before someone else.

"Baaaaka." Amu said, "First, it's Nunally, then Ikuto, then you, then Lelouch and then me."

"Shouldn't it be Nunally, you, Lelouch, Ikuto, me?" Suzaku said.

"Ignored!" Amulettia said, "It's ordered by importance, not by convenience!"

Instead of arguing back, Suzaku burst out laughing, hunching over and holding his stomach with both his arms. The sound of his laughter echoes back on the walls, coming back and scaring him. This time Amu laughed at this reaction as Suzaku tried to shake it off. His face went from embarrassed to serious in three seconds flat, as Lelouch's cell phone lit up again.

Bending down into a crouching position before jumping up into the air, bouncing off the four walls so quickly that even the sounds from his feet had disappeared. The only thing that could be heard was the quickly decreasing countdown that Suzaku was yelling out.

_Eight. _She hoped he didn't start too late.

_Seven._ If only her prayers had somehow reached heaven.

_Six._ Even being confined in this room of stone bricks...

_Five._ This is no time to rhyme!

_Four. _But waiting to be rescued was such a bore.

_Three._ And there was no time to see...

_Two. _What it's like to truly bid everyone adieu.

_One. _

**~ コードしゅごギアスキャラ:あむれちあのリヴァイヴァル ~**

"You aren't the type who can keep his mind clear."Mao stated as Lelouch tried his hardest to focus on the chess game.

"There's the part of you that's the critic, constantly watching your own moves and the part of you who coolly observes the critic. That's the sort of person you are, therefore hopeless to think that you could win against me." Mao said, tossing another one of Lelouch's pieces onto his side of the scale. The needle at this point was already closer to Mao's side. About two more of his royal pieces or the rest of his pawns together with the pieces he had lost, Lelouch figured, and Nunally would surely...

"Bravo!" Mao said, as he even began his obnoxious clapping, "Your plan is to think of seven things at once in order to confuse me.

"Thing is, if I confine my Geass to just you, it's simple to read your real thoughts."

As Mao, took yet another one of his pawn pieces, Lelouch glared at Mao, angry that he didn't just keep his filthy mouth shut. If he could knock off his glasses, then he'd be able to use his Geass to...

"I'm afraid that plan won't work either." Mao said, "Since you think so little of me, your sister is going to die."

Capturing his last knight, the scale's needle shot down to Mao's side. Scarily enough, even a piece of dust would be enough to send the needle over the red marker, thus...

"What will you do now?" Mao sneered, "You're out of strategies. Even though you can use others, as long as Nunally is held hostage, then..."

The sudden sound of a coin dropping made Lelouch jump and lose his already fading concentration. Lelouch unwillingly watched as Mao bent down and picked up the coin, the words coming out of his mouth sounding like a language Lelouch had never studied before. With a single clap, all of Lelouch's thoughts were focused on Mao.

"It's your turn." Mao said with a creepy smile, "Better hurry, your sisters are going to die."

Just as Lelouch picked up another piece, Mao continued bantering him.

"Oh please! Make that move." Mao muttered, "Oh, are you sure you want to make the move?"

"Isn't this enough? Please stop this, Mao." Lelouch sighed, his entire body beginning to bend over in defeat.

"Eh? I can't hear you that well." Mao coaxed.

"You've gotten what you wanted!" Lelouch shouted, "Let Nunally go!"

Mao raised an eyebrow at his loss of composure. But ever inch of Lelouch was screaming defeat. Even his always filled mind, was all but empty expect for the one emotion that he had only experienced once in his life.

"I've- I've lost to you." Lelouch muttered.

"Well said!" Mao cheered, "You've finally spoken from the bottom of your heart!"

Lelouch ground his teeth together as Mao laughed at his achievement. He'd just have to bare through it since Nunally was safe and out of harm's way.

"But it's useless, Lulu." Mao said, his laughter suddenly gone, "With this move, Check mate."

"NUNALLY!" Lelouch yelled, trying to reach out for the chess piece Mao threw into the plate. The needle hit the back of the scale, bouncing forward back to the center before settling back in the red area. Lelouch's knees caved in from his own body weight, the sparkle in his eyes disappearing as his sister's name echoed through out the room.

His world seemed to have stopped as Mao's world still moved forward, as if dancing in circles around him. It was absolutely silent, except for Mao's movements, as anyone with a 50 meter radius of Nunally had their world's stopped too. Soon there will be a mass panic from the people who weren't hit by the explosion. Police, many be even the Britannian army, will show up, arresting anyone who looks suspicious, preferably an Eleven. No one will even care about Nunally when hundreds of other students and facility members have died. Would there even be anyone left who knows of Nunally's existence?

"So..." Mao laughed as he pulled out a live-feed camera from his pocket, "How does it feel to have your dear sisters blown to pieces?"

Lelouch barely heard this as he was still in a daze. His sister was dead and there was nothing to keep him moving forward.

"Why isn't she dead?" Mao shouted. Lelouch began listening to Mao's words.

_Isn't dead?_ That would be Amulettia, right? She has the power of immortality. Amulettia is of no concern because she has that power, and Mao must of known that too, so why is he freaking out?

Suddenly, glass shards flew into his line of vision, the sound of the window breaking coming afterwards. Lelouch moved his eyes towards the window and noticed a black blur coming in through the window. A loud thump on the ground came moment after, only to be Mao lying on the floor, crippled in pain.

At last, Lelouch had become to his senses and was able to differentiate that the black blur was Professor Stadtfeld, Amulettia's fiancé. Had he come busting in because Amulettia had died? Lelouch didn't think this was the case, as he was certain that his Professor was attuned to Amulettia's every choice and action, and would've saved her already.

"I am the Peace Officer of Ashford Academy." Ikuto said dutifully, "You're under arrest for disturbing that peace!"

"Tsukiyomi-san..." Lelouch muttered out, forgetting that only Zero knew of that name.

"You disarmed the bomb?" Mao yelled, "That's impossible... How could you match the speed of the pendulum?"

"It is only because Mr. Lamperouge here showed me which line to cut." Ikuto explained, clearly bored of the situation already.

"Even so, Amu would be fried to a crisp right now!" Mao shouted.

"Kururugi was the one who saved Amulettia as he was more suited, as Lelouch stated." Ikuto yawned out.

"I said that?" Lelouch asked him.

"Does this run in the family?" Ikuto sighed, "These were your direct orders, including the part where I bust in like a cannon ball if I heard you screaming."

"I did?" Lelouch said, but then gasped at his own stupidity. He quickly took his phone from his blazer pocket and held it up to his eye. His Geass marking suddenly over took the color of his iris, his plan suddenly coming back to him.

"Mao, this makes it a checkmate for me." Lelouch said out loud, now standing tall and confident as if nothing had happened at all.

"Lelouch, don't tell me that..." Mao muttered.

_"It appears so."_ Lelouch thought, delivering his message through Mao's Geass, _"After I gave Tsukiyomi and Suzaku their instructions, I used my Geass on myself to make me forget. Your belief that the mind's voice is the ultimate source of information led to your loss. Not only that, but confining the range on your power to only my mind was your downfall."_

"Impossible!" Mao shouted, "What would you have done if they had failed."

_"Good point."_ Lelouch said, _"This plan wouldn't have worked if I didn't trust either of them."_

"In any case, Kururugi should be here momentarily to confirm your arrest." Ikuto said as he firmly held Mao's left arm, trying to get a hold of the other.

"If I should be arrested, shouldn't you be executed for the death of the fourth princess?" Mao yelled, yanking his arm away from him. Ikuto froze in place as Mao stepped a couple feet away from him. Ikuto's body started violently shaking as all the color in his skin disappeared.

"No... I didn't..." Ikuto muttered out.

"Of course you didn't succeed as she's still alive." Mao went on, "But you tried again when Britannia invaded Osaka five years ago."

"No! I would never harm-!"

"You even rearranged her memories so she believed that you had died instead of her..." Mao said with a smirk, "You made her believe that she hated the Britannian Empire for killing you, for removing her from the royal line while she was just a toddler. In reality, you actually hate Britannia for stealing your family's noble status. Because of that, you had no chance of become emperor."

"STOP MESSING AROUND WITH MY THOUGHTS! THOSE AREN'T TRUE!" Ikuto yelled, trying to take down Mao with his fists. Easily, Mao was able to read his mind and dodge the blows as they came to him.

"Enraged, you tired killing Amulettia li Britannia, the princess you were to protect with your life." Mao laughed, "The Alister's were already supposed to be gone off the face of the planet, so why shouldn't the princess they were protecting disappear too?"

"It was to keep her safe from the terrorists who killed her mother!" Ikuto yelled, who now had his gun drawn and was shooting wherever he felt like. Even Lelouch had to duck behind one of the pews to avoid getting shot in the head.

So that's why Tsukiyomi seemed familiar to him when he first saw him. Tsukiyomi Ikuto was actually Rikuto Alister, the knight in training to be assigned to Amulettia. Normally, a knight would be assigned when the princess was of age, but because of Amulettia's abnormal ability to learn physical and mental skills, the emperor thought it would be best to get her out into the battlefield as soon as possible, despite Cornelia's arguments. And the only knight that would be suited for a five-year old princess was a ten-year old knight who had the same amount of abnormal skill levels.

Lelouch had only caught a glimpse of him as a child, but heard a lot from him from Nunally, who spent her days picking flowers around the area where he had trained. But by the time Lelouch had decided to investigate this guy that was stealing his sister away from him, Amulettia had already been removed from the kingdom and the Alister name was to never be spoken of within the Holy Britannian Empire.

If what Mao said was true, Ikuto was never introduced to Amulettia, that Lelouch was sure, as he was the one to train her mental capacity and Cornelia was to train her physical capacity. Any free time was spent playing with Euphemia and Nunally with him and Cornelia in arms reach. In addition, Ikuto wasn't violent unless his aggressor made the first attack, even back then, from what he had heard from Nunally.

Mao was trying to confuse Ikuto's thoughts, like what he had done with Shirley back in Narita. That meant that Lelouch had to figure out a plan before the school's personal squat team was to come in an arrest both Mao and Ikuto.

In a blink of an eyes, Ikuto's gun fire suddenly ceased, his gun hitting the opposite wall of the church. Mao yelped in pain as his face crashed into that same wall, Suzaku pinning his arms behind his back.

"Ikuto, stop!" Lelouch heard Amulettia scream. Ikuto had pulled a knife out and let it hang over Amu's head. Noticing that his fiancée was his opponent, his eyes grew wide and he let the knife drop, barely making a sound compared to Mao's cries of pain.

Ikuto fell to the ground, holding his head in his hands, still shaking as uncontrollable as before. Amu was crouched down in front of him, trying to get him to look her in the eye, but his arms were wrapped around her, squeezing her body against his, before any eye contact was established. If they were speaking through the blue Geass, or if they were usually silent when together, Lelouch didn't want to know, as he had to stop Mao, no matter the cost.

"So you think you've beaten me Lelouch?" Mao yelled as Suzaku bound his hands together with rope. He began making his movements more violent, making it harder to contain him.

"Stop moving!" Suzaku commanded. Lelouch had already activated his Geass, the command that would forever silence Mao clear in his mind.

"Let me go, you father killer!" Mao shouted. Suzaku dropped the grasp he had on Mao and let the rope fall to the ground. This shocked Lelouch too, as his Geass suddenly turned itself off

"You killed your own father seven years ago!" Mao explained, "You thought stopping your father, who called for total resistance, would end the war? What a childish way of thinking! That fact is: you're nothing but a murderer!"

"That's not true! I... I just-!"

"It's a good thing no one ever found out," Mao interrupted, "thanks to all the adults around you who lied for your sake."

"So that story of Prime Minister Kururugi committing suicide was..." Lelouch muttered.

"A big, gigantic lie. All of it." Mao finished.

"I had to choice!" Suzaku said, switching his gaze back and forth between him and Mao.

"Is that how you rationalize it, Mr. Death Wish?" Mao said, "You want to save people? It's your own soul that you want to save. You want to sacrifice your life, don't you? That's why you keep risking yourself!"

Suzaku fell to the ground screaming. He tried covering his ears with his two hands, but Mao only kept speaking louder. Lelouch activated his Geass once again, unable to hold out any longer. His previous command was abandoned as he just needed Mao to be quiet.

"Good intentions are just for your own self-satisfaction! You're just a naive boy who wants to be punished!"

"MAO!" Lelouch growled, "Never speak again!"

"Shit!" Mao shouted as he tried covering his eyes, but Lelouch's power had already penetrated his mind. In that instant, all sound from Mao's mouth stopped. He tried regaining his voice by trying to cough, but even his cough was silent. In a pathetic attempt to stop him though, Lelouch tried punching him, which was easily dodged.

Mao quickly ran out the church door, only to be greeted with the love of his life. C.C.'s green hair stayed perfectly in place even though the wind was blowing around her. Mao had run up to her, his arms stretched in preparation to hug her.

"I did love you, Mao." C.C. whispered quietly, so not even Amulettia could hear.

"Please, go wait for me in C's world." C.C. said even quieter, before pushing a long riffle to Mao's throat and pulling the trigger. The Geass symbol instantly disappeared from Mao's eyes and his original silver eyes came back before he closed his eyes for the last time. He swiftly fell face first into the dirt, the church doors closing before Lelouch could see the impact.

As Lelouch turned back around, Suzaku was on his hands and knees, fighting his own personal demons, pounding the ground as he did. Ikuto was still tightly gripping Amulettia, but she had managed to turn her head to meet Lelouch's gaze. Knowing her, she probably wanted a full-detailed report on why the two strongest men she has ever known are now on the verge of tears.

Unfortunately, even Lelouch wasn't able to comprehend the situation.

* * *

**A/N: HELLO EVERYONE!**

**I just realized that these past few chapters were only one episode in the actual anime.  
That's kind of hard to believe that it took me this long to write too...**

**Well, I'm officially on summer break as summer school is now finished.  
Although I would like to write a new chapter every single day, I have to study hard if I want to get all the subject awards next year.  
So, I'll try to have a new chapter out every week!**

**Anyways, I want to make it clear that Ikuto's real name is Rikuto Alister.  
That's given name Rikuto and surname Alister.  
Alister means "Protector", thus is why Ikuto is assigned to be Amulettia's knight.  
Rikuto comes from Rodricuto which means "famous ruler"  
As you can see, I was trying to say that Rikuto Alister is "the famous ruler's protector"  
I hope that doesn't spoil anything for you guys.**

**Comment && Subscribe!  
Or else I won't update next week! **


End file.
